Beautiful Dreamer
by irshgirl
Summary: A tale of unrequited love, insecurities , and friendship as a brash new student sets his sights on Kelsi will Ryan step up to the plate to show her his true feelings or simply wait in the wings for his shy composer to find him ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own High School Musical , just playing around in it .

A/N : First I am still knee deep in writing my Zoey101 story 'Dark Heart ' and had no plans to begin a new story until the 10 year anniversary of Hsm hit which I admit I binge watched and enjoyed . A few days later I had a fever , a sweet scene , and a title and here we are with my latest written in Charity verse .

Something was coming in the air , there was an inexplicable new charge in the air that Ryan Evans just couldn't quite figure what it was or could possibly be but the feeling was still hanging on enough to bug him . He doffed his fedora towards his twin sister , Sharpay , who was as perfectly coiffed in pink as always as they went separate ways down the halls of East high School .

The air was charged with more electricity even after the Wildcats basketball team had annulated the Knights over the weekend - nope , it felt different than school spirit or the latest drama production . Ryan knew drama .

It felt different and it wasn't the dry air from the New Mexico desert either .

There was still fifteen minutes before the first bell rang and Ryan searched out his friends and made a beeline towards the familiar lockers where they could be found when a tall friendly basketball player called his name .

" Yo Ryan "

Ryan looked up, smiled amiably at Zeke Baylor , who was a part of the Wildcats team as well as a baker extraordinaire . He was a nice guy with a penchant for sweets .

" Yo Zeke "

Zeke held up a small box tied with a pink bow ." Where is your sister ? Obviously my chocolate chip cookies don't appeal to her but I bet she will love this blueberry muffin I baked just for her "

He had been crushing on the gorgeous blonde since day one and though the overly dramatic girl made it almost sport like turning him down he was determined to win her over . Zeke had patience that he'd eventually get to her yet .

Ryan couldn't help but grin at him . " With her entourage " answered Ryan ," Good luck ."

" She cant ignore me forever " responded Zeke as he sped down the hallway towards her .

Ryan chuckled and hoped that his sister wouldn't be too mean to Zeke when the dude tried so hard to show her that he really like her . Not their family money .

Ryan loved his sister dearly but sometimes he didn't always like her especially when she was being shallow, rude , demanding , plain mean, and selfish , which was most of the time . Sharpay was the star and didn't want anyone to forget the fact .

Sometimes it made him feel like a walk on in a play or worse a piece of chewed up gum stuck on the bottom of her Jimmy Choos but that was something Ryan was in the process of working on , being his own man, doing what made him happy, and maybe get out from under her thumb .

" Ryan ! "

Ryan's musings were interrupted by the soft voice belonging to one Kelsi Nielsen as she waved him over to join the gang gathered around Taylor McKessie's locker this morning .

He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he spotted the petite brunette who was talking animatedly about something with Taylor and her boyfriend, Chad Dan forth .

Kelsi was a shy but brilliant composer and the prettiest , sweetest girl that he knew . Smart too though Kelsi wasn't the type to brag about it and unique in her own way .

He loved how she wore her brown hair in curls this year , her eyes bright behind the simple glasses , and dressed in a typical Kelsi outfit - pair of worn jeans, a tee shirt proclaiming her love of France , and a loose yellow and white lightweight sweater worn over it, and a burgundy crocheted hat adorned her head .

They both shared an affinity for hats but Ryan thought she looked adorable in them .

" How'd you manage to lose Sharpay this morning ? ' teased Kelsi , pink lips curving in a smile at him . Ryan was finally starting to relax more and not stress when he was away from his sister and hanging out . It was a very nice change she had noticed .

" Um, I don't know ," stammered Ryan with a laugh ," Zeke was trying to woo her with muffins , I think .'

God, why did I say that ?

No need to direct every conversation back and around to his sister and especially not what he wanted to discuss with Kelsi . I'm an idiot .

" Baylor is a glutton for punishment " chuckled Taylor, not unkindly .

' Maybe she'll finally throw him a bone ' contributed Wildcats team captain and most popular guy at East high, Troy Bolton as he scanned the hallway in search of his girlfriend , Gabriella Montez , who generally was always on time . Unlike today but her message had requested that they all meet by her locker before the bell and here they were .Only no Gabriella yet ..should he start to worry ?

" At least Zeke is romantic at heart " brought up Taylor , pointedly at Chad .

Chad was a great guy and he made her laugh but he was so not romantic . It didn't stop her from being crazy about the clown , she just wished he'd be more romantic sometimes .

Kelsi scribbled something in a notebook , conferred briefly with Taylor , and Ryan heard himself sigh as did Chad and Troy, apparently .

Chad nudged him in the ribs ." Dude, your staring '

Ryan blinked embarrassed to be caught and turned to the funny man ." Huh ? '

This time , Troy cocked a handsome brow ." Kelsi '

" Is …my friend …Kelsi is my friend " stammered Ryan , ducking his head , slightly .

He was a confident performer , a wonderful dancer , he kicked serious ass as a choreographer but when it came to women , he was out of his element .

Ryan wasn't cool and he couldn't exactly confide in his sister about dating - he so didn't want to go there and now the guys caught him sighing over Kelsi .

What was a guy to do ? Would they laugh at him ? Were they laughing at him ?

They were both shaking their cool guy heads , obviously amused at him .

He rocked back on his heels as Kelsi broke free from her chat with Taylor to move over closer to him and impulsively reached up to tap a hand on his hat .

' Nice hat , Bogart '

Ryan was really cute when he was being all old Hollywood and it suited him almost more than some of his crazier outfits . She had always loved the 1940's and he wore it well.

He doffed the hat at her and gave her hat a little tug , catching a stray curl in doing so and saw her expressive eyes widen in surprise .

" Boho ? "

Kelsi's eyes sparked back at him ." I could be a Boho baby , Mr. Choreographer'

Around them, their friends had stopped talking to watch the little exchange with knowing though Ryan and Kelsi were oblivious to them all . Those two had seemed to be spending a lot of time together since this past summer and it was obvious to all , something was brewing between them .

Taylor leaned against Chad , her quick mind whirring with possibilities.

' We so need to do something about them ' she muttered , under her breath .

A panicked expression flitted across Chad's face and showed up on Troy's face .

" Uh oh, no, no way, nada, want no part in it "

" What he said " agreed Troy ," it's a girl thing , not a dudes .'

There was no way they were getting pulled into some ridiculous matchmaking scheme that Taylor wanted to cook up. They might help Ryan out with some pointers but they didn't want involved in any lame scheme .

" Hey you guys " called out Gabriella Montez , the strikingly beautiful brainy science girl waved a hand at them ," Sorry I'm a little late this morning ."

She gestured at her side where a handsome young man about their age stood , he had windswept sandy colored hair and was dressed sharply in a pair of pressed khakis and a light blue button down shirt , a slightly bored look on his face .

" There you are " Troy leaned over to drop a kiss on her upturned lips ," missed you."

" Missed you too " smiled Gabriella then remembering why she had asked them all to meet ," Actually , I'm showing a new student around East high this morning . Everyone , I want you to meet Maxwell Donovan . He just moved here from New York."

" Hello " smiled Maxwell, meeting the gaze of her friends , politely .

Gabriella continued the introductions ." Max, these are my friends "

" Good to meet you all "

Troy slung an arm around Gabriella's shoulder , casually ." I'm the boyfriend. Troy Bolton "

" Oddly enough, Troy, I would have figured that one out on my own " said Maxwell, shaking the proffered hand ," Nice to meet you, man ."

Taylor studied Maxwell as if he was under her microscope in the lab , taking in the details from the pressed shirt down to his shiny shoes , his look spoke classy all the way .

Quite the contrast to her own boyfriend who had his standard basketball jersey and shorts on and looked rumpled as if he had only just rolled out of bed and threw on the nearest clothes which knowing Chad was most likely true .

Taylor extended her hand ." I'm Taylor McKesson , welcome to Alberquerie ." She leaned back against Chad ," This meathead is my other half ."

" Taylor , come on " shot back Chad , shooting her a dangerous look then nodded at the new guy ," Ignore the smart mouth on that one . Dan forth is me, Chad is the name ."

Max chuckled , amused by their antics . He couldn't tell if they were being nice or if they were feeling threatened by his presence around their girlfriends . Jocks .

" Ignore the boys ," Gabriella rolled her eyes upwards at them ," we do ."

" Hey ," protested Chad , in defense ," You forgot to introduce those two weirdoes ." He gestured to the non couple ," Kelsi Nielsen and Ryan Evans ."

Kelsi smiled ." Hi "

Ryan nodded ." So, the Big Apple ? That's my kind of town and hers too ."

Gabriella stepped forward ." Maxwell is a composer like you are , Kelsi . I thought you might be the person to show him the ropes around here more than me …"

Max caught the pretty brunette's startled look and put her at ease with a charming smile . She was a cute little thing like a pixie and he was intrigued .

You certainly didn't find pixies in New York .

" Um, you compose ? " the shy pianist finally found her voice ," I'm a pianist and composer . " She glanced up at Ryan as if needing his support ," We actually have a really wonderful music department and orchestra ."

" Kelsi is our playmaker " said Ryan, proudly . He pasted a wide grin on his face and reminded himself he just met the guy and that it meant nothing if he had the same interests as Kelsi or that the guy looked like a model for GQ magazine .

" I'm a pianist as well ,' replied Maxwell , pleased at his luck . Maybe the desert wouldn't be as horrible as he had imagined ," Though I play a dozen instruments as well and I have my sights set on the orchestra . Do you prefer the classics , Kelsi ? "

Kelsi felt as if her head was spinning from all of the attention and she didn't know quite how to respond . She colored slightly and nodded , wishing it were as simple as talking to Ryan , who she was so comfortable with and around . Maxwell's presence was larger than life or she was just really nervous at being singled out for attention .

" I do enjoy the classics but I play all genres " started Kelsi , glancing at her watch ," Uh, the bells going to ring really soon ."

" I have History first period ," replied Max, placing a hand on the small of her back ," perhaps you could show me what classroom that is , Kelsi ? "

" Sure " muttered Kelsi , glancing back at her friends , woefully ," see you in third period .'

The group watched as the shy composer disappeared down the hallway with the handsome new guy and Gabriella let out a little squeal of happiness .

" I hope Kelsi isn't too angry at me ," declared the hopeless romantic ," isn't Maxwell just perfect for her ? I just know that they have so much in common ! "

Ryan stared at the empty spot where Kelsi had just stood and only just now registered what Gabriella was saying .

" Kelsi and Mr. . New York ? " stammered Ryan, chest tightening slightly at the suggestion even as it felt as if his throat was closing up on him .

Gabriella leaned into Troy , smiling brightly ." Yes ! " it was then she noticed that Chad , Troy, and even Taylor were gaping at her ," Why are you are looking at me like that ? We all know Kelsi is too shy to ever ask Maxwell out on her own so I gave her a little nudge ."

Troy and Chad jerked their head towards Ryan . " You just crushed Ryan's heart "

Ryan kicked the locker then winced in pain ." Ow ! " He sighed , leaned back against the locker , bemoaning his luck and worse fear out loud to his friends .

" Kelsi doesn't know about my heart so don't tell her ," stated Ryan ," Besides I can't compete with Mr. New York ."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer ; I still don't own High School Musical or we would have had more Ryelsi .

" Ryan , I had no idea you liked Kelsi ! ' gushed a shocked Gabriella Montez , staring at the blonde haired choreographer who looked as if he wanted to crawl up in his hat ," Why haven't you asked her out yet ? "

Ryan bowed his head then glanced at Troy and Chad hoping for some moral support .

Granted they only just recently had become friends but guys were supposed to have your back . Gabriella was a sweetheart and she meant well but he couldn't put his feelings for Kelsi into words just yet as he was still working through them himself .

" The timing hasn't been right ' stammered Ryan, weakly .

" Timing ? ' questioned a baffled Gabriella , " Don't you have three classes with her ? '

Before he could find a suitable answer, Ryan was blessedly saved by the bell and despite the fact he had first hour with Gabriella , he gestured to the sound and ran as fast as his legs could carry him into class , all the while wondering if she had been right .

Would Kelsi prefer another musician much like herself ?

It had taken him almost two weeks into the summer before he had inquired and found out that Kelsi hadn't dated nor was she interested in dating Jason Cross , another Wildcat basketball player who had flirted with her the previous year .

Ryan had never been so relieved and he liked to think that he and Kelsi were getting closer and spending more time together . He didn't want to rush into anything or push her into a romance if it wasn't something she wanted with him .

Maybe Kelsi wouldn't hit it off with Mr. Wonderful …..he hoped .

**********************************HSM********************************

" Girl , are you blind ? " Taylor addressed her best friend as the group ambled down the hallway ," That boy has been making goo goo eyes at our Kelsi since the summer though I don't know if she realizes it .'

" Well, now I feel awful ," bemoaned Gabriella ," Ryan really is very nice . Kelsi couldn't be any more sweeter ….I was just trying to be a good friend ."

" You meant well, " Troy pressed a kiss against her dark black hair ," Besides Kelsi is a big girl , if she isn't interested in Maxwell, I'm sure nothing will happen and Ryan can take his shot asking her out . Don't know why he's taking his time at it ."

Chad slung an arm around Taylor , nodded his head, sagely ." She isn't approved by his evil twin sister ."

Taylor whacked him in the side with her books while Gabriella glared at him .

" That's mean ! "

" What a horrible thing to say ! "

In a huff the best friends joined ranks and deserted their boyfriends for class as Chad stared glumly at Troy for the answer . His best friend just shrugged , carelessly .

" You shouldn't have said it , dude ," said Troy, knowingly ," Now I'm like guilty by association of your big mouth ." He punched his shoulder ," Look I don't want dragged into whatever those two are now thinking about this thing so maybe the best way for us to do that is to give Ryan some dating pointers ."

" Help him out with Kelsi ? That's still matchmaking '

" No , its pointers ' replied Troy, knowingly ," has he dated anyone ? '

" Allison , wait , wasn't it Alicia ? One of Sharpay's little wannabes ? Didn't the dude date her last year for like a week ? " asked Chad , searching the recesses of his mind for the gossip of who went out with who and who was an item .

" Maybe, " Troy shrugged ,not helping much ," I was into Gabriella so not really paying much attention to Evans . Anyway Kelsi isn't anything like that …she's quiet ."

" We should talk about free throws ," Chad felt uncomfortable and changed the subject ," this isn't cool . Let's leave it to the ladies to figure out, man ."

" Yeah, " Troy grinned at his best friend ," Or you groveling for Taylor's forgiveness ."

Chad weighed that carefully ." Taylor cant stay mad at me about this ..its ridiculous ."

" She's your girlfriend "

" Aw crap, knowing Taylor she'll take it as me taking some stupid offense to Kelsi and Ryan that I never even meant to in the first place ' groaned Chad in defeat .

" Follow my lead " offered Troy, helpfully ," if we work together with Ryan, the girls wont drag us into their matchmaking ."

" You better hope not " agreed Chad , as they entered the classroom where Taylor made a point to shoot him a dirty look and Gabriella shook her head at him .

Girls didn't make any sense at all !

This day was going to suck if things didn't go as planned and it was Monday which made it worse .

********************************HSM*********************************

Once Kelsi got over her initial shyness, she found herself listening to Maxwell talk about the city , the bright lights and the Broadway shows , and of his life as a student as the School of Arts . He went to the Fame school and that was exciting !

He was a music major and loathed the mandatory classes such as dance and drama that he was forced to attend but his talent was recognized there . He wasn't just another student lost in the crowd but a rising star in the midst .

" Do you compose your own scores for production numbers ? Or were you not involved in musical theatre , Maxwell ? ' inquired Kelsi , curiously . She glanced at the door to the classroom , waved as her friend and cheerleader Martha Cox joined the class and still no Ryan ," I spend a lot of time in the theatre myself ."

" I composed a many number of scores ," replied Maxwell, shooting a winning smile at her ," I do like to see my vision unfold before me , the music and the lyrics must go together ." He laid his hand on top of hers and felt her eyes upon his ," I don't mean to talk your ear off, Gabriella tells me you've composed beautiful pieces ."

Kelsi swallowed a lump in her throat and wondered if it would be rude if she moved her hand from his , it didn't feel right .

" Gabriella and Troy inspire me …." murmured Kelsi, softly ," love inspires me .'

" Ah you're a secret romantic ' said Maxwell, pleased at this information ," as am I '

" I suppose …maybe " muttered the composer as Ryan walked into class, his eyes immediately falling to Kelsi and the fact she was already holding hands with the new guy , his heart sank a little bit .

Kelsi sat up and tried to catch his eye ." Ry, are you alright ? Your hardly ever late ."

Ryan managed a small smile ." I'm fine ..had to ask Gabriella some questions about my math test that I tanked . "

" I'm sure you didn't tank it , Kelsi tried to reassure him," You studied really hard on that . If you wanted , we could go back over it together later ."

Ryan couldn't help but smile at her kindness towards him. " Sure , Kelsi, sounds good ."

Maxwell sized up the dancer sensing an undercurrent between him and Kelsi , wondered if the blonde haired guy was in the way of his own pursuit of the utterly delightful pixie girl . Ryan seemed to lack the machismo in that department whereas he felt as if he was bold and direct . If he wanted to make waves at the new school, he just had to go for it .

A pretty new girlfriend would be a good start towards getting what he wanted .

" I think I'm going to really like East high ," Max sent a semi smile towards Ryan ," Kelsi and I have been talking and we really do have a lot in common ."

" Oh ….that's nice ," said Ryan, finding his seat and plopping down , bummed .

Kelsi pasted a friendly smile on her face and tried to listen as Maxwell explained his preference in composing music and lyrics and his entire process which was very different from her own methods . Which was nothing wrong with and all musicians had their different processes and he was incredibly confident that was the truth .

She recognized that Maxwell was flirting with her and he was very good looking but she was slightly taken a back by how fast he was moving and they had only met an hour ago.

He really enjoyed talking about himself too and not in that stupid guy way either or maybe she was overexaming it all too much .

Gabriella seemed to think highly of Max , she was her friend, and she had good judgment .

" Kelsi ," hissed Martha , hanging over her desk and looking in her direction , gesturing at Max ," girl, what are you doing ? "

" Just talking " whispered an exasperated Kelsi back to her friend .

Martha gave her a fixed look and pointed at Ryan . Kelsi wanted to kill her friend but resisted the urge knowing that her friend meant well and there was simply nothing to tell .

Over the summer , Martha had confided in her that she was interested in Jason Cross but refused to do anything about it unless she knew for sure Kelsi wasn't into him .

Kelsi had assured her that she and Jason were merely friends and encouraged her to ask the basketball player out . Martha had also caught her mooning over Ryan after dance practice and called her on it though there was nothing to tell . She and Ryan were getting to know each other better , she enjoyed his company, and he listened to her and she discovered he was much more than what he appeared to be and so much more than just the brother of Sharpay .

If anything romantic were to happen between her and Ryan, it would happen naturally .

Mr. Phillips entered the classroom , conversations ceased as the discussion on the Civil War began and matters of the heart were momentarily forgotten as Kelsi frantically scribbled notes on the fiery abolitionists and the issues leading up to the war .

Lunchtime meant freedom and fun and though there wasn't a hot lunch jam session breaking down in the crowded cafeteria , Kelsi was grateful for it to escape the attentions of her new admirer . She had grabbed an apple and a juice and made a beeline for a table where Martha , Taylor, and Gabriella were holding court and took a seat , sighing .

" Hi guys " Kelsi dropped her notebook on the table , pulled out a pen, and scribbled a verse that had been playing in her mind on repeat all morning ," what are you doing ? "

Martha pointed a finger at Gabriella and Taylor ." Those two are plotting a study session schedule for the finer points of the Civil War, I'm over it at the moment and waiting for the boyfriend ." She cocked her head towards the lunch line ," Jason is stocking up on carbs to burn off in practice this afternoon ."

Kelsi laughed as did the other girls ." Well, you all are dating basketball players so I guess it goes with the territory "

" I think the guys are just running late as usual " sighed Taylor , " Chad occasionally has been known to lose track of time "

Gabriella nudged her best friend ." Be nice " warned Gabriella , " Listen, Kelsi, about Maxwell, I hope I didn't make you too uncomfortable asking you to show him around . He talked my ear off about his love of music and I just thought you and he might be suited for you but …."

Taylor kicked her foot under the table and sent her a warning look ." Gabriella is in love and just wants all of us to join her in her happy love filled bubble ! So is hunky Maxwell your possible soul mate or what , Kelsi ? "

Martha leaned forward , interested in hearing the response . " He seems kind of stuck up to me "

" Martha ! " admonished Gabriella , " It's difficult getting to know new people and be yourself . I am sure New Mexico is a huge adjustment from New York , it has to be so vastly different ."

" Where is he anyhow ? " inquired Taylor, curiously .

Kelsi took a drink of her juice and shrugged her shoulders ." I have no idea ,' answered the musician ," we don't have all our classes together ."

Taylor dropped her own pen down on the composers and caught her gaze ." You never answered the question, Kelsi. Soul mate or not ? "

" I barely know him " answered Kelsi, shyly .

" So no sparks , no connection ? " prodded Martha, knowingly .

" I don't know .." muttered Kelsi , wishing they would stop barraging her with questions she couldn't answer ," Max is brazen and the attention is flattering but it's hardly private .I don't even know if we're that alike musically …."

Taylor got it and gave her a warm , encouraging smile ." Oh he's one of those - just tell Mr. New Hot Guy your not interested , Kelsi '

Kelsi smiled , thankful they let the subject drop . " Maybe he'll think I'm too shy for him "

Sharpay glanced furtively down the hall, wincing at the sharp, click of her bright pink heels as she crossed the hallway to the locker belonging to Zeke Baylor , timing it right to find the basketball player pulling a lunchbox out of his locker and crossed over to him .

It was a little after five minutes into lunch and the halls were relatively empty which suited her just fine as the gorgeous blonde approached him, a tentative smile across her glossy pink lips just for him .

" Zeke , hi "

Zeke looked up, caught her gaze, and couldn't help the grin spreading across his face .

" Hey Sharpay " It was best to play it casual until he discovered her mood for the day . The guys gave him grief for being into the diva but he knew there was more to her than the attitude and the bad behavior and he intended to find the real Sharpay Evans .

If that meant he liked difficult women then so be it , Zeke kept it honest and real.

She leaned forward and her perfume drifted to him causing him to sigh, pleased .

" Thank you for the muffin , " replied Sharpay, sincerely ," it was wonderful . It might have been the best blueberry muffin I've ever had so thanks for making it for me ."

This day just got much better ." I'm glad you enjoyed it ," Zeke stood up a little straighter ," So, I was thinking , Sharpay, maybe you could come and watch me at basketball practice ? "

He'd tried before but maybe this time might be different .

Sharpay considered briefly taking in the hopeful smile on his handsome face .

" Well….I don't know , maybe " hesitated Sharpay, considering her options . Dating Troy Bolton would have made them the it couple, the power couple of the school, but she was beginning to see that he only had eyes for Gabriella Montez .

Maybe Ryan was right - it was never going to happen .

She might be a big star but sometimes it was a lonely place to be and Zeke was cute .

Before Sharpay could continue her musings and take poor Zeke out of his misery , someone cleared his throat and tapped her on her shoulder .

" Sharpay Evans ? " inquired Maxwell, turning up his million dollar smile on the blonde bombshell ," I'm Maxwell Evans transplanted from New York. I understand you're the sole talent and star of East High and I thought you and I should talk ."

Zeke recoiled back ," Dude ? "

Max chose to ignore him and lifted Sharpay's hands to his lips ." I'm a composer and I thought you and I should combine our talents . I have ideas ."

Never one to turn down a situation to showcase her talent , Sharpay found herself intrigued by the handsome albeit cocky newcomer .

" You'll have to show me what you've got as I'm very particular " stated Sharpay , pointedly ," I believe the music room is open right now , come along ."

" Sharpay , what about me ? ' demanded Zeke as Chad, Troy, Jason, and Ryan rounded the corner and caught the drama unfolding in front of their eyes , aghast .

" We'll chat later ," Sharpay waved a hand ," Toodles "

" Damn "

" He's fast " this came from Jason .

" He's making a play for Kelsi and my sister ," muttered an astounded Ryan, " say it isn't so "


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : no, I don't own High School Musical .

" New guy is hitting on Kelsi and Sharpay ? Who does he think he is ? ' Asked a crestfallen Zeke , slamming his locker closed and glancing at Ryan Evans who looked as if he was struggling with some sort of inner battle with himself .

. " Looks like Maxwell New York is slick ' contributed Chad , tucking the ever present basketball beneath his arm ," I knew he was checking out Taylor too .'

Troy placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder .' You okay, man ? '

Ryan managed a shrug ." Sharpay can take care of herself ," spoke up the dancer , knowingly ," if he thinks he's being slick with her , she'll be devious with him . ' He turned around to meet the curious expressions on his friends faces and the part that troubled him came spewing out .' What bothers me is that Max was holding Kelsi's hand in class earlier ! What could he have possibly said to her ..is he that charming ? "

He crossed the floor , taking off his hat , running a hand through his blonde hair and knew he was feeling jealous . He had no rights to those feelings or to Kelsi either as they weren't together . Kelsi could hold whoever's hand if she wanted too even if Ryan felt like someone punched him in the stomach .

' Of course Max is charming ! It's the Big City musician thing I bet …trying to sweep Kelsi off her feet with all his confidence and …what ? '

Jason smirked ." Ryan, chill, the dude has been here half a day and Kelsi is way smarter that to fall for a slick guy .'

Zeke grinned at him ." Wow , didn't realize you had it bad for Kelsi until now "

Ryan put his fedora back on his head ." Kelsi listens when I talk and she hears me , you know ,' confessed Ryan , heaving a sigh ,' I'm working ..that is I've been working my way up to asking her out or I was until Mr. Slick got here .'

It really was disheartening and sucked big time . It wasn't as if he could demand that Kelsi not date Max and go out with him instead especially since he didn't know if she had any intentions of dating the musician . Dating and relationships were something akin to choreographing the most complex piece of dance , the intricacies , the delicate , the precision, and the passion . Only it seemed as if Ryan had lost his footing completely .

" There is no way our little Playmaker is going to be into a guy who wants your sister too , Ryan ," chimed in an understanding Troy . He was fond of Kelsi who he also liked to think help bring him and Gabriella together when they had doubts and also considered her something of a sister ,' Kelsi isn't like that and you know it . You like the girl , tell her .'

" Troy has a point ,' agreed Chad , readily ," Get into the game . Kelsi must like you some or the girl wouldn't flirt with you like she does …'

A small smile worked its way around Ryan's mouth as he tucked his hands into his pockets , considered their advice . It wasn't horrible advice and he probably shouldn't be psyching himself out either as it was only freaking him out . It was a bad habit of his as his insecurities tended to make him ramble and panic . It wasn't a pretty sight .

' I guess she was kind of flirting with me ' realized Ryan, feeling better . He hadn't been sure because it was natural for him and Kelsi to tease one another but if the guys called it flirting then he needed to believe them .They were much cooler than him .

" You guys all make it sound so easy '

Zeke slapped a hand on his shoulder ." Never give up '

Chad shot the ball at him and to his surprise ,Ryan caught it .' What am I supposed to do with this ? "

Chad shook his curly hair and snagged the ball back ." Give it back ," retorted Chad, dribbling down the hall then turned back ," Have a plan . Girls aren't easy . Trust me , I know , I'm dating Taylor and there isn't anything about that hottie that is easy . She's brainy and sharp and has all of these expectations ….'

Ryan stood up to his full height as if in defending the girl of his dreams ." Kelsi isn't that sort of girl and I can't believe you would suggest …"

" He's not ," this came from troy with an amused laugh ," How do you plan on asking Kelsi out if you act like a raving lunatic at our suggestions ? '

" You don't seem to have a problem talking to her ," pointed out Jason as it was obvious ," you two have been joined at the hip since the musicale .'

Ryan contemplated this , tipped his hat back, and dropped his hands to his sides .

" I just don't want to blow it with her and ruin our friendship in the process '

That was the heart of the matter and the reason he had been holding back from her because Kelsi Nielsen meant everything to him . Simple and direct .

" You won't '

Max had introduced himself to Ms. Darbus upon his arrival , bringing forth his impressive resume from the School of the Arts and wooed the drama teacher with his dedication and prowess that was his talent during his first free period . He had expressed his intrest in becoming heavily involved with the theatre and her productions which naturally the woman was overjoyed with as he had fully expected .

He was a trained pianist , a composer , and he wished to jump right into the swing of things here in New Mexico . Kelsi's name had been brought up as he had expected ( was fond of the terribly shy composer but she was their composer) and Max explained he would love to work her . Perhaps even compose together .

He couldn't wait to work side by side with the tiny brunette , Max normally wasn't into quiet girls but this might be a challenge . Perhaps get her out of her shell and maybe more than that but first he needed to find out what made her tick .

Meanwhile it had taken no time to find out that the resident star of East High was the very glamorous , very beautiful Sharpay Evans and what a lovely package she was all curves draped in hot pink, glossy lips to match, and a killer body .

He was already imagining ways to take away the boring doldrums of the desert .

" Are you even listening to me ? " Sharpay's heels clicked across the stage floor ," You've taken from my valuable lunch time rattling on about how you can make me better with your music and yet I've heard nothing but your bragging ! "

She checked her watch, frowned as she placed a delicate hand to her stomach hoping no one heard it growl . She hadn't had more than the muffin Zeke had made her and she was starving . The new musician was handsome but she didn't know if she liked his attitude .

This was her school, her stage, and she didn't take direction from some newbie from New York who obviously had quite different ideas than her own .

She flicked her blonde hair back off her shoulders and put a hand on her hip, annoyed .

" Kelsi usually writes our music anyhow …"

" Kelsi is very sweet ," agreed Max, changing tactics and sending her a winning smile ,' and I am sure she is a brilliant composer . Having talked with her this morning I realized we have different musical styles , if you would, and thought my pieces might suit you much better .'

He seated himself behind the piano , lifted his sheet music from his portfolio and began to play , it was a fast paced, almost electric song with a tempo that had the star pausing to really listen to the newcomer .

Max knew he had Sharpay now and running his hands over the keys teased her with a few of his amazing lyrics . It wouldn't take much, this he was confident .

He wrote for winners and this piece was perfect for Miss . Sharpay Evans .

"Everybody step aside

Make way for me , give me room

I think its pretty clear

You got a winner here

Sharpay's pink lips turned ever so slightly as she imagined the amazing choreography that her brother could invent for her to dance to with this particular song .

Can you see it on my face ?

Does it show in the way I move

You don't have to show me how

You got a winner here

" That's enough ," Her voice cut him off mid song ," It's perfect , I don't believe it , Max, it's as if you wrote it for me all along .I want it ."

A devil may care grin graced his features as his mouth curled back " I knew you would '

" Meet me in here after last class of the day " ordered Sharpay as she grabbed her designer bag from the stage ," I think you and I will get a lot perfectly , Maxwell .'

Max watched the sexy sway of her hips as she left the theatre and felt a sense of accomplishment at tackling small town high school life with satisfaction .

" I can't wait '

Kelsi had been disappointed that Ryan hadn't shown up to sit with her at lunch but dismissed it as he had probably gotten sidetracked by his demanding sister who liked having her brother at her beck and call . He was getting better at standing up for himself and doing what he wanted to do but sometimes she railroaded him .

Regardless she had enjoyed her lunch with the girls and Jason had joined them for the last five minutes keeping them entertained with funny jokes about basketball practice .

Taylor was working up into a mad since Chad hadn't bothered to show his face and Gabriella had tried to calm her down though it appeared her friend wasn't happy that Troy hadn't joined them either . Relationships were fraught with complications yet it always seemed to Kelsi that the feelings love evoked would make it worth it .

She pulled a book down from her locker , sending a friendly wave at Zeke who called out to her, and glanced wistfully at Ryan's locker then the clock on the wall and felt let down that she wasn't going to be able to see him before she went home from school .

The nice thing about their lockers being next to each others was that they got to spend time together between classes even to just talk for a few minutes .

Maybe she would call Ryan later and see if they could study together unless he was still letting Gabriella tutor him . Over the summer she had been afraid that Ryan had developed a crush on Gabriella and wouldn't be able to see her which in hind sight had been silly of her . Gabriella was nice to everyone and she was crazy in love with Troy .

Ryan was so talented and funny . Kelsi figured that soon other girls at this school would start to notice him and she would have to really worry …sigh! Stop worrying since you and Ryan aren't dating ! Maybe Ryan doesn't see you that way .

A shadow fell across her locker and startled the composer out of her Ryan induced fog making her jump a little as Maxwell leaned against the locker flashing her a dazzling smile and Kelsi placed a hand on her heart with a sigh .

" Hello Kelsi "

Kelsi smoothed her lips in a thin line , lifted her eyes to meet his, and blushed .

" Hi Kelsi ," Max leaned in making his intentions clear to her ,' I've been looking all over this school for you and was shocked when you weren't in the theatre as I expected . "

" I couldn't escape biology " stammered the composer , stepping back slightly .

She wasn't a fan of biology and if she could escape it without failing , she usually hid in the music room and practiced her songs or played the piano . It was her happy place .

Max laughed ." I'm not a fan of frogs either "

" Did you want something ? "

He wanted her but it was much too soon for that and Max didn't want to frighten her away . Kelsi would need time and attention . It would be the ultimate acting exercise but he knew he was up for it . Max was a man with direct plans .

Max placed a hand on her shoulder ." I've written a song that is the ultimate vehicle for Sharpay Evans talent and she is on board with it . I thought you and I could combine our talents and write a musical for her together "

Kelsi 's pretty face twisted in a frown ." You already showed it to Sharpay? '

" I already hand the composition on hand , I sought her out, as well as Ms. Darbus ," explained Max, a pleading look on his face ," We were thinking a one woman show based around our star and her life , her stardom , and what is a better way for us to get to know each other than composing it together ? "

Kelsi could understand why Sharpay would love the idea- she wanted to be front and center always but that wasn't the type of music that she composed usually . If she were writing for the diva , she would have to approach it differently .

" I'm kind of working on something new .." hesitated Kelsi , leery .

She paused , reconsidered her friends questions earlier at lunch, and briefly wondered if not giving Maxwell a chance was smart . It wasn't as if guys were falling all over for her attentions, and she and Ryan weren't dating so she could try and see if there was anything real between her and Max. if not then at least she was dating and she certainly didn't do that and he was very handsome and super talented .

Not Ryan handsome but she was making excuses for herself and she had to stop .

She brightened a bit." I would like to hear the songs that you have , Max, " admitted a curious Kelsi ," Sharpay is really picky about her music choices , I know . Trust me , she isn't always the easiest to work with "

" As is usually the case with a true star ," Max winked at her ," come on , Kelsi, do I have to break out all of my best lines ? I suck at lines " He laughed ruefully at himself and was relieved when she joined in as well, " How about I take you out for coffee and we continue this getting to know each other or do you not do coffee in New Mexico ? "

Kelsi felt a painful tug on her heart but chose to ignore it . " Actually I prefer tea "

" I can buy you tea then , Kelsi ," Max offered her his arm ," come on, my car is outside "

Kelsi hesitated unaware that Ryan was watching the whole thing along with Gabriella and Troy , the clock seemed to be ticking by slowly , Maxwell seemed so sincere , and maybe she needed to get out of her comfort zone and take a chance on love .

Or just take a chance , just one and see what happened like her friends had done and look at them . They were happy and in love and solid .

Didn't she deserve her chance ?

She shouldn't wait around and pine for Ryan especially since he had never really given her any indication he liked her romantically - so she had tingles and sparks when she was around him , it didn't mean that Ryan felt them too .

" Sure ," says Kelsi, slipping her arm into his ," actually I compose better when I'm sitting at the piano drinking tea. It's old fashioned and silly , I suppose , but I do ."

" It's charming ' said Maxwell, leading her out of the school .

Ryan yanked off his hat, covered his head with his hands, groaned as if his heart had been literally ripped out of his chest and quick stepped on over and over again as he watched Kelsi gaze up at Max with shining eyes .

" Why ? Kelsi is going out with him now ? "

Gabriella made a face and pulled his hands down to look him in the eye . " It may not even be a date , Ryan ," said a rational Gabriella , thinking of their conversation at lunch earlier in the day ," give Kelsi the benefit of the doubt . You might also do better if you actually maybe talked to her and let her know you care for her '

" Gabby has a point " said a sympathetic Troy ,' Kelsi cant read your mind "

" Sometimes it's like she knows what I'm thinking ," admitted Ryan , more to himself ," it's like when we somehow wind up wearing matching hats ."

Just then Sharpay spotted them and strolled over curious as to why her brother was in the spotlight with the it couple of East High. Granted Ryan was one of them now but still it unnerved her just the tiniest smidgen when he garnered that much attention .

" What are we all staring at ? ' demanded Sharpay, hand on her hip ," Ryan, snap out of it ! Good Lord what is the matter with you people ? "

Gabriella and Troy exchanged expressions afraid to tell the blonde the truth as she never quite seemed to take her brothers feelings into consideration and Ryan was currently hurting .

The diva wasn't completely blind though and though she risked the fissures in her star , Sharpay bit her lip and placed a sisterly hand on her brothers arm ." Ryan ? "

" Leave it be, Shar , you wont care and I cant deal with you right now either . Just give me some space so I can figure out what I should do " Holding his hat in his hand and feeling dejected , Ryan ambled outside to his bike to think and sulk a bit .

Despite wrinkles , Sharpay was now worried . She and Ryan could fight it out at home about his attitude but first she had to get to what caused his mopey mood and for that the drama queen turned her focus to the perfect couple in front of her .

" Is this about Kelsi ? Did my brother finally ask her out and she turned him down ? "

Gabriella was taken back . " How do you know it involves Kelsi ? "

Sharpay rolled her eyes and let out an exhausted sigh ." Ryan is my brother ! Why is it so surprising that I know he has been mooning over shy girl for too long now - He goes all stuttering Danny Kaye fool over the girl when he is spending time with her but they need to figure it out themselves . Both of them ."

" Then you might encourage Ryan a little more " offered a helpful Troy not even daring to bring the newcomer into the situation . All hell would break loose if the diva found out that Max was playing both her and Kelsi and none of them had a death wish .

" My brother is a triple threat performer but a complete fool around a girl " sighed Sharpay, dramatically ," I draw the line at messing in his love life "

She only hoped Ryan wised up and got some confidence before she was forced to make things happen for them herself . Was her work never done ?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : No , I still don't own High School Musical just playing in New Mexico .

The Beanery Coffeehouse wasn't Starbucks or Paddy's Bakery but the ambiance was warm and inviting with bistro tables and chairs scattered around the shop, even a small loveseat done up in an Aztec print and a comfy oversized chair held court in a corner for those who wanted to have privacy with their drink of choice . The smell of coffee mingled with that of freshly baked breads and pastries tempted Kelsi as she took a sip of her Red Zinger tea and smiled , brightly . She usually got a nice cup of chamomile or a tasty British blend but decided that she needed to be more adventurous .

The Red Zinger tea had a nice zing to it and if all else would keep her alert for studying later on . She tried to resist the urge to check her phone which was tucked in her bag to see if Ryan had called but refrained from doing so .

A handsome , exciting musician was interested in her and she was pining over Ryan which was senseless and silly ! Ryan was her friend and she might as well accept it .

" Kelsi, am I boring you ? Where did you go ? " Maxwell invaded her thoughts , trying to hide his annoyance that she hadn't been listening to a word he said as he was used to being the focus of attention . Females tended to fall over themselves for him but the quiet young woman seemed oblivious to the fact .

Kelsi blinked , embarrassed behind her frames, and took a nervous drink ." I'm sorry , Max, I didn't mean to ," apologized Kelsi, feeling contrite ," I get scattered sometimes ..music notes stuck on the brain . "

He picked up her hand and caressed it , lightly ." I'll forgive that distraction as it has happened to me as well . Curse of the brilliant '

She smiled ." I suppose ," muttered Kelsi , then curiosity got the best of her ," I'm sorry if this sounds crazy but I have to ask it . If you auditioned yourself and your music to Sharpay why are you with me and not working with her ? I know how Sharpay works and she'll want to run through a new song at least two hours tops the first go round ."

Max flashed her white teeth and a dazzling grin ." I stood her up so we could get to know each other better , Kelsi . If Sharpay intends to perform my music then she can perform them according to my schedule and not hers ."

Kelsi was taken aback by his statement . " Oh, uh oh, that wont be good , Max . I mean, I understand how your proud of your work and you want it to be the way you wrote it but it wont work that way with Sharpay . It has to be her way only "

She folded her hands around the tea cup to warm them ." She isn't like Ryan ..he listens and understands . Sharpay is a bit much to put it nicely , trust me '

Max took a drink of his rich French roast , weighed her advice and inclined his head , understanding . It hadn't taken him long to find out the scope about the brother and sister duo or that Ryan was the weak link in the pair .

" Drama majors always are divas ," dismissed Max, casually ," I know how I will handle Sharpay but I appreciate the advice, Kelsi. I have some really edgy ideas for a one woman show featuring Sharpay and I thought what a better way for us to get to know each other than working on the music together . How does that sound to you ? "

Kelsi hesitated as she knew the kind of numbers the blonde preferred and sometimes composing for Sharpay tended to make her nervous and nerve wracked .

" Well, I am kind of working on a new song right now but it really isn't suited for Sharpay ," mumbled Kelsi , softly ," I would love to see what you've written though ? Do you have any of your compositions with you ? "

" Always ," Max handed her his music portfolio then placed a hand on her arm forcing the shy pianist to meet his intense gaze head on ," Then I thought we could make this more personal , kelsi, and tell me what makes you tick ."

Kelsi swallowed the lump of nerves in her throat , flustered by the attention , and wished she could duck and hide under the table all the while wondering what on earth she had gotten herself into ?

She took a deep breath, opened her mouth to talk though it was actually more of a ramble and prayed that any of her friends would rescue her before she made a complete fool out of herself and Max decided she was a loser and a freak .

This was a prime example of why she didn't date !

********************************EHS************************************

" Come on, honey , " cajoled a desperate Chad as he followed Taylor and Gabriella into the school ," this is a really stupid thing to be mad at me for ! I didn't mean anything about it ! Kelsi and Ryan are my friends too ! Are you seriously going to hold this against me , woman ? "

Taylor pursued her lips together , deliberating on making her boyfriend sweat it out some more even though her best friend was giving her a scolding look .

" I expected better from you, Chad ," Taylor stopped to hold her books against her chest ," not to mention you stood me up at lunch "

Chad placed a hand on her arm to stop her from moving ." I'm sorry, I really am but me and the guys were giving Evans a pep talk ," went on Chad, truthfully ," Ryan is seriously into Kelsi and majorly freaking out over this Max dude . We were trying to help ."

Troy draped an arm around Gabriella's shoulder and nodded ." It's true , he isn't lying . We didn't blow you off on purpose , ladies, we were trying to help Ryan ."

Gabriella kissed her boyfriends cheek, lightly ." I believe you both ." She sent Taylor another look ," They were just being good friends and you cant be angry at that ."

" I suppose not ' said a resigned Taylor , giving in to the adorable puppy dog expression on Chad 's face ," I guess I forgive you, you lunkhead ."

" Awesome , thanks " Chad leaned in to steal a kiss ," lighten up a bit , babe ."

Taylor returned the kiss and linked her hand through his arm as the foursome entered school side by side . Jason and Martha took time between their morning make out session to wave at them and the group avoided the gaggle of wannabe Sharpayettes as they made their way over to the girls lockers before the first bell rang .

" I still feel horrible about setting Kelsi up with Max ," worried Gabriella," I feel like I should do something for poor Ryan . Did you boys make any progress talking to him about Kelsi or is that some secret Man code honor you cant tell us about ? '

Troy and Chad grinned and exchanged a high five ." Ryan is confident on the dance floor but is a gibbering idiot when we brought up him asking Kelsi out on an actual date .'

" I tutored him in math a bit last year ,' confided Gabriella , knowingly ," it seems to me as Ryan tends to panic when he is insecure in things he doesn't quite know how to do . "

" Not to mention having Sharpay for a sister must really be trying on the guys ego sometimes ," interjected Taylor, tapping her fingernail against her lip ," she isn't always the nicest to him . Not to mention in the past she had been incredibly rude and mean to Kelsi and since its so obvious , Ryan is crushing on her , he is super nervous ."

" No need to analyze it to death, Taylor ," reminded Chad , knowing how serious Taylor tended to take things ," things will work out on its own . Troy and I gave Ryan some pointers and besides I got faith in our little playmaker , she wont go for some slick player when Mr. Hotshot Sensitive choreographer likes her ."

" Chad is right ," agreed Troy, hoping to alieve some of Gabriella's guilt ," Ryan is the only guy I've ever noticed Kelsi actually flirt with so it 'll work it self out.'

Gabriella was thoughtful but she appreciated the gesture the guys were making .

" I hope so " murmured the dark haired girl , nudging her boyfriend," Come on, my Wildcat, walk your girl to class ."

" Happy too " Troy took her hand and Chad did the same with Taylor as they made their way towards first period unaware of the new drama that was taking place near the lockers of Ryan and Kelsi or the girls would have turned right around to interfere .

Kelsi adjusted her scarf around her neck, brushed at her brown curls , and pushed her frames up on her nose , hand on the door of her locker , idly aware of the time and wondering why Ryan was running late . He was always on time , always .

She hoped something was wrong since she hadn't talked to him last night .

Finally just as Kelsi had shut the locker door, she spotted Ryan's blonde hair and the the jaunty striped hat above the throng of students as he made his way to his locker and was surprised to find the object of his dreams waiting for him .

" Hi "

Kelsi searched his face , found he seemed guarded behind his bright blue eyes and instantly worried about him . Had Sharpay been cutting him down again ?

" Are you alright, Ryan ? "

He glanced at Kelsi , touched by her genuine concern for him, and noted she was wearing the scarf he had bought her over the summer and sent her a warm smile .

" No, I'm fine ," Ryan focused on turning his locker combination ," just running late this morning and Dad wouldn't let me take the car and Sharpay was in a snit so I rode my bike ."

Kelsi touched his arm." I would have picked you up this morning if you called me , Ry"

" I know ," Ryan began pulling books down from his locker , paying no attention to what he grabbed , his eyes solely on the pretty girl in front of him ," So, um, I guess you changed your mind , um, yesterday about us studying after school and all ." He paused ," I got hung up in class then Troy and Gabriella stopped me but I saw you leave with the new guy , Kelsi ."

That didn't hurt at all - he could keep things normal between them and Kelsi wouldn't have to know how much it was killing him inside . He could be cool. He'd watched his friends last year when they were fighting with their other half and he could still keep his cool . Kelsi was that important to him and he respected her choices .

" Oh, I wondered where you were ," says Kelsi, brightening at the prospect that he hadn't deliberately stood her up ," I did wait for you , Ryan then max came with all of these ideas about composing music for Sharpay ..I mean, him and I , that is ."

Why did she feel foolish explaining it to Ryan ? He wouldn't care .

" Sharpay told me about his grand ideas and music " said Ryan, dryly .

" Max really is a talented composer and his music is suited for her , I think ," went on Kelsi ," More so than what I compose but he wanted to discuss our collaboration over coffee yesterday ."

Ryan had been wrong as a large size boulder managed to lodge in his throat .

" You don't drink coffee " It was lame but it was all that would spew out .

Kelsi laughed a little and tugged playfully on his hat ." I had tea, silly ," managed Kelsi , trying to make him smile ," or did you stress drink coffee this morning ? "

Ryan's lips twitched , slightly ." Funny, Kels, and no . "

He had a bad tendency to drink coffee when highly stressed , a fact that Kelsi had discovered after she had witnessed him and his sister coming to blows last year about his social life not fitting into her plans , and she had listened and calmed him down with tea .

He tugged his hat off and placed it on her head ." You forgot a hat this morning "

" I did but I was playing with some lyrics this morning …" beamed an excited Kelsi ," oh thanks , Ryan , but now you'll be hatless "

" It looks cuter on you "

Kelsi blushed but smiled up at him ." We could share the hat between classes ."

" Sure ," Ryan cleared his throat then plunged forward ," so, Kelsi, are you , you know , going out with Max now ? "

It was an honest question and they were good friends . It was a harmless question .

What is it the guys said in sports ? No harm, no foul or was that the wrong game ?

Kelsi was taken back and blinked ." We just went for coffee , it wasn't a date ."

Before Ryan could react , Kelsi had the floor pulled out from under her as Max placed a possessive hand around her waist and dropped a kiss on her surprised mouth rendering them both speechless and the New Yorker feeling quite smug .

" Good morning my Pixie girl ," replied Max, taking the hat from her and handing it back to Ryan , smoothly ," hey Evans , nice to see you. Isn't Kelsi sweet afraid to admit our coffee date was in reality a first date ? So refreshing from the kind of girls I used to date back home ."

Kelsi stepped away from him." Max, uh, it was only coffee ."

" Which is usually constructed as a date," Max flashed her a brilliant smile ," let's not bore your pal with all the technical details . Let me walk my girl to class .."

Kelsi was at a loss for words as she glanced hopefully at Ryan to please help her but he could only look at her with an unreadable expression in his eyes .

She didn't know what to do and didn't want to call attention to herself or make a scene .

" I'm going to be late to class ' she managed ,unaware that Martha and Jason were studying them with keen intrest ," I need to go now ."

" Catch you at lunch , Kelsi " managed a forlorn looking Ryan , watching as Max caught her hand in his own and escorted her down the hallway ," see you, Maxwell .'

Jason caught up with Ryan , slapping a hand on his back ." That dude is too much ."

" Kelsi could have said no " pointed out Ryan , depressed ," I know its in her repertoire .'

" You could have rescued her and showed the girl you care " said Jason ," the dude steamrolled her the way your sister does poor pathetic Zeke every other day ."

Ryan slammed his locker shut ." Jason, leave it be ."

" Naw cause you taught me , the clumsiest dude alive to dance and not look like a fool ," reminded Jason ," Kelsi is just overwhelmed because Max is slick and charming and he's really putting in the effort to get her . You cant stand on the sidelines , Ryan ."

" She doesn't like being in the spotlight and I wont make her feel uncomfortable ," stated Ryan ," I wont stand in the way if Kelsi likes Mr. Slick "

" Now your just being the fool ," Jason shook his head ," Never figured you for the type ."

Ryan stuffed his hands in his pockets , wishing he could dull the numbness in his chest as he ambled down the hall to his dreaded math class all the while replaying his conversation with Kelsi in his head to try to gain some clarity and insight .

****************************EHS**********************************

Kelsi didn't know how these things happened to her or how she let them get out of control but somehow Max believed they were dating now . She had tried talking to him, tried to explain how she didn't like to rush into things , and that they barely knew one another but none of that seemed to bother him in the least . He just smiled at her and assured her he would take them slower until she was more comfortable with it .

It was like talking to a handsome , charming but bossy brick wall and she was so out of her element here . Oh sure she was flattered Max was this interested in being with her but just being with him had garnered her more attention than she cared for and Ryan probably thought that she had lied to him. Which bothered her but she didn't know how else to convince Max she wasn't that into him and oh, this was a utter mess !

She was relieved when Max went to his psychics class and she all but fell into her seat in home room , glad to have a little time to herself to absorb everything that was happening to her . Most girls would probably kill for the attention but Kelsi felt overwhelmed .

Martha nudged Chad out of his seat and pulled the desk closer to Kelsi ." Ok, girl, what is going on with you and Mr. Hottie Pushy New York this morning ? Did you suddenly forget about Ryan or what ? "

" Sssh , Martha ! Of course I haven't forgotten ! I went for coffee with Max and he wont listen to a word that I say ! And I've actually said a lot and he still insists we're dating and two of Sharpay's little clones tried to trip me this morning on top of that ."

Martha got down to the serious ." Maxwell s is a big time player , hun , that has to be it . He must think your playing hard to get or is this to make Ryan jealous ? "

Kelsi shot her friend an annoyed look ." Martha , Ryan hasn't said or done anything to show me he reciprocates how I feel and I don't want to be a fool if he thinks we're just good friends . It will ruin everything between us ."

" Kels,hiding how you feel about him isn't really working for you either '

" Then maybe I should stop acting like a frightened little girl and try to enjoy all the attention Max is showering at me ," decided Kelsi, her feelings all over the place ," it isn't as if guys are beating down the doors to date me , Martha . So what if Max is a little aggressive and …well, he does actually seem interested in me ."

" Aggressive isn't a good thing , sweetie ," said Martha , cautiously ," and you just said how he didn't listen to a word out of your mouth . This isn t smart , kelsi ."

" Well maybe I need to get out of my shell more " argued the composer , defensively .

Chad happened to overhear the girls conversation and leaned between them .

" Kelsi, the dude isn't sincere ," replied Chad , in undertones ," I don't mean to tell you what to do but can you trust me on this one ? I'm a guy and I don't like him ."

Kelsi only got more defensive ." You have barely spoken two words to him, Chad ."

" Maybe not but you're my friend and I'm looking out for you, " retorted Chad , feeling Taylor smiling at him from behind ," there is another dude who likes you."

Kelsi snapped her book open, perturbed that her friends didn't think she could take care of herself . She was just as capable as Taylor or Gabriella or Martha !

She wasn't some complete innocent baby , she was smart and clever too !

" My love life is not up for discussion ! Or gossip ! I'll date whoever the hell I want to date and you can give your advice to someone who cares ! "

If Max wanted to date her then she would allow it , she was the one being dated and to hell with what all of her friends thought ! It was her life , not theirs !

.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own High School Musical , just playing in East High .

Kelsi was part of a couple and that was how it was . The pianist tried to move past her feelings of trepidation and ambivalence , pasted what she considered a cheerful smile on her face and tried to act happy when Max met up with her between classes and put his arm quite possessively around her should . It was how couples behaved and they were now a brand new, shiny couple it would seem .

Kelsi and Max were the very hot topic around the halls, in classes, and Kelsi was trying to just go with it and enjoy it . No need to have anxiety because of the fact , that would have been ridiculous . Maxwell wasn't the slightest bit fazed by their new status and told her to simply get used to it . It was big news across the campus and they could use it .

It would die down to gossip when the masses got bored with them .

When lunchtime rolled around , Kelsi was thankful she had brought her apple and chips from home to avoid the line as she led her new boyfriend over to the table the gang usually occupied . She couldn't have been more happy that they were the first to arrive and she had some time to get more comfortable with Max .

" Center table , cute ," Max took a drink of his large coffee, taking in the cheerleaders mixing it up with the skaters . How droll ," Showing me off eh, Kelsi ? "

Kelsi opened up her bag of chips and managed a shy smile ." We usually always sit here unless I eat in the music room, which sometimes , I do ."

She kept on smiling as he slid an arm around her shoulder and wished she felt something , anything . A ping, a tingle, a spark, she would be super happy if she felt sparks fly or electricity but it was simply a nice feeling .

" Your just having black coffee for lunch ? '

" I like to be tense when I write " remarked Max, blithely , noting that his little pixie was busily scribbling more lyrics in her notebook and thought she was lovely ," when are you going to show me what you are working on ? "

Kelsi shifted his arm away from her and shielded her work from his eyes ." Oh, well, I can show you some of my pieces I wrote over the summer ,' explained the composer, quietly ," I just really have a process for new songs and I don't have all the lyrics worked out for this one yet ."

Should she feel sad without his arm around her ? Gabriella always talked that way about when Troy wasn't with her but maybe Kelsi was expecting too much for herself and Max . She really was just beginning to get to know Max so maybe those feelings would come later and she was being a hopeless romantic . Romance and love takes time .

Max didn't notice how distracted he was as he had spotted Sharpay in the crowd , winding her way up the stairs to eat at her own special table, and knew this was the perfect opportunity to catch her without her little wannabes .

" Babe, I'm going to give Sharpay some direction as to what I expect from her on my song . It's important her and I get off to the right footing ."

Max intended to make Sharpay his star and together , they would soar and never falter .

He dropped a kiss on Kelsi's upturned mouth then headed up the stairs for the diva just as Ryan made a beeline for his favorite person and was happy she was alone . He had gotten his lunch, snagged a cup of chocolate pudding ( he knew it was her favorite as she had it twice a day when she worked at the country club over the summer ) determined to act as if everything was normal . He was an actor, he could act as if nothing had changed .

As usual, Kelsi had her head bent over a notebook working on her latest masterpiece when he sat the pudding in front of her face .

" Kelsi , I got you chocolate pudding ! "

She stopped writing to beam up at her friend ." Thanks, Ryan , " muttered kelsi, appreciating his thoughtfulness ," I really needed the energy ."

Ryan helped himself to her apple as was a part of their routine ." Says the chocoholic ," teased Ryan , knowing she enjoyed sweets almost as much as his own sister ," So, I , uh, thought you said you and Max weren't dating , Kelsi . What's going on ? "

Kelsi played with the music in front of her ." Ry"

" I saw you with him third period . You two looked close " It killed Ryan to ask her but he wanted to know the truth from her himself and Kelsi never lied to him .

Kelsi dropped her pen on the table , lifted her chin, defiantly . "I didn't think we were , I mean, we weren't ,' informed Kelsi, primly ," Max is very persuasive and I changed my mind . I don't get why everyone is so surprised that Max would want to be with me ? Do you really find me so plain, dull, and boring , Ryan ? Is that how all of my friends see me ? "

Ryan couldn't even formulate words , could only gape unbelievably at the anger written across Kelsi's face and tried to think straight .

" No, Kelsi, you are none of those things .," said Ryan in a quiet voice ," you are pretty and smart and brilliant ." He stumbled over his words ," This thing with Max…you don't even really know him . None of us know him and now your kissing him in the hallways … this isn't you, Kelsi "

Anger shot twin blooms of red on her pale cheeks and his words hit hard , hurting .

" Not me ? Why, Ry, because Max finds me attractive or is it just me dating in general ? I happen to be more than just my music , Ryan "

Ryan didn't want to talk about it with her anymore and now he was just as angry .

He stood , picked up his food , gazed longingly at her then a dull ache of hurt kicked in and Ryan knew it was best that he go somewhere alone to lick his wounds .

" I never thought otherwise ," replied Ryan , sincerity in his tone ," I don't want to fight with you, Kelsi . You know how much I hate fighting …I just wanted to bring you pudding and have lunch with you but you know what , I lost my appetite ."

Kelsi felt horrible , her own appetite gone as well. 'Ryan, wait , I'm sorry '

Ryan pretended not to hear her as he walked away, bumping into Taylor and Chad , and dumped his sandwiches at the jock before running out of the café .

Chad glanced at the ham and cheese sandwiches and then at the spot where the dancer was no longer standing ." Evans , why are you giving me your lunch ?

" I'm not hungry "

Ryan disappeared in the crowd as Taylor assessed the situation and the look of was it regret ? on Kelsi's face and knew immediately they had to take action to help . Gabriella was still off with Troy which meant that it was up to her and Chad to handle things .

" This can't be good ," declared Taylor , matter of fact ," Chad, you go find Ryan and I will see if I can get Kelsi to open up to me about what happened ."

Kelsi looked as if she was about to cry and knew whatever it was , it must have been pretty terrible . Her friend was sensitive and handled being screamed and yelled out by Sharpay with grace and integrity . It must have been some fight with Ryan .

Chad hung his head , groaning ." Taylor, if they are fighting , we shouldn't butt in '

" They are our friends ," stated Taylor , daring her boyfriend to try to out logic her ," Both Ryan and Kelsi are the least passive aggressive people that we know , Chad . She hates to fight and that guy wouldn't hurt her to save his own life now go..go help ."

Chad considered fleeing but Taylor was shooting him that determined , stubborn look of hers and Chad knew he was gong to cave in to her . Too bad Bolton was off playing kissy face with Gabi or he could have dragged him along to help him find Ryan .

" Ryan isn't going to talk to me ! '

" I have faith in you, Chad " Taylor kissed his cheek and shooed him away .

Chad opened his mouth, considered another tact but figured he might as well just track down the dancer . Opening a ham and swiss sandwich , Chad turned around out of the café and tried to think of the logical place that Evans would go to hide .

Theatre it was !

****************************EHS***************************************

Kelsi immediately regretted her words to Ryan as soon as they were out of her mouth and wished desperately that she could take them back. Ryan hadn't meant anything with his questions and they hadn't talked in class since Max had been monopolizing her time and darn it, Ryan brought her pudding .

Taylor placed a hand on her arm, concern etched in her kind eyes . " Kelsi , are you alright ? I just passed Ryan and he looked absolutely crushed "

Kelsi fiddled with her pen and smoothed her lips together , tightly . " Ryan and I had an argument ,' explained the composer , quietly ," I probably overreacted but please , Taylor, I really don't want to talk about it ."

Taylor took it in stride and took a sip of her juice ." I wont push , Kelsi, " said Taylor , casually ," you and Ryan never fight ."

It was an observation and everyone had noticed it about the composer and choreographer.

" Taylor , please ," begged Kelsi , her stomach tied up in knots ," can we talk about the quiz in French or about you and Chad ? Or are you mad at me , too ? '

Martha was avoiding her as well as not speaking to her and she really couldn't handle it if Taylor decided not to be her friend . Or was mad at her for the way she spoke to Chad .

Oh God, all of her friends were going to hate her !

Taylor watched the emotions shift across Kelsi's face and understood that her friend was wrestling with something . The pianist usually dealt with her problems by herself but since this obviously had to be a matter of the heart, this was different .

" I'm not mad "

" Oh thank you " breathed Kelsi, tucking her music back in her back ,' thanks '

" Sorry I took so long , Kelsi , Sharpay is winded when she is pissed off ," Max bent his head to kiss her then sat back down on the bench next to her ," Hey Taylor , where 's that basketball dribbling boyfriend of yours ? '

Taylor recognized the jab in the sarcasm and sent him a saccharine smile .

" Chad had an errand to run " decided Taylor , not approving of Max's possessive grip of Kelsi's arm or the smug look in his hard eyes . Nope her radar still said not a good guy ," so , Maxwell, what business could you possibly have with our resident diva on your second full day of school here ? '

" Max and I are writing a musical together ," chirped kelsi, cringing slightly at the thought ," For Sharpay though its mostly songs Max composed right now .'

" Though I am eager to see what interpretation Kelsi has of her own "

Kelsi managed a wry smile and ate a bite of the chocolate pudding , nodded .

Taylor cursed under her breath and wondered what on earth her friend saw in this conceited egotistical condesnding prick and boy, Chad would be both shocked and proud if he could read her mind right about now . She hoped he was having much better luck with Ryan than she was having with Kelsi or it was going to be a long lunch hour .

" Our Kelsi is an awesome composer " said Taylor , loyally .

" Naturally ," replied Max , squeezing her shoulder ," has no one ever spoken up against the Diva before ? I thought for a minute Sharpay was going to kill me but my cool logic and talent won her over to my way of seeing things . Just another power hungry actress trying to play a game that I am much better at than her ….'

" Ryan has stood up to her before ' squeaked Kelsi , under her breath .

" Ryan is a good guy " added Taylor , staring right at her friend ," one of the best '

Max couldn't help but notice the blush on his new girlfriends cheeks whenever the other Evans was mentioned and wondered if he'd have to take care of the competition and none would be the wiser .

" Now ladies tell me is Ms. Darbus always so melodramatic ? "

" Yes "

The conversation turned to homework and teachers and Gabriella joined them , all smiles and questioning Max about the city allowing Kelsi quiet time to absorb her thoughts .

A heavy hearted sigh passed her lips as it dawned on her , Ryan had brought her chocolate pudding for no other reason than he knew she loved it .

Kelsi wondered when she could politely ditch her new boyfriend to find Ryan .

She owed him the biggest apology ever , if he would accept it .

***************************Wildcats *************************************

Ryan felt like his heart was going to explode , it beat furiously against his chest matching the staccato echoing in his brain as he climbed the stairs to the empty stage in the theatre , the silence reminding him that he was alone . Pain sizzled and burned as if his whole body was about to burst as the last few days played on a vicious loop in his head .

The burning licked at his wounds as he recalled seeing Kelsi, God , his sweet Kelsi kissing Max !

God , how could she fall so hard and fast for such an asshole ?

Why couldn't she see that his heart was on his sleeve for her to see ?

Ryan tossed his hat aside , dragged both hands through his blonde hair making it stand on end as he slid across the floor , each moment precise , each flick and kick mirroring the anger in his soul , the hurt feeding him on with each leap across the floor to some song he only heard in his head and he danced .

You can push me away

I can take it

Ryan reached out seeing the soft swing of Kelsi's brown curls , reached for her hand but she disappeared into his embrace . Max grinned devilishly at him .

I can make you a promise and break it

What ifs and maybes played in his head , a litany of his wrongs and his fears holding him back and now it was too late , she couldn't see him as more .

Maybe she never had and that was his fault for waiting .

We know the way it goes by now

He hadn't wanted to rush, wanted them to have time and had been the fool .

Running off just to see if I chase you

He did an intricate series of moves as if he was moving through a sea of dancers and fell to his knees , anguished and tired .

Pretend I know how to replace you

Still we get tangled up somehow

Ryan sighed and folded his legs together as Chad strode down the aisle , applauding .

' Evans , you were on fire out there '

Ryan swiped a hand at his hair and shrugged ." I didn't know anyone was watching '

Chad plopped down on the stage beside him, hanging his feet over the side and sent him a understanding look .

" That your way of beating out Maxwell Douche bag "

Ryan managed a laugh ." Yeah , maybe ," admitted Ryan , feeling a little better to admit the truth to someone ," God , Kelsi would never speak to me again if I hit her new boyfriend . I don't even know if she's going to speak to me again right now …she got really mad at me '

' I figured that much out on my own '

Ryan wiped at his brow ." God , Chad , this sucks , just kill me now "

Chad slapped his friend on the back in solidarity ." Naw., man, I'm on your side '

" I have absolutely no idea what I am doing ! I thought I did , I thought I had a plan but now I have no clue ! Zero ! '

Ryan felt pathetic as Chad came to the astounding revelation of the truth of the matter .

" It isn't just a crush . Is it , Ryan ? Your in love with Kelsi "

Ryan felt a clutch in his heart ." Completely , foolishly , madly in love "


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer ; I still do not own High School Musical just playing in East High .

" It isn't just a crush . Is it , Ryan ? Your in love with Kelsi '

Ryan felt a clutch in his heart ." Completely , foolishly , madly in love "

It was the first time that Ryan had said it out loud and as terrifying as the truth was a part of him was glad to be able to share it with someone . Maybe Chad could help him figure out what he could do about it and how not to muck things up worse between him and Kelsi . As far as Ryan could tell, Taylor got angry at Chad quite often and they always managed to work it out together and still be good together .

" This is like seriously big ," Chad stated ," When did this happen , man ? "

Ryan glanced around the theatre as if to ensure they were completely alone as the last thing he wanted was his feelings for Kelsi to be spread like wildfire through the schools grapevine .

" I've always admired Kelsi," confessed Ryan , glancing towards the empty piano where she usually always sat playing her heart out ," I think it really happened this summer at the club . Before hanging out with you guys , I was getting tired of being my sisters poodle so I would hang out with Kelsi while she was playing the piano for the guests and we started really talking . She and I have a lot in common , Chad ."

" Kelsi is pretty cute "

Ryan colored slightly but nodded ." Yeah, Kelsi is pretty ,' went on Ryan , going for broke now ," I think it really started to hit me when she defended her music and her choices to my sister then we started spending more time together …it just happened . "

He grew thoughtful. " I know I told you guys this before but I really thought she was into Jason cause he was always hanging around her making her laugh so I didn't want to make a fool out of myself if Kelsi liked him too . It wasn't until later that Martha pulled me aside and told me about her and Jason being an item "

" You do know Jason would have told you the truth if you asked him. Right ? '

Ryan made an annoyed face at him. " I know that now and God , I never thought Kelsi would go for a guy like Max ? I mean I know he's a composer like her but his ego is ten times bigger than Sharpay's and Kelsi is so sweet . I don't get it ! '

" Maybe Kels is just using the dude to make you jealous "

" I don't even know if the feeling is mutual ," groaned a hurt Ryan , " I cant imagine Kelsi using anyone ! Its like she's trying to prove to us that she's dateable or I think that is what I understood from her or else she was just really mad at me . "

" Kelsi hasn't really dated than I know of " contributed Chad , helpfully ," and I pissed her off too when I told her Max was too slick for her . Who knows how women's minds works ! "

" See ! I think Max is slick too . He is too perfect ! I bet he doesn't even drink tea and kelsi lives on tea ! How am I supposed to compete with Slick ? Or should I just be mature and not interfere in their relationship ? I mean, I hate it , it'll probably kill me a little each day to see her kiss that rat but I don't want her to hate my guts either '

It was a messy conundrum and Ryan didn't want to lose Kelsi in the process . If it meant just staying friends with the prospect of nothing more then he would accept it and deal with it . He might have to have the guys teach him another sport to help him with this violence issue he was having if yoga didn't calm him .

Chad considered this and thought of his own relationship . " If I gave up on Taylor every time she turned me down , I'd be a loser ," replied the basketball player, earnestly ," I'm crazy about that girl and she is about me too . We're really good ."

" Look, I cant tell you what to do ," went on Chad , honestly ," but if you love Kelsi then you'd be a fool not to get in the game and fight for her . Maybe if she knew you cared that much, Evans , it might change the game for you both .'

" Right but every time I try to talk to her , Max just seems to be there ," groaned Ryan , blowing out a nervous breath ," The guy composes music , he shouldn't make me feel threatened like he's some bully mob boss but he does, Chad ."

Chad slapped his back in solidarity ." Don't self destruct you and Kelsi before you even have a real chance , Ryan . The guy isn't that tough its all in his cocky attitude …"

" That's right because I have the advantage here , I know what Kelsi likes and he is all charm " replied Ryan, feeling marginally better ," are we cool here ? I mean, you wont repeat everything I told you to the guys …its personal ."

" No, its cool, " stated Chad , honestly ," I will have to tell Taylor but your better off with us both rooting for you and Kelsi . She already knows you like Kelsi and wants to help so worse case , it might not be horrible '

Ryan arched a brow , dubious ." Might not be horrible ? '

" Women and their matchmaking ideas ," Chad shrugged, " Taylor has a lot of ideas , dude is all I'm saying . I can do my best to keep her out of your business if you want me to try but the girl does want she wants ."

Ryan appreciated the thought but felt as if he needed to talk to Kelsi on his own first and go from there . If she was going to shoot down hi s romantic overtures he would want to lick his wounds alone and she would hate being the talk of the whole school.

She was with Max now and it would just make this more complicated .Maybe it was self sabotage but old habits were hard to break and he had been trying .

Chad made a lot of sense but the guy was in a relationship with Taylor , Ryan felt as if he didn't know what he and Kelsi were anymore . Was this some sort of rebellion for her ? Was she really falling for the bold composer ?

" Thanks but how about I just apologize to Kelsi first and see if she is still speaking to me before I decide if I should pour out my heart to her ? "

" Do what you gotta do " Chad jumped off the stage ," keep me posted , man "

With a wave , the basketball player took off out of the theatre leaving Ryan alone once more with a heavy heart . The dancer rose to retrieve his hat then stopped at the piano to play a few keys that reminded him of the pretty pianist as he headed to class .

***********************************WILDCATS**************************

Sharpay tossed her blonde hair off her shoulders , adjusted the sequined halter blouse , applied another glossy coat of pink to her perfect lips ,and couldn't concentrate on a word Ms. Darbus was saying to the class , she was distracted by the unfocused look on her brothers face and the fact that Maxwell seemed to be working on distracting Kelsi by playing with her fingers .

.

This wouldn't do at all ! It should have annoyed her that the hot musician was into the shy Kelsi rather than her especially since Sharpay recognized the lust in his eyes for her when they discussed her one woman show but the blonde knew how to handle a player .

Kelsi seemed to have gotten a boyfriend in Max and that pissed her off !

Was Kelsi trying to prove she wasn't such a goody two shoes by dating Max ?

Had the composer lost her mind as Sharpay had been under the impression that Kelsi was as interested in her brother as Ryan was into her and she wouldn't be hurting her twin .

Ryan deserved better and well as much as she hated to meddle in his life , she might have to make an exception if this ridiculousness didn't change and soon .

" The road to fame and success is only a small portion of the plot, Maxwell, we must show more ," Ms. Darbus paced across the stage ," Sharpay has range as an actress but we must encourage her to grow with this portrayal ."

" We could do a number about the trail of men she stomps on in her way to being a star ," Maxwell rose from the piano where he sat with Kelsi and jumped on stage to frame a scene for the class," She could be her own hero or we could do a sultry number the temptress to the star "

Sharpay put an indignant hand to her hip ." Whoa no ! I am not playing a greedy floozy in this production ! My parents are going to see me in this production and I will not have it ! '

" You could be a vulnerable actress " Max flipped through his compositions ," I have scores of lyrics to show the sacrifices you made ."

Sharpay folded her arms and directed her gaze towards the piano ." Kelsi, do you have anything that I could work with ? "

Kelsi gulped slightly but met the blonde's steady gaze with her own ." I know it isn't necessarily in the key you prefer , " spoke up Kelsi, proud of herself for standing her ground ," but I have a song about only giving half your heart. it might be right ."

Ryan stood , moving to the piano to show his support to both Kelsi and his sister .

" I want to hear Kelsi's song " replied Ryan, loyally ," it doesn't always have to be some splashy show off number , Sis "

Sharpay arched a perfect brow at her brother ." I am aware "

Maxwell bristled ," I thought we all agreed a showstopper spectacular was the theme "

" Like in Broadway , musicals change many times ," declared Ms. Darbus , matter of fact ," Sharpay is more than capable of giving us and her character the heart which I am sure our Kelsi has comprised a lovely song indeed ."

She appreciated the zest and focus that Maxwell brought with him to their little theatre but she would not let him take away Kelsi's hard work and thunder in the process . Ms. Darbus didn't care how charming the young man was this was her theatre and she ran the show here at East High School . So arrogant , so cocky !

He reminded her of a young Derek Wiles !

Kelsi began playing a soft melody lifting her voice in song , felt Ryan's eyes on her , lips curved slightly in a smile , giving everyone the first few verses of one of her new songs . She had actually written it after watching Sharpay let her guard down towards the end of the summer and splash around in the pool with a smitten Zeke - she only hoped the diva would sing it as it was meant to be performed .

" Lovely , Kelsi " complimented Ms. Darbus ," I wouldn't change a thing , dear ."

Ryan caught Kelsi's eye and smiled tentatively at his friend ." It's beautiful, Kelsi , and real . Another beautiful masterpiece by our brilliant Kelsi Nielsen '

Kelsi blushed ." Thanks " Kelsi stopped playing , their argument still fresh on her mind ," Uh, Ryan , I need to talk to you about what I said at lunch …."

Ryan let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and was glad to see it was reflected in her eyes as well. It had to be a stupid mistake , that was all it was .Already he was feeling slightly better that Kelsi was speaking to him and wanted to work it out .

" Me too ," breathed Kelsi , anxiously ," um after this is over we could talk ? I think , I mean, I imagine Max is going to want to talk to Sharpay and Ms. Darbus about his book on this musicale ."

If there was one thing Kelsi had learned from dating Max , besides composing , he wanted to be involved in all aspects of the musicale from the score to direction . It was a good thing that he didn't dance or he would probably put Ryan out of a job .

" Sure "

" Hey Ryan, Kelsi ," called out Zeke , bounding down the aisle , stopping beside his friends then shifted his gaze towards the stage ," What are the chances of me convincing Sharpay to watch me practice today ? '

Onstage, Max moved closer to the actress , wanting to speak privately with the hot blonde rather than everyone else loitering in the theatre this afternoon including his girlfriend .

Kelsi gave Zeke a hopeful smile ." Maybe "

" Fifty percent if your lucky ," surmised Ryan , honestly ," Twenty possibly , Zeke . My sister finally got what she wanted - a one woman show . You'll be very lucky if anyone including myself will be able to tear Sharpay away from that stage …"

Kelsi sent him a scolding look ." Don't listen to Ryan , Zeke ," says Kelsi , who was rooting for her friend ," Sharpay was almost nice to me earlier . Go ask her now "

" Thanks , guys ," replied Zeke , beaming at the vivacious young woman on the stage ," I appreciate the pep talk . I think Sharpay is much more mature this year and this is the year that she'll take me seriously and want to date me ."

" Good luck to you, Zeke " Ryan gave him a shove ," let her know you're here for her ."

Zeke wiped his clammy hands on his shorts , searched Kelsi's face for encouragement , and moved closer to the stage to get Sharpay's attention .

*********************EAST HIGH SCHOOL ******************************

Max was well aware everyone in the theatre were watching and waiting in bated breath for an explosive argument , flaring tempers , tears, and drama that always came with producing a musicale of any kind but he didn't want to make that kind of impression just yet . He hadn't expected his pixie girl to be outspoken about her new songs but obviously he hadn't read her shyness the right way yet or the support and loyally Kelsi got from those around her . Obviously a new tact was to be called for in this situation.

" Sharpay ," said Max, carefully ," you want to see your name in lights and so do I . We can do this together if you just follow my lead " he caught her elbow in his hand and their eyes met , shifted , and held ,' I think we can make this an enjoyable experience and a success for the both of us . "

A little gasp escaped the actress mouth as she glanced out of the corner of her eye noting Ryan and Kelsi seemed to be in conversation with . She had expected Max to make a play for her , she was hot and fabulous , but this was too much .

" Your talented , Max, and your music style is perfect for me ," breathed Sharpay in under tones ,' I have no problem working with you but if this is your way of trying to charm me into sleeping with you, forget it . "

Max flashed her a pearly white smile that dazzled ." The inevitable will happen in time, sweetheart , I'm patient .'

" Keep dreaming ," Sharpay brought her fashionable three inch Jimmy Choo heel down on his foot ," By the way, Maxwell, if you hurt Kelsi, I will make you pay dearly for it .'

" Would you really ? " challenged Max, dryly .

" Kelsi and I might have had our differences a time or two but she's nice ," Sharpay stuck her tongue between her teeth, deliberating on throwing her brother into the mix and held back ," Anyway, she is a friend and she will wise up to your ways soon enough .'

There she followed that silly Wildcat spirit and defending Kelsi but Ryan needed to stop frittering around and make a dang move on the girl already . Enough was enough .

" Uh hi," called Zeke , interrupting the intense conversation and caught Sharpay's blue eyes ," Sorry to interrupt ..so, Sharpay , I wanted to see if you maybe wanted to come watch me practice today in the gym ? Or we could grab some supper afterwards ? "

Sharpay brushed Max aside and watched the wistful look darting between zeke's soulful brown eyes and the attentive way he awaited her answer and realized she couldn't think of a single reason to say no again . Zeke was cute , popular , thoughtful , and genuine .

She sighed ," Give me five minutes , Zeke "

Happiness and relief crossed the basketball players face and as he turned his head he grinned as kelsi and Ryan were giving him the thumbs up . Finally .

" Really ? I mean, thanks ," Zeke offered her his hand to help Sharpay down the steps ," Coach might be a little aggravated if I'm too late but the guys will understand .Here , let me get your bag for you, Sharpay ."

Sharpay handed him her oversized pink Prada bag and slipped her hand into his arm , content . Hmm, it felt oddly enough right and wasn't that something else ?

" You are so sweet , zeke ," replied Sharpay ,truthfully ," we could grab a bite at that new French restaurant after your practice ? Mother says the cuisine is excellent ."

He covered her hand with his ." I was thinking pizza "

Sharpay crinkled her nose , baffled ." Pizza ? The calories alone , Zeke , and the fat and grease …I have my figure to think about ."

Zeke just smiled ," Your beautiful , Sharpay , you shouldn't worry about all those ridiculous things . I think you'll like having pizza with me ."

Sharpay's pink lips twitched ," I suppose I'll have to see about that "

Feeling as if the last piece of the puzzle in his life was coming around and the sense of love looming on the horizon, Zeke felt like he was the strongest man alive .

*******************************Wildcats ********************************

Kelsi crossed the stage over to where Maxwell was conferring with , tapping him on the shoulder lightly , all the while giving her favorite teacher an apologetic smile .

" Max, hi, um, sorry ," stammered Kelsi, wishing she didn't feel so weird about talking to her new boyfriend ," I need to grab my books out of my locker before I go home . I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye .."

" Are you positive you cant stay ? I wanted to run through some ideas for the book "

" No, I mean , not tonight ," mumbled Kelsi, ' I have homework tonight and I need to talk to Martha about stuff . You can fill me in on your ideas tomorrow "

" Excellent " Max bent to kiss her ," Don't study too hard ."

Kelsi stepped back from the kiss , embarrassed and missing the confused expression written across the drama teachers face . She would just have to adjust to being a part of a couple and wished she felt something when Max kissed her .

Maybe she was over thinking everything so she couldn't enjoy kissing Maxwell .

Geez Kelsi stop it !

" You coming , Kelsi ? ' called Ryan , with a friendly wave .

" Yes " The pianist caught up with her friend who had grabbed her blue bag off the floor for her , they walked in comfortable silence until they were out of the theatre heading towards their lockers . It felt like it had been an excruciatingly long day at school, so much had happened , and neither knew where the other stood .

Ryan removed his hands from the pockets of his slacks . " Listen Kelsi, if I overstepped with you at lunch, I'm sorry . You're my friend and I guess this you and Max thing really caught me off guard is all .."

It wasn't the complete truth but it was a first step .

Kelsi bit down on her bottom lip, nervously ." Max is the one that caught me off guard , Ry! One minute I'm showing him around school and then we're a couple …its a lot of overwhelming all at once but I'm the one that should apologize to you .'

She dropped her bag on the floor , moved closer to peer up into his handsome face, and breathed in the scent of Ryan - the clean mountain smell of his soap mingled with his cologne .

" I shouldn't have yelled at you, Ryan, you didn't deserve any of it ! I am so sorry …I guess I was just feeling like my friends don't think I'm capable of being in a relationship like they are and with Max treating me as if we've been dating forever instead of a couple of days I think I lost it .."

Ryan smiled as he rocked back on the balls of his feet ." We have the same friends, Kelsi, I'm pretty sure no one is thinking that ."

" No, Martha is and she also isn't talking to me "

" Martha will get over it ," reassured Ryan, matter of fact ," So you really like Max, eh ? "

So ignoring Chad's good advice seemed to be working well for him so Ryan decided to just wing it . It was obvious that Kelsi was semi freaked out and he wouldn't add to it .

Normally she would keep her feelings all bottled up inside of her until couldn't stand it anymore but right now , Kelsi was confiding in him .

The tiny composer lifted her shoulders then shrugged ." He is exciting "

Her nerves were gurgling inside and it seemed as if the day had been a blurr of new , exciting , and oh so very stressful ! Ryan was hardly talking which made her feel worse about how she had treated him and she hated that so much !

Ryan swallowed the anvil that was lodged in his windpipe ." I see "

I am a coward !

" Ryan, I'm really sorry .." Without thinking , her emotions skittering through every pore , Kelsi closed the distance between them , and threw her arms around his neck hugging him , tight ," I'm sorry I didn't call you about studying math together , I'm sorry I was horrible to you, and I couldn't bear it if you were mad at me ."

" I could never be mad at you, kelsi " muttered Ryan, his hands finding her waist , as he pressed his nose against soft brown curls ," we had a fight , its over . It's okay ."

The air around them seemed to crackle with unspoken emotion, the tick of the clock fading in the empty hallway, both of them acutely aware of the other as kelsi slowly lifted a hand from his neck dropping on his shoulder and her heart careened slightly at the tender way that Ryan was staring at her .

" Is ..is it ? " kelsi wasn't sure she could speak , let alone move or if she wanted to .

She had hugged Ryan numerous times before but this felt different .

" Of course " sighed Ryan , poking lightly at her glasses ," we're good ."

The need to kiss her burned in his brain taking with it any coherent thought process but his feelings for the pretty young woman still in his arms and the fact that neither of them were in a hurry to let go .

Ryan leaned in , her face mere inches from his , felt her beautiful smile on his face and was just about to throw caution to the wind and kiss her when Kelsi was pulled abruptly from his arms by the rogue boyfriend .

" Babe , I am so glad I caught you before you left ," Max wrapped a possessive arm around a startled Kelsi and gave Ryan a warning look ," I realized what a jerk I was to let my music interfere in our relationship . You wanted us to get to know each other better and here I was ready to leave you alone with your pal, Ryan here . Some crappy boyfriend I am , eh ? "

Ryan fisted his hands together and tried to resist the urge to punch Maxwell in the face .

He'd never fought a day in his life but this must be the violence Chad was talking about because right now Ryan wanted to punch the son of a bitch .

" Kelsi was in good hands " Ryan would be polite if he killed him .

Confusion showed in Kelsi's eyes as she looked at him, heart still racing from the nearness of Ryan, feeling bereft that he hadn't kissed her . Ryan had almost kissed her and now Max was being the protective boyfriend .

How did she get herself into this mess ?

" You could have stayed in the theatre to work, Max ," somehow Kelsi found her voice ," Ryan and I were ..um, discussing something . I understand how music works .."

" So I noticed " Max's tone was gruff ," Thanks for looking out for my girl, Ryan "

Ryan understood he was being threatened and was proud of himself for not bolting .

" Kelsi and I are friends "

" Yeah, well, the composer and the choreographer really is only suitable from musicals from the 1940's ," replied a cocky Maxwell so only Ryan could hear ," Don't you know the new guy in town always gets the girl "

Kelsi feeling uncomfortable , shifted from under Max's arm to retrieve her bag, and nudged her boyfriends arm .

" I need to go home " kelsi couldn't wait to escape the day and her turbulent emotions ,' we can spend time together later , Max . Bye, Ryan "

Kelsi all but sprinted out of East high leaving Ryan and Max alone to butt heads .

Ryan smiled affably at Mr. New York ." Kelsi wont like it if your threatening me '

" Don't tell her if you know what is better for you, Mr. Choreographer ," taunted a sly Max ," You've had plenty of time to make a move on my pixie girl now your too damn late . Kelsi belongs to me and you'd be wise not to forget it ."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own East High or High School Musical, just having fun in New Mexico .

Ryan almost kissed me !

Kelsi's feelings were all over the place by the time she made it home , called out a mumbled hello to her parents before she hightailed it to her bedroom, dropping her bag on the floor, and falling onto her bed , her heart still trembling from the unexpected moment and the cold reality that she had a boyfriend already . Max.

Ever sensible , Kelsi tried to rationalize with herself that she and Maxwell were still in the early stages of a relationship - could it technically be called one ? Seriously ?

She had been the one that had been insulted by her friends lack of support in her and agreed to go along with Max as a couple . Argh !

Ryan holding her had been so wonderful !

Or what if he wasn't going to kiss her ? She had wanted Ryan to kiss her , it wasn't as if they hadn't ever hugged before ( they both were affectionate people ) but could she have imagined it so much ?

Kelsi didn't know what to do about it and Max was acting as if they were in love or something . It had only been a week ! She was still hoping for a butterfly or two when he kissed her ! This was why she didn't date - it was complicated and confusing !

She wanted to desperately talk to someone about her feelings but it could hardly be Ryan - she felt like such a fool ! What if she was freaking out over nothing and Ryan thought of her ..no, negative thoughts weren't helping her either . She considered calling one of the girls but paused as she dug out her cell phone - Gabriella would be understanding but she wasn't so sure her friend would give her useful advice .

Taylor would be blunt and to the point which was how she handled anything and kelsi was desperately afraid of how she would react which left Martha , who she hoped would at least hear her out . She needed a sounding board and hoped her friend would be willing to try to listen to her .

Kelsi dialed the familiar number hoping Martha wasn't still at cheerleading practice or out on a date with Jason or just not picking up her phone . By the third ring , Martha's exuberant voice came over the phone ," Hey "

" Martha , could you come over ? I really need to talk "

" Kelsi, what's the matter ? " It didn't matter that the composer irritated her earlier as Martha knew her good friend wouldn't have picked up the phone if it wasn't important .

Ten out of eleven times, kelsi would keep quiet and handle things all by herself .

Her friend dating a guy she hardly knew for a week, picking fights with her friends over their concern for her choices, and the whole rebellious thing wasn't Kelsi .

Not really .

" Ryan almost kissed me " whispered Kelsi, touching her lips .

Martha's eyes widened ." I'll be over in like five minutes , girl "

She hung up the phone , met Jason's curious gaze , and gave him a smacking kiss .

" Jason , I'm going to have to rain check our date ," informed Martha without preamble," That was Kelsi and she needs me ."

Jason ran a hand through his rather shaggy hair and took it in stride ." She okay ? "

" I'm going with no until I have more details ," explained his girlfriend ," It does however have to do with Ryan so I'm going to go see if I can help her out ."

Jason was understanding ." Good luck "

Jason went to play a game of hoops with whichever one of his buds he could catch while Martha drove the two blocks to Kelsi's house where she found her friend playing idle notes on her keyboard , a wistful yet confused look plainly across her face .

Kelsi sent her a grateful smile .' Thanks for coming over , Martha . I was afraid you weren't speaking to me still …."

Martha plopped down on the bed and tugged her friends hat off to get her attention .

" I've never seen you ridiculous and unreasonable before either but I wont hold it against you," decided a forgiving Martha ," Now I want deets . What happened ? Taylor said you and Ryan had a fight at lunch and you two never fight so what gives with the kiss ? '

Kelsi stopped playing , turned around to look at her friend, and let out an exasperated sigh .

" I hate being gossiped about ," Kelsi made a face ," Ryan asked me about me and Max and I overreacted slightly . I felt horrible right after because I know Ryan didn't mean anything about it ….after school , we both felt just awful and I apologized to him .'

" Makes sense to me but I want to know about this kiss ? '

Kelsi fiddled with the sheet music to occupy her hands . " I gave him a hug ," says Kelsi, her voice soft ," Ryan put his arms around me . Suddenly it was like everything was different between us , Martha , and he was so close to me .."

Martha clapped her hands together , delighted ." Well ? "

" I thought he was going to kiss me ," kelsi admitted , pink coming to her cheeks ," I wanted Ryan to kiss me but then Max just showed up. Max got all weird about leaving me alone with Ryan, I freaked and I left . What do I do ? "

Martha gaped incredulously at her ." Kels, this is massively huge ! Haven't I told you a million times that Ryan is interested in you too ? "

Kelsi narrowed her eyes ." Yes but you also thought your boyfriend liked me for about three weeks if I recall correctly , Martha "

Martha rolled her eyes and yanked the music from her friends hands . Kelsi would hide behind her music all day if they let her and that wasn't happening right now .

" Old news , stop deflecting , Nielsen ," scolded Martha , taking her friends hand ," Jason and I are old news . This is really easy, sweetie , break up with Maxwell and go hunt up Ryan and see about making that kiss really happen ."

" Break up with Max ? I don't know exactly how well that will go over , " explained a worried Kelsi ," Max isn't the best listener so if I get in a word edgewise , I don't necessarily know if he will listen to me '

Martha tugged on her hand ." That , my friend , is exactly why you need to break up with him . It'll be fine , Kelsi, I promise .I mean, you've been dating the guy a whole week so I think he wont be heartbroken if you tell him you want to end things ."

Kelsi smoothed her lips in a taunt line ." I don't know if it will be that easy , Martha , and what if I was just wishful thinking Ryan wanting to kiss me ? "

" I've seen the way Ryan looks at you ," pointed out Martha , knowingly ," trust me . You and Ryan couldn't be more made for each other if you tried ."

" I hope so " murmured Kelsi, glancing over at the framed snapshot on her desk . It was of her and Ryan sitting at the piano during a rehearsal at Lava Springs , talking about their plans for a big dance number with their friends and the first time she had felt a tug on her heart from being with him .

Martha had captured the moment on film and given her a copy .

" Trust your feelings , Kelsi , and your heart " reassured Martha , gesturing to the picture ," This picture doesn't lie , Honey . You and Ryan are meant to be ."

Kelsi only hoped her friend was right .Love was a scary complicated thing .

****************************WILDCATS****************************

Gabriella had finished an extra study session in the library , waved goodbye to Taylor who had got talked into a bowling date with her boyfriend , and was waiting for Troy to pick her up when Maxwell strode out of the building , wavy hair falling across his forehead and his leather jacket giving him an extra air of charm to his coolness .

" Gabriella , hello " Max joined her in the parking lot ," Can I give you a lift ? "

Gabriella flashed him a kind smile ." Thanks but Troy is on his way ," explained a patient Gabi ," His truck is a little old and finicky is all . You're here awfully late ? "

" Oh, I was going over some possible book ideas for the musical I am working on ," explained Maxwell, casually ," I wanted to make sure Ms. Darbus and I are on the same page before we go into tech ."

" Tech ? " asked a baffled Gabriella .

" Theatre term '

" I see ," said Gabriella , affably ," I've just never heard Kelsi use that term before ." She glanced over her shoulder expecting to see the composer ," where is Kelsi ? I figured she would be working on new music with you …her songs are just beautiful ."

The mention of his Pixie girl gave him a pause ." She is quite the talent but Kelsi had lots of homework so I stayed instead . You know I don't think I thanked you properly , Gabriella , for introducing us "

Guilt pervaded the dark haired beauty and she bit her bottom lip, deliberating with herself .

" Um, I'm happy it is working out ," muttered Gabriella," Kelsi is such a great friend and I thought you would be suited for her . I was afraid I'd overstepped my bounds especially since I didn't know about Ryan …you know what , I should just mind my own business ."

Maxwell caught her slip and it just gave him the information he had already suspected was true . The dancer was into his girlfriend . He had deduced that much on his own and though he thought he had made things clear to Evans earlier , Maxwell thought he needed to make Kelsi understand that she was his girlfriend .

She was his muse , his and his alone , and they would be the ideal couple .

She would be his beautiful, quiet muse and he the brilliant mastermind .

" Ryan Evans has a little crush on my girlfriend ? It's okay, Gabriella, I wont repeat it to anyone . He's a harmless enough fellow and I am sure he will understand that Kelsi and I simply looked and fell in love "

Gabi lifted her eyes, puzzled ." Love ? Maxwell, Kelsi is really very sweet but I really think love is a bit much , you shouldn't rush it "

" Why ? I mean , you of all people should understand , Gabriella . I've heard that you and Troy practically fell in love at first sight …it was that way with me and Kelsi ."

Gabriella couldn't deny that truth ." I suppose that is true but maybe you'll just think about what I said . I just want Kelsi to be happy is all ."

Maxwell's mouth twisted in a smile that was meant to set her at ease ." I promise I will do my best to treat Kelsi like a princess "

" Oh " Gabi said as Troy's beat up , old white truck rolled into the lot and stopped .

Troy climbed out of the front and looked from his girlfriend to the newcomer , slight suspicion in his bright blue eyes .

" Sorry I'm late , it died a few times on the way over here " said an apologetic Troy , holding the door open for his girlfriend ," hey there Max , how you doing ? "

" I was just thanking your girlfriend for fixing me and Kelsi up ," explained Max , casually ," she's wonderful and I couldn't be more happier ."

He didn't like the fact that Kelsi had so many male friends and wanted to make sure the Wildcats captain didn't get any ideas about his sweet girlfriend . Kelsi was off limits .

" Kelsi is the best "

" I agree " said an amiable Max , smiling as the couple climbed in the truck and left .

Once they were away from the school , Gabi reached over for Troy's hand and frowned .

' I think I messed up with Max "

Troy gave her hand a little squeeze ." Ryan isn't the type of guy to be mad at you over that whole thing , babe . Besides Max is Slick and Ryan can deal with him and I have faith that Kelsi will come to her senses soon …Donovan isn't her type ."

Gabriella clung to him ." I hope your right . Max told me that he and Kelsi are in love'

Troy grimaced , uncomfortable ." No way . Kelsi might be dating the dude but no way do I believe that load of crap, Gabi "

" Max seemed pretty serious to me "

" Maybe I'll just have a few words with the guy ," said a hesitant Troy, not really wanting involved but not wanting to see the shy composer hurt either ," Guy to guy "

Gabi pressed a happy kiss to his cheek ." Thank you . I love you "

**********************************East High School*******************

The Pizzaria was locally owned , the wood fire grill fired up the best cheese pizzas in town , the décor was family friendly with scarred wood tables , brightly colored seats and booths , random license plates and occasional mural on the terra cotta walls , and the old jukebox cranking out hits from the seventies and eighties lent to the easy going atmosphere . Sharpay winced at first at the décor , grumbled at the lack of five star cuisine on the menu but felt a twinge of guilt at the frown on Zeke's face so she pasted a bright smile on her face and ordered a salad .She sipped her water with lemon and listened aptly as the basketball player regaled her with his tale of the ruined flan .

" I am sure the fourth time is the charm, Zeke," said Sharpay and meant it ," with your baking talents , I am sure there isn't a thing you cant bake . That silly flan dessert is just a test for you …"

His smile beamed ." That is the nicest thing you have ever said to me "

" Well then I should try to say them more often ," allowed the actress , feeling relaxed and as if she didn't have to be 'on' all of the time ," and thank you for inviting me to watch you practice . I had fun and I didn't think I would ."

" I'm glad ," Zeke made a bold move and slipped his hand over hers, testing the water ," I'm glad to have you there and with me ." He paused , tentatively ," I hope this means your taking me seriously and you know , over your little thing for Troy ."

It was difficult to let her vision go but it felt like it was time . Pursuing Troy Bolton had been a waste of her efforts and he would never love her as his heart belonged to Gabriella Montez. It didn't seem like it was something she should continue and it only left her feeling lonely and unwanted .

Feelings she really didn't care for especially since Zeke made her feel real .

" That was in the past ," decided the diva as the piping hot cheese pizza was placed in front of them ," I think we should talk about what us dating would entail , Zeke ."

Zeke cut a sliver of pizza on a plate for her and felt his heart contract .

" How about you give me your ideas and I'll tell you mine ," declared a happy Zeke," Compromise is part of a healthy relationship which is what I want with you ."

Sharpay took a tiny bite and sighed at the deliciousness ." This is fabulous "

Zeke felt as if he'd already won a long race and knew it could only get better from here .

******************Wildcats *****************************************

I've been threatened by a New York brute , this could lead to physical violence and fisticuffs .

Ryan sat in his Mothers studio , the soothing smells of lavender and chamomile candles meant to soothe and ease the soul as the sound of wind chimes filtered in to help ease him into a meditative state . He had came home after nearly kissing the girl of his dreams and locked himself in the room, hoping yoga might relax and calm him .

He had been so close to kissing Kelsi , her arms around his neck, holding her had been so right . God , it felt so real and incredibly right .

She had felt the stir in the air around them as they touched , hadn't she ?

How could she not have ?

Then it was if a cold dash of reality had taken the moment away and cocksure Maxwell had been there like some righteous asshole declaring Kelsi his and the painful reminder that his shy , sweet Kelsi was indeed part of a couple with the New Yorker .

If he decided to fight for her , how would that affect their friendship ?

Their whole relationship would change but could he really just step aside for her and let her be with someone who couldn't love her the way that he did ?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nope, nada , I still don't own East High, the Wildcats or HSM .

Breaking up is hard to do .

Kelsi had always believed the lyrics to that particular song to be catchy if not on the cheesy side but now as she made her way into the school an hour early and with the intent of breaking up with Max in the kindest way possible , the song seemed to be playing a litany in her head . After much thinking and careful consideration ( not to mention Martha was driving her nuts about it being the only thing to do that was right ) Kelsi knew the only way that she and Ryan could move forward and discuss the fact that they almost kissed was if she ended things with Maxwell . Unfortunately , Max hadn't answered his phone and after the second attempt , she decided it might be better done in person .

So here she was bright and early at the school , stomach tied in assorted knots , but she had worn her new dark blue shirt made out of the sort of shiny material with her favorite pair of jeans in hopes of kicking up her confidence a notch or two .

Kelsi weighed her options - would Max more likely be holed up in the music room or the theatre ? Somehow she thought he might favor the theatre over the quiet of the music room and turned down the hallway hoping that Sharpay hadn't arrived early for a run through or anything . She hadn't noticed the bright pink convertible in the parking lot but on very rare occasions , Ryan borrowed his Dads car and drove them both .

Kelsi heard him before she saw Max at her piano , hands flying expertly across the keys , the music electric , the song eliciting the feelings of anger as it hit the crescendo , intensity written across Maxwell's face , the light from the stage giving him an almost dark look that made her shiver involuntarily .

Kelsi hesitated , thought of Ryan, and moved forward to catch Max's gaze .

" That was intense "

" Just something new I've been working on ," Max reached out and pulled her beside him with a jerk ," There is my Pixie girl . I've missed you "

Kelsi smiled wanly and scooted away from him on the bench ." I tried calling you last night , Max, but you never called me back . I, um, I wanted to talk to you ."

" Sorry , darling ," Max leaned in for a kiss but Kelsi flinched ," Family crap went down . I thought it was better if I handled it rather than drag you into it " He ran a hand down her back ," Your awfully skittish this morning , sweetheart , is something the matter ? "

Kelsi swallowed her nerves and nodded ." Max, I really think ," Kelsi reconsidered her words ," That is we hardly know one another very well at all , I sort of feel as if we rushed into dating each other . It's certainly flattering that you would be interested in being with me but I don't think we should date anymore . I care about someone else and it isn't fair to you …so we should break up before things get weird with the musical and all ."

A dark cloud flashed over Max's face making his handsomeness quite ugly .

How dare his love want to end their love ! Did she not understand that he had deemed her perfect for him ? That she was his muse , that she was put on this earth for him .

She was flattered by his affection ? He had deemed her worthy and would not take his control away from him . It was unthinkable .

" How dare you, Kelsi ! " Max gripped her arm, tightly ," I love you ! You inspire my greatness ! I'll forgive you this ridiculous idea and you can just forget about Fosse Boy ."

Kelsi blinked ." Let go of me , Max, your hurting me ! "

Max dropped her arm but ran a possessive hand through her hair , his tone brooking no argument , danger in his tone .Kelsi trembled and stiffened at his touch, shocked by his reaction and scrambling to think of her own that wouldn't anger him .

" Sorry, Kelsi, but you'll forget this stupid break up thing right this moment and I will forgive you ," replied Max, feeling her tense up ,' Fosse Dancer Boy has no more interest in you , your beneath his social stature ."

" That isn't an insult ," managed Kelsi, trying to wrap her mind about what was happening to her ," Ryan loves Fosse , he is one of his favorite dancers and you don't know what you are talking about either . You don't know me or Ryan ."

In a swift movement that caught her off guard , Max yanked her against his chest , pinned an arm between them , and crushed his lips to hers in a punishing kiss .

' We are never breaking up, my sweet Pixie '

Kelsi jerked away from him, rubbing the arm where a bruise was sure to form ." I don't belong to you ! I don't want to be with you ! Can you not understand that !'

Max's voice was low ." Don't test my limits , Kelsi, or threaten me . I have connections you wouldn't even fathom and you wouldn't want to see your precious Ryan hurting ..now would you ? "

He hated to resort to such means but his muse was testing his patience . He would give her a proper amount of time to adjust to what he expected from her in their new relationship and all would be as it should be . Really , kelsi was such an innocent young woman and perhaps he had come on a bit stronger rattling her . She didn't have the same sense of strength as the women he had been with previously , it was all understandable .

A firm hand , perhaps a bit more charm and romance were needed so his muse would acknowledge their love and rid herself of her stupid crush on the dancer .

He only liked competition in the theatre , not in his personal life.

Kelsi rubbed her arm and sprang from the bench , a slight tremor in her voice .

" This is crazy , Max ! You wouldn't hurt Ryan ! '

" Don't test me , darlin "

' I need to go to my locker …' muttered Kelsi, unsure of her next tactic .

" I wouldn't be running off and crying wolf to your little friends either , sweetheart , or I will make you regret it in ways you wouldn't want me to show you '

Kelsi grabbed her bag and was afraid he would be true to his word ." Bye '

She bolted like a frightened doe , wondering how a simple break up could turn so horrible , and not wanting to risk Ryan being hurt as she wandered aimlessly through the hallway pausing outside the gym door upon hearing voices . She imagined Troy and the guys had showed up early to practice before first bell and poked her head in the doorway , surprised to find Zeke showing a glamorous looking Sharpay how to shoot a ball .

" Just aim for the hoop and shoot the ball " said a patient Zeke , standing behind the beautiful blonde , arms around her showing her the proper stance ," I am sure you can do it, Sharpay '

Sharpay crinkled her nose ." Shouldn't we wipe down the ball with sanitizer first ? I don't know how filthy the floors have been or all the gross sweat on the ball , Zeke "

Zeke smiled ever patient and chuckled ." The ball is clean , I swear it '

" Well then I suppose it's alright for me to handle ," deliberated Sharpay , glancing around the empty gym ," promise me you wont tell anyone about this "

Zeke took the ball from her hands , dribbled it ,considered .' Why ? Are you ashamed to be seen with me ? Is that why you've not shown any intrest in me until now , Sharpay ? "

' Well…maybe , I mean, no , that is absurd ," corrected Sharpay, catching the hurt on his face ,' I do have a reputation to maintain , Zeke, but you are quite popular too in a different sporty way than myself . '

" I thought you were serious about us dating .." Zeke hesitated ," the guys thought I was being played by you. I defended you because I believed you wouldn't do that ."

A feeling she couldn't identify settled in her stomach and she felt bad about it .Maybe she did put her career above her relationships but then again she hadn't really been or wanted to be involved with anyone . Zeke appealed to her on so many levels that it left her feeling out of control and in a brand new territory for her .Hadn't they gone over this on their pizza date before ? Perhaps her usual ways wouldn't take in this situation with Zeke .

Deceit and manipulation wouldn't be honest or serve her well here .

She could try something out of her comfort zone for Zeke .

" I get it ," zeke turned his back on her ," You can go back to falling all over Troy again and I'll leave you alone . If you don't want me then I'll just stop '

" Don't ," Sharpay reached out for him ," I don't want that, Zeke . I do like you '

Zeke dropped the ball , took her in his arms in a swift movement that surprised the actress and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss .

Kelsi blushed , turned away from them , feeling as if she were invading their privacy and headed towards her locker where Ryan was waiting for her . He had on a jaunty blue cap which brought out the blue in his eyes and the pinstripe in his button down shirt and jeans which was more of the relaxed , casual Ryan she had gotten to know over the summer .

' Hi "

Kelsi tugged her bag on her shoulder and smiled , softly ." Hi '

Ryan reached out touching her sleeve of her shirt ." We match again , Kelsi '

" Great minds think alike I suppose " managed Kelsi, nervously ," so, um, I noticed that your sister and zeke are finally a thing now .'

" I guess it's a good thing we didn't bet on it ,' chuckled a wry Ryan , leaning in ," I would have lost . Sharpay isn't exactly sharing with me about her love life but I did notice she was alternating binge watching The OC and One Tree Hill for relationship pointers I can only assume ."

Kelsi laughed ." If you say so .."

" Who knows maybe Zeke will be good for her ," admitted Ryan , his hand caressing her arm ," Look, Kelsi, I'm not really sure what to say about us the other day ..I don't want to come between you and Max . " Okay , that was a lie ," If you really like the guy , I'll step back and we can go back to the way things have been between us .'

Kelsi hesitated , his touch sending sparks shooting down her arm to her toes .

" You didn't want to kiss me ? " Gah , Kelsi hadn't meant to say it but the words came out and now she couldn't take them back. She was so much better with music and lyrics .

" No…I mean, I do want to kiss you," muttered Ryan , leaning in closer ," sometimes it is all I can think about , Kelsi, but I shouldn't have tried . You are with Max and I don't want to do anything to disrespect you .."

Could Ryan be any more sweeter to her ? She didn't think so and ugh, she didn't trust that Max wouldn't be true to his word . It was insane like something out of a made for TV movie , not real life , but his words and his actions scared her more than she would care to admit to herself .She wouldn't risk Ryan , he meant too much to her .

Kelsi touched the side of his face , lightly ." I want that to, Ryan, but …we ..I can't . I talked to Max this morning about us , and you and me , I just ..I don't think its possible ."

Ryan was baffled at her tone ." What does that mean, Kelsi ? '

' Just that breaking up with Maxwell right now isn't possible ," sighed Kelsi, her heart aching ," its too soon , Ryan . Its not that I don't want us to try to be together …I don't want things to be awkward between us either ."

He took her hand into his , giving it a squeeze and tried to recognize the puzzle in her eyes . Usually Ryan could sort of figure what Kelsi was working through but not now .

Was she going her own way ? Did she have feelings for the both of them ?

Why couldn't she break up with Max ? Kelsi could be stubborn when she wanted to be and she stuck to her guns on the things that were clearly important to her .

Did he really not matter all that much to her ?

If she wasn't willing to try at a chance for them , did he need to ? Should he want to fight ?

Ryan let go of her and stepped back and tried to suppress his feelings for her .

" If that is the way you feel , sure …" replied Ryan , hoping he sounded as bland as he felt on the inside ," friends is it as always . No harm done ."

Maybe he could have Chad and the guys use him for target practice it would be less painful.

" You want to duck out of Biology and go over Max's book for the musical ," inquired Kelsi, trying to act normal ," there are a few little things I think we could adjust that would be more suitable . "

Ryan didn't think being alone with her was a wise thing for him to do right now .It was getting to be more difficult to be around her and not touch her , not want to run his hand through her hair knowing it felt like silk, link their fingers together .

" I can't …I mean, I shouldn't , Kels," babbled Ryan, under his breath ," Taylor is in our group and if we both skip out again, she is liable to skin us both alive .'

It was lame and they both were aware of it . Kelsi hung her head, disappointed , but she knew she had caused this new change in their friendship and she would just have to learn to live with it .She and Ryan were still good friends and that was all that mattered .

She would eventually get over all of these other feelings she had for him that made her skin warm , her body tingle and her heart tumble all about .

" I suppose so ," allowed Kelsi, managing a bright smile ," but we'll go over the music and your choreography at lunch ? '

" Yeah "

" Kelsi , Ryan ," Martha made a beeline for her friends, placing a hand on either of their shoulders, a boisterous grin on her face as she studied them ," what is going on here ? Alone time by the lockers ? "

She had crossed her fingers that the two before her would stop being ridiculous and just be together . Judging by the too bright smile on Kelsi's face and Ryan's awkward body language - the opposite of what should have happened didn't occur .

They were more frustrating than Gabi and Troy !

" Just talking , Martha ," Ryan grabbed his books ," this one has the boyfriend . I need to find my sister ..for that ..um, thing .."

He really was a horrible liar ! He could act but man , he sucked with the lies .

" What thing would that be , Evans ? ' challenged Martha , pointedly .

" Family things that I forgot this morning " With that , Ryan ran down the corridor leaving an impatient Martha fixing her best friend with a perturbed look until she noticed the raw look of regret and longing written on the composers delicate features .

Martha gave her a little shake . " Kelsi, you and Ryan could cut all that tension between you with a knife ," pointed out Martha ," what happened ? I thought you were going to break up with Max this morning so that you and Ryan could talk about your feelings ."

Kelsi pulled books out of her locker, her heart aching ." I tried , Martha , I really did but its impossible . Max wouldn't hear of me breaking up with him and he didn't much care that I care for Ryan ….maybe if I give it some time , he'll change his mind ."

She only wished it was a possibility as her heart ached for Ryan , for his sensitive and sweet heart that always remembered the little things , how he could come up with the most creative , new choreography for a number but how he was a huge fan of old movies from the 1940 and 1950's or how he was always trying to prove to his father that he was good enough .

Martha crossed her arms over her chest ." Kelsi , Hun, your feelings do matter . If you told Max things are over between you, the dude needs to accept it and deal "

" I know , Martha , but he loves me ," murmured Kelsi, in a quiet voice ," I'm just doing what I think is the best for all of us in this . I mean , it is possible that Max will get bored with me ? Right ? '

" Why are you being this way ? I know you are crazy about Ryan ," groaned a perplexed Martha , wishing Taylor or Gabi were here so they could help her figure this mess out ," I don't care how charming Maxwell New York is , Kelsi and neither should you . "

Kelsi felt like crying but held back ." Please, Martha , stop . Can you just trust me about this ? I'm…I'm just doing what I think is the best for all of us ."

" How is making yourself and Ryan miserable because your not together a good thing ? '

The pianist bit her lip and her heart dropped to her stomach . " Can we please talk about something else ? Anything ? "

Martha wanted to push but her friend seemed incredibly vulnerable this morning and she didn't want to upset her more than she already was . Maybe if she got the girls together , they could put their heads together , and come up with a way to help their sweet friend .

" Fine ," sighed a reluctant Martha , letting it go ," Jason got a C on that quiz in history "

Jason was a laid back easy going guy who struggled with school and worked his butt off to pass his classes and stay on the basketball team. Since her boyfriend hated facts unless it pertained to some sports event , it was a reason to celebrate when he did well .

" That is good " kelsi pasted a semi smile on her face ," yay Jason '

" Kelsi, darling ," Max swooped in , gripping her in a possessive hug ," there is my pixie sweetheart , I missed you . Did you miss me ? "

Kelsi fidgeted in his arms ." Hmm . Martha and I were just getting ready to grab something for breakfast before class .."

" The café serves actual breakfast ? '

Martha tried to find him charming for her best friends sake but couldn't . There was just something off about him , this coldness beneath the charm he gave off that unnerved her .

" No but Zeke usually whips up breakfast every few days if we're lucky ' informed Martha , scanning the hall for their baker friend ," and if the Wildcats don't get first dibs on them ."

" I saw Zeke with Sharpay earlier ' says Kelsi, knowingly ," I think they are officially a couple now '

' Seriously ? I don't know whether to be happy or sorry for the guy '

" We should be happy for him ' reminded Kelsi, ' for the both of them actually .'

' Well if Zeke can knock her down a peg and make her human , it'll be a miracle ' Martha had never been a friend of the diva , despised her for how she treated her friends , and decided to reserve judgment until she could notice actually kindness from the girl .

Do I detect jealousy ? " inquired Max, wondering how he could use it to his advantage .

Martha scowled at him. " No, I'm just not as nice and forgiving as Kelsi is where that Evans is concerned , Maxwell . "

" My Kelsi is a rare gem " Max gripped her hand , tightly ," lets go track down some breakfast and I am in dire need of a cup of coffee .'

With Martha keeping a watchful eye on the couple, the three mosied down the corridor bumping into Gabriella and Taylor along the way and sweeping them in the conversation .

There was talk of an upcoming essay in literature that Taylor was getting a jump start on writing , Gabi was bemoaning the unpredictability of her boyfriends old truck , and the suggestion of a group date of bowling was mentioned as an outing .

*****************************Wildcats ***********************************

Ryan had wanted to be anywhere but here but didn't feel as if skipping school was the answer to his problems . He was tempted but his grades in math and the idea of detention didn't settle well with him , let alone the lecture he was bound to get from his Father .

He considered losing himself in the theatre , cutting loose dancing his emotions away but Max seemed to like spending time there and he was the last person Ryan wanted to see at the moment . He ducked into the gym, figuring it was a safe zone for him .

It was quiet except for the sound of the ball hitting on the net as Chad and Troy played a game of one on one . Ryan deliberated on leaving but settled on the front row of the bleachers instead wanting to wallow in his misery .

Which lasted a whole two seconds as the guys noticed him and joined him .

" Ryan , what brings you here this morning ? Practicing a new mascot routine ? ' inquired Chad , tucking the ball under his arm. Ryan had been subbing as the school mascot .

" No ," answered Ryan, glumly ," I'm hiding from Kelsi '

Troy mopped the sweat off his brow and gave him a curious look ." I thought you liked Kelsi so why are you hiding from her ? '

" I don't know ," Ryan tried to explain it ," We almost kissed the other day , things feel different between us now , and I thought maybe we'd have a real shot but I don't know what Kelsi is thinking . I usually always have an idea but I just don't know …she obviously likes Max much more than she does me '

" What is this almost kiss ? ' hedged Troy, encouragingly ," Kiss the girl '

" Yeah ," contributed Chad ," if Kelsi kisses you back, its real . I never know what is going on in Taylor's mind which makes it exciting . Girls are weird ."

' Kelsi said her and I aren't a possibility right now . What does that mean ? I would understand it but it doesn't even sound like the girl that I know ! " Ryan pulled at his blonde hair in frustration ," Can't you guys just kill me now ! "

" Stop wimping out , dude !' urged Chad ," we went over this . Look I get that your sister got the whole diva thing and you inherited the old school gentleman dancer thing but you cant let Max win . Kelsi deserves better and you are in love with her . Fight , man, fight '

" Cut him some slack, Dan forth ," said Troy with a little more understanding ," I don't trust Max anymore than the next guy . He's got this slickness about him that creeps me out - I don't even like Gabi talking to him but if Kelsi likes the guy , we cant exactly tell her what to do or she'll just get mad.'

Chad and Ryan send him a glowering look ." Kels is already mad '

' I'm not a fighter , guys ! '

" Sure you are ," insisted Chad , " you gotta grab the girl and go for it . "

It worked for him and Taylor and he figured it would apply the same for Ryan and Kelsi.

They just needed to stop over thinking and get out of their heads .

" Max sort of threatened me , I think ," admitted a leery Ryan ," pretty sure it was a threat . I don't think he is cool with me and Kelsi being so close ."

" Okay if Max threatened you then the dude is worried "

" We got your back, Ryan ," reassured Troy, matter of fact ," the guys and I will handle Maxwell New York . You just focus on romancing Kelsi "

Ryan blew out a breath he didn't know he was holding . ' How do I do that if Mr. Slick is stuck on her like glue ? '

Chad and Troy shared a devious grin ." Team work "


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything High School Musical just playing at East High .

" I sooo cannot believe you are like , really dating Zeke Baylor "

" Zeke is cute and all but Sharpay, I thought you wanted to date Troy Bolton . He is the captain of the Wildcats and Zeke is just a ..baker basketball guy '

Sharpay applied another glossy coat of pink lipstick over her lips , fluffed her blonde haired , and flicked an annoyed glance at Alicia and Alison - her entourage of wannabes since forever and felt , well, the start of annoyance from their idiotic chattering .Usually she appreciated the girls but today they sounded whiny and irritating to her own ears .

Idly Sharpay wondered if that is how she sometimes sounded ?

No, that was too ridiculous !

She and Zeke had been dating for nearly three weeks now ( nearly the same as Kelsi and Maxwell ) and the blonde bombshell could honestly say that she was happy with him .

She didn't have to put on airs and worry about being on all of the time , Zeke actually just liked her for herself . It was rather a refreshing change of pace and he made her laugh .

Though since he was this incredible cook and baker , she was going to have to add more cardio to her routine or she would be huge in months from all of his delicious treats .

Sharpay gave her locker a sharp slam and slanted a narrow look at both girls .

" You thought wrong about everything ," stressed Sharpay , glibly ," Troy might be the captain of the team but my Zeke is the heart of that team ."

Alicia and Alison cringed , muttering apologies under their breath and scattered down the hallway as the aforementioned boyfriend strode over to Sharpay , a wide smile on his mouth, and leaned in for a morning kiss which she returned .

" You are so sweet , Shar ," Zeke draped an arm around her shoulder ," I knew you had everyone else at this school fooled but I knew the truth ."

Sharpay couldn't resist rolling her eyes slightly at him . " Well, you matter and so many others just don't ," informed Sharpay , honestly ," still , I try to let Ryan have the sweetness in his reputation ." She watched as Kelsi waved eagerly at Ryan before Maxwell swooped in leading her down the opposite hall ," Okay, this is getting to be stupid and insane ! What happened to Kelsi's voice ? What is she doing still dating that creep when its so obvious she and Ryan are mad about each other ? "

She stomped her foot to make her point and Zeke winced as it was his toe her fancy stiletto had came down on . Man, oh , man, it hurt !

" My toe ! Ow ! That's gonna hurt during practice ! "

" Sorry , Zeke, I didn't mean to bruise your toes " managed Sharpay , grabbing at his arm as she watched a dejected looking Ryan slink off down the hallway ," Something has to be done about this situation ! My brother has taken up hot yoga ! "

Zeke frowned , puzzled ." I thought Ryan did that yoga stuff in the first place ? Kelsi might have mentioned before how yoga centers Ryan or something like that ."

Sharpay shoved her oversized Prada at her boyfriend and frowned ." He does regular yoga with Mother ! This is Hot Yoga ! It's gross , Zeke , its like he's , I don't know trying to sweat his feelings for Kelsi out of his system ! Not to mention he had the house so hot that my hair almost frizzed ! '

It could have been a travesty to repair the mess of her hair ! Still it troubled her that her confident brother would bow out gracefully and just walk away from Kelsi . Granted , Ryan was a little old fashioned and wobbly in the dating arena but this was not some popular hottie , it was Kelsi Nielsen !

Zeke patted her hair , unsure of how to handle this ." I heard that Martha and Taylor tried to talk some sense into Kelsi but she's gone over Max. I mean, I feel bad for Ryan cause I thought he and Kels were gonna be the next item but what can we do ? "

Sharapy folded her arms across her chest ." I really didn't want to be put in my brother s love life but all things considering , this hot yoga and sulking must stop ! '

Zeke was almost afraid to ask ." Sharpay , I know your worried about your brother but screaming at him while the dude is down is a bad, bad idea ! "

Sharpay patted his hand ." I'm not going to scream at Ryan , silly , unless its absolutely necessary ! I think I ought to speak with Kelsi ! "

" Be nice , please " cautioned Zeke , hoping it was possible . Kelsi seemed to be acting unlike herself lately and most of her friends attributed it to her relationship with Max but they were all concerned . She was much more quiet as of late and they didn't want the pianist to retreat back into her shell and hide. That wouldn't be healthy .

" I'll be as nice as lil ole Gabriella Montez "

' Just be yourself , Shar , be yourself " Zeke walked her down the corridor to chemistry and then he whistled his way towards the home ec room to bake some éclairs .

*********************WILDCATS****************************************

Kelsi hated her boyfriend .

Strongly dislike might be nice but she felt the hate more in all honesty .

If she was going to be honest with herself and she was , there was the truth .

It was her own fault too .This stupid farce of a situation was of her own making which compounded how she was feeling all the worse .

Maxwell was attentive and loving towards her at school but once they were alone his temper would flare over the slightest little thing and it would be all of her fault. She had had lunch with Martha and the girls like normal yesterday but Max didn't like that .That evening he had gripped her wrist so hard it had left a bruise and left her fearful for Ryan . He didn't like her spending time with those sluts .it was worse about her relationship with Ryan .

Max just loved to bring up Ryan constantly just to terrorize her she liked to think and informed her quite succinctly how many ways the dancers legs could be broken until she was forced to start distancing herself from him . Her heart hurt seeing the hurt and the confusion on Ryan's face and knowing that she had put it there but as long as Ryan was safe , she would live with it .

Breaking up with Max was impossible . Kelsi had tried again a few times but it fell on deaf ears time and again. Max would only threaten to hurt her or Ryan again every time she mentioned it .She just didn't know what to do !

God , how could I have been so stupid ?

At least she and Max only shared three classes together so he wasn't with her all of the time enabling her to catch her breath and talk to her friends. Be normal for a little while .

She would learn to be more careful until she figured a way out of this thing .

Feeling lost and miserable , the composer simply avoided going to Biology and let herself in the music room, the quiet engulfing her as she tossed her bag down and ran a hand over the smooth top of her piano . Kelsi adjusted her glasses and sank gratefully to the bench , fingers trailing over the familiar keys to the first love song she had written , smiling as she sang the words to herself . Love was real and lovely .

It was all heart and soul and melody .

Ryan watched her play from the doorway , heard the sweetness of her soft voice and felt the tremor just so slightly and considered being late for biology . It felt as if they hadn't spoken in forever and God he missed her something terrible !

Biology , be damned !

He stepped inside , closing the door behind him, approached the piano and slid down beside her so their shoulders brushed . Neither of them moved .

Ryan slid a charming smile towards the tiny brunette and nudged her shoulder, playfully.

" Feeling nostalgic ? "

Kelsi's heart tumbled a bit as she returned the smile ." Something like that "

Ryan tried to lighten the mood with humor . " No fair, Kelsi, you never told me we were skipping Biology today ? "

" I wasn't in the mood for it today , Ry, but looks like you found me anyhow '

" I had a hunch ," admitted Ryan , comfortable and at ease with their shoulders brushing slightly , her perfume something light reminding him of sunshine and wildflowers and this was the way it was suppose to be . ," I've missed you, Kelsi and this ..Max occupies so much of your time , we hardly ever get to really hang out and talk much ."

Kelsi bit her lip , lowered her lashes, lifted them , implored him, softly ." Can we please not talk about Max, Ryan "

Ryan didn't have to be asked twice as his dislike for Maxwell Donovan grew more every day . The guy was an asshole ! He still couldn't understand why Kelsi was dating him . As far as the dancer could ascertain , the only thing they had in common was that both of them wrote music and played the piano . Beyond that , it looked like nothing or maybe that was his jealousy talking .

" Sure " Ryan bumped her shoulder ," The lyrics to Half a Heart are beautiful, Kelsi . I think you'll not have much of a fight from my sister about changing anything , not to mention the fact , Sharpay knows you actually wrote it for her ."

Her smile was wistful ." It's what I saw with her watching Zeke . It's real ."

" Yes, it is ," conceded Ryan , giving her a crooked smile , an idea flitting through his mind ," Come on, Miss. Composer , dance with me "

Ryan stood and held out his hand to her , inviting .' You can help me out on this new choreography that I've been thinking about …Kelsi "

Kelsi laughed , charmed by his adorableness , and couldn't resist . " Sure but Ryan, there isn't any music I can't play and dance at the same time "

Still, Kelsi rose and joined him, unable to resist .

Kelsi placed her hand into his and Ryan spun her into his arms in a lyrical waltz around the empty music room . He dipped her eliciting a delighted giggle from her , brought her back to his arms and loved how she matched his steps and movements .

It was as natural as the sun and the moon in the sky , dancing together , they fit .

The air seemed charged around them , both of them acutely aware of each other as Ryan gave her a whirl and Kelsi landed against his chest , pressing her palm against his heart and let out a breathy , little sigh . Ryan tightened his hold on her , his touch tender , his blue eyes gazing longingly into the depths of her eyes and found himself lost .

Nothing mattered but him and Kelsi right this very moment .

" I think we make our own music " muttered Ryan , caressing her cheek .

Kelsi knew she should be running away but how could she ? This is what she wanted .If she was going to be miserable with Max then she wanted to hold onto this wonderful moment in time with Ryan for however long that she could . She felt his heart tremble underneath her fingers and felt herself go all melty in his arms .

" Mhm "

Ryan lowered his lips to hers , moving over them , softly , the merest touch of lips against lips , then took the kiss deeper . Kelsi wound her arms around his neck , meeting him kiss for kiss, as his hands encircled her waist to bring her closer . Ryan brushed a kiss against the side of her cheek then found her mouth again and she sunk into the dizziness of it and him . She felt alive in his arms and ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck.

This was the song of her heart . Ryan .

It was magic the kind that she had read in fairy tales , a love she had only dreamed about in her imagination , and held tight to her feelings that resided in her own heart .

Ryan slowed the kiss , lips curving when he noticed Kelsi's dazed expression, and pressed his forehead against hers . He should probably apologize only he wouldn't .

" Wow "

Kelsi lowered her arms from his neck , reality bringing her back to life ." Yes "

Ryan backed away from her to put some space between them and dragged a hand through his blonde hair , making it stand on end .

" Kelsi, I know you feel the same as I do or you never would have let me kiss you . Talk to me , break up with Max, be with me "

" I do care about you, Ryan, I didn't lie about that ! I think ..our timing isn't right " stumbled Kelsi, dropping her hand so he wouldn't see how it shook .

" Timing ? Kels, that felt pretty incredible to me ! Our timing is damn near perfect ! " Ryan grew frustrated as he turned away from her , missing the sadness written across her face as she brushed away the tear glistening in her lashes ," Max is an arrogant ass . I don't care how friggin exciting the guy is , why are you really with him ? "

Kelsi thinned her lips , almost choked on the clogged emotion . " Our relationship is really complicated, Ry . I know I shouldn't have kissed you back but I ..I lost my head for a moment and please don't hate me ."

" I could never hate you " managed Ryan , puzzled by her behavior ," I am trying my best to understand you right now . Either you want to be with me or you don't "

For Ryan , it was as simple as that .

Like every good musical , the guy and the gal always fell in love and found happiness through comedic pitfalls and occasional bouts of jealousy but true love always won out in the end of their journey .

Kelsi wanted to reach out to him, reassure him of her feelings , but knew it couldn't happen . If Max had ever found out about them , he would hurt Ryan for sure .

She didn't doubt for a second that he was capable of it and wouldn't risk her guy .

Ryan took her silence as the answer , felt his stomach roil and churn , wished Kelsi didn't look so beautiful with those big brown eyes gazing up at him and her lips swollen from their kisses . Was that his heart breaking ?

" I hope you and Max are very happy " Quipped Ryan, glibly and stormed out of the room , praying that Kelsi would protest or argue with him. Maybe even beg him not to leave .

He stood outside the door , gathering his composure , waiting then walked away .

The door slammed shut its sound reverberating in the quiet of the music room, the enchanted moment over, and Kelsi's heart aching .

" I love you "

Kelsi sank back down on the piano bench , sighed , ran her shaky fingers over the keys , stilled, then bowing her head sobbed quietly , shoulders shaking, her own heart breaking

*********************WILDCATS****************************************

" Something funny is going on with Ryan and Kelsi ," announced Jason , between bites of one of Zeke's new brownie recipe he had treated his friends too ," more than usual , I mean . Ryan looks like someone punched him in the gut '

Chad stopped dribbling ." This is the girls territory . We should tell them "

Troy considered and took the ball from his buddy ." Look I don't want to meddle but man, maybe we need to dig a little deeper and see what Ryan is seeing about Slick Max . "

Zeke nodded , understanding ." Run interference "

" Yeah , exactly ! We could invite Max to hang with us and give Kelsi a break " suggested Jason, helpfully ," I'll text Martha the plan and she can tell the girls ."

Chad tucked the ball he stole back from Troy under his arm and gave them a dubious look.

" The dude isn't like Evans ," reminded Chad ," I doubt he even has game ."

" We should at least try "

" Who's gonna give Ryan the heads up about what we're doing ? " asked Zeke .

Jason raised a arm in the air as a volunteer . " I'm sure Martha can tell Ryan about it too"

Troy extended his hand out ." Let's do this thing , Wildcats !'

One by one , the brothers put their hands in , group solidarity .

*************************EAST High ********************************

" What is with this Ice Queen routine , Kelsi ? " whispered Max as his girlfriend shied away from his hand on her back ,"You know I don't like it when you act out or would you like for me to go West Side Story on your precious Ryan ? "

Kelsi shifted from his touch . Ryan had been all she could think about since their kiss in the music room earlier and only made her all the more aloof from Maxwell .

" Don't ," protested Kelsi, moving through the crowded café ," why do you want to be with me , Max ? I'm sorry about everything but why wont you just let us end this ? You know I really want to be with Ryan …be reasonable ."

Max reached out to touch her hair and pulled off her crocheted hat with disdain .

" Why must you continue to wear these ridiculous hats when you know I hate them ? "

He didn't understand why Kelsi could be so obtuse when she already knew she belonged to him . As if he would allow her to leave him for some two bit dancer wannabe .

" It's who I am "

Across the cafeteria , Martha watched them , concern plainly written on her face though she couldn't read lips from here but she knew Max was no good for her friend . She hoped the guys would hurry up and put their plan into action already .

Taylor slid in beside her friend at the table with a nod towards the couple .

" I'm beginning to think that guy snatched Kelsi's body like one of those evil body snatchers in those ridiculous movies Chad watches . That isn't our Kelsi "

" Word "

Gabriella took a sip of her water ." Or maybe it is and we're not being supportive of Kelsi .and this is what she wants . I mean, I still feel horrible for poor Ryan but we should let it be .'

Taylor gave her a scathing look. " Did Troy hit you upside the head , girl ? Ryan and Kelsi can finish each others sentences and Max actually bosses Kelsi around like she is cattle or something barbaric "

If Chad ever tried that on her , he would be so dead.

" You guys weren't so supportive of me and Troy at first , Tay ," reminded Gabriella ," I'm just trying to show Kelsi that I'm trying for her sake is all ."

" We love Kelsi too but Max is a creep " informed Martha , staunchly as the main men of the Wildcats circled the couple as if they were a pack of wild hyenas on the hunt .

" Maxwell ! Kelsi ! " Chad got in the middle of the couple ," hey guys "

Kelsi smiled at her friends , happy to see them ." Hi guys '

" Guys "

Troy clamped a hand on the musicians shoulder , the soul of amiable. " Max , " drawled out the captain ," the guys and I thought we'd do a pick up game for lunch . You in ? "

Max stared at him as if he was lame and stupid ." Thanks but I don't much care for sports "

Zeke smiled broadly ." You know , Ryan plays a mean baseball "

Chad nodded his agreement ." You don't have to play, man, you could just hang "

Kelsi forgot herself and smiled at the mention of Ryan ." Ryan was graceful even on the field and didn't even care that he got dirty "

Max bristled at being compared to the dancer , taking offense ." I'm not Evans besides Kelsi and I were about to have lunch together "

" Oh , well, Max, its alright with me if you want to hang out with the guys ," brightened kelsi, wanting time by herself to think ," I don't mind "

Jason smiled at Kelsi ." Your girlfriend is cool with it , man '

Maxwell hated leaving Kelsi to her own devices and those sluts she called friends but this was a challenge . He never turned away from a challenge before and refused to start .

" I suppose we could hang out " decided Maxwell, bending to kiss Kelsi but got her cheek instead ," Don't miss me too much "

Kelsi gave him a tight lipped smile ." Have fun "

She didn't know why the guys suddenly wanted to be all buddy with the new boyfriend but she couldn't deny that she was thankful to them for it . Maybe it would give her a chance to get Ryan to talk to her again since he hadn't spoken to her since their kiss .

" We'll see "

Max got herded away from her and led to the guys sanctuary in the gym as Kelsi made her way over to the lunch table with her friends .

" Hi girls " Kelsi sat on the other side of Taylor ," do you know what the guys are doing with Max ? They are acting weird inviting him to hang with them ."

" I'm sure its just like male bonding , Kelsi ," offered a hopeful Gabriella ," He's your boyfriend and the guys are just being nice ."

Taylor made a strangled sound ." Hmm , like they did with Ryan "

Kelsi paled and scanned the cafeteria for him ." The guys being friends with Ryan was so important to him , Taylor . It really meant a lot to him ."

Martha noticed the redness hidden under her friends eyes and jabbed her , lightly .

" Kelsi, have you been crying ? "

" No ," insisted Kelsi, not wanting to make things worse ," must be something in the desert air is all . I'm fine, Martha ."

" Right and you are a horrible liar , Kelsi ' said Martha but didn't push . She hoped her friend would tell her in her own time though she had a sneaky suspicion it was Ryan related .

" Hey Chad is wanting to do a group bowling date ," brought up Taylor , changing the subject," you all in ? "

" Sounds like fun " agreed Martha for her and Jason ," Hey Ryan ! "

Ryan heard his voice , waved at Martha , spotted Kelsi, and headed up the stairs towards his sisters table for lunch unaware that she wasn't there yet .

"Ryan " murmured Kelsi, touching her lips .

All eyes focused on her ." Spill it . Why is Ryan avoiding you like the plague ? '

" I don't want to talk about it ," swore Kelsi, biting her lip ," please don't make me ."

Gabriella thought back to the early stages of her relationship with Troy - the confusion, the deception, the hurt, and understood .

" You should try to work things out "

*************************************WILDCATS*********************

Feet pounded on the gym floor, sweat poured , the ball was intercepted , and Max found no pleasure in the foolish game as he simply threw the ball back to Troy and stormed over to the bleachers , done with their stupid jock bonding .

He found a towel , examining it to assure himself it was clean, and wiped his own perspiration , conceding his part in the game was over with .

" I'm finished ," declared Maxwell, sitting down on the bleachers and wishing he had a set of clean clothes in his locker ," Thanks for the game ."

Chad fired the ball, it landed in the hoop, and Zeke retrieved it ." It's cool if we don't have game , man . You did try "

Troy plopped down beside him ." We just figured since we all think of Kels as like a sister , it'd be cool if we got to know you and all ."

Max gritted his teeth together ." You all think of her that way ? Interesting "

" Kelsi is a sweetheart " this came from Jason , innocently enough .

" My pixie girl is lovely indeed ," said Max , lips curling slightly ," though I don't care for the way Evans hovers around my girlfriend the way he does . A man doesn't like when his girl is being poached though Kelsi seems oblivious to his schemes ."

Aha , there was the edge of slick which really bordered on slime .

" Ryan is a good guy " this came from Zeke ," He and Kelsi are good friends ."

" Be real, Baylor , the dancer has designs on my girlfriend and I don't like it ' snarled Max , his temper sliding in for them to witness ," Maybe you guys could suggest he back off for me since your all the best of pals ."

So Max was threatened by Ryan 's presence in Kelsi's life, they had been right .

Chad smiled through his teeth ." Evans has standards , dude , fighting and poaching are two different things ."

" Maybe here in New Mexico but from where I'm coming from ,it is all the same "

If he could just get one of the guys on his side it would so help him keep Kelsi in line .

" Don't you trust your girlfriend ? " commented Chad , unable to stop the snide .

" Our relationship really isn't fodder for this kind of locker room talk , guys ," retorted Maxwell, evenly ," Kelsi wouldn't like it . Naturally I know she is devoted to me as I am to her but you all have girlfriends so I am sure you understand why it annoys me that Ryan Evans is always making lecherous eyes at Kelsi . Got to protect what is mine ."

The guys exchanged tense filled looks but it was their leader that took the ball on this or else a fight would likely go down as Chad was itching to punch the guy in the face .

" We get it ," assured Troy, effortlessly," relax, Max. we can help you out "

The Wildcats , 2 , Mr. Slick , zero .

*******************************EAST **************************

Conversation at the girls table ranged from Martha trying to incorporate more of her awesome hip hop moves into the new cheerleading routine , Taylor and Gabriella's latest study group problems , and the new clothing store that opened at the mall this weekend .

Sharpay had grabbed a quick non fat yogurt for lunch in the theatre after running through her lines with Miss. Darbus and decided the last ten minutes would be sufficient enough for her to speak clearly with Kelsi regarding her brothers feelings .

Zeke had texted her something about him and the fellow Wildcats teaming up against Maxwell so it gave her the incentive to try to give Kelsi the benefit of the doubt .

She found the composer eating lunch with her usual friends and marched over directly to the petite girl , hands on her hips , a determined expression on her face .

" Kelsi , we have to talk immediately "

Kelsi frowned , letting out a heavy hearted sigh. " I am not changing up the tempo on Half a Heart , Sharpay. You'll sound beautiful if you just sing it the way its meant to be "

Sharpay dismissed the note like a fly bugging her ." No , not about my song ! The way you are treating Ryan is too much and I am ashamed of you , Kelsi ! I expected better from you ! I truly believed you shared Ryan's feelings ! Tell me , I dare you, to tell me that I am wrong right this minute , Kelsi Nielsen ?"

Kelsi wanted to sink under the table and hide ." Sharpay , that is really none of your business ! "

The blonde glared at her , daring her ." Ryan is my brother ! Everything he does is my business ! I wont have you breaking his heart ! "

Kelsi implored the girls to help her but Taylor and Martha seemed to be hanging on to every word Sharpay was saying . Gabriella didn't want to be involved at all in this .

" I kind of want to know the answer myself, Kelsi ' volunteered a sheepish Taylor .

" Thank you, Taylor ," Sharpay appreciated her support ," now Kelsi, explain yourself ."

" It's complicated , you wouldn't understand it ,' rambled a nervous Kelsi, afraid Max would return any second now ," I'm with Max . I….I just cant be with Ryan right now and its not like I would ever mean to hurt him on purpose …its difficult ."

Sharpay wouldn't hear of it ." Uncomplicate it , Kelsi "

" I..I can't " protested Kelsi as the strains of the old song 'the Best Things Happen While Your Dancing ' cut through the argument and the noisiness of the lunchroom .

" Where is that coming from ? " wondered Gabriella , looking around the café .

Sharpay froze, recognizing the song ." Uh oh "

Kelsi crinkled her nose and scanned the café for Ryan ." White Christmas ? "

Ryan froze mid step down the stairs, turning as a vision in a sharp red shirtdress entered his line of vision , old fashioned boom box in one hand , straight , red hair flowing down her back and a bold expression painted on her red lips .

It couldn't be .

" Best two out of three, Ryan ? " the young woman launched herself into his arms , planting a rousing enthusiastic kiss on his shocked mouth as all stared at them .

" Who is she ? "

Kelsi felt blood boil in her veins and bubble up through the hurt . " Who the hell is she ? Why is she wrapped around my Ryan like some some ..man stealing octopus ? "

" That would be Josie Hilton , daughter of an old family friends of ours from California ," informed Sharpay ," she's always had a thing for Ryan since we were kids."

Martha poked at Kelsi ." Your Ryan ? "

" I didn't know about her ..Ryan never ever mentioned Josie to me .." trailed a hurt Kelsi, the fight gone from her as she though of the kiss she and Ryan had shared only an hour ago . Now he was locking lips with a gorgeous girl that wasn't her .

" Well, maybe my brother had his reasons for that , Kelsi " decided Sharpay , intrigued .

Kelsi appeared as if she had been ran over buy a Mack truck and Ryan blind-sided .

Ryan pulled away from the woman , stepping back, dazed ." Josie ? Why are you here ? "

Josie gave him a teasing smile ." Why , I'm here for you, darling ! For you "

Ryan turned , his blue eyes colliding with those of Kelsi's and the pain in his heart intensified .

" Wonderful ," quipped Ryan , holding out his arm to her ," I think we got carried away together ."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer ; I still don't own East High Wildcats or High School Musical .

' Josie , what are you doing here ? '

The young woman in question tossed her red hair off her shoulders as casually as any rising star on Broadway and tucked her hand in his arm, taking only a moment to place the portable boom box on a nearby table all the while catching the attention of some of the jocks giving them a flirtatious smile and a little wave worthy of Marilyn Monroe .

Josie was in full form , Ryan recognized it immediately as well as the fact that all eyes in the crowded cafeteria were on them , eager for something gossip worthy and drama filled to fuel the rest of the day for them .

A pout played across Josie's red lips ." When did you become so brazen , Ryan ? I already told you that I am here because I wanted to see you "

Ryan heaved a sigh , exhaled , inhaled and counted to ten ." Why don't we go over here and talk privately ? '

Given the day he was having and still puzzling and feeling the sting of Kelsi's rejection , Ryan didn't feel up to matching wits with his old friend . Josie 's parents were old friends of the family and he and Sharpay had gone to L.A. back and forth through the years vacationing with them. Josie was an actress and had guest spotted on several popular teen shows in the last couple of years so seeing her show up at East High came as something of a surprise to him. Not to mention the out of the blue kiss .

He led her to a quiet corner and removed her hand from his . " Did you and Sharpay plan that little number ? Was that a scene from some old teen drama ? I don't need any help with my love life …I can handle it myself ."

Ryan's heart gave a tug as he thought of the breathless kiss he and Kelsi had shared .

That kiss meant something ! He knew it down to his favorite pair of dance shoes just the way that he knew that Kelsi wasn't acting like herself . Nothing made sense and they made sense . Ryan truly believed they belonged together .

Now Josie was here and his head was beginning to spin !

.

Josie cocked a hip and managed to look put upon at his not so pleasant assessment .She had expected more from Ryan even some excitement upon her arrival .

" I haven't spoken to Sharpay in weeks , Ryan ," admitted Josie , conversationally ,' and oh you know me so well, I think I altered our little number from The OC or perhaps it was vintage Dawson's Creek but it suited us ."

Ryan laughed and folded his arms across his chest ." We're not an us, Josie . You and me have never been an us and this wont happen ….."

Josie moved closer , walking her fingernails up his chest ." Now Ryan what happened to your little crush on me ? It was quite cute in a old fashioned Andy Rooney way .'

Ryan lifted her hands and held them .' I was 12 . I got over you .'

" That old school charm of yours is super sexy, Ryan ," purred Josie , suggestively ," maybe we could try us out for real now that we're both older .'

They didn't make many of Ryan's ilk as a good guy out in California and since she was going to be in town for awhile , it might be worth exploring , if she could persuade him . Her last relationship had fizzled and burned out faster than the ratings on his little mini-series and she had been toying with the idea of getting out of her comfort zone .

She had always been attracted to the bad boys and albeit gotten her heart broken time and time again like clockwork .

.

Ryan was sweet , solid, and a true gentleman . Wasn't that as far away from bad boy as it got ?

' As flattered as I am by that, Jo," replied Ryan, rubbing his chin, thoughtfully ,' the answer is still no . I have feelings for someone else and unfortunately for me , I don't think these will just magically disappear on me .'

Josie just patted his hand , amused ." We'll see about that , Ryan ,' said the actress , getting down to brass tacks ,' You can tell me all about this girl later on as I will be staying in New Mexico for a little while ."

Ryan's brows drew together ." Why ? '

' Honestly does your Father ever talk to you about important things ? Daddy has some important business with your Dad but there was like a schedule conflict or something so we flew out here for that ," Josie drew out the anticipation as if Ryan was hanging on to her every word ,' I came along for the research as I was just cast as Lorna , the idealistic small town girl in a new drama for the CW and I enrolled at East High so that I could channel my character here . Isn't that exciting ? '

' You enrolled here ? ' muttered Ryan , hugging her .

' How can I portray Lorna's convictions properly if myself have never experienced small town high school ? It's only for a month and Darby has invited me to stay in the guest room at your place . Your Mom is always so gracious the hostess .'

Ryan could only nod ." Congratulations on the part , Josie , that's great '

Ryan couldn't help but to think if the people in this school thought Sharpay was a force to be reckoned with then oh boy, Josie Hilton was a whirlwind behind her .

" I knew you'd be thrilled for me '

' Josie ! How could you not call or text me that you were coming ? ' demanded Sharpay , coming up behind her with Martha and Kelsi on her heels ,' it's so fabulous to see you '

The women embraced and Ryan was only to glad to move out of their way and blend into the hallway . He was thrilled to see Josie but my God was it torture Ryan day ?

.

' Sharpay, I wanted to surprise you and Ryan ," gushed Josie , air kissing her friends cheek ," and look at you, girl, you are glowing like a star ."

A almost dreamy look curved around Sharpay's mouth as she nodded. ' I have a new boyfriend, Zeke , and he makes me happy . I cant wait for you to meet him .'

" I can hardly wait ' said Josie , noticing the two young women gawking at her .

The tiny brunette seemed to be trying to get Ryan's attention and wasn't this interesting ! Ryan rocked back on the balls of his feet and stared at the tile on the floor afraid to look at Kelsi , the hurt and the longing too fresh .

' Hi '

Martha looked from Ryan to Kelsi and felt the sizzle in the air , crackling around them .

" Ryan , aren't you going to introduce us to your friend ? " If Kelsi was suddenly going numb in the tongue , Martha decided she would get it out in the open .

Josie flashed a dazzling smile ." Hello there , I'm Josie Hilton . Ryan and Sharpay and I go way back , we're old friends since we were little kids .'

" Good to meet you '

Kelsi's eyes locked on Ryan as she managed a tight smile for the redhead that had lip locked her guy quite passionately .He wouldn't quite meet her gaze .

' Hi '

" Josie , these are two of our friends ," managed Ryan , proud that his voice didn't crack ,' Martha Cox and um, Kelsi Nielsen .'

The vivacious young woman toned down her enthusiasm to smile warmly at the girls .

' It's really lovely to meet you both ,' replied the redhead , ' I've just enrolled here from L.A. as sort of a temporary exchange student slash transfer sort of thing and do hope we can all become the best of friends .'

Ryan recognized his friends tone and managed a deprecating laugh ." How about more normal Josie and less Rizzo .'

Josie placed a arm around his shoulder noticing the quick flash of hurt and was that temper in the petite girls eyes . " Ryan always could read my mind '

' Ryan does know his musicals ' quipped Kelsi, the swipe there but barely .It stung her heart that this gorgeous woman was throwing herself all over Ryan and he didn't seem to mind . Maybe Josie was the reason Ryan had never asked her out until recently .

" We used to act out scenes from old musicals when our parents got together for a social visit ," explained Josie ,' Granted we were 9 but it was still lots of laughs .'

Martha didn't beat around the bush .' Ryan you been holding out on us ? Is Josie your secret girlfriend or what , Twinkle Toes ? '

Kelsi paled and turned away .She really didn't want to hear all the gory and undoubtedly glamorous details involving Ryan and Josie . What a fool I've been ! She turned to head in the direction of her locker but Martha grabbed her arm and held her still .

" Don't go, Kelsi," Martha fixed her with a pointy look ,' Ryan hasn't answered the question yet . Aren't you awfully curious ? '

Sharpay swiveled her head to give the quiet composer a curious look . " Do tell, brother '

For a man who preferred dancing to violence , Ryan didn't know who he wanted to kill more at the moment , Martha for her well meaning nosiness or his sister for egging it on Kelsi was trying to shield her feelings from him but it pained him recognizing the hurt shadowing behind her own eyes which only confused the crap out of him more .

If Kelsi didn't want to be with him then how could this ..whatever the hell it was hurt her ? He just didn't understand any of it , period , yet here he was smack in the middle of it .

Life was really crappy right now and it sucked badly to boot .

Ryan tensed , rubbed a spot behind his neck, and released a sigh ." Despite Josie's brilliant performance, she is not my girlfriend . We are not dating nor have we ever dated.'

" Only because Ryan insists upon being unreasonable " pouted Josie , touching his bicep .

Hmm , when had Ryan gotten muscles ? Nice , very nice and really hot .

Sharpay waved a hand as if swatting a fly ." Didn't I tell you Josie has always had a thing for Ryan ? I swear , you people jus don't listen when I talk .'

" More like they know when to tune you out , sis ' smirked Ryan , checking his watch ," this has been fun, ladies , but I need to get to class .'

It had to be safer to walk away from the group of women than to put himself between them . Maybe he needed a good sulk and wallowing in his own self -pity for a few hours or until he could find a way to fall out of love with Kelsi . Was that even a thought ?

Ryan accidentally bumped Kelsi's arm and the sizzle between them was immediate .

Her eyes widened as Kelsi jumped back as if his touch burned her while Ryan simply mumbled an apology under his breath then ambled away from her .

" Damn '

Josie curled her lips , intrigued ." New Mexico isn't so boring after all it seems .'

***********************Wildcats ****************************************.

Kelsi was unreasonably quiet as she and Martha left the craziness in the lunchroom as she tried to rationalize with herself why it was simply impossible for her and Ryan to be together . Until she could find a way out of her relationship with Max without risking Ryan's safety she was stuck in this dangerous tableau of her own horrible making and now with the gorgeous Josie making a play for Ryan , he would surely change his mind about her and they would become the next big item on campus .

She felt numb and her heart throbbed painfully in her chest .

Martha gave her a friendly nudge ." Okay, Kelsi, I don't know what is going on in that brain of yours but you might as well spill it . You called Ryan yours and don't even think about denying it because I heard you and I can call on Taylor as my witness .'

Kelsi clutched her French book closer to her chest as if it would shield her from her friends natural curiosity . Lord knows Martha meant well but the girl was like a dog with a bone when she wanted answers, she wouldn't let up until she got them .

She contemplated telling her bestie about the kiss but it would only serve as a reminder of what could have been with Ryan . Martha wouldn't understand and Max already wasn't a fan of hers and Kelsi wasn't entirely sure that Max wouldn't resort to hurting her friends either . Sometimes it felt as if there was a darkness in him and it scared her .

' Martha , please don't start ,' sighed Kelsi, ' Ryan isn't mine . I slipped is all …it was just really a surprise since Ryan has never mentioned Josie ever when we talked .'

' I'll bet . Look Kels, I don't know why your still with Max when we both know your crazy half in love if not all the way with Ryan in the first place and I am willing to help you break up with the jerk wad if that's what you need from me '

If only I could '

' Thanks , Martha , but I would just really appreciate it if you could support my decisions right now '

Martha wanted to push and prod but Kelsi was stubborn , it would only make her clam up all the more . There had to be more than what was obvious here .

.

" Grrrr, girl , your being loony ! Not to mention borderline insane and for the record I don't buy it for one second that you are into Max , not like you are Ryan, but that is all I will say, for now . If you need me , I'm right here.'

Kelsi was grateful ." Thanks '

As they stepped inside the French classroom, Max caught up with them and pulled Kelsi into an embrace , his gaze flickering over Martha with disdain . That girl had a big mouth to go along with all that weight of hers and he didn't trust her around his girlfriend . They were too chummy and Martha would put ideas into Kelsi's head and his girlfriend was too idealistic to begin with .

" Kelsi , I've missed you '

Kelsi tried not to squirm in his arms and managed a semi smile .' Max, we're in class '

' Just making my claim on you, darling , in case , other guys have any ideas about you'

Kelsi shoved at his chest ." I'm not your property '

Max hissed into her ear ." You are my girlfriend . You wanted this as much as I did and its wise for you not to forget that we are together . I wouldn't want your friend to have a little accident in cheerleading practice …'

Kelsi frowned , troubled .' How could you ? Max , please , don't '

Max just laughed knowing he had gotten his point across and released her then sent a charming smile towards Martha as his girlfriend slid into her seat .

" Aren't we incorringly romantic , Martha ? You'll keep an eye on my girlfriend while I scoot along to American History '

Martha narrowed her eyes at him .' I was thinking of another word, Maxwell, but whatever works , I guess . Pretty sure Kelsi will survive a class without you seeing as she has managed so far for years .."

' Funny girl '

" So I've been told ' said Martha , watching the look of abject horror cross Kelsi's face and caused her suspicion to spread like wildfire ," Run along now , Max, or you'll be late and Miller loves giving out detention '

Max stifled the urge to slap the sarcasm from Martha's mouth but didn't want to cause any bad attention to himself , it wouldn't help him rise to the top of the power chain here .

He bent to press a kiss on Kelsi's closed mouth and left her behind .

" Max is a sleaze ball , Kelsi , and I mean that in the worse possible ways . The dude can ooze flashy New York charm all he wants but it doesn't hide his sleaze '

Kelsi felt the beginning of a headache behind her eyes and wished this day would hurry up and end . She didn't know how she could endure practicing for the musical with Ryan and Max in the same room together and her emotions a big jumbled mess . She felt a touch of hysteria build within her but knew it wouldn't do her any good in the long run.

' Martha , you promised me , please . You just don't really know Maxwell and he sometimes comes across …off putting '

' I was going to say as an ass '

" Please , just drop everything , please ' Kelsi didn't think she could take much more today or she might completely lose it and cry .

Martha relented and gave her a warm smile and a pat on the arm ."It's dropped '

Martha didn't know what her friend was doing but something was going on here that wasn't right , she felt it as strongly as she did her own love for Jason . Looks like it was time to get down to brass tacks , go all Nancy Drew , and figure the mystery of a rebellious Kelsi and the Snake from New York.

***************************Wildcats*****************************

For the men that I've known who've clearly shown

They all saw what they wanted to see and have been playing me all along

Cause when it comes down to me

These kisses aren't truly free

Hide from the hurt and only ever give half a heart

Kelsi felt herself beaming as she played while onstage Sharpay sang with new vulnerability , connecting with the painful words as she moved across the stage between the dancers and into the spotlight . It really was going to be a moving number .

" Cut , just a minute ," Ryan stepped out from the side of the stage stepping between his sister and the dancers ," Sorry , sis , but I think you should try this instead …weave through the no name men " He mimed placing a hand on their chest then twirling to the next and stopping in front of Zeke ," Stop on Zeke for a pause , hand on his heart and maybe a little spin to show us where your heart lies .'

Kelsi's hands shook but she continued to play as Ryan skillfully adapted the choreography . Her heart skidded against her chest and felt tears threatening to fall behind her eyes and refused to give in to them .

" Spin , Ryan ? I don't know if I can do that , man ' said Zeke , holding his girlfriends hands in his . He wasn't a total buffoon as a dancer but spinning sounded complicated though Ryan made the move appear easy as homemade pie .

" Just don't drop me and you'll be fine , Zeke ' assured Sharpay , ' I trust you '

" Take her hands into yours like a waltz only not quite , spin together and let us see Sharpay has all of her heart invested in you . You can do this easily, Zeke ' reassured Ryan, intent on the choreography . If he was dancing he didn't have to think about anything but the moves , lines, musicality, and the dance itself .

Max tensed his fists and swore inwardly under his breath ." Ryan, if your done rearranging the choreography, we need to move on .'

Ryan's smile was tight ." This will make it much better '

" I didn't ask for your opinion, Evans ," growled Max, flicking his gaze to the dancer with disdain then at Kelsi who was all soft eyed and felt the temper bubble within him . Did she like to be punished for behaving like a whore ? Did she think he was stupid and couldn't see how she flaunted herself at Ryan ? Hadn't they gone over this time and again since they had began dating ? She should know what he expected of her .

Zeke and Sharpay moved across the floor with Ryan blocking them ,nodded his approval while trying to ignore the asshole who thought this production belonged to him .

" I'm the choreographer . Do you have a problem with the change ? ' Ryan took off his hand , looked out to find Kelsi hiding behind her piano ," Kelsi, is this working for you or do you and your boyfriend agree on this matter ? '

Kelsi blushed and smoothed her lips together , tightly ." No, its perfect, Ryan ."

Max glowered at them both . ' Sharpay isn't a bleeding goody goody she's a woman who uses men and they use her in return , we shouldn't be romanticizing this song '

Ms. Darbus had heard enough and stepped out of her spot in the empty seats , clipboard in hand , and decided it was time to intervene before her choreographer and composer went to blows and shed blood on her floor . That wouldn't be good at all .

" I agree with Kelsi, gentlemen, the new choreography is perfect ," said Darbus , brooking no room for them to argue with her ,' Thank you, Ryan, it is even better with Kelsi's lyrics . Sharpay and Zeke , lovely . Maxwell, darlin, I appreciate your passion and your vision for your work but you must temper it with the rest of us on board with you .'

Max ground his teeth together , annoyed as if this old woman was some God Damn Patty Lapone of Broadway . It was freaking East High School in Bumfuck, New Mexico .

This was his show and he had the wheels set in motion for him to take on the world , it was all about connections .

" I just want my vision to be the best it can be , Ms. Darbus '

' Now I think that is enough for the day and I have an appointment in twenty minutes so lets all call it quits for today . No extra running lines as the cheerleaders have requested our theatre for an experiment of sort Martha Cox is cooking up and they don't need an audience . No tarrying either ' With a dismissive wave of her hand the aging actress hoisted her own overstuffed bag on her shoulder and headed for her office .

Zeke handed Sharpay her pink purse ." Come on, I'll walk you to your dressing room and then I have to run laps for Coach Bolton "

" Eeew why would he make you get all sweaty and gross like that ? '

" My penance for missing half of practice for this show ," Zeke placed a hand on her back, " Come on, babe, I don't want to have to run twenty laps either ."

As the couple disappeared in the direction of the dressing rooms backstage , Ryan felt the distance between him and Kelsi as if they were miles apart from one another .

All I want to do is be with you.

The song stuck in his head suddenly as Ryan's blue eyes locked and held with hers until Josie stepped out from the back of the theatre , applauding , loudly and breaking the moment .

" Amazing, Ryan, just amazing ! '

Ryan managed a thin smile and snagged his backpack .' Thanks, Josie '

He jumped off of the stage as Josie linked her hand through his arm ." I thought you could take me home , Ryan, and we could sit down and catch up on our lives .'

She flashed him a flirty smile .' Is there somewhere decent around here where I can get a organic juice ? "

' It's New Mexico, Jo, not the sticks '

' You'll just have to enlighten me , Ryan '

As they left the theater, Kelsi resisted the urge to throw up and simply stopped playing more than thankful for the reprieve today . Usually music and the quiet helped to soothe her soul but frankly all she wanted to do was go home, lock herself in her room, and pig out on chocolate mascarpone ice cream and maybe cry over Music and Lyrics .

" Kelsi, why must you speak out against me ' Max grabbed her arm, jerking her up against him, his tone indignant and full of anger ,' Do you like to piss me off ? How hard is it for you to be docile , quiet, and agreeable with me ? Must you be so stupid "

Kelsi froze, eyes widening , and swallowed the nerves that lurched about in her stomach.

' I'm s..sorry ,' stuttered Kelsi , licking her lips ,' I'm sorry I'm not want you want but ..Maxwell, I don't understand why we cant just break up. This ..us isn't working .'

" You are my muse and breaking up is impossible ," Max ground his mouth to hers in a punishing kiss that she tried to resist ,' you'd best keep that in mind . I don't like to have to repeat myself and it is tedious . Maybe I should give you an example of what I will do if I catch you making eyes at Ryan one more time …"

He gave her a shove sending the petite young woman across the floor and bumping her head against the piano , hard . She moaned , lifting a hand up to touch her head and found herself cowering , holding her other hand out as if to stop him .

' I'll do whatever you want , just don't hurt , Ryan ! I understand now '

" That's my sweetheart , now let me help you up ' Gone was the temper as the charm oozed out of Max as he gripped Kelsi's hands and pulled her into his embrace as if it had been a lovers spat ,' Your all of mine, Kelsi . Don't ever forget how much I love you '

Kelsi stiffened in his arms as a lone tear rolled down her cheek and she thought of how this was her prison of her own making . Harsh , ugly, an d cruel .

Now Ryan was lost to her , forever .

.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I still don't own High School Musical just playing around New Mexico .

The Evans family lived in the North Valley of Alberquere , with their stately mansion tucked in between the mountain vistas and nearby horse stables , and had been considered on the historical register when Vance and Derby had bought the home before the twins had been born . Josie had been to visit here a lot as she had been growing up but it was still always a sight to behold in its own majestic sort of old school kind of way , it was lovely . Not as modern with high ceilings and glass windows like so many of the homes in L.A . but the different ambiance was always welcoming or maybe it was that her friends mother was always the perfect host .

" I still cannot believe you actually enrolled at East High, Josie ," said Sharpay as she drove her pink convertible into the carport ,' I've heard of researching a role but I would have thought binge watching like Smallville might have been the better choice .'

" Well , I think it will be perfect, Shar, and it has the bonus that I will get to spend time with you and Ryan ' said Josie , darting a wistful glance beside her at Ryan who had sat in stony silence the entire way here and looked as if he had been gutted .

It looked like her work was cut out for her on the romantic front .

" You should talk to Miss. Darbus about that role ," said Ryan, collecting his backpack and jumping out of the car ," I bet she will be glad to help, Jo.'

He wasn't in the mood to gossip with his sister and Josie and escaping to his room was the plan for tonight . It had been the most confusing day and other than the incredible kiss with Kelsi, she had him completely baffled by her weird un-Kelsi like behavior .

Not to mention her obvious jealousy over Josie . Again no sense there , his head was going to explode with the hundred and one mind boggling events of this day .

Ryan honestly didn't think he could endure anything else at all .

" Oh good idea, Ryan ," agreed his sister missing his look of surprise ,' Hmm, I was thinking I ought to introduce you to Gabriella Montez . She isn't a native here but no one girl in our class has small town written all over her like Gabriella .'

This time when she said it , there was no snark or malice behind it , just truth .

Josie followed the twins into the oversized kitchen with gleaming wood cabinets , marble countertops , and shiny high end appliances through the elegant dining room with the chandelier sparkling beneath a antique cherry dining table and matching chairs and finally into a smaller room off of the living room and den .A gleaming wood bar stood in the corner , elegant but comfortable seating was arranged ideally for conversation and a large television hung on the wall .

' Is that the girl who stole your part and the stud you were into a while ago, Shari ? '

Sharpay tossed her pink bag on the ottoman and settled into a comfortable gold settee as Ryan wondered behind the juice bar to whip up his own concoction of fruits and veggies while Josie lifted a delicate brow in question . This was new since the last time she visited and wasn't it curious that Ryan knew his way around a blender .

Sharpay had the grace to color at the mention of the past ." Oh it wasn't that much drama ," insisted the blonde , ignoring Ryan's pointed look ," I suppose Gabriella isn't that horrible , just too nice but I'm sure she'd be glad to offer up suggestions on the small town good girl thing . That is exactly who she is , after all .'

Behind the bar, Ryan opened up the mini fridge and began tossing berries into the blender as well as a banana . He contemplated calling Zeke or Chad to talk about him and Kelsi but figured they would rag on him since she had turned him down flat after he laid his heart on the line with her . He was a fool and a coward .

Ryan wouldn't be able to disagree with them on his idiot behavior , either .

" I don't know about that but I'm sure Gabriella would be glad to help you if she thought she could '

Ryan placed the lid on the blender and hit the buttons glad that it drowned out the girls yammering on about East High and the fictional high school Josie's character would be going to . It'd be easy enough to let his sister entertain Jo without him .

The sound of clicking heels tapped against the floor as Derby Evans swept into the room with grace and calm. Derby was a slim , willowy woman with straight blonde hair that grazed just above her neck in a flattering style and she was dressed casually in a pair of taupe colored pants and a light cream and red blouse and a smile bloomed across her face as she noticed that her children were home .

' Sharpay, Ryan , how was school today ? " asked Derby , squeezing her daughters shoulders in a sign of affection then pressed a kiss across her sons cheek ,' I was upstairs preparing your room , Josie . I put you in the Yellow room which is just down the hall from Sharpay and I believe you will be very comfortable .'

Josie flashed the older woman a gracious smile .' Thank you so much, Derby '

' Of course , dear ,' replied Derby as Ryan handed a glass of juice to Josie ,' Vance and Randolph have taken to conducting the rest of their business on the golf course it would seem so we are to eat supper without them . Rosa is preparing something light to go with the chicken and we should be ready to dine in or around six or so I imagine .'

" Great ," Ryan slung his backpack over his shoulder ,' I have some homework I should get started which I need to go do. I'm not really hungry right now , Mom …."

Annoyance rippled across Sharpay's face as she dug her cell out of her bag ." Ryan , we have company ! I can't believe you would be this rude .'

" I am sure Josie is probably tired from the flight from L.A. ,' replied Ryan , with a nod at his redheaded friend ," I don't mean to be rude but I forgot about my Biology assignment and I cant afford a bad grade .'

" I understand, Ryan , really I do. I wouldn't want you to fail .' Josie thought she added the perfect mixture of sincerity and warmth to convey that she wasn't insulted by his lack of attention . This was a new side of her old friend she was seeing - a bit more on the quiet side along with a new maturity . He wasn't careless of her feelings either .

Derby caught her sons arm and her blue eyes stared curiously into the depths of his as she sensed that Ryan was troubled by something .

" Kelsi is your partner in Biology , isn't she ," inquired Derby , " will she be coming over to help you with the assignment , pumpkin ? We can sat another place at the table for her and she can eat with us .'

Hurt flashed briefly in his eyes along with doubt then it was gone ." No , Mom, " answered Ryan, briskly ,' Kelsi wont be coming over . I am sure her new boyfriend is helping her with homework ..she doesn't need me .'

With a sulk , Ryan disappeared upstairs to the privacy of his own bedroom , leaving the women to puzzle out his own stupid, immature , and churlish behavior .

Derby tapped a manicured finger against her lip. " Have I missed something , Sharpay ? Did your brother and Kelsi have a disagreement ? What is this about her having a boyfriend , young lady ? '

Josie feigned a sound of distress and plopped as prettily as she could , her L.A. version of a southern belle , bemoaning her wounded heart, as she lay on an antique fainting sofa .

" Ah the tiny brunette that spit nails at me ! So, I have competition for dear Ryan '

Sharpay finished her text to Zeke who had a study session at Jason's house this evening and gave her mom a pat on the hand .

' Mother , you need to keep up in this ridiculous Will they or will they not get together little thing Ryan and Kelsi have between them . It is true Kelsi is showing poor taste by dating that new musician Maxwell ..I told you he composed the songs for me . Except the Heart one , Kelsi wrote it ..anyhow, they've both been acting weird and prickly .'

She gave a little shrug ." I can only assume since Ryan is acting like a immature ten year old , something must have happened between them .'

" What a shame ," sighed Derby, folding her arms across her chest ," Kelsi is a lovely young woman . I know how much Ryan cares for her ." She heaved a mothers worried sigh ," Perhaps I'll make Ryan a French soda and take it up to him to cheer him up .'

Sharpay made a face behind her mothers back ." Whatever '

She loved her Mother dearly but Ryan had inherited his sensitivity from her . Sometimes her twin forgot he needed to be tough to make it in the show biz world and a French soda and moping over Kelsi Nielsen wasn't helping him. Where was the confident Ryan that could choreograph the best dance number since Busby Berkeley on a whim ?

There had to be a way to reach him and stop this ridiculous sulking of his before it reached epic proportions .

Realizing that she wasn't actually paying any attention to their guest, Sharpay managed a semblance of an apologetic look and fluffed her bangs , crossed her legs, and fixed the actress with a demanding look .

' You've been dating bad boy actors since last year , Josie , and now your putting the moves on Ryan . What gives ? My brother is multi talented and well, much too kind for his own good, but you've never wanted to date him even when he had a mad crush on you back in the day '

Josie took a drink of the fruity juice Ryan had made for her as she contemplated answering Sharpay. This wasn't suppose to be drama filled , it wasn't a rocket scientist kind of thing, and it was only suppose to be as it was , a pleasant diversion , fun during her stay in New Mexico . Sharpay wasn't supposed to be giving her the inquisition .

' Maybe I'm done with those kind of guys ,' declared Josie , trying to keep the edge of defense out of her tone ,' I thought Ryan and I could have fun together until I return home .'

Sharpay's brows furrowed together in a frown .' I wont speak for Ryan this one time ,' said the blonde, wearily ,' but I wouldn't even try , Jo. Whatever happens or doesn't happen , my brother is all the way in deep big time in love with Kelsi Nielsen .'

Josie's red lips curved just so , a mysterious look there .' Then I am just the distraction that Ryan needs right now '

This was going to be much more exciting than she had even expected !

********************************Wildcats *******************************

The bowling alley wasn't busy for a weeknight as the last of the leagues had been heading home when the Wildcats and their dates stormed it as a relief from the pressures of basketball, Coach Bolton's expectations, the daily grind of school, and blow off some steam at the same time . Most of the gang had shown up except for Ryan and Sharpay and Kelsi were noticeably absent as Taylor and Gabi found them an empty lane .

Taylor dressed in her idea of casual - pressed khakis and a crisp red button down shirt blanched as she slipped her feet into the bowling shoes .

" Ew, I get so disgusted when I think of all the possible fungus in this re-used bowling shoes ," muttered the conservative young woman ,' maybe I should buy my own pair rather than renting .'

Gabriella shook her head , laughing at her best friends observations .' Thanks for putting that image in my head now, Tay .' She gave her elbow a nudge ," I am sure the shoes are thoroughly cleaned ….'

Taylor arched a brow ." We don't know this '

Chad bouncing on the balls of his feet slid into the vacant seat beside his girlfriend and gave her a playful squeeze around her waist ." Honey , are you sucking the fun right out of bowling ? '

" Only the bowling wear and the foot fungus in these shoes '

' Have a heart , Taylor ' said Chad , moving in to steal a kiss from her .

Troy bounded over with his own shoes and a diet drink for his own girlfriend as he joined them while the others waited in line for their shoes . Journey was singing a classic song from the eighties , the sounds of the arcade drifted through the center as well as the sound of clanging balls and the scent of cheesy nachos and greasy burgers welcomed them .

It was familiar and relaxing . Just what the doctor had ordered .

Gabriella took a sip of her cola and placed a hand on her boyfriends knee .' Are we going to talk about this disaster between Kelsi, Ryan, and Max that I helped create ? I still cant help but feel responsible and despite Max's insistence of how perfect he and Kelsi are together , I cant help but notice how miserable Kelsi looks like , you guys .'

Gabriella had tried to let it be as Troy had suggested but the more she watched Ryan and Kelsi, the worse , she felt . She was trying to be supportive of her friends choices but it was becoming difficult to bear without wanting to do something to help them .

' Max is a real douche ," said Troy, not mincing words ,' The guys and I tried to run interference for Ryan , the dude isn't cool . I wanted to punch him for how he talked like Kelsi was his personal property ..'

Gabriella relaxed against Troy, sighing her distress .' I don't understand why Kelsi just doesn't break up with Maxwell .'

Taylor bit the inside of her cheek ." I know , right ,' agreed Taylor , empathetically ,' lets add in that both Ryan and Kelsi skipped Biology together and our Kelsi went all red faced jealous when that redhead threw herself at Ryan at lunch today . '

" Okay we all agree it sucks ,' voiced Chad , ' we can run interference till the cows come home but its not our call. Evans has to fight for Kelsi if he wants her ..'

Taylor elbowed him in the ribs ." Ryan isn't a fighter , Mr. Macho Man '

" Which is part of the problem ! '

Gabriella fixed them with a stern look ." Maybe we should table this discussion since we seem to be at some sort of impasse and maybe play a practice game .'

As much as she wanted to fix the problem , arguing over it together was pointless.

She stood , moved to the lane, picked up a pale pink bowling ball and with a grin, tossed it down the lane . The ball wobbled a bit cantered left and somehow miraculously finished by taking out three pins as she smiled ruefully at her friends .

' Your up, Wildcat '

Troy kissed her cheek and went to show her how the pros bowled .

********************************Wildcats ********************************

Zeke hung up his phone , plopped down on the seat beside Jason and Martha , and eyed the French fries in front of him with a flat stare . He had been hoping to talk Sharpay into joining them tonight but she wouldn't budge from the family dinner and she insisted that their guest wouldn't enjoy bowling on her first night in town .What a bummer !

Jason shoved a handful of fries in his mouth, gulped down a drink of coke, and mumbled ,' Bowling too below your girlfriends status quo ? "

Zeke ignored him .' Naw , I probably could have gotten Sharpay to join us if her Mom wasn't doing some welcome dinner for Josie tonight . Ryan isn't answering his phone at all so I don't know what is going on there ….I tried to get them here '

Martha was thoughtful as she dunked a fry in ketchup .' Kelsi isn't really talking . I did get excited when I thought she was going to throw down in a fight with the chick who put the lip lock on her Ryan today and yet she still wont break up with Max '

Jason grew unusually quiet ." Max is sort of bossy with Kelsi. Don't you think ?'

' I would have said a possessive jerk , Jason , but yeah, that works too '

Zeke nodded, thoughtful. " We cant force them to be together if they don't want to be '

Martha made a frustrated sound in her throat ." That's the thing, Zeke , I know Ryan and Kelsi want to be together , I don't understand why they are putting up the roadblocks '

Kelsi was feeling more like herself as she stepped into the bowling alley, her blue and red plaid hat firmly in place , knots unfurling in her stomach as she spotted her friends chatting at the snack bar . It was true that Max's threatening behavior frightened her but he didn't own her and she really needed to spend time with the people who mattered .

Kelsi bit down on her lip , stared at them through the hurt .' Are you done talking about me or did I miss the really juicy stuff ? '

' Damn '

' Kelsi, you're here ! ' surprised Martha reached to stop the composer from running away ,' Please don't be mad , we are just worried about you and Ryan . Don't go '

The composer shook off her hand and frowned .' Martha , give it a rest '

Martha conceded ." Fine so where is your boyfriend ? Max hate the idea of mixing it up with us lowlifes or is it bowling in general ? '

Despite or maybe because it struck Kelsi as humorous , she giggled at the thought . Maxwell probably was too pretentious for bowling and she couldn't imagine him ever having it to be something to do for fun . Her head and heart were swimming with feelings for Ryan and the last thing she wanted to do was think about Max tonight .

Maybe if she broke away from him, Max would take her serious for once and break up with her . Even if he hurt her a little , Kelsi had to keep on trying and her wonderful kiss with Ryan today had only made her realize her prison she had trapped herself in with Max which was why she was taking this step tonight .

.

Could she break free ? Was protecting Ryan from Max's wrath only making it worse ?

Now Kelsi wasn't so sure anymore and she needed to think about what she wanted and to stand up for herself . She had worked past some of her hurdles of being naturally shy and Kelsi felt as if she had taken a giant leap backwards lately . She didn't much like it .

" I don't know where Max is ," stated the pianist, firmly ,' He does his thing and I ..I wanted to come bowling with my friends .'

Martha beamed happily at her .' Good for you . You wanna split some fries with me ? You can tell me about the your Ryan again , Kels '

" Yes, about the French fries ," agreed Kelsi,' settling beside her friend ,' and I don't know why I said that today . Ryan can kiss whomever he wants to kiss . I don't care , we're friends, and ….if he wants to be with some gorgeous , glamorous actress who knows his favorite movies then well, that is his business .'

Zeke chuckled and handed her a iced tea .' Are we supposed to be convinced , Kelsi or was that like a motivational talk for yourself, girl ? '

Kelsi blushed and drank her tea .' Oh be quiet , Zeke '

Down at lane four , Chad and Taylor were in full competitive mode playing against their best friends , taunts and laughter adding to the fun of the game . Gabi played more for fun than for winning and she wasn't the consummate bowler her boyfriend was and her bowling sucked only slightly . Still, they were all having a blast !

When Zeke went behind the counter to make his special request on how he wanted his hamburger made to the cook and while Martha had taken off to let the others know that Kelsi had showed up now, Jason decided it was the opportunity he needed to speak alone with the shy girl .

" Kelsi, can I ask you something and you wont get mad at me ? '

The brunette wiped her hands on a napkin as the yummy fries had been loaded with salt and nodded , curious .Jason was a sweetheart . It would be impossible to be mad at him .

" Sure . Why would I be mad at you, Jason ? '

" Are you alright ? I..see I was trying to find Martha and thought maybe she was hanging out in the theatre with you only she wasn't ,' babbled an uncomfortable Jason ,' Max pushed you down . I saw it , Kelsi . Is he hurting you ? '

Color drained right out of Kelsi's face at the innocence behind Jason's question . She didn't want to put her friends in the cross fire of her own personal hell .

Kelsi pasted a rueful look on her face .' No , Jason ," lied Kelsi , determined to handle her problem on her own ,' Max and I had an argument and I fell off the bench . See he , um, moved the piano closer to the wall than I realized and you know how clumsy I can be ..'

Jason appeared doubtful .' Not really , Kelsi , I thought I was the klutz '

" It was nothing , Jason, really . You didn't mention it to Martha or anyone else . Did you ? Cause I am really fine , more , um, embarrassed than anything '

" Nah, I wanted to check with you first '

The composer breathed a sigh of relief .' Thanks , Jason, and lets just keep it that way . '

Jason paused , hesitant , but nodded .' Maxwell isn't a very nice , Kelsi '

Kelsi straightened her glasses and smoothed her lips .' Isn't your three month anniversary coming up with Martha , Jason ? You should totally plan something romantic for her '

Jason got that his friend didn't want to discuss Max anymore and dropped it .' Yeah , I thought I'd see if I could find like a club that plays hip hop to take her out too '

Kelsi listened intently turning her head every so often towards the door hoping and longing to see Ryan . She handled things poorly after their kiss and desperately wanted to talk to him face to face and try to fix it , if she could .

***************Wildcats ************************************************

Ryan laid backwards on his bed , his copy of' I'll Be Seeing You' playing low on his television , as he tried to tune out the stupid sounds of his sisters yippy dog coming from downstairs and stared forlornly at the framed picture of him and Kelsi taken during one of their first practices together at the country club .

He couldn't help but to think of their first real conversation that summer as his sister had a scheme set in motion without him and he was feeling incredibly bored and lonely .

It had been a glorious sunny day outside and all of the fellow Wildcats were busy working , all of the clubs guests were soaking up the sun or golfing or even taking advantage of the spa . Spying for Sharpay hadn't sounded like a way to spend his day so he had wondered into the empty dining room and found Kelsi at the piano, playing .

' Hi Ryan '

Surprised by her greeting, Ryan tucked his hands in the pockets of his pants as he ambled over to lean against the piano , meeting her kind eyes with a warm smile of his own .

' Hi Kelsi , that sounds really amazing . You write that ? ' It was a lame question because the song just sounded like her , full of fun, heart, whimsy, and energy .

Kelsi blushed and nodded .' It just came to me a few days ago ,' says Kelsi, excitedly ,' I thought the lyrics and the right arrangement would make an incredible duet '

" Its amazing ," Ryan glanced at her sheet music ,' you know it just calls for a dance that is sort of playful - come here , retreat , swing into the romance of the lyrics .'

Seeing his vision in her own head, Kelsi smiled up at him ." Exactly ! So, why aren't you out practicing for the show or golfing with your family ? Chad mentioned he and Troy caddied for your family the other day .'

Ryan scratched at his brow and let out a rueful chuckle .' Sharpay has her own agenda right now and I'm not really wanting to spend my whole summer at her bidding ,' admitted the dancer , nut sure why he felt like confiding in the quiet girl but that he could ,' Kinda lonely I guess . As for golfing , not exactly my thing but Dad loves it ….its expected we golf as an Evans family thing .'

Kelsi flashed him a sympathetic smile .' If it makes you feel better my only golfing skills extend to the mini golf kind which I still really suck at '

Ryan laughed and moved closer to her , feeling a sudden connection between them .

' Have you had your lunch break yet , Kelsi ? '

Kelsi stopped playing , blinked ." Its in five more minutes ..I don't get lunch until noon because I sometimes have to play for the ladies groups here .'

" You maybe want to have lunch with me ? I'll buy and we can talk some more '

Her smile was sweet and vibrant and something caught in his heart ."I'd like that , Ryan '

Derby knocked lightly once and when her son didn't respond , she stepped into his bedroom , noted the old movie playing on the TV, and the dreamy yet pained look playing across Ryan's face and knew she had to try to fix it .

' Duckie , want to tell Mommy about it '

Ryan sat up, placed the picture on the nightstand, and gave her a look .' Mom, I'm not 6'

Derby handed him the French soda and sat down on the bed beside him, marveling how much her youngest had grown and changed since the summer . He was becoming his own man and moving away and out of his sisters shadow which was how it should be .

" Indulge your mother . Your sister has informed me that Kelsi is currently dating the musical director of the show you both are a part of .'

A fierce look raged across his features .' Maxwell the slick git '

Aha I understand ,' surmised Derby , because she knew her son and because he always wore his tender heart for all to see unlike her daughter who was so much like her father ,' you care very deeply for Kelsi'

Ryan nodded , sagely .' I'm crazy for that girl '

' Is this Maxwell person worthy of Kelsi ? '

Ryan stood , moved from one end of his room to the other , irritated .' He's a smooth talking snake that makes Rhett Butler look like a prince charming, Mom '

Looks like her sons confidence had been shaken so a little push might be useful . It really wasn't meddling as she prided herself off letting her children learn on their own unlike Vance who preferred the opposite where the twins were concerned .

" Certainly not Kelsi's type then ,' went on Derby ,' frankly I'm quite surprised by your behavior , Ryan, sulking about and whining is more your sisters thing ' she rolled her eyes ," Well if I must be honest , both of you get it naturally from your father as he does the same . Quite unbecoming by all three of you '

Ryan took a long drink of his soda and touched his heart .' I feel like my head and my heart are being crushed by one of those heavy cartoon anvils '

Derby brushed a tender hand through his blonde hair and kissed his cheek .' I didn't raise you to sit around and pout , I raised you to get out there and go after what your heart desires . Moping and whining isn't going to make Kelsi come to you, Ryan Evans , and you know that as well as I do '

Ryan knew his mother spoke the truth just as his friends had . ' She wont break up with the jerk , Mom ! For the life of me , I don't understand why ! I know Kelsi feels for me ,I felt it when we kissed ! '

" Then stop feeling sorry for yourself , Ryan ," ordered Derby, watching the fighting spirit come back into his clear blue eyes ,' You go out there , you be yourself , and you steal Kelsi's heart right back to you where it belongs '

" Kelsi and I are meant to be ," replied Ryan , determination lighting the fire in his soul ,' No Clark Gable fake is going to come between me and my gal '


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer; Nope , nada, you all know the drill, I still don't own High School Musical .

" Good morning , Ryan '

Ryan plopped his favorite fedora on his head, lifted his gaze to Josie as she leaned ever so casually against the doorframe of his bedroom , red lips slightly glossed , her long lashes devoid of mascara and a curious expression showing on her face .

' Morning , Josie ," Ryan couldn't help but notice that today she was dressed in a short cobalt blue dress with a thick black leather belt around her waist and black Prada half boots ," So this is a new look for you . You decided against Lana Lang and went for the second season Jen Lindley look ? '

A pout split across her face and she gave him a annoyed shove ." Ryan , be nice to me ! I am trying to establish how my character dresses and reacts in every day situations . Lorna may be a small town girl but I want to be stylish and hot portraying her '

Ryan chuckled , amused .' In that case, good choice . ' He was feeling on the anxious side this morning but happy about the decision he had made concerning his relationship with Kelsi and confident that he would win her over ," I thought you would have left for school early with Sharpay , Jo , so she could show you the ropes to East high .'

Josie moved into the room careful to brush her arm against Ryan's to let him know she was very serious about them dating . She wasn't the least bit worried about this Kelsi person that Ryan was interested especially since she already had a boyfriend .

' Zeke picked her up in his jeep ," Josie made a face ,' Blah ! I thought since Derby was letting you drive the BMW today that I would go with you, Ryan .'

Ryan was really thankful that his Mom understood his feelings for Kelsi and helped in ways he didn't even imagine that she supported him . He had occasionally had a date or two with a daughter of one of his mothers country club friends but she had never really

pushed or expected him to date or start a relationship with them if he wasn't interested

.His Mom's encouragement on the pursuit of his feelings for the composer was the shove he needed to kick his confidence back in high gear..

Ryan stepped away from his friend reaching for his backpack .' Sharpay let Zeke pick her up in his jeep ? That is great ! She really likes him ! I bet everyone at school with flip when they get a sight of them .'

' Zeke is rather good looking ,' admitted Josie , smoothing a crease out of the back of his blue button down shirt ,' Frankly, I've never known Sharpay to put dating a guy before her career . Zeke certainly doesn't seem like her type either .'

Ryan shook his head , not wanting to get into a debate when he was in a good mood this morning . He just wished Josie would concentrate on working on her research and less on the heavy flirting with him . That girl could be relentless !

' Did you even meet Zeke ? Judging him in a whole two minutes is a pretty Hollywood thing to do ,' snapped Ryan, to the point ,' He is a good guy and my friend . For once I am glad my sister is listening to her heart instead of continually being devious and scheming to get ahead in her career . Not to mention, Zeke treats her right .'

Josie blanched , taken aback by his staunch defense .' You don't need to get so defensive with me , Ryan ! I didn't mean anything by it . Sharpay is my friend, too .'

Ryan sighed . " I know , sorry I jumped on your case about it . I'm a little nervous this morning but excited too .'

Josie let out a long winded sigh. ' About that little pianist you were rambling on about all night ? Ryan, I am surprised that you would even consider pursuing a girl who obviously has a boyfriend and clearly isn't interested in you .'

Ryan sent her a scathing look ." No offense , Jo, but you don't know me or Kelsi . '

A pout formed across those lush lips . This wasn't at all going like she had been expecting , it was off putting . Ryan was supposed to drop everything for her .

' No but we have a history together, Ryan ! Aren't you the tiniest bit tempted to give us a try together , darling ? '

Ryan shook his head .' Sorry , Jo, but the answer is still no '

' Humph '

Ryan simply patted her arm as if she was the family pet or something .' Don't worry about it , really . I bet an hour at school and you'll have all the guys falling at your feet begging to be your new boyfriend '

Josie flicked a hair back in place and straightened her skirt .' That may as well be true , Ryan, but I will wear you down yet '

' Please don't try ' Ryan nodded towards the stairs ," Come on, I don't want to be late today '

*****************Wildcats ********************************************

' Zeke , my hair ! ' wailed Sharpay, exhilarated from the drive from her house to East High though she was positive the wind had to destroy her perfect hair ,' Oh God , I better not have desert dust in my hair '

Zeke pulled his old jeep into a parking spot beside Troy's beat up truck then turned to face his distraught looking girlfriend . Sharpay's blonde hair was a little mussed up , there was real color flushing her face, and she was pulling out a compact , a frown marring her beautiful face .

' You look gorgeous , Shar ," reassured Zeke , taking the compact from her hands ,' no dust in your hair . Promise besides you drive faster than I do .'

Sharpay fluffed her hair more out of habit and relaxed into him .' It was fun ! Though the olive color of this thing is hideous , Zeke '

Zeke chuckled .' Well, you make it stylish , babe '

Sharpay couldn't help but beam at the compliment .' I do . Don't I ? ' She pressed her lips to his in a warm kiss as a dark blue Audi pulled in on the other side of them carrying Taylor and Chad . Out of the corner of her eye the diva noticed them and waved .

The couple collected their things and met Chad and Taylor as they climbed from the car , the jock noticeable in bright colored baseball shorts and a orange tee shirt while his girlfriend dressed sharply in green pants , a short sleeved buttoned down shirt, and a brown and yellow sweater vest . Quite the contrast to the other .

" Hey you guys ' Zeke greeted his friends as he steadied his girlfriends books with his own ,' What goes on ? '

Chad stared at the sky expectantly then back at the two .'Nope the sky isn't falling and I don't see any pigs either . You actually rode in that jeep with Baylor , Sharpay instead of your fancy pink convertible ? '

Taylor shot him a filthy look as if it would make he shut up. She knew it was futile but felt obligated to try anyway as if her honey might pick up tact from her .

' Ignore him , guys , I do . It's just a really unusual sight is what Chad means '

' Well, it shouldn't be that much of one ,' said Sharpay , determined to accept that it would take time to reestablish a different sort of friendship with Zeke's group of friends ,' Zeke is my boyfriend . His jeep is really ugly but surprisingly comfortable .'

Zeke grinned , the lovesick fool .' Isnt she sweet ? '

Taylor held her tongue as she was giving the devious diva a chance to prove that she could change . She would reserve judgment for now . Zeke was her friend .

' I thought your friend would be coming to school with you, Sharpay '

Sharpay examined a chip on her manicured fingernail with a frown .' Josie will be along with Ryan in a bit . He's got Mothers BMW today …as if that will impress Kelsi '

Taylor hitched her books up to her chest .' I thought Ryan and Josie were an item '

Sharpay brushed the nonsense aside like it was a pesky fly . Josie's spectacular arrival had generated enough gossip for the fodder to go round for days but she wanted to stomp it out before it caused more troubles for her brother .

' No, never were a thing ,' insisted Sharpay ,' Ryan had a crush on her a million and a half years ago but they have never dated . Josie had a horrible break up back in California and is just having some fun with Ryan, I think .'

Chad cocked a curious brow .' What kind of fun ? '

Taylor jabbed an elbow in his side .' Get your mind out of the gutter, Chad '

Zeke had to stifle a laugh and was mindful of the narrow look his own girlfriend sent him .

' Can it , dude , Ryan wouldn't take Josie up on it ," offered a knowing Zeke ," He is seriously got it major bad for Kelsi '

All four of them grew silent as they contemplated the weird but messy entanglement of the shy composer and the choreographer . None of them especially liked Maxwell Donovan and still couldn't understand why Kelsi hadn't broken up with him . It was clear as day to anyone with eyes on their face , she wasn't interested in him though the brash New Yorker doted on her . Strange indeed .

' Well it should be interesting on that front today as Ryan was on a complete tear last night over Kelsi ,' informed Sharpay , waving as the trio of her entourage called out greetings to her ,' Anything is better than his dumb wishy washy thing he has been doing since whatever obviously happened between them .'

Taylor folded her arms .' What did Ryan say ? Kelsi isn't saying a word '

' Oh, I don't know , Ryan doesn't like me to be involved in his love life or his social life these days ,' admitted Sharpay , a reminder of her past behavior towards her little brother ,' Ryan is too sensitive but clearly something had to happen .'

' You girls are the worse '

' We just want our friends to be happy '

Sharpay turned to her bedazzled pink locker and cursed under her breath to find Maxwell standing in front of it . Today the composer slash director wore an air of mystery as he was outfitted in dark jeans, a light colored shirt , and a black leather jacket .

His ideas for her show were brilliant but lacking the heart Kelsi also brought in her compositions . Maxwell's edginess could be very attractive if it weren't for his domineering manner as well as his and Mr. Hyde deal he had going .It

Might have been appealing back at the School of the Arts but at East high, it so wasn't .

' Sharpay , my star ! How are you ? ' He flicked a glance dismissively to Zeke as if her boyfriend were a gnat ,' Baylor '

Zeke shrugged .' Maxwell '

Sharpay drew herself up to her full height in her needle thin Jimmy Choo heels .' You're here bright and early , Maxwell. Is there something that you were wanting ? '

Max touched her arm as charm oozed out of him .' Miss. Darbus agreed to let us have use of the theatre during our free period . I had some new ideas regarding our show , Sharpay, I thought we could run through them together .'

Sharpay pursed her lips , considering . It wasn't that she couldn't handle Max alone , she was quite capable of that but there was something about him that still made her the tiniest bit uncomfortable .She had begun to notice it more with each rehearsal .

' Will Kelsi be accompanying us on the piano ? '

Ah , his sweet , sweet muse ! Max would deal with her rebellious behavior privately and at another time . Right now spending time with the hot blonde took precedence .

' No ,' Max tried for cheerful ,' Kelsi is quite busy today . Just you and me '

' I suppose we could ,' said a reluctant Sharpay , thinking of the show ,' I have some of my own thoughts as well on the transitions between the summer scenes .'

Max squeezed her arm .' Wonderful . '

Skimming his gaze down her curves , Maxwell smiled at the blonde, nodded at the others, and strode with purpose down the hall intent on solidifying his position in the drama department . He wanted to have it all here .

Taylor shivered , involuntarily .' That guy seriously creeps me out ! He's all charming and likeable but behind his eyes, creep me out . How is Kelsi still dating him ? '

Chad rubbed her arm, soothingly .' Honey, I hate the dude too but we may have to deal that maybe …maybe we cant do a damn thing about who Kelsi wants to be with '

' I refuse to believe that '

Zeke could only nod as he rubbed Sharpay's shoulders which had tensed up since her conversation with Maxwell the Shark .

' Are you alright ? It is just me being jealous or was Max hitting on you ? ' Zeke wanted to believe he and Sharpay had built a level of trust between them but he did agree with his friends assessment of the smooth talker composer .

Sharpay kissed his cheek .' I am fine but your sweet to worry , Zeke. Maxwell thinks he is much more the player than he really is and I've blown off worse sleaze balls than him .'

' Just be careful , Shar ' Taking her hand into his own, Zeke led her to her first class of the day passing Kelsi as she ambled down to her own locker .

Bowling with her friends had reminded Kelsi that it was nice to feel as she belonged which had been sorely lacking from her life since she had been focusing solely on keeping Maxwell at bay and from hurting Ryan and her friends . She had missed them . It had been so much fun just to hang out , gripe about the homework in history , laugh at Chad's ridiculous jokes, and just be herself . She felt a little bad for lying to Jason about Maxwell but Kelsi got herself into this situation , she would get out of it herself .

She was tired of cowering around Max too. He did frighten her but maybe she just needed to get her courage up and break away from him . Just walk away .

Kelsi pulled out her song book as Ryan reached around her shoulder , his breath warm on her ear ,' Hi Kelsi'

Kelsi's heart thumped loudly in her chest from his nearness as she gulped air into her lungs . He was so close to her, the pianist imagined he could put his arm around her .

' Ryan , where's your girlfriend ? I figured you would be showing her around school this morning ' It stung her heart seeing Ryan with the gorgeous redhead but she could be mature about it . It was a kiss, not a promise between them .

Ryan tugged at the hat she wore, playfully .' I told you Josie isn't my girlfriend .'

Kelsi somehow managed a friendly smile .' Not my business if she is or isn't , Ryan '

Ryan stepped closer to her causing her to blush , slightly .' Really, Kels? Cause you sounded pretty jealous to me yesterday …'

Kelsi seemed to be frozen to her spot , entranced by the mischievous gleam in his clear blue eyes and the confidence he carried with him . This was the Ryan she had fallen for over the summer and oh boy, he was really adorable like this .

' You are imagining things , Mr. Choreographer,' quipped kelsi, lightly ,' I have a boyfriend . Your free to croon White Christmas with Josie whenever you like …'

' I'd much rather sing them with you, Kelsi '

Kelsi caught her breath .' Ryan, what are you doing ? We discussed this already and it is better if we just stay good friends . Preserve the friendship .'

Ryan was embolded and reached for her hand .' I don't want to be in a holding pattern with you, Kelsi, unless I am actually holding you in my arms . I also don't believe you have feelings for Max - I've seen how you act with him . It isn't you ..'

Kelsi's lips curved as she cast a shy look towards him.' Ry, please, don't make me try to explain it again. It's gotten complicated and …its my fault because I wanted to kiss you too ..'

Ryan grinned and caressed the side of her face .' I know you feel what I feel, Kelsi . I'm not going to walk away this time and I don't give a damn about Max either . I'm going to prove to you that we belong together '

Despite the protest that died on her lips , Kelsi felt herself going all melty and dreamy at his confession . How was she supposed to argue with that ?

' Ryan ….I ' Warning bells clanked in her head of protests and recalled the threats that Maxwell had made toward him rung in her ears as well yet all of that flew from her mind as Kelsi reveled in Ryan's tender touch and her weakness for him .

' You look really cute when your trying to figure out what you want to say like that ' Ryan brushed his mouth over hers in the softest of kisses ,' your eyes go all wide and you have really pretty eyelashes '

' Eyelashes ? '

Ryan grinned and handed her the blue bag .' Yeah , it was one of the first things I noticed about you over the summer, Kels'

' Are you being glib ? '

' No, just honest ,' stated Ryan , happy that she wasn't pulling away from him ,' now I need to go find your boyfriend so we can have a man to man chat ' He pushed her glasses back on her nose ,' See you third period, Kelsi '

Ryan adjusted his jaunty yellow cap , turned back around, caught the surprised pianist around the waist, bringing her to him for a breathless kiss before letting her go and then whistling' I'm Gonna Make you love me' , the dancer disappeared from sight .

Kelsi sighed , stumbling a bit as Martha ran over to grab at her friends hands , excitedly .

' Oh my God , what happened ? I saw it all with my own two eyes ! Who knew Ryan Evans could be so romantic ! '

' I did , Martha , I knew it all along . ' Kelsi slid back against her locker , heart pounding like a speeding bullet through her chest ,' Oh God, what have I done ? Max absolutely hates Ryan and Ryan is going to tell him he is going to fight for me .'

' This just keeps getting better , Kelsi ! Honey, this is a good thing ,' assured a hopeful Martha ,' your boyfriend isn't going to want to waste his breath fighting with Ryan over your heart . He'll probably dump you today if we're lucky '

Kelsi groaned , under her breath .' Martha , I'm not that lucky '

Martha pulled her friend from the lockers .' What do you know , Kels, Ryan just kissed you senseless ! You have mushy goo for brains right now '

Kelsi gave her the eye .' Mushy goo ? For a brainiac , Martha , those are some words '

Martha gave her a little shove .' Oh shut up, Kelsi, you have little hearts all shiny in love for Ryan in your eyes and don't you dare deny it . Your protest have now fallen on deaf ears after what I just saw and that is that.'

Kelsi hugged her books close to her chest .' Putting my feelings aside for Ryan at the moment , it's not as simple as all of that , Martha . The truth is I'm still with Max and I just hope Ryan chats with him somewhere very public like the gym or where there are a lot of people around '

Martha stared strangely at her . ' Ryan had it out with Chad over the summer and he isn't dead . They are friends . I think Evans can handle ego-maniac Maxwell . You on the other hand, Kelsi, just need to very publicly break up with the boyfriend once and for all'

Kelsi touched her lips that still tingled from the kiss .' That might work '

Josie hovered around the corner of the hallway having also witnessed Ryan's very romantic play for the tiny pianist as she gnawed on the irritation the scenario brought out in her . She recognized the passion in Ryan and thought perhaps if the old bonds of history between them didn't sway him to be tempted by her , perhaps a good old fashioned seduction would put her back in the game .


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Nope , still have no claim to HSM or East High, just playing in New Mexico .

Kelsi was crazy about him .

Still feeling confident in his bold step in getting the sweet composer to admit that she shared the same feelings for him as he did for her , Ryan knew he needed to seek out her hotshot boyfriend and make his intent known . The time for sitting back on the sidelines and moping and wishing was past , it was his time to fight for his girl .Sweeping Kelsi off her feet was a pretty good start to the morning and the morning was looking good .

Kelsi was worth it all . She was his everything .

.

The dancer didn't know what kind of hold the jerk had on Kelsi but Ryan trusted his heart and his instincts . Both were telling him , it had to be something tangible that he wasn't grasping . . It couldn't be love .

Kelsi retreating back into her shell of quietness had been a clue he had simply missed the first time around and the little things she did recently upon dating Max tipped it even more so . Something had to be wrong in her so called relationship with the New Yorker .

If she loved Max , Kelsi wouldn't have kissed him back . She wasn't that type of girl that played with other peoples feelings . It just wasn't in her nature .

Ryan walked past the vending machine but a quick glance told him that the musician either had already gotten his morning cup of Joe and did a turn towards the theatre which was normally empty unless Miss. Darbus was taking notes for the play or something .

Since Max hadn't made his usual production of being the perfect boyfriend display with Kelsi in the hallway, Ryan figured the guy might be holed up in the theatre and as he walked down the aisle the sounds of a classical piece caught his ears . The guy might be a world class ass but Max had talent .

Maxwell was here .

" Nice "

Maxwell stopped playing , rose, and moved from the piano to face the dancer instinctively going on the defense as he took the rich boys measure .

.

" Evans , what brings you here ? I thought you'd be off playing with your hot girlfriend from L.A. ," smirked Max , folding his arms across his chest ," Quite the display yesterday and Kelsi was just heartbroken that you , her good friend , had never said a word about Josie to her ."

Ryan tucked his hands in his pockets , nodded ." There was nothing to tell because Josie and I aren't anything but friends . I never lied to Kelsi . She knows I don't lie ."

Maxwell lifted his shoulder , a sardonic expression masking his handsome face , bothered by the bravado that the younger Evans twin was showing . Obviously Sharpay had gotten all of the guts in the family and little brother was trying to test his mettle . He almost needed another cup of coffee to center himself in dealing with the idiot .

.

" What do you want, Evans ? Its bad enough I have to put up with your sensitivity crap during rehearsals but I wanted to practice this new song in peace so spit it out "

If the jocks had repeated his message to Evans , this might be interesting .

Ryan tipped his hat back on his head and gathered his confidence to meet his gaze .

" Well, I'm not interested in us being friends either ," retorted a honest Ryan , putting it out there ," I'm here about Kelsi . I care a lot about her , I get that for some unfathomable reason she is still dating you, but there is something between us ."

A slow burn of anger worked its way into Maxwell but he refused to let it show . He didn't want to waste his breath on the stupid dancer or create a messy situation he would have to explain to others . He was trying to build his reputation at East High and the popularity game was much different scene that was New Mexico . It wasn't cutthroat and games between nemesis , there was a much slippery slope here .

Max was still maneuvering the climb up the popularity chain .

Besides Kelsey wouldn't dare stray from him , she knew the consequences .

" If there is, it is one sided , Ryan ," corrected Max, crossing his ankles as he relaxed against the old piano ," You are a fool if you believe that my girlfriend would leave me for ..you . Your nothing but second string talent , your sisters poodle , and Kelsi is much too nice to tell you such things to your face but I'm not ."

Ryan pasted a tight smile on his face . For what might have been the millionth time in a month, he pondered what Kelsi could have possibly been thinking to want to date this dude . Did Max put some voodoo love spell on her or what ? Kelsi was a smart girl and Maxwell was transparent slick jerk .

.

" I just came in to lay things out for you, Maxwell . I want to be with Kelsi and I will do anything to show her how I feel about her …this is me fighting for her " declared Ryan, brooking no argument . Simple and concise . " I'm not backing down "

Just like how the rivals fought in the old films that he liked to watch .

Rules on the table , man vs. man, true love wins out in the end .

Ryan was done being a part of playing games .

Love wasn't a game when hearts were on the line .

Max tensed , jaw locking , as he stared down the blonde haired young man with hatred evident in his dark eyes . Obviously Evans hadn't comprehended the last threat and now was driven by his lust for Kelsi to act upon his feelings and incur his wrath .There had been a time back home and at the School of the Arts that no one dared challenge Maxwell Donovan , let alone even look at the young woman he was interested in, for fear of retaliation .

Really unbelievably simple and Max found that he missed it .

Looks like he would have to remind Kelsi what he would tolerate and what wasn't acceptable . Perhaps she needed a lesson first hand for her behavior with Evans .

Slut .

Kelsi hid her true self with the shy, sweet act and Max wouldn't have that from his muse .

She was his love and she would abide him . He would remind her of their love as well as the high cost she must endure if she considered betraying him .

.

Managing a cool expression that didn't so much as hint to the fury within him, Max lifted his chin in a challenge to the suddenly cocksure choreographer .

" Fine ,Evans, may the best man win as they say in the movies " said a glib Max ," I wont see you on the other side "

Ryan offered a hand , showing his honor as in the days of old , but Max scoffed , turned away from him and went back to playing his Bach .Now he had to book it to first period before he was late and got detention which he really couldn't afford to get this semester .

****************************East High **********************************

Chemistry class was always enjoyable for besties Gabriella and Taylor , numbers and formulas had been one of the very first things to bond them as friends and they always worked well together . The girls were in the midst of discussing the latest essay they were collaborating on for American History class fourth period when an excited Martha Cox bounded in , plopping down next to her friends .Her high ponytail bounced with her enthusiasm , red plastic earring dangling , and judging by the gleam in brainy cheerleaders eyes, she had news .

" Did you hear the latest ? Oh my gosh, it had to be one of the most romantic things I have ever seen ! Almost as romantic as you and Troy , Gabriella , and I didn't think another couple could be as romantic as you two but there really is ."

Taylor shared a baffled look with Gabi. " Do you have a clue what she is babbling on about ? Frankly , I'm lost and that is something you wont hear me say often ."

Gabriella shook her head ." Jason has a romantic streak he's been hiding ? "

Jason Cross was a good guy , unbelievably sweet , and occasionally slow on the uptake but as far as the girls knew he was about as romantic as Chad , which was rare .

" Don't I wish that were true but no ," said Martha , unable to contain herself any longer ," Ryan took Kelsi in his arms and kissed her right out of her senses this morning ! Literally! I was there, they were kissing in front of their lockers and our friend was all blushy and dreamy that Kelsi didn't even try to deny that she has feelings for the boy ! "

Taylor put down her pencil ." Wow , sounds like Ryan got a shot of courage finally . Good for him ! "

Gabriella smiled , thinly , as she folded her hands together , primly ." That is a really huge gesture from Ryan but Kelsi is still with Maxwell, Martha . Kelsi is a sweetheart but obviously there is more between her and Max than we are privy to ."

She hated to be so negative as she didn't especially care for the New Yorker herself but Gabriella felt they needed to be fair . She and Troy had grappled with their own issues and his ego to get to this wonderful point of being happily in love now and Taylor and Chad seemed to be writing their own relationship book, she just didn't want Kelsi and Ryan to be hurt . This had disaster written all across it in permanant marker .

" Yeah, Kelsi made a mistake going out with Maxwell ," muttered Taylor, to the point as was her way ," and Ryan waited forever to tell her he liked her but they light up around each other , Gabi. I don't think fair and right always works in matters of the heart ."

" I'm sure Kelsi doesn't mean to lead both of the guys on …."

Martha sucked her cheeks in , counted to three, and tried her damnest not to be rude

.

Gabriella was a good friend but Kelsi was her best friend , and this was too much for Martha to take without defending her friend . . True Gabi was as straight and narrow as they came about fairness and her sense of rights and wrongs but this wasn't a freaking debate either . This was happy news about their friends and the brainac was sucking the happy right down a drain .She had expected more from Gabriella .

" Kelsi isn't ..she wouldn't do that ," snapped Martha , defensively ," I cant believe that you would even suggest such a thing especially after all of the nice things Kelsi has done for you . Forget I even said a thing …I thought you'd be happy for Kelsi "

Taylor winced as Martha having said her piece , rose, and took a seat towards the back of the classroom , her mad flashing in her eyes as she pointedly snubbed them .

.

" Martha , I didn't mean it like that ! " called Gabriella , stopping when she realized that she had managed to make her friend angry with her . Darn it ! " I was being sensible "

Martha pretended that she didn't hear her as she scribbled on her notebook wishing that Jason were in this class so she could vent about Gabi's attitude but her boyfriend didn't take any advanced classes and loathed chemistry .

Taylor summed up the situation with a terse shake of her head at Martha's stubbornness then fixed her best friend with a rather pointed look that spoke volumes .

" Wonderful "

.

Taylor arched a perfect eyebrow ." Are you trying to play Devils Advocate , Gab ? When did you suddenly get over your part in hooking Kelsey and Maxwell up in the first place ? "

Taylor and Gabriella shared the same ethics and lived by similar rules that were much different from most of their classmates but in this case , Taylor thought it wasn't called for . Ryan had changed a lot over the summer , grown and matured , and it was certainly no secret she was rooting for them to get together .

Gabriella folded the corner of her notebook , bit on her lower lip, fiddled with her necklace that Troy had given her , wavering on how to explain herself .

" Maybe ," hedged Gabi , in a soft tone ," maybe we shouldn't interfere anymore . "

" No one has nefarious motives here , hon. Ryan and Kelsi have been closer since whatever didn't happen between them at Lava Springs this summer and Max is a slimy shark . I don't care for his attitude with Kelsi and even though I normally don't condone violence of any sort , if Chad wanted to throw a punch his way , I might not be mad "

" Tay, that is horrible ! "

" Didn't Troy tell you what that jerk said to the guys ? He is disgusting "

" Troy did tell me but this situation is toxic , Taylor "

" Well, I love you, sister , but your on your own for this one " stated Taylor , succinctly .

" Kelsi's love life should be private "

" Maybe so, Montez, but Martha Cox is her best friend so I'm sure Kelsi knows better '

Josie fluffed her red hair , adjusted the straps of her top, and deciding that carrying her books close to her chest felt right and very scholarly ,as she approached the young women. She had got the run through about the girls from Sharpay the night before and was prepared to take the first steps in her research. The young actress pasted what she hoped was a sincere smile on her face and approached the table the girls shared .

" Gabriella Montez ? "

Gabriella toyed with the chain around her neck and met the redheads curious gaze .

" Yes "

" Hello , I'm Josie ," She said , plainly ," I'm a friend of the Evans twins . I'm sort of a temporary transfer student at East High so that I may immerse myself into research for my new character Lorna . She's a wide eyed innocent from a small town and Sharpay told me you might be able to help me …."

Taylor groaned under her breath ." Oh brother "

Gabriella was puzzled ." I would be glad to help you, Josie, but I'm afraid I don't understand in what subject you need my help in . I've tutored Ryan in Math before ..are you having trouble in that ? "

Laughter trilled from Josie's lips and shuddered slightly at the idea of having to actually take the curriculum . She had her own tutors at home . This experience had nothing to do about homework . Eeew ! That was taking research to the extreme .

" No," answered Josie , noting that the dark haired beauty was clad in a simple navy blue sundress ," Let me explain , see I picture Lorna as the quinnestiacial small town girl , not quite sugary sweet , a bit on the naïve side of life, but totally lacking the tomboy appeal of say, Joey Potter . How do you manage to keep from being cynical and still have faith ? "

" I keep her grounded in reality " cut in Taylor , curtly .

' I'm not quite sure if I should be insulted by that or not ," managed Gabriella ," what do you want from me ? '

" I'd like to shadow you around school ," stated Josie , not mincing words ," really pick up on your mannerisms and how you think . Your interactions with your boyfriend and friends , see what really makes you tick, so I can decide how I want Lorna to be ."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip .' Umm, I really don't feel comfortable with that, Josie ."

" Did Sharpay put you up to this ? Is it one of her little games ? A new tactic to keep Gabriella distracted so she can make another attempt at Troy ? '

" Taylor ! "

" Gabi, you know you were thinking it " quipped Taylor , not unkindly .

Josie hitched the strap of her very extremely designer purse on her shoulder , sighing .

Obviously these two girls weren't close friends of Sharpay's which might have been helpful to know in the first place . She would have to let Sharpay have it later .

" Sharpay doesn't have designs on Troy ," muttered Josie , softening the inflection in her tone ," I think she is totally taken with Zeke . Shar just suggested you could be helpful to me, Gabriella , and I didn't want to beat around the bush when its this important "

Gabriella considered as she truly did like to help people even if the request was strange .

" You aren't going to try to immolate me . Are you ? '

" Oh, no , I wouldn't dream of it . I want my interpretation of Lorna to be original to me ," explained Josie ," I really just need to observe you so I can understand the nuances of a genuinely sweet person . I'm not known for being sweet .. I'm more of a tiger "

" I guess " relented Gabriella ," I mean it certainly isn't hurting anyone or anything .'

" Thank you so much ! " Feeling the moment called for more, Josie hugged a stunned Gabriella," You wont even know I'm with you ! "

" Welcome "

" Bad , horrible idea you will probably regret " hissed Taylor, under her breath.

" You should probably take your seat, Josie ," informed Gabriella with a nod towards the clock on the wall ," Class is about to start soon ."

An o formed across the redheads face as she took in the various lab set ups and shivered in repulsion . Thank God , she had French class !

" Not this one for me . Bye now " With a wave worthy of Miss . America, Josie sauntered out of the classroom into the hallway , confident all would turn out in her favor .

********************************Wildcats *********************

Kelsi usually enjoyed French class, the language of love was beautiful, and she had dreams of going to Paris one day and soaking up the ambiance and romance but today, she just couldn't t concentrate on the lyrical language or conjugating verbs either .

She couldn't stop thinking about Ryan - the way his blue eyes had sort of gleamed when he looked at her , the confidence that just exuded from him, the gentleness and the passion combined when he kissed her , why, her heart hadn't stopped beating like a drum since he had kissed her this morning . Being with Ryan felt natural , so right , so real, and while it thrilled her that he insisted on fighting for her , another part of her was desperately scared for him. Would Max be true to his word and hurt Ryan ?

If Ryan got hurt because of her , Kelsi knew she would never be able to live with herself .

Could she really just walk away from Max ? Was it possible ?

Gabriella had once walked away from Troy but then Mr. Hoops wasn't mean and aggressive like Max was and oh, it was a really stupid comparison to make . Troy and Gabriella were the epitome of true love and she was with Max for all the wrong reasons . She had tried to break up with him before but Max wouldn't accept it but if she didn't give him a choice , he would have to . Wouldn't he ?

Surely , Maxwell wouldn't want to risk his reputation by making a scene over her ?

Kelsi knew his reputation at East High was of importance to him and judging by his discussions with her , she felt as if he was trying to climb up the social ladder by getting on Miss. Darbus good side , sucking up to Sharpay, and here lately , he seemed to be attempting to make friends with Troy and Chad who were the most popular jocks in the school . She didn't much care about being popular , she had her music and her friends, and that was all the composer needed to be happy .

Then she thought about Ryan and sighed, and then there was love .

The class seemed to go by quickly and soon the bell rang , Kelsi gathered her books together when she felt a tap on her shoulder, and lifted her eyes to lock with Josie .

Great !

" Kelsi. Isn't it ? " Josie sized up her competition for Ryan's affection and tried to find an angle to play with to keep the enemy close ," I've heard so much about you from Ryan . I am so happy that he has a good friend like you to keep him focused "

Kelsi tightened her grip on the strap of her bag , smiled, amiably ." Ryan and I support each other .." It was true enough but she sensed the flashy actress was fishing for something and she really detested dumb games , it was one of the reasons that she preferred to keep to herself ," Um, I should go, I have Biology next "

Josie caught her arm ." Wait , please , I just have to ask you if Ry has confided in you how lonely and difficult our time apart has been to you, Kelsi ? We've both changed so much since we were kids and the transition to a couple is so new to us ."

Kelsi felt the knot grow in her stomach but smoothed her lips together , tightly.

" Ryan said you weren't a couple " Kelsi pushed her frames up on her nose , lifted her chin ," and your telling me he lied ? You know I don't really know you but I like to think I know how Ryan feels but either way , please decide what you are to each other and leave me out of whatever drama this is .."

Kelsi had been so sure that listening to her heart was what she wanted to do, that Ryan wouldn't lie to her , but then a little nagging voice whispered at the back of her head that he had been manipulative to her before , just like his sister , but Ry had changed over the summer . Or was she merely a distraction until Josie came to New Mexico ?

Her good mood seemed to be dissipating now , Kelsi bolted out of the classroom , deliberated on skipping Biology and hiding in the music room, but changed her mind as she walked in the classroom taking her seat , and flicking her eyes towards the empty stool where Ryan usually sat . Looks like he had bailed today .

Taylor tapped her pencil on her book then put it down , glanced towards the door , before making a decision to plop down in Ryan's empty seat and talk to the pianist .

" Hi Kelsi ," greeted Taylor , noticing the almost wistful expression in her quiet friends eyes ," How are you ? A little birdie might have mentioned to me that one Ryan Evans went all Prince Charming on you this morning ? "

Kelsi adjusted her hat and moaned in dismay ." Please tell me Martha didn't tell the whole entire school ? "

" I can make no promises ," Taylor gave her a nudge ," Why are you so gloomy ? I mean, Kelsi, it is so obvious to everyone that Ryan is crazy about you .Y ou light up around him. . No one would think it was a national travesty if you ended things with Maxwell to be with Ryan …."

Kelsi darted her eyes towards the door as if Ryan would suddenly appear ." I wasn't , I mean, I don't mean to be ," admitted Kelsi, under her breath ," I like Ryan , I care about him, and it was more like one of those old Technicolor film scenes where the hero sweeps in to kiss the girl than a prince . The huma Huma thing kind of ruined the appeal of anything royalty like to Ryan …."

Taylor couldn't help but grin , knowingly at her .' The fact that you know all of that about Ryan speaks volumes, Kelsi . What the matter ? I thought you'd still be floating …"

Kelsi scribbled a line in her notebook then met her friends honest gaze ." I was but I guess I'm worried that Max wont accept that we're over ," admitted the composer ," and Josie informed me in French class that I'm more or less been a distraction for Ryan until she got here . " She let out a breath," I'm not gorgeous or glamorous , Taylor ."

Ryan might be more modest when it came to the spotlight but he still craved it . When he danced and choreographed , he loved the attention and the spotlight . He loved dancing and was wonderful at it but did he still want everything ? Even if Ryan was fighting for her could she compete with Josie ? She wasn't one of those women who flirted and flaunted themselves with feminine wiles - she was just herself .

" I wouldn't trust that one ," dismissed Taylor with a very unladylike snort ," Josie talked Gabriella into letting her trail after her today as in some ridiculous acting exercise for her new role but I don't buy it . I would trust Ryan over the redhead any day of the week ."

" I do trust Ryan …..I just ..I guess, it's me I'm not real sure of "

Kelsey knew she would have to take that first step, it might be the hardest one of all, walking away from Max, even if she tumbled and fell . It was the right thing to do and would open the door for her and Ryan to have a real relationship .

*************************East High *********************************

Lunchtime was always carefree, relaxed, a chance to hang out and mix it up with friends they might not have the same classes with, and Sharpay and Ryan had always presided at the top table lording their perfection over the masses since forever . Ryan had migrated his way downstairs to the tables below since he had started making friends and hanging out with Kelsi as well as the others and she had grown tired of lecturing him over what was expected of him. Zeke had accused her of being a snob .

It had been their first real argument as a couple and had made the blonde realize there was more truth in the fact , which was how she found herself clinging ( yuk - she hated that word ) to Zeke's hand as he led her to the gangs table . They were even sharing a lunch between them and Sharpay felt as if she was making strides in showing the basketball chef how much she cared for him and the sacrifices she was making .

She was passing up salmon and a organic salad for a fruit tray and half a turkey sandwich with her boyfriend .

.

" I don't know if this is such a good idea, Zeke ," hesitated Sharpay, uneasily , giving his hand a tug ," your friends still aren't exactly gung ho about accepting us together . "

Zeke put the tray down on the table and smiled warmly at her making her smile ." Chad teases everyone ," reminded Zeke , kindly ," including his own girlfriend and Gabriella . Martha dishes it right back to him . Believe me, Shar, they get that we are together ."

Sharpay smoothed her lips together , absently ." It's just that I haven't exactly been nice to them all …I'm trying to be better , Zeke , I am . It's really not so simple "

Zeke bent to kiss her ." They know that , babe . It will be alright "

" I hope so " Sharpe touched his cheek, softly then addressed the table where Troy was feeding Gabriella cheese fries , Chad was whispering in Taylor's ear and making her laugh, and Jason was trying to get Martha to talk to Gabriella without any luck .

" Hi all ! I hope you have room for two more "

" I don't have cookies, just our company " Zeke urged his girlfriend to sit down and he folded his long legs around her to make it cozy ," what did we miss ? "

Chad reached around Taylor to throw a napkin at Zeke ." Get out , man , we need the cookies "

Zeke threw the napkin back at him ." Not today"

Troy popped a fry in his mouth, chewed , thoughtfully ." Brownies are good too "

" Out of luck, fellas , I'm not baking today "

" Martha and Gabriella are in a fight ' pointed out Jason, innocently .

" We had a disagreement , Jason ," burst out Gabriella ," I am not mad at Martha "

" Kelsi writes all of her best songs for you and Troy, she spends half of her free time helping you out because she is your friend and you cant support her happiness ? Not everything is black and white , we're not all picture perfect either ' snapped Martha as Jason tried to hold her hand to calm her but she was riled up.

" Martha , don't "

" I appreciate all that Kelsi has done for me , I never said that I didn't "

Troy touched his girlfriends shoulder ." Wait , what is this about in the first place ? "

" Ryan made this ultra romantic gesture and kissed Kelsi this morning ," added Taylor for the guys benefit ," Gabi here doesn't approve of said kiss since our composer friend is technically part of a couple with Maxwell Donovan "

" Isn't it tantamount to cheating ? I mean , I'm sure Kelsey will realize it isn't right and break up with Maxwell if she wants to be with Ryan "

Troy stared at his girlfriend .' Donovan is slimy underhanded creep, Gabriella , I don't know how easy he will make it for Kelsi to break up with him."

" I don't want to fight about this ," muttered the science genius ," Its just how I feel about it . Martha is making too much out of it …of course , I want Kelsi to be happy ."

Sharpay speared a slice of a pear with her fork ." So good for Ryan ! He finally got off his carcass and showed Kelsi he cares about her ! "

" Alright , ladies , enough with the gossiping about our friends love life ," spoke up Troy, before it became a free for all at the table ," you know the temperatures are rising , Gab and I were thinking it might be cool to throw a grill in the pick up truck and hit the lake over the weekend . "

" We could swim and just hang out together " added Gabriella ," might be fun "

" I've got a volleyball net " volunteered Martha , excited about getting away ," we should get the whole gang together ."

Taylor opened up a clean page in her notebook , an intent look written on her face .

" We can start a new tradition "

" I'm sure Daddy would let us take the boat out " contributed Sharpay, making a real gesture with no malice or evil plan up her sleeve ," Zeke could hook it up to his , er, vehicle ."

" A boat would be awesome ! " The guys made a show of high fives and noises ," That is so cool. Your sure that your Dad wouldn't mind if we used it , Sharpay ? "

Sharpay nibbled on a chip off of Zeke's plate promising herself she would add more cardio to her work out for eating the junk food . Chips were so greasy, salty, and crispy, and sooo soo good !

She wiped her hands on a paper napkin and shook her head ." Of course not , " insisted the blonde ," it's not the yacht , Daddy keeps that in California for when we go out there . This is the little speedboat that Mother fell in love with and she wouldn't mind if we took it out and used it at all ."

" That is really generous of you, Sharpay,' said a pleasant Gabriella , who felt as if Zeke was good for the shallow young woman ," it'll be fun ."

" Welcome " said the actress , still not quite used to the saccharine sweet Gabriella .

While the gang was planning their party, Kelsi had worked up the confidence and the courage to trek down her boyfriend to break up with him. She was scared of Max's reaction but accepting his rejection of her break up repeatedly had done nothing but make her miserable and wholly stuck . She had stood up to Sharpay's meanness and it helped build her confidence . Lightening didn't strike her , she wasn't an outcast at school .

If she wanted to be with Ryan which she so did then she had to stand up for herself and what she wanted . Kelsi wouldn't think about the consequences because then she would chicken out and that would be the end to it all .

She found Max in the drama room , dark hair tousled from where he must have run his hands through it, as he rifled through leftover props and costumes, a distasteful look scowling across his handsome face .

" I doubt you'll find anything suitable in those that Sharpay would agree to wear " laughed Kelsi, lightly ," she usually has a designer prepare her wardrobe ."

" Not this time ," Max turned around , eyes narrowing as he noticed that she wasn't wearing her hat ," This is a surprise , Kelsi . Missing me ? "

Kelsi wove her fingers together , tried to keep her fear from showing and pushed a errant brown curl off her shoulder . He could be charming but she still felt nothing for him .

She needed to just breathe and speak her mind .

" I ..I wanted to talk to you about us ," Kelsi cleared her throat ," I need for you to ..to understand that I am never going to feel for you what you want me to . You and me ..we're all wrong and have been from the start which is why I am breaking up with you, Maxwell. I cant pretend ..it's over ."

Dark eyes flashed and he grasped Kelsi by the neck, she barely registered that he had shoved her back against the wardrobe closet , his breath hot on her face and tears sprang to the pianists eyes despite her bravery .

" Ryan paid me a little visit this morning too, sweetheart . So chilvarious and honorable , the bastard informed me he intended to fight me for you ! Have you slept with him yet , Kelsi ? I bet your just dying to spread those legs for him " He squeezed at her neck as Kelsi shoved at his hands ," Did you forget that you belong to me ? You are my muse and if you beg , perhaps I will forget and forgive you for this stupid , stupid mistake ."

Kelsi reached out and hit his nose with her hand ." Let go of me ! Your hurting me ! How can you claim to love me if you can ..hurt me ? "

She wheezed slightly as Max loosened his hold on her and dropped her ." Kelsi, I don't know what came over me , I'm sorry . You just made me so angry ! Ryan Evans just …I need to deal with him ."

Kelsi tried to catch her breath, swiped at the silent tears that coarsed down her face , and on wobbly legs, managed to stand and face Maxwell . He wouldn't beat her , she wouldn't allow it ! She came in here to end things between them and dammit, that is exactly what she intended to do .

" Stay away from me ! " Kelsi held out a shaking hand in front of her, her voice quivered but she held her ground ," Don't touch me ! It's over ! I don't care what you think about me , I am walking away from you , I am breaking up with you, Maxwell ! Accept it and if you even think about trying to hurt Ryan or anyone else , I will tell people what you did to me ! '

" You will regret this , Kelsi , you are making a huge mistake "

" If ..if you cant accept our break up or be mature about working with me and Ryan on the play, I will walk away from it . Everyone will wonder why but I will, Max "

Maxwell spread his palms wide and let them drop helplessly to the side .

" I suppose we are broken up then , Kelsi . Go running to your precious Ryan now "

Kelsi bit her lip and brushed her hair to cover the bruise that was sure to be on her neck .

" I am walking away now "

As a shook up Kelsi stumbled out of the drama room , Maxwell watched her retreating figure , a devious gleam in his eye and a almost snarl curled on his lip .

'We are far from over , Kelsi , you will see it my way when it is all over "

"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Nope , nada, I still don't own High School Musical , just having fun playing around in East High and New Mexico .

" It's over . Breathe, Kelsi "

The petite dark haired young woman pushed her curls off her shoulder as she examined herself in the mirror , touching the slight bruise that was starting to form on her neck then at her red rimmed eyes from crying with disdain . She looked horrible .

It hadn't been a pleasant experience breaking up with Max , not that the composer had expected it to be a walk in the park. Her last two attempts had failed but Kelsi was proud of herself for holding her ground and ending it for good . Max had been furious but she wouldn't think about that part right now . She just hoped Max would be true to his word and be mature when it came down to working on the musical with her and Ryan . They didn't have but a few classes together and she could avoid him in the halls if it came down to it .

Kelsi sniffled then gathered her composure , breathing in , out , until she felt calm.

She reached for her blue bag rifling through it - scraps of songs she was working on hastily scribbled on a the back side of a note from Martha , two pencils, a wallet, two crunched up dollar bills, an apple , lip gloss , a handful of tea bags, and a compact . The musician pulled out the compact and carefully applied the light powder across the bruise then covered it back up with her hair .

Thank goodness , she was wearing it long this year !

Her eyes still looked red and gross though and too noticeable behind her glasses . One look at her and her friends were bound to know that she had been crying .

Kelsi dabbed powder beneath her eyes and considered borrowing eye shadow from Martha at lunch since she must have forgotten to throw some in her bag this morning .

" No. This will have to do " said Kelsi to her reflection ," I'm fine '

" Is everything alright ? ' called out Josie , entering the girls room and joining the pianist by the mirror. She flicked a glance at the small young woman with the quirky style and the nondescript glasses that somehow seemed to capture Ryan's attention . There was nothing that really stood out about Kelsi which continued to baffle the actress .

The actress made a careful show of brushing her red hair until it shone then drew out her perfectly cherry red lipstick and reapplied it . There . Perfect .

.

" Um, yeah , I'm good " managed Kelsi, managing a small smile ," How are you liking East High so far, Josie ? "

" Well it isn't nearly as exciting as Sharpay led me to believe however I' m adjusting well enough ," replied Josie , as she took out her Chanel #5 and liberally dabbed her pulse points with the expensive perfume ," Ryan has procured us seats with Troy and Gabriella at the popular table for the lunch experience . Will you be joining us , Kelsi ? '

Kelsi smoothed her lips together in a thin line , thought about Ryan's kiss and proclamation this morning , and decided maybe she was making too much out of Josie's very obvious statement . Ryan wouldn't say what he didn't mean .

" I always sit with my friends "

" Will that hunky hunk boyfriend of yours be joining us ? I haven't been to New York in simply ages and wanted to chat with Maxwell " implored Josie , tucking a strand of hair behind an ear . Maybe she was playing it too femme fatal as Kelsi certainly didn't appear to be reacting with jealousy or laying claim on Ryan for that matter either .

.

Back to guileless and oh so likeable Lana Lang it was as Josie switched tactics

.

Kelsi slung her bag on her shoulder as she collected her books ." I broke up with Max so, no , he wont be joining us. Though I'm sure if you wanted to talk to him about New York, he' would probably like that ."

Josie frowned , stepped forward as if to offer comfort ." Oh I am so sorry ! You must be hurting so and here I am going on and on about my silly plans with Ryan "

" No ," muttered Kelsi , backing out the bathroom ," Max and I weren't really together all that long . It was for the best …the break up because I care about someone else and you know , I really have to get to class now . "

She shot out the bathroom eager to be away from Josie and made a run for it to the music room . She had a bottle of water and an apple in her bag that would do for lunch .

There was only ten minutes left to lunch anyway and Kelsi wasn't quite as ready as she let on to deal with the gang and whatever it was that Josie was playing at with Ryan .

Josie peered around the corner , watching the retreating figure of the little musician and knew that she had gotten into her head . Now she just had to remind Ryan why they were perfect for each other and make him forget about his little crush on piano girl .

********************Wildcats ********************************************

" Are you hiding from me , Kelsi ? I've been looking for you all day " called out Ryan as the last bell of school had rang for the day and students scurried eager to make their escape . He found his favorite person holding court by their lockers, a hopeful expression on her face as she waited for him or he hoped that was what she was doing .

" No," Kelsi lifted her eyes up to his ," I wanted to talk to you too, Ry'

Ryan opened his locker and tossed his books in then leaned against the door to simply look at her . She really was so pretty . Soft , sweet mingled with the funky .

He didn't even think she was aware of her prettiness, that was his Kelsi , so wrapped up in her music and helping her friends she didn't pay attention to such things like that .

It was one of the things about Kelsi that appealed to him .There was no pretense about who she was and she didn't pretend to be anything but herself .

.

" I told Maxwell the score with you and me '

' I broke up with Max "

Ryan's blue eyes lit up with happiness as he felt himself propelled to move closer to her , daring to hope this meant what he wanted it to mean . He cocked his head to peer into her expressive face and lightly placed his hands around her hips .

' Kelsi , does this mean you and me can be together ? '

Color bloomed pink in her cheeks ." If you ..do you…still want to be with me ? '

A big, goofy grin spread across his face as Ryan pulled her closer in his embrace completely oblivious to everything happening around them . The marching band could have been playing a mariachi number down the hall and they wouldn't have known it as wrapped up into one another that they were .

.

" Kels, how can you even ask me that ? Or do you need time to , you know, get over Max ? I still really don't understand that relationship but if you want us to wait , we don't have to rush for us . I mean, we can go really slow if that is what you want , Kelsi , and what ? "

Kelsi giggled ." Your cute when your babbling , Ryan '

Ryan pressed his forehead against hers ." What else is new ? Haven't you noticed that I've been babbling around you since the club this summer , Kelsi ? '

" It wasn't just me you babbled around over the summer, Ryan . I honestly didn't know what to think until you told me …I thought you were crushing on Gabriella '

Ryan sputtered a half laugh, half snort ." No way ! I thought we already had this discussion earlier, Kelsi, and cleared it all up "

Kelsi grew serious and ducked her head ." We did "

Those stupid insecurities of hers reared up and Kelsi did her best to tamp them down .

Kelsi bit down on her lower lip and stared back up at him ." I don't know how Max is going to be about us , Ryan . I was honest with him about us so , um, maybe we should try to act professional when we're working together on the play . No romance "

Ryan nodded ." We can totally be professional "

" Good '

Ryan lowered his lips to hers in a slow , deep kiss that had Kelsi clutching the lapels of his jacket to be closer to him as the world spun around them . The kiss shimmered , it shone , it was warmth , it was emotion radiating between them both .

' Whoa '

" Yeah ,' muttered Ryan , dropping a kiss on the top of her hat ," that was almost better than our first kiss '

" Well its about freaking time , you two ! Finally ! " exclaimed Martha , happily as she and Jason walked briskly to join the new couple . She had just finished up cheerleading practice and her boyfriend was coming out of basketball practice when they spotted their friends kissing by the lockers .It was the highlight of the whole boring day .

Kelsi groaned and buried her face , embarrassed , in Ryan's chest ." Martha "

Ryan just grinned , stupidly, happily .' Hey guys , isn't it amazing ? Kelsi and I are together ' He flicked his glance back at the petite girl he was holding ' We are together . Right ? Or do you not want us to tell our friends we're a couple now ? '

Kelsi removed her face from his chest , smiled ." Now your being silly, Ryan '

" I just want to be sure , didn't want to make assumptions . Bad stuff happens that way and its already been a very strange month as it is ' said Ryan, placing a hand on the small of Kelsi's back ,' maybe give us a break, Martha , with the gossip . Kelsi doesn't want to rub it in to the ex-boyfriends face that we are dating . Not to mention, I don't want hurt '

No one noticed the color drain from Kelsi's face after Ryan's innocent statement ." It's just that its going to probably be awkward and all since Ryan and I have to work with Max for the play . I don't want us to be super uncomfortable or make everyone else around us feel bad too '

" Good point "

Martha hip bumped Ryan out of the way pulling Kelsi into an enthusiastic hug .

" Girl, I am so proud of you! '

Kelsi just laughed .' Thanks, Martha , but could you hold off on the I told you so '

" Oh, I suppose so but only for a couple hours "

Jason pushed his shaggy hair off his face and slapped Ryan on the back ." It's really good news about you and Kelsi ,' replied a easy going Jason ," Martha's been like worried about Kelsi since she started dating that Max dude so we should probably give them some girl time for a few more minutes .'

Ryan's brows furrowed ." I think Max was like this huge wall that Kelsi and I needed to conquer to make each other understand our feelings , if that makes sense '

Jason opened his mouth , choose his words , with thought and consideration ." It does ,' replied Jason ," I know Kelsi broke up with Maxwell but I think you should maybe be careful around him, dude . For Kelsi 's sake … '

" I'll give Max wide berth if I have to, Jason "

" He is still really creepy " uttered Jason under his breath. Maxwell wasn't a good guy but what bothered him was that he had caught the dude giving Martha a look that felt , well, bad . Not like he was checking his girlfriend out but it weirded him out .

" I'll be mindful of the guy but he's smooth , I bet Maxwell will move on from Kelsi easily enough ' replied Ryan, feeling more confident now that he and Kelsi were together,' I'm actually kind of surprised at how easy it was this time considering how things have been sort of rough between me and Kelsi for a while .'

" Kelsi probably just needed the time to think about everything before having to choose '

' Your probably right , Jason " decided Ryan , finished with analyzing it .

" Could you tell that to the guys , Evans ? " replied Jason, earnestly then laid a hand on his girlfriends arm ," times up, ladies , some of us are starving ! "

Martha rolled her eyes but linked her hand with his ." We're going to Hubs for dinner , you guys wanna join us ? '

Hubs was the local diner in town with the best cheeseburgers in town and one of the gangs hang outs . Not to mention it had the best cheese fries in New Mexico and five bucks could get you a whole meal .

" Thanks but I cant ," says Kelsi, apologetically ," I've got a ton of homework and I promised Mom that I would help her address invitations for the benefit to raise money for the halfway house in town . She's in charge this year and I said I would help but I kind of got busy writing lyrics and got distracted the last couple of days but still I promised Mom …."

Kelsi's mother ran the local halfway house in town working as both director and counselor providing shelter , clothes , meals, an a willing ear , to those in need in the community . Kelsi sometimes volunteered there to help out and bring music with her to liven the mood at the center as well.

Ryan placed his hand on her back ." So I guess me asking you out on a date tonight is out ? "

" I'm sorry , Ryan ," rambled Kelsi, hating that she was letting him down already ," you know I would love to go out with you , just not tonight . . Its just that I already promised my Mom I would help and if I bailed again , she wont be very happy with me .'

Ryan smiled at her , sucked up his disappointment, and took it in stride . ' I wouldn't want your Mom to hate me either '

" Oh brother , we're out of here " Realizing they weren't missing anything earth shattering exciting , Martha and Jason left school for the diner leaving the couple alone .

" Oh please , Ryan ," Kelsi chuckled as they walked out of the school towards the parking lot to their separate vehicles ," Mom thinks you're the nicest , most polite boy that she has ever met and that is a direct quote .'

Ryan rocked back on the balls of his feet , pleased . " Your Mom is pretty cool . How come you've never bothered mentioning that to me before ? "

They stopped in front of Kelsi's old blue jetta which was parked between Troy's clunker of a truck and Ryan's Dad's BMW. The lot had cleared out relatively fast since school had let out and the couple was basically alone with the exception of the few stragglers .

A twinkle appeared in Kelsi's eyes as she couldn't resist teasing him ." We weren't dating, Mr. Choreographer, and there are some things that are private ."

Ryan reached out , caught a strand of her hair with his finger , and caught a curl twining it around his finger . Her hair was really soft .

" My Mom loves you "

Her lips curved, slightly ." Ry, your not mad because I'm rain checking our first date . Are you ? '

" No , " admitted Ryan , dropping a kiss on her nose ," I'll miss you like crazy tonight , Kels, but I understand ." He paused , hesitant," I meant what I said , if you need time to get over Maxwell, it's alright . I'm just really happy that you want to be with me .'

" We don't have to date at like a snails pace, Ryan , but slow is good '

" I'll call you later " Ryan leaned in to kiss her as Josie studied them from the steps .

" You'd better " Kelsi climbed into her car , tossed her bag in the front seat, and with a wave at Ryan, drove towards home .She couldn't wait to tell her Mom about her change in relationship with Ryan and knew she would be happy for her .

Ryan sighed , content ." I will '

" That was fast ," purred Josie , lowering her thick lashes towards Ryan ," Why I ran into Kelsi just crying her eyes out after her tragic break up with Maxwell and now a mere two hours later , you and she are an item .'

Ryan jiggled the car keys in his hand and fixed her with a knowing look ." Don't goad me, Jo . I wont let you spoil this day for me and Kelsi '

Cherry red lips formed a pout .' Now don't get all twisted up, Ryan, I'm just looking out for you . You never did understand girls '

Ryan opened the car door for her ." Leave me and Kelsi alone and tell me about your first day here . I understand half of the freshman class guys are falling at your feet '

" Naturally! ' Josie slid her expensive sunglasses on," They all want me as it should be . It's flattering but there is only one guy that I want .."

Ryan rolled his eyes and groaned ." Still not going to happen '

************************East High School *****************************

Three blocks away from the Evans estate was a spacious brownstone reminiscent more to New York than the homes around the New Mexico desert but that had been the appeal to his parents when they had transplanted here . Max was still on the fence about the move , hated the dry air and the good ole boy mentality was so far away from New York but he was trying, dammit . His sweet Kelsi had made it all worth it and bearable .

Letting her walk away from their love affair had been a snap judgment in a moment of weakness and one he intended to rectify as soon as he reevaluated his plans .

Kelsi would regret throwing a catch like him away , she would cry and beg for his forgiveness , and he would take her back but only after he punished her for betraying him

.

He would allow her to be happy and flaunt her relationship with the dancer before he made good on his promises . A broken leg would be a nice start at that .He had all day to work out a solid plan and now he needed to set the ball in motion and for that Max would need some assistance from his father .

.

Maxwell strode inside his fathers office which was tastefully decorated with a dark cherry wood desk , oil paintings by renown artists hung from the walls , and the Waterford decanter held his best scotch . Or it might be whiskey this month , Tad Donovan changed his preferences every other month upon mood it seemed .

His father , a handsome man in his mid thirties sat behind his desk absorbed in his latest business venture as always . Illegal under the guise and paperwork of a legitimate businessman of a vast coffee venture , along with his side ventures .

.

" Son, how was school ? I didn't expect you home this early ' said Tad , closing the file in front of him ,' Your mother and I figured you would be busy rehearsing for the play for a few more hours ..'

Maxwell tossed himself into the leather chair , scowled ." Miss. Darbus had an appointment today and that daft old bat wouldn't allow us to use the theatre without her presence ! '

Tad folded his hands together ." A break wont kill you , Maxwell, enjoy it . You should take advantage of the free time and spend it with that new girlfriend of yours '

Anger vibrated through the young man as he glared up at his father .' Kelsi had the nerve to break up with me today for that stupid Ryan Evans ! A dancer ! Can you believe that ? '

" I'm sorry about that , son, but there are other girls out there I'm sure who would love to go out with you. What about the Evans girl ? She's a beauty and you are directing her ' suggested Tad, dismissing his sons anger as teenage angst .

Maxwell had always been much too melodramatic over the smallest of details .Being a musician and drama major hadn't help his son either only made it worse .

" Sharpay is dating that meathead chef basketball player ! Kelsi is my muse , my love, don't you understand ? I must get her back at all costs ….'

Tad stood , moved from behind his desk to the bar to pour a drink ." You just need some time to get over the girl , son , and it'll be fine . That little piano player is too mousy for your brilliance anyway and in time she would have bored your muse to death '

Maxwell ground his teeth together as his Dad brushed off his confidence as if it were nothing , a meaningless fly in a all to serious conversation . Didn't the old man understand he was really sharing with him , confiding in him ?

" Kelsi belongs with me , she is mine . I will get her back ' Max drummed his fingers against the arm chair, annoyed ,' I thought I might enlist Maurice and Gus to help me with making several accidents happen ….'

Tad gulped the alcohol and stared hard at his son ." What the hell, Maxwell , the guys aren't going to help you orchestrate accidents of teenagers because you are having issues ! Get a new girlfriend ! '

Maxwell was on his feet , anger vibrating through his entire body .' They are your lackeys , Dad , you pay them to do your dirty work for you! I'm not asking for much , just helping me set up Ryan Evans for a literal fall , not kill him . Just get the dork out of my hair '

' Seriously , son , get over it ," snapped back Tad as if Maxwell had lost his mind ,' I have been wheeling and dealing practically since we moved here to get a meeting with Vance Evans . The man has connections here , I'm trying to do a legitimate business venture with the man and I cant have you trying to exact some stupid teenage revenge ploy against the mans son '

Max set his jaw , tasted blood .' There isn't anything remotely stupid about this '

" No ," Tad cut him done ," Drop it and get over it . Cozy up to the daughter if you want , play nice with Ryan , but forget this ludicrous revenge scheme of yours, young man . Go to the gym, take it out with some boxing , but this is the last I want to hear of you wanting to hurt anyone . I expect much better from you , Maxwell Donovan '

Maxwell understood that arguing with his father wouldn't earn him anymore brownie points , let alone his help and so with a grimace , he smoothed his lips together and dropped it . He didn't need the old mans help, his lackeys would have allowed him the freedom of not getting his hands dirty , but since that was now off the table, it was all up to him now . It might take him a bit longer to pull off but Max knew what he wanted .

He wanted it all and he would have it .

. .


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I still don't own High School Musical , just having fun in the desert .

" Sharpay, will you please sit down , your making me dizzy just watching you '

A pout formed across her perfectly pink glossed lips as Sharpay made a huffing sound , agitated , stomping her silver Jimmy Choo three inch heels across the hardwood floor in the family den , tossing the newly revised script to her boyfriend , who smoothed his own mouth in a grim line . She had been on a major rant since Zeke had picked her up from rehearsal and had been vocalizing it loudly for the past ten minutes, he had pretty much given up trying to study anything . She was clearly very pissed off about the play .

" That manipulative , scheming asshole is trying to make me out to be the whore of East High ! His songs are brilliant , they are so made for me but these new changes he has made to the script , Zeke , Max is trying to ruin me ! I cannot believe that Ms. Darbus agreed to this trash " She waved her hands in the air in emphasis before falling down on the oversized leather sofa as Zeke reached to clutch at her hand to still her ,' Trash is exactly what it is ! Kelsi wouldn't dare write crap like that for me even if I might have made her mad at me a time or two

Zeke held his tongue rather than risk having her bite it off . He knew that Kelsi was very protective of her songs and with good reason but he didn't think she was the problem .

She was simply connected to the problem via Mr. Fancy Pants New York City .

It was true that Ms. Darbus appreciated that Max brought a fresh, almost edgey off Broadway feel to their stage here in New Mexico - Sharpay was nearly convinced their drama teacher was living vicariously through Max somehow , reliving her youth as an actress or whatever , because she let the guy get away with practically everything .

It was ridiculous ! Appaling !

Zeke picked up her hand and entwined their fingers together ." I know, Shar, you've been going on about it for a while now . You about finished yet ? '

He was a patient man but his girlfriend was awfully windy when she was on a tear .

' Almost '

" I'm sure Ms. Darbus will fix all this stuff , babe, and maybe have Kelsi rewrite it for you ," offered Zeke , aiming to calm her down ,' Max doesn't own the play .'

Sharpay leaned against Zeke's chest , comforted by his gentle touch .' Max kind of owns like fifty some percent of it , I think ," confessed the diva ,' He and Kelsi collaborated on it together and you've seen how he steamrolls right over her opinions . She's like this shy, little mouse around him …its sad , really .'

Zeke found that he couldn't focus on her words when the small diamond crusted tiara in her wavy blonde hair kept disctracting him . It kind of was too much .She always dressed ultra glamorous and sexy as it was her style but the tiara thing was over the top .

Not taking the time to analyze what he should do or shouldn't do , the basketball player simple reached over and removed the crown from her head gingerly placed it on the coffee table .There that was much better.

" Zeke ! What are you doing ! I need that ! '

" Do you really , Shar ? I mean , I know you're a princess , believe me, we all get it . You don't have to be on like all the time do you ? I mean, it's just you and me ," stumbled Zeke, praying she wouldn't cry or worse dump him on the spot ,' I think you would look fabulous in shorts and a ratty old Wildcats tee shirt '

He probably shouldn't have said that but he didn't know how else to get through to her .

Sharpay gasped and slapped his leg ." I wouldn't be caught dead dressed like …I don't even have old clothes ! Mother donates them to the teen shelter here in town '

" You don't have to get all dolled up all the time '

A delicate brow lifted , slightly .' It's expected of me , Zeke , its who I am '

Zeke grew serious . He knew this was dangerously real territory here but if they couldn't be truthful about who they were then what was the point in being together ? She was starting to crack her shiny façade that she used and he knew she wasn't as shallow and self absorbed as she let on to the whole world .He felt there was this sweet, even vulnerable young woman beneath the sexy diva persona she evoked daily .

' I know your more than pink fancy clothes , tiaras, and a performer '

Sharpay bit down hard on her bottom lip as she grew unnaturally quiet .' People wont notice me if I'm ..I'm some sweet prissy girl like Gabriella or God forbid, shy like Kelsi . Is that what you want me to be , Zeke ? I don't understand …'

Zeke sucked in a deep breath and let it back out . ' Can you just be yourself ? You know I'm pretty much crazy about you even if wear sweats and eat junk food with me . '

' I have to watch my figure '

" Your figure is perfect ' reassured Zeke , giving her fingers a squeeze ," I mean, you like me for me . Your not trying to dress me up in fancy ties and suits like you did with Bolton this summer …"

He gulped down the uncomfortable lump in his throat as Zeke had wrestled internally with the Sharpay and Troy thing . It had been a pretty dicey situation and even though he had denied it to his girlfriend, one mach part of him had felt the sting of it .

Troy was one of his best friends , totally devoted to Gabriella , yet he had been jealous of all of the attention Sharpay had directed at him at Lava Springs . Zeke had never uttered a word of it , focused on his job beside the chef in the kitchen and hanging with his friends but it had been on the back of his mind as well .

Luckily Troy had returned to his senses and himself, made up with Gabi, and all was right in the world again . No one had been none the wiser of his own angst surrounding Sharpay and Zeke kicked himself at bringing it up .

The blonde winced at the reminder of the summer as a flicker of shame flinted across her face . She had done some despicable things without a thought to the consequences and had managed to hurt not only her brother but her classmates ..friends ? As well. Were they her friends ? She wasn't so sure of that as she hadn't given it much thought until her brother chose to become one of them .

" I wouldn't do that, Zeke ! Though to be perfectly honest you would look incredibly handsome in a sharp suit and tie ,' She paused , voice growing softer ,' You really don't have to keep bringing up Troy all of the time . Didn't we come to an understanding about all of that ? I'm way over that silly little crush on Troy .'

She felt happy with Zeke , he made her feel cherished and special . It was what she craved more than the bright lights of Broadway or becoming the newest shining star in Hollywood , was it love ? Sharpe really wasn't sure as it was something she hadn't experienced yet but was hopeful . She didn't want to ruin what was between her and Zeke .He made her think and examine herself in a way that she never really had before the more time they spent with each other .. With Zeke it was real, it wasn't about being the It couple of East High though it was a given that would happen eventually on its own .

.

' We did but I'm no Troy Bolton . '

Sharpay clutched the front of his shirt and brought him to her for a searing kiss . The heat and the passion stirred between them as she wrapped her arms around him and breathed .Zeke reached over and tucked a blonde strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek .

' Your much better , Zeke '

A broad grin found its way across his face .' That makes me feel better . ' He traced circles across her back ,' You good now ? You done bashing Maxwell ? '

" I do feel better now ' decided the actress , kicking off her heels and bringing her legs up to place across his lap ,' it feels really strange sitting with your friends at lunch with Taylor and her judgemental attitude towards me . The snobbery towards me is awful.'

Granted , she had never been especially nice to the class president and her little clique of friends , it wasn't personal . It was just how things were at East High . She had always found making friends with other females was difficult as most were jealous and threatened by her so Sharpay had never really made the effort .

Now that she was trying to put forth the work to becoming friends with those people , Sharpay realized it was quite difficult an undertaking . She was honest to God trying !

Though she was the undisputed Queen of East High , that group were considered the movers and the shakers in the popularity game .The status quo of the numerous cliques had morphed and evolved over the last couple of years with the help of Gabriella and now that she was part of a couple , sometimes she felt as if she was still on the fringe of it .

God , she had to stop thinking like that !

Zeke smothered a snort ." Taylor isn't anymore a snob than you are , babe . She's opinionated but so are you , Shar , and you've managed to be civil '

" They all like Ryan more than they do me ' said Sharpay in a tiny voice ," they accepted him right off into your little gang , Zeke .'

Zeke thought about the baseball game and Chad's heated discussion with Ryan with a solemn nod . Ryan had gotten into the game , had been willing to get some dirt on him, and in the end proved that he was his own man . They had been surprised to find he was a cool, likeable guy .

' It wasn't as easy as that , ' told Zeke , treading carefully ,' give it time , honey . My friends can see that you are really trying and you know , in time , they'll be our friends .'

Sharpay sighed as she examined the inexpensive watch her boyfriend wore . ' I hope so '

Before she could broach another matter of importance between them, they heard the sounds of an argument as Ryan and Josie trailed into the den to join them . Ryan dumped his books on the floor and fell into the brown leather arm chair while Josie moved to block his view , determination written plainly on her striking features which was currently scowling at the dancer .

.

' I don't understand why you wont even bother to listen to me, Ryan ! That little bird is going to break your heart and your just gonna let it happen ! It wouldn't be if you just agreed to go out with me ! '

Ryan brought his hands in , folding the palms together , breathe in, and out .

' We've been over this a dozen times , Jo ! You bad mouthing Kelsi who you don't even know in the whole two days that you've been here is just going to make me angry at you for this visit . Is that really what you want ? '

Josie's hands strayed to her waist , defiantly ." No ! Normal girls who are crazy in love about the guy doesn't rain check a first date to help her Mother out at work '

' One, Kelsi just broke up with Max . Two, she is one of the most selfless girls that I know and three, this gives me time to plan the perfect first date to take her on , Josie '

Zeke and Sharpay exchanged curious expressions .

' Kelsi finally broke it off with Maxwell the jerk ? '

' Well, that certainly explains his unacceptable behavior in rehearsal today ,' surmised Sharpay, tapping a manicured nail against her lip ,' Kelsi must have embarrassed his fragile male ego by choosing you over him, little brother .'

Ryan couldn't help but smile .' Kelsi didn't go into details about it but we're together now . We're just going to go slow and ease into our new relationship '

His blue eyes gleamed with happiness .' Me and Kelsi are in a relationship '

" That's great, man ,' replied an earnest Zeke ," we're happy for you .'

" Thanks '

Josie let out a dramatic huff and settled down to sit on the top of the marble coffee table , folding the hem of her skirt , and taking in the ease between the diva and the basketball player with suspicion . It was so , well, casual and unlike the Sharpay that she knew , it added to her discontent regarding Ryan . What had happened to the Evans twins that she knew ? Where was the drama ?

" Um, hello, what Ryan isn't telling you is that Kelsi turned down his invitation of a glorious first date to help her Mother at some stupid halfway house '

Sharpay's brows rose slightly as she considered the situation . ' Well , Kelsi is a little helper on things so I'm really not surprised . Besides , Josie , she and Ry have been dancing around each other since the club this summer . It makes perfect sense to me .'

' Girl speaks the truth ' agreed her boyfriend, helpfully .

Josie slanted her gaze at the blonde , annoyance on her face ." Shar, you're supposed to be on my side '

' Sorry , Josie , but you might as well give up this silly idea of you and Ryan in a romance ,' said Sharpay, without preamble ," Your break up obviously did a bad number on you ! Would you feel better if we did sea scrub facials tonight ? Mother bought the whole new line that we carry at Lava Springs spa so we could exfoliate here .'

Josie felt like screaming .' I don't need a facial '

Ryan reached out and patted her back .' I'm still flattered ,Jo, but it's hopeless . I bet maybe Zeke could fix you up with one of the jocks though, eh ? '

Zeke shot the dancer a dirty look .' Uh, I bet Sharpay is better at that kind of thing than I am . We still get flack from Troy over interfering with him and Gabi so its best if you girls handle this stuff together …I need another soda .' He pushed his girlfriends legs off his lap, dropped a kiss on her lips and headed towards the kitchen with Ryan following him. They both knew it was the safest way to escape .

' There are a number of really handsome , popular guys that I could easily recommend for you to date , Josie , rather than you pursuing Ryan ' suggested Sharpay, taking a sip of her iced tea ,' Lars Olson , the new exchange student , is hot . Totally fabulous and just the type for you to eat up and spit back out as a rebound '

' I am not on the rebound '

' Pu-lease, Josie , you have the word written all over your face . Why you are even bothering wasting your time on my brother is beyond me especially now that he and Kelsi are finally together '

Josie wasn't to be deterred . Ryan was one of the kind and treated her like a lady . She wouldn't get that with the kind of guys she dated back at home . It simply would take the extra time and the effort on her part to remind them of what they could be together .

She was positive that her past history with Ryan would trump his connection with the pianist . It was just a shame that Sharpe wasn't on her side .It looked like she would have to approach this situation from another angle . A little larceny and an angle or two never hurt anyone except maybe Rosemary Clooney but that had been a movie .

' I thought that you of all people , Sharpay, would understand and help me ' The actress rose to her full height , smoothed the crinkles out of her skirt , and touched the gold earring in her ear ,' Clearly I was wrong about our friendship .'

Sharpay frowned, puzzled .' We are friends but your being insane about Ryan '

" Well, if you wont help me , I will find someone who will on my own ' Red hair bouncing behind her , Josie made her dramatic exit as the guys returned to the den .

Zeke stared at the Evans twins ." Is she always that way ? '

" No ,' muttered a worried Sharpay in a quiet tone ," That isn't the Josie I recognize and she isn't acting herself . I tried to talk some sense back into her but she 's got her mind made up .'

" Well, you tried ' Zeke slid an arm around her waist ," that's all you can do .'

Ryan was non-plussed ." Josie isn't going to make a fool of herself just for my attention . Once she really gets a good look at me and Kelsi together , she'll stop '

Sharpay glanced at her brother then towards the upstairs with a pensive expression .

' I hope so '

Josie was a force to be reckoned with , a wild whirlwind, who usually got what she wanted . Right now that seemed to be Ryan . He'd better wise up and take her seriously .

*****************************************Wildcats **************

Meanwhile on the other side of town in a modest two story home with cheery green shutters , an old fashioned porch swing that needed a new coat of paint to brighten it up, a flowering cacti bloomed in a orange pot beside the front door and the soundtrack of Grease played loudly on the old turn table as Kelsey sat on the sofa beside her Mom chatting about school and addressing envelopes for the benefit to raise funds for The Calhoun House . Lila looked a lot different from her friends mothers, her brown hair was cut in a swingy bob to her shoulders , turquoise dangled from her ears , and she was dressed casually in a pair of well worn jeans and a Aliens Are Out There tee shirt .

" You know, Mom, it might be faster if we just cc the invites online ' suggested Kelsi, noting that Ryan's parents were on the list as she knew they would be ," just a little thought .'

Lila sealed the crisp white envelope and sent her daughter a knowing look ." Effiencent , perhaps, Kelsi, but hardly personal . Not my style , young lady .'

Kelsi sighed , nodded .' I know , Mom , I don't know why I even mentioned it .' She stacked several cards together as she pressed her lips together ," Um, things really haven't been working out right between me and Max lately .'

Lila stopped what she was doing to focus on her daughter . Kelsey was always so observant and thoughtful, only contributing usually when it was worth mentioning , and Max hadn't exactly been making her daughter all giddy and love struck since the two had started dating . She'd heard enough comments from Martha , bless that girl for being her daughters best friend , to know it wasn't paradise .between the two.

" Relationships seldom are easy . Anything real takes work , time , effort, love . You and Maxwell haven't been together that long , dear '

Kelsi chewed on her lip .' I know all of this , Mom, just like I know I went out with him for all of the wrong reasons . I was so dumb but it wasn't fair to either of us which is why I broke up with him .' There , it was getting easier to breathe the more people she told .

" Then it was for the best ," said a supportive Lila , as Olivia Newton John crooned ' Hopelessly Devoted to You ' ' You have to follow your heart , sweetheart '

A slow smile bloomed on Kelsi's face .' I am . Ryan and I are together now '

Lila put down the invitations and pulled her in for a warm hug ." Ryan Evans ? The same Ryan who brought you fancy English tea and watched old movies and musicals with you until two in the morning ? '

Kelsi had the grace to blush . Her Dad who was the most easy going laid back man she knew had almost had an apocalyptic fit upon finding them but calmly ordred Ryan to go home even though nothing had happened between them at the time . Now she couldn't help but giggle .They had popped popcorn and watched musicals from the 1940's and she had introduced him to Music and Lyrics and Springtime in the Rockies .

' Yeah , that's the only Ryan I know, Mom ' says Kelsi, softly .

Lila lifted her blue eyes to stare curiously at her daughter ." And your helping your Mother address envelopes to a benefit rather than spending time with your charming new boyfriend ? Not that I don't appreciate the help but I certainly wouldn't have grounded you for blowing me off to spend time with the aforementioned boyfriend '

Kelsi tucked a curl behind her ear . She traced the Evans name on the list with her finger as she contemplated sharing with her Mom why she doing exactly that . It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with Ryan but a small part of her was leery of the change in their relationship . Max had accepted the break up this time but she still feared some sort of retatliation either for herself or Ryan . It tied her stomach in knots .

' Ryan and I are taking things slow like I didn't do with Max '

' It's just as well , I suppose ," surmised Lila , carefully ,' Max's aura was very cloudy and he rubbed your father the wrong way with all of his smooth talking charm , he was convinced that young man was a Slytherin '

" Max might have snake like tendencies but really, Mom, you and Dad didn't like Max ? '

Lila sealed another envelope and added it to the stack to mail .' Not especially but Max was your first real boyfriend so we felt that we should let you make your own decisions in matters of the heart . Now I had been expecting the you and Ryan thing for a while now ….what with you two and those matching hats '

' That was just coincidental, Mom ! Ryan and I never ever , not even once, planned to match or anything ! You and Dad might have did that back in the 80's but not a thing now ' protested Kelsi, weakly ,' I am a little bit worried about how us dating will affect our friendship '

Lila patted her hand, gently .' Honey, don't over think it . I think you and Ryan will get along just fine '

As she printed Darby's name out on the invitation, a thought occurred to the musician .

' Oh my God , what if I have to go to like formal things with Ryan and his family ? Ryan doesn't really talk about things like that but his parents are like important people in New Mexico , Mom ! '

Lila simply took the invitation out of her daughters hand .' Darby Evans is a class act, honey . She may be classy in thousand dollars high heels but she has a kind heart and I've worked with her on a number of my causes . Ryan adores you and you are over analyzing this entirely too much , young lady '

Kelsi heaved a tired sigh .' Its been a long , long day . Breaking up with Max was horrible . Beyond horrible actually . I think I'm stressing '

' Well , don't , your too young for an ulcer ," informed her mother , kindly ," I'll finish this , you go play piano, write a song, call Martha , call Ryan, go de-stress , please '

' Thanks, Mom ' Kelsi dropped a kiss on her mothers cheek then took the stairs two at a time to her bedroom and shut the door firmly behind her . She tossed her cap on the dresser then slid onto the old bench in front of her keyboard , resting her hands lightly on the keys . She began playing the first few bars of a classic sonata but her heart wasn't feeling it , her eyes went to the small sack still laying on her dresser from her last shopping trip to the mall with the girls . Leaving the keyboard, the pianist reached for the sack, pulling out the pale yellow floppy flower hair clip , fingering the petals, and idly pondered what had possessed her to buy the clip . Maybe it was the secret romantic in her or the fact that it matched the pretty yellow scarf that Ryan had given her on a whim .

She clipped it into the side of her hair, surveyed her reflection, adjusted the frames of her glasses on her face, and decided it gave her a kind of funky look . She'd never be the ethereal princess look that was so Gabriella but she did look kind of pretty .

Her heart skipped a beat as she thought of Ryan's boyishly charming smile and the almost mischievous gleam in his bright blue eyes when he looked at her and couldn't wait to see how their new relationship would enfold between them .

' All I want to do is be with you

Only you '


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I still don't own HSM or East High School , just having fun playing in New Mexico with the whole gang .

It was a beautiful New Mexico morning , the sun was bright and shining, a light breeze drifted through the desert air and a heady feeling that today was going to be wonderful made Kelsi Nielson smile to herself as she drove her old blue jetta towards the upscale part of town where Ryan lived . Her boyfriend . Her heart jumped a beat as she thought of Ryan with his sharp, kind blue eyes that always seemed to know what she was thinking , his blonde hair that never seemed to look messy, his strong , handsome features , and felt another burst of emotion . She still quite couldn't believe that they were together .

A sudden flash of a scowling Maxwell Donovan inserted itself in her mind and the pianist refused to let her ex-boyfriend ruin her happiness so she simply ignored the thought .

She pulled in the circular driveway pausing to marvel once again at the stately home that Ryan and his family lived in - mansion would have been a suitable term even . Such a contrast to the small, modest house she lived in with her folks . Though this wasn't the first time that Kelsi had been here somehow it felt different this morning .

Kelsi was deliberating on getting out and going up to the door when it opened brining out Derby Evans looking elegant as always in a cream and gold sheath dress and matching heels , designer handbag on her arm . She spotted Kelsi and gave a friendly wave hello.

' Hi Mrs. Evans '

Derby smiled warmly at her , calling out ." Kelsi, good morning , dear . You should go inside and see to Ryan - I think he and Sharpay were quarreling this morning about something or the other already . You should steal him away to school '

' Uh sure ' managed Kelsi, unsure of how to respond to that . Ryan and Sharpay's arguments were usually ugly and mean spirited and a little part of her giddiness settled somewhere in her stomach filling with dread . Grabbing her keys to pocket them in her olive cargo shorts, the composer made a beeline towards the house with the hope that Ryan was alright and that the fight was already over . She hated confrontations .

Drama could stay in the theatre , thank you very much .

Then realizing her thought, Kelsi giggled at herself , after all, wasn't she dating a very dramatic choreographer herself?. She lifted her hand to knock when the door burst open and a slightly peeved off Sharpay nearly collided into her if Kelsi hadn't instinctictly stepped backwards. . Getting out of Sharpay's way was always for the best .

' Hmph! Kelsi, what are you doing here ? ' demanded Sharpay, lifting her Gucci sunglasses on top of her head as she scanned the driveway for her boyfriends jeep ,' If Zeke doesn't get here in exactly five minutes , I am simply leaving without him.'

Kelsi decided it was best not to respond to that instead she gestured inside ,' I came to pick up Ryan for school …'

Sharpay rolled her eyes heavenwards and sighed, dramatically .' The traitor is in the kitchen fixing coffee for Josie '

Kelsi pressed her lips together , nodded . Josie was a friend , she was staying at the Evans house rather than a hotel, and it was ridiculous of her to be bothered by the fact . She would do her darnest not to be bothered by the fact !

' Coffee ?'

" Oh just go on inside , I'm sure Ryan is just waiting for you, Kelsi ' muttered Sharpay as she pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed her boyfriend , ignoring the composer as she went about her own business this morning .

' Sure '

Kelsi adjusted the muted silver headband in her hair , giving the brown curls a little fluff as she followed the voices of Ryan and apparentally Josie to the high tech kitchen with gleaming appliances and a fancy espresso machine which the two were currently hovering around with tiny silver cups sharing a heated discussion .

.

.

' Good morning '

Ryan shoved the coffee cup into an annoyed Josie's hand , turned, and caught sight of Kelsi standing in his kitchen looking fresh and pretty , her brown curls soft around her delicate face , and she was dressed in a halter decorated with bright blue flowers and sunflowers, olive cargo shorts, and canvas tennis shoes .

' Kelsi ! '

Their eyes locked and held in unspoken communication as the dancer strode briskly across the counter to pick her up and pull her into his arms , Ryan caught her hand in his and spun her into a swing step then back into his arms . She laughed and slid an arm around his waist as if to keep him from leading her into yet another impromptu dance session .

' Hi '

' Your just in time for dancing in the kitchen ' teased Ryan, wagging his eyebrows and making her laugh ,' and you are my prettiest partner '

Kelsi tapped his shoulder, lightly .' Your slightly delusional, Ryan, but how much coffee have you had this morning ? '

Ryan glanced towards Josie who was sipping her espresso and coolly watching them as if they were the most interesting thing she had ever witnessed .

' Only one tiny cup of coffee because Josie wanted it ,' explained Ryan, putting his arms around her ,' She didn't know how to work Mom's new machine and Shar wont touch the thing so I had to show her the ropes . By then I needed the caffeine myself .

'

Josie fluttered her long lashes at Ryan .' Ry is much sweeter than Starbucks '

Ryan ignored her . Kelsi pushed down her desire to punch the girl in the face .

' He is and he'll be dancing in the halls all day hyped up on java ' teased Kelsi, noticing how nice Ryan looked today . He looked sharp in dark blue slacks , a white oxford striped shirt shot with flecks of silver, and a bowlers cap that matched his attire ,' You ready to go to school ? '

' Sure am ' Ryan grabbed his messanger bag off the countertop,' let's go '

Josie looked affronted , hands flying to her hip .' How exactly am I supposed to be getting to school ? I certainly don't intend to take the school bus ….how lame !'

Kelsi bit the inside of her cheek as she glanced expectantly towards Ryan . Would he expect her to offer Josie a ride with them to school ? She knew it was the polite thing to do but she really just wanted to be alone with her boyfriend .

' Well, I suppose you could ride with us …'

Ryan linked their fingers together and shot Josie a warning look .' That's sweet , Kels, but Jo would die of mortification riding in your old jetta when she could just borrow Sharpay's convertible to arrive in style like she would prefer '

Josie took another sip of the espresso , nodded at Kelsi. ' Thanks for the offer , Kelsi, but I wouldn't dream of imposing on you and Ryan this morning though I suppose I'll turn some heads at East high when I arrive in that bright pink convertible . '

' Bye then , Jo, see you at school ' Not waiting for her to respond, Ryan led his girlfriend out of the house and into the morning sunlight . A quick glance backwards assured the dancer that Josie hadn't followed them and that Kelsi was staring rather quizzicly at him .

' What ? '

' You'll have to explain your relationship with Josie to me later , Ryan '

'Again, there is no relationship there ,' replied Ryan , lowering his lips to hers for a soft , simmering kiss ,' and you look really pretty ,Kelsi .'

He touched the silver headband in her hair .' This thing new ? You don't have a hat for this outfit or what ? '

Kelsi's eyes clouded over momentarily .' Yes, its new and it's a headband, Ryan . I bought a set of them at Claire's when the girls and I went to the mall a few weeks ago. I thought my hair looked nice this way . You don't like it ? '

' It does ,its very nice ' Ryan kissed her again ,' Just used to seeing you in hats '

Kelsi tugged playfully at his cap, pulling it down further . ' As much as I enjoy my hats, Ry, it's a womans prerogative to change her mind from time to time . '

Ryan held up his palms as if to ward off an argument .' Enough, enough ! I was merely making an observation, Kelsi, that's all . I think you look pretty everyday '

Kelsi's eyes sparkled , mischievously .' Breaking out the charm for me , Evans ? '

Ryan tucked her in closer in his arms as he dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose .

' Only if its working ' joked Ryan , breathing in the sweetness of her perfume as he nuzzled her ear ," Hmm, what do you say , Miss. Nielson ? "

Kelsi gave him a gentle shove .' Save all of that charm for your groupies '

Ryan scoffed ,' I don't have groupies '

' You have a few ," Kelsi led him towards the car ,' come on, as much as I would love to continue this , we're going to be late to school if we don't get moving .'

They climbed in the car with Ryan settling on the passenger side as his girlfriend scrambled to gather assorted sheet music and random lyrics written on scrap notes into her blue bag which rested at his feet . He watched her with affection and amusement .

' Sorry , it's a mess . I've been writing some new lyrics and I have notes just everywhere right now ,' apologized Kelsi , rambling ,' you can just toss my bag and yours in the back, Ryan . Do you have enough room ? ' Ryan wasn't extremely tall but he had such presence she felt as if he had to fold his legs in to fit into her car .

' I am fine ' reassured Ryan , placing a warm hand on top of hers as she drove them towards East High,' Your car is much more comfortable than that heap of junk that Troy drives around town in .' He fiddled with the radio trying to find some classic rock for the mood ,' I need to talk to Dad about him letting me have the BMW'

Kelsi pushed the frames of her glasses up on the bridge of her nose .' I don't understand that ,' says the composer ,' You and Sharpay are the same age . How is it that she has that fancy car of hers and you don't have your own wheels to drive ?'

Ryan yanked his cap off and sighed ." She is Daddy's girl and our father usually always gives Sharpay what she wants but it's a little different with me, I guess .'

It was difficult trying to live up to Vance Evans expectations for his only son and sometimes Ryan felt the pressure in full force . He knew his Dad would much rather have him interested in the family business rather than being a dancer .

Ryan gave her hand a squeeze .' Can we hold off on the deep stuff till later , Kelsi ? My lack of wheels aside, it's an honor to have my pretty chauffeur drive me to school '

Kelsi managed a half laugh .' Funny, Ryan , your witty this morning . ' She smoothed her lips together , thinly ,' Um, I saw Sharpay at the front door and she informed me you are a traitor . Want to talk about it ? '

Ryan turned down the sound on the radio and collected his thoughts . He and Kelsi were starting off on a really fantastic day as a couple and leave it to his melodramatic sister to put her high heel right in the middle of them to get what she wanted which was her show .

Kelsi stopped at a red light then turned her gaze to look straight at him .' Come on, Ryan, you can tell me . Sharpay has a new evil scheme and wants you to spy for her ? Did you tell her that your finished with that kind of mean stuff and aren't doing it anymore ? '

It had always bothered her a little how easily Ryan succumbed to his sisters wishes and act as Sharpay's spy and lap dog all the while throwing out his own beliefs and integrity out of the window . She had been pleasantly surprised when Ryan had started doing what he wanted over the summer and becoming his own man .

' No, no scheme this time ," replied Ryan, dryly ,' Maxwell and Sharpay are having major blows over her character and she wants me to take over as director and choreographer . '

Kelsi's hands turned white as she gripped the wheel, tightly .' Oh .. I know Max's ideas are a little over the top but if Ms. Darbus didn't approve of them, I'm sure that she would be the first to fix things .'

If somehow Maxwell managed to get fired from the play because of Ryan , there was absolutely no way he would just let things sit and accept them . It might even provoke him all the more to ways to go after Ryan and hurt him .

She pushed past the lump lodged in her throat .'Um, not that you wouldn't be a wonderful director , Ryan , but what are you planning to do about it ? '

Ryan sensed her unease at the subject chalking it up as simply a reaction to her recent bad break up with Maxwell . They both knew it was a sore and touchy subject especially considering he was directing the show and they would both have to work with him.

He hadn't even planned to mention it to Kelsi as he hadn't wanted to upset her , leave it to Sharpay to put an axe in that .

' Much as I love directing , Kels, ' answered Ryan, quietly ,' I told her no. you just broke up with the jerk , you and I are together , so , me trying to take the guys directing gig away from him to would be wrong . Major overkill on my part and Max hates me anyway '

Kelsi breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled into a parking space at the school lot and willed her hands to stop trembling .She pushed her brown hair off of her shoulders and felt Ryan's bright blue eyes upon her as she unbuckled her seatbelt .

' I really think that you made the right call, Ryan '

' Yeah, so do I ' Ryan leaned over to kiss her , softly ,' you ready to hear about our torrid and scandalous love affair ? '

Kelsi's eyes widened ever so slightly .' Argh ! I hate being the topic of gossip ! It wasn't like that at all between us! I even told Martha how I felt about the whole thing !'

Ryan couldn't resist cutting her off with a quick kiss .' Slow down there , Ms. Composer , take a breath. I was just preparing you for it but come on, its you and me , what could the gossip hounds possibly make up? I'm sure Troy and Gabi will do something exciting and we'll be old, boring news by tomorrow's lunch '

Kelsi smoothed a hand down the hardness of his chest and relaxed .' I hope you are right'

Ryan dropped a kiss on her head .' Trust me , we will be old news '

There was a tap on the window and Chad, ever present basketball tucked under his arm, gestured at Kelsi, causing her to blush while Jason joined him in observing the new couple . Ryan shook his head as his girlfriend rolled down the window .

' Hi guys '

Chad , a teasing glint in his brown eyes, couldn't help razzing them a little . ' You two are looking awfully cozy this morning '

' I told you they are together now ' reminded Jason .

' We are ," informed Kelsi as Ryan collected their things ,' Did you boys want something or are you just here to embarrass me and Ryan this morning ? '

Chad dribbled the ball from one hand to the next ." Naw that's just a bonus , Music Maker . Jason and I were gonna play a pick up game of hoops before class and thought we'd see if we could drag Evans into playing with us '

Ryan kept in shape from his dancing and yoga and though he wasn't an athlete, he did enjoy the game of baseball . Basketball was another matter entirely . He had taken on the role of Wiley the school mascot to show his support and had a lot of fun at it . Recently the guys had been testing his mettle and teaching him some of the moves on the floor .

He sucked most of the time compared to his friends but it was fun .

Ryan and Kelsi stepped out of the car and he slipped his arm around her shoulder .

' Uh thanks, fellas, but I was thinking me and Kelsi could share some breakfast together before class starts ' He looked at his girlfriend to see if this was alright with her .

Kelsi's expression brightened .' I actually brought us muffins and I could make us tea in the music room , Ryan '

' Great minds think alike ' Ryan stared lovingly at her and Chad and Jason were acutely aware that they were interrupting an intimate moment between the couple.

' That is sweet, man ' commented Jason , pretending to wipe a tear from his eye .

Chad shot him a look rolling his eyes upwards .' If your sure , Evans , I mean, have fun . You know we can help you not look like such a wuss on the court and impress your girlfriend here with your hoop skills '

Troy as always was holed up on the roof making out with Gabriella , Taylor had blown him off insisting she needed to cram before her American Literature test , and now he couldn't even get Evans interested in tossing the ball around for fun .

It was bumming his mood out this morning .

Ryan faced Kelsi, all somber . ' Do I need to impress you with my suckish basketball playing skills ? '

Kelsi laughed, lightly .' Stick with dancing , Ryan '

' Come on, Jason, maybe we can kidnap Zeke away from Sharpay for a game ' As the two athletes headed for the gym, the couple took their time walking to their locker together , pausing to wave at some friends who were hanging out on the quad shooting the breeze before the first bell rang . A blonde haired cheerleader called out a greeting to Ryan , waving a red and white pom pom in his direction , as they passed the lawn .

' I think I insulted the guys ' surmised Ryan with a grimace ,' they've been really supportive about us . I mean, Chad's been cool and he knew how I felt about you all along …maybe I shouldn't have turned down the game '

Kelsi grew thoughtful .' First off , I know your not a basketball player . Second, I understand what it means to you that Chad and the guys accepted you and your all friends . Lastly I'll be a little disappointed if you don't want to share tea and muffins with me , Ryan, but I wont be mad . We don't have to do everything together to be together '

' Have I told you how crazy I am about you, Kelsi Nielson ? ' Ryan leaned in and brushed his lips over his , it was a sweet kiss that deepened . She stood on her toes to encircle an arm around his neck to kiss him back .

' As crazy as I am about you, Ryan Evans '

" Yearbook op ! ' A flash went off blinding the couple as Taylor snapped a picture of the couple kissing and entwined in each others arms ,' The Cutest couple of East high '

' Taylor , I thought you were studying ! ' protested kelsi, weakly .

' I was , ' replied the yearbook editor , sheepishly ,' I finished up , I was on my way to the gym to find my pouting boyfriend when I noticed you two , I just couldn't pass up the opportunity . You two look adorable together '

Ryan made a face .' Kelsi is adorable , Taylor. Cant we be Most talented couple ? I don't think its manly to be called adorable …'

Kelsi elbowed him. ' I kind of like it '

Taylor only chuckled, amused by their bickering .' Hmm, that's a tough one , you two . Personally, adorable works for you two and I for one am thrilled your finally together ! Now I'll catch you guys later , I need to go find Chad and fix his ego before we get into another fight over my priorities '

' Good luck with that ' called out a cheerful Kelsi, leaning against Ryan , content .

Maxwell walked briskly towards his locker giving a sidelong glance to the lockers where his Kelsi was hanging onto Ryan like some clingy vine and felt the rise of fury within him She certainly didn't have any problems showing affection to that lame loser while she had acted like a ice queen whenever he tried to touch her .

' That was fast ,' sneered Max, bitterly as he felt Kelsi's eyes drift to his own ,' hope you lovebirds are happy in your little theatre cliché together '

Kelsi stiffened at his words and couldn't quite meet Ryan's gaze as Maxwell's words felt as if he had dumped a freezing bucket of water on their happiness . She had hoped they would have been able to make it through the day before having to deal with her ex-boyfriend .

Ryan gave her a hug .' Ignore Maxwell, Kelsi, I am . The creep is going to be a jerk to us until he learns to accept your not going back to him ever then he'll deal and not be such a jerk to us .'

Kelsi prayed that Ryan was correct .' I'm just glad you don't have any classes with him '

' It will be fine ," reassured Ryan , with conviction, ' come on, the music room is calling our name '

*************************Wildcats *********************************

The sounds of tennis shoes hitting the floor , taunts and good natured insults flew in and around the gym as Chad faked right avoiding Jason's moves as he dribbled the basketball , sized up the hoop, and sent the ball sailing where it shot straight through and scored .

Chad let out an exuberant whoop and caught the ball just as Taylor entered the gym , a small smile playing across her red lips as she applauded their efforts .

" Danforth scores the winning basket and wins the game this morning effectively leaving Jason Cross stalled in his wake '

Jason wiped the sweat off his forehead with the edge of his tee shirt and waved at her .

' Hey Taylor ' greeted Jason , always kind and easy going ,' your boyfriends on fire this morning . ' He moved to the bleachers where his backpack and bottled water sat and collected them both ,' I'm gonna clean up before first bell goes off .'

He passed Taylor and made for the mens bathroom as Chad dribbled towards his girlfriend who looked beautiful as ever in a crisp orange pleated mini skirt , a short sleeved orange and yellow light sweater , and a matching scarf in her short dark hair .

" I thought you were studying ' accused Chad , slight tone of annoyance in his voice .

' I was but I think I'm more than prepared for my test ,' Taylor reached out to place her hand on his arm ,' I wanted to see if my cute boyfriend would walk me to class '

Chad dropped the ball and it bounced past them .' Yeah, he can do that ,' replied a thoughtful Chad , ' You know , Taylor, its cool that your so involved in all the clubs and I have my sports but we gotta spend more time together . '

Taylor stepped closer to him, intent on his words . Chad often had trouble articulating his real feelings for her and it had caused them more than their fair share of problems when they had first started dating one another so she was more than a little pleased to hear this from him . It showed her their relationship was important to him as well.

' You want us to spend more time together , Chad ? '

" Isn't that what I just said , Tay ? I mean I don't want us to be glued to the hips like Troy and Gabi , and like I wont be following you around like Zeke does Sharpay or anything but we shouldn't have to like schedule time to be together . We're a couple too '

' I wholeheartedly agree with you ," Taylor encircled her arms around his neck ,' It makes me extremely happy that this is something you want too, Chad '

Chad stood a little taller and placed his hands around her waist .' So you agree ? '

Taylor flashed him a delighted grin .' It's extremely attractive when your being all take charge and decisive, honey . I like it and you very much, Chad '

' Awesome ' Chad lowered his lips to hers for a very deep, very satisfying kiss unaware that a pair of prying eyes were watching them through the window, a devious look in her eyes .

Hmm, Chad and Taylor were one of the important couples at East High as were Troy and Gabriella . Jason and Martha were among them as were Zeke and Sharpay , of course .

Ryan and Kelsi fit in their little niche in the group and it was important to know who all the main players were so she could plan and scheme accordingly . Thus far her little innuendoes and past history between herself and Ryan hadn't had any affect what so ever which was quite the disappointment . It shouldn't be this difficult .

Making Ryan fall in love with her was the goal but first she had to get rid of that mousy , little musician that he was all gaga over . Made her want to vomit , they were sickening sweet but Josie could be patient . Perhaps once she got others involved in her little plan ( without their knowledge that they were actually helping her ) it was simply a matter of seducing Ryan .

Josie was very skilled at the art of seduction .

Shaking her red hair off her shoulders and feeling confident that her new scheme would be successful, Josie strolled down the hallway , eager to find Gabriella Montez .

This was the perfect plan !


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : Nope I still don't own HSM just enjoying playing around at East High.

' Freakin unbelievable !'

Josie rested her forearms against the railing of the second floor landing of the school, students passed by her going to and fro talking or gossiping on their way to their next classes but the actress ignored them . East High was only marginally more cooler than being schooled on the set of a television series except the small town vibe was just almost too small town . She adjusted the wide top of her red silk mini-dress so that it bared a shoulder and pushed her red hair carelessly off her shoulders knowing that her presence was making an impact on the fine guys that loitered the halls of the school even if it wasn't the one she wanted .She was most definitely the hottest woman in this school and she knew she looked hot today . That that gave her ego a much needed boost .

Times had been trying for her lately.

Her Dad had finished the merger or whatever kind of business deal with Vance Evans only last evening then had taken the jet back home to L.A. but Josie's research for her new role had only just begun . New Mexico would be her new home until it was finished.

Sharpay and Ryan had changed so drastically from their last visit and she wasn't sure she liked the new sides of her old friends . Sharpay was dating a basketball jock who liked to bake and seemed to be bringing out the eew- normal- in the diva .

Ryan was head over heels for the shy , mousy little composer which Josie just didn't understand one bit ! She, Josie , was his soul mate , they knew each other so well , and yet the handsome dancer hadn't responded to a one of her advances . It was becoming utterly frustrating and maddening ! Josie had taken a step back realizing that pushing him and being overtly sexy wasn't doing the trick so she observed and planned .This was rinky dink New Mexico and not the fast lane in Hollywood which she needed to remember that little tidbit . Ryan wasn't like the guys she dated - he preferred a quieter pace to romance it seemed .

Downstairs in the hallway below, she spotted Ryan and Kelsi, both in matching red striped caps today, grinning at one another , his arm around her shoulder as she talked excitedly about some composition or that is what is looked like from her vantage point- music, songs , lyrics , sonatas , blah blah blah !

.They looked utterly and completely in love !

' Disgusting . Aren't they ? '

Josie turned and met the steely gaze of Maxwell Donovan .' Makes me want to vomit, yes , and I've read some dreadfully sappy love stories scripts to compare them to . '

Max adjusted the gold watch on his wrist and gave the redhead the once over appreciating her ample curves and seductive nature . She was different than the whores that resided at East high , Josie was classy . Max appreciated class very much so in women .

' Kelsi will tire of that idiotic dancer in time when she realizes her mistake ," replied Maxwell, his voice tight with an edge of darkness in his tone ,' I understand you have a vested intrest in Evans .. I thought that perhaps we should talk, Josie '

Josie pursed her red lips, carefully . Maxwell was gorgeous and ridiculously charming but there was something about him that reminded her of a snake , smooth and slippery .

The fact that he was Kelsi's ex-boyfriend was just odd as she couldn't picture the two of them together but they had indeed once been a couple . Still, she always trusted her instincts and they were screaming give him wide berth .

.

' Hmm , that sounds a little too soap operish for me , Maxwell, ' decided Josie , matter of fact ,' let me stop you before you give me your little spiel about how we should work together to break up Ryan and Kelsi '

' It could be quite beneficial to us both, Josie '

Josie turned on the heel of her very expensive needle thin red heels .' Sorry but I work best alone '

She heard Max curse rudely under his breath but continued to walk away from him until she cleared a corner , released a breath, then simply fell against the rows of lockers, worn and exhausted .How on Earth would Jen Lindley handled the men in her current situation ? Many of the charming yet snake like nature much like Maxwell Donovan .

.

' Josie , are you alright ? ' asked a concerned Gabriella , stopping in front of the actress to peer at her with concern . They only shared a few classes together and she hadn't had a chance to talk with her in chemistry earlier as Taylor had been obsessing over their layout for the yearbook and finalizing last minute plans for their weekend trip to Elephant butte .

.

.

It had been a bit strange when Josie had first started trailing her and all the weird questions that had seemed , well, intrusive and personal, but Gabriella soon began to realize that the young woman took her acting career very seriously . She honestly wasn't as bad as Taylor thought that she was and Gabi felt as if Josie was in need of more friends than simply Ryan and Sharpay .Research for the actress or not , Gabi recognized the signs of the lonely .

Hadn't she been out of place until she found her niche here last year !

Josie lifted her green eyes managing a sad smile .' Oh Gabriella , seeing Ryan with Kelsi just breaks my heart to pieces ! I don't understand how such a kind and thoughtful guy like Ryan can be so cruel to me '

Gabriella bit her lip and prepared to listen .' I am sure Ryan doesn't mean to be that way , Josie , he is such a sweetheart . Though I still really don't understand that at all , Josie . Sharpay said that you and Ryan have never dated ….'

It was true that they had never actually dated but they did share a history together .It was that very history and shared interests that were supposed to bond them as a couple .

It was inevitable , it had to be.

Josie smoothed her lips , together , brows narrowing as she touched her temple as if troubled . She bit down on her lip, hesitated , only momentarily .Gabriella Montez was the Dear Abby to the masses of this high school and would give it her best to try to help her 'fix' the problem that troubled her heart so .

' I know that you and Kelsi are great friends, Gabriella , I wouldn't want to say anything that might offend ' murmured Josie , demurely ,' When we were kids, Ryan used to fancy himself the playboy like , oh, Gene Kelly or Bing Crosby .'

Gabriella frowned." Sorry , I still don't understand what that has to do with you and Ryan . I mean, I do know he was really hesitant about asking Kelsi out at first and well, no one really understands still about what happened between Kelsi and Maxwell before she broke up with him '

Josie grasped her arm and led her into the alcove where they could talk in private . This section wasn't busy with traffic at this time of the afternoon as it housed the yearbook office , restrooms , the chemistry lab, and the home economics rooms. Not exactly the hot bed of excitement section of the school , that was for sure .

Once in the alcove, Gabriella sat down on the floor , placing her books nearby, and pulled her legs up to her knees . She might as well be comfortable if Josie was confiding in her .

She always tried to be a good listener and sounding board if her friends needed her and this was no different .Josie might be overly dramatic ( though maybe not as much as Sharpay ) but Gabi counted the actress as her friend.

' Ryan and I have always had an attraction between us ,' admitted Josie , adjusting the hem of her skirt and trying not to sit on the floor ,' Shar knew about our little crushes on each other , I mean, please, we were so obvious '

' You were just kids though '

' Well, yes , but as we got older , things became different ," went on Josie , swiping a hand beneath her eyes as if brushing at moisture ,' my career in Cali, Ryan's life here and the long distance . We were supposed to try to be together for real when I came out for this visit b..but now its as if he's forgotten all about us since he is with Kelsi '

Gabriella was thoughtful. Kelsi had never mentioned anything about Ryan being in a previous relationship with Josie to her , not that her shy friend over shared about her feelings or anything .In all honesty, she would have never guessed about the composers intrest in Ryan if it hadn't been for Troy and the others stating it to her .

.

Ryan seemed as smitten with Kelsi as she was with him and far as she could tell but why would Josie lie ?

It didn't seem feasible to her especially since Josie's actions were more of that of a heartbroken girl . Gabi really didn't want dragged into the romantic dramas of her friends if she could help it but Josie obviously needed a sounding board . She knew that Taylor didn't like the actress but then her best friend was a tad on the judgmental side with a dose of cynical .Dating Chad had loosened Taylor up quite a bit but she wouldn't budge on something of this nature no doubt..

' We were ," Josie allowed her hair to fall forward to shield her eyes , voice soft with emotion ,' I..I cant help it if I still love him, Gabriella '

Gabriella reached out to squeeze her hand in sympathy .' Oh you poor dear, I can see that . I'm so sorry your hurting like this , Josie , but these things happen sometimes . I'm sure Ryan didn't mean to fall in love with Kelsi . He wouldn't hurt you purposely .'

Josie's voice sounded small even to her own ears .' Oh, I know , but it is killing me ! I want so badly to fight for Ryan !It simply isn't in my nature to sit back and do nothing like some Pollyanna '

Gabriella toyed with the T on her necklace . ' If Ryan doesn't feel the same way as you do, you should just try to accept it . I get that isn't what you want to hear , Josie, but I know that you don't mean that you want to break up Ryan and Kelsi'

The redhead twisted the chunky ruby and black onyx necklace and stood to her full height, determination written clearly across her face. . Gabriella felt sorry for her , she believed her , and the seed was planted to get her on her side , it was just a matter of lining up all of the players and working the angles .She might not have that ridiculous Wildcat spirit but when it came to getting what she wanted , she wouldn't be deterred .

She lowered her thick lashes then lifted her eyes up to stare innocently up at the science wonder kid pleased to see the sympathetic look there .

.

' Wouldn't you fight for Troy if your relationship was threatened ? '

Gabriella thought back to the previous summer and Sharpay's scheming to make Troy hers and sighed , disgusted . It had been unsettling and rough time between her and Troy for a short time .Ugh! She didn't want to dwell on the past .

She had walked away refusing to be with this new Troy and he had eventually come back down to his senses and they had gotten back together .

' If we have to fight for us then our relationship obviously wasn't strong enough in the first place ,' said Gabi, simply ,' Look Josie , I think you should just forget about Ryan and move on with your life . A bunch of us are going to meet up at Elephant Butte on Saturday to swim and hang out , I think you should come with us .'

' I would love to ! Thank you, Gabriella , you're a lifesaver !' declared Josie, throwing her arms around her friend and giving her a hug .

Zeke noticed the girls as he was coming out of the home ec room, the Tupperware container he was carrying containing his newest mocha brownies he had whipped up earlier to test out on his friends . Alarm bells clanged in his head as he stopped to see if he could figure out what Gabriella was doing being all chummy with Josie .

Even though Josie was good friends with Sharpay and Ryan, Zeke felt as if she was acting all of the time . Sharpay told him that he didn't know what he was talking about and Zeke didn't feel like arguing with his girlfriend so he let it drop . He still didn't trust her .

' You are welcome '

' Well. I've got to retouch my make up , I'll catch you later , Ciao !' With a cute wiggle of her fingers , the whirlwind sashayed down the hallway and Zeke veered over to where Gabriella stood , a frown marring her pretty face .

' What did Josie want with you ? '

Gabriella heaved a sigh." Girl stuff , Zeke , and private . I invited her to go hang out with all of us this weekend which should appease your girlfriend since Josie is her friend '

Zeke tapped his finger on the lid of the container .' That girl is trouble , Gabriella , I'd watch what you say to her .'

Hands flew to her hips as an indignant expression crossed Gabriella's face at the unusual remark . Zeke was usually one of the most open minded people that she knew , not to mention, kind hearted .

.

' Zeke ! How can you say such a thing ! Josie is new here like I was , she's out of place, not to mention, nursing a broken heart ! You could be nicer to her !'

Zeke was taken back.' Whoa , I am nice to the girl ! I didn't complain when she joined me and Shar at the movies the other night or when she went to the mall with us either ! Josie wasn't crying into her gummy bears either !'

' Well, Ryan could be a bit more sensitive to her feelings ! You know what , I am not doing this anymore nor am I arguing with you over this , Zeke " Gathering her composure and wishing Troy was in her next class, Gabriella headed down the hallway to class, leaving the baker baffled by her statement .

Zeke opened the container , took out a chocolate brownie and bit into it with relish .

' This cant be good, at all '

*********************Wildcats **************************************

' There's my favorite Music Maker ,' Troy caught up with Kelsi in between classes and slung a friendly arm around her shoulder ,' how did you manage to lose Ryan ? I swear every time I see you, I see him '

Kelsi felt a blush rise to her cheeks but her eyes were shining with happiness .

' Troy! ' Kelsi smiled at her friend ," Actually Ryan has math class right now or he probably would be with me . Ry is terrible with numbers but he's trying to get his C up to a B this semester which means he cant really afford to skip the class which I know he would love to do , if he could get away with it .'

Troy nodded , gravely , and made a face .' Oh yeah, I think Gabi mentioned something about helping your new boyfriend not fail the class since she is in it too .'

" Gabriella is helping tutor him ,' elaborated the musician , pulling the strap of her blue bag up on her shoulder ,' my math isn't all that much better either so I'm no help to Ryan at all . So its good that she can help him make sense of it .'

Troy chuckled ," Yeah, Gabriella helps us all '

He removed his arm as they stopped in front of her locker , Troy leaning against it .

' Listen, we haven't really had a chance to talk since you and Evans got together . You okay, Kelsi ? You good with him ? ' Troy felt as if Kelsi was the little sister he never had and always wanted so he felt a certain protectiveness about her.

Kelsi pulled a book out of her locker to toss in her bag .' Troy, I'm more than good, Ryan makes me really, really happy . You know , Ryan has changed a lot , he isn't the arrogant jerk that he used to be , and I feel just like I could do anything when I'm with him .'

She knew she probably sounded cheesy and sappier than all get out but it was true .

' Good , that's real good to hear, Kelsi. You had me kind of worried about you when you were going out with Maxwell Donovan …glad to hear, you and Evans are the real deal .'

A pit of nerves lodged itself back in her stomach at the mention of her ex-boyfriend and Kelsi did her best not to show how much hearing his name bothered her . Rehearsals with Max was still tense and though they had all agreed to act mature and professional , the tension was still clearly there . Max hadn't done anything threatening to either her or Ryan but at the very back of her mind , the fear was still there waiting .

Troy seemed to notice her discomfort as he touched her arm .' Ryan's pretty cool now though he's still pretty bad at basketball '

Kelsi laughed with him, pushing thoughts of Max out of her mind . ' Ryan definitely makes a better Wily than an actual basketball player '

Ryan had taken on the job as Wily Wildcat , the school mascot, as a way to show his school spirit and maybe even get out of his comfort zone a little bit . He'd felt like a fool when he first put on the silly suit but now he was really loving hamming it up.

Kelsi loved seeing him not wound so tight and having fun for a change !

' Yeah ,' agreed Troy , spotting Zeke and Jason ambling down the hall towards them ,' so, are you two gonna meet up with all of us at Elephant Butte this weekend , eh ? '

' Yeah, as far as I know we are planning to go ,' says Kelsi , tucking a note into Ryan's locker beside hers ,' it should be tons of fun . I havent been out there since I was little and Ryan has never been there at all .'

Troy lifted a brow .' Yeah , it isn't exactly the country club , is it ?'

Kelsi gave him a fixed look .' Be nice , Hoops .'

' I am , Kels, I am. Least Ryan dating you is getting him out of his rich lifestyle comfort zone '

Troy's careless remark tugged irritatingly on Kelsi but she chose not to dwell on it .His family's wealth didn't have a single thing to do with their relationship nor did Ryan didn't go out of his way to flaunt it either . Sharpay , yes, but that was part of her personality .Flaunting her wealth was as natural as breathing to Sharpay .

" Don't you have a class to get to ? '

' Yeah, yeah, History , I know ,' replied Troy, holding up his American history book ,' you know I don't know why Mr. Austin thinks its vital and important that we know the date of every battle during the Civil War . Who needs that knowledge ? '

' Bye , Troy ' laughed Kelsi, with a little wave as she headed for French class in the other direction as the guys joined Troy to catch up. All three young men had the same class and none of them were looking forward to the boring , monotone of their teacher as he regaled them with more Civil War history and dull facts that none of the jocks cared about . It didn't involve sports, girls , or cars which is really all they cared about right now .

Not who died in 1860 in the South .

' Hey guys '

' Hi ' Jason gestured towards the end of the hallway ,' Wasn't that Kelsi you were just talking to, man ? '

' Yeah ,' replied Troy, instantly reaching for the latest baked good from Zeke ,' She didn't want to be late for class unlike the three of us ' He took a bite of the brownie and chewed ," Baylor, these are awesome '

' New recipe '

' These are better than the brownies Mrs. Montez makes but don't tell Gabriella I said that' replied Troy , reaching for another brownie to give to Jason ,' what's with you guys ? Don't tell me your trying those lame acting exercises Darbus said could be helpful in life …the woman is off her rocker .'

Zeke shrugged and handed the rest of the brownies to Troy , ignoring the wounded expression that flashed briefly across his best friends face . Jason would get over it .

It was just brownies .

' Listen , Captain, you know how I don't like to gossip '

Troy sputtered a laugh ." Tell me another one , Baylor . You and Cross here gossip more than girls between the both of you but I'll bite , what gives ? '

" Nothing, something, I don't know ,' admitted a troubled baker ,' look I was just wondering if you knew how close Gabriella is with Josie ? I just saw them talking pretty intensely near the alcove by the home ec room a little while ago and it was weird . '

Troy considered the question for a minute . It was true that his girlfriend was nice to everyone and he couldn't think of a single student at East High that Gabriella actually disliked . She and Sharpay were even getting along much better now after they'd had their little blow out fight at Lava Springs during the summer . They had a truce or something .

' I don't know ,' replied Troy with a shrug ,' I guess Gabriella is friends with Josie . I don't think I've ever seen them hang out together but isn't the redhead usually trying to crawl over Ryan for his attention ? '

Jason raised a finger in the air .' Never actually seen Josie crawl in Ryan's lap but she does come onto him a lot '

Zeke heaved a tired sigh .' I don't know if Josie is a bad girl or if that's how she just is with all the intense flirting and pushiness - beats me . I mean, I've gotten to know her some since she is one of Shar's oldest friends but I know that I don't trust her . If Josie is scheming and pulling Gabriella into it , you might want to warn her .'

' Why didn't you warn her ? ' asked Troy, tentatively . He didn't like to fight with Gabriella and him butting into her friendship with the new girl sounded like a bad thing to do .

' I tried to but Gabi nearly bit my head off ' explained Zeke , glancing at the overhead clock in the hall with trepidation . Skipping History was tempting but detention would suck as would the grounding from his parents and being screamed at by Coach Bolton .

Jason helped himself to the rest of the brownies since Troy didn't seem interested in them .

' Well, you cant tell your girlfriend who she can and cant be friends with unless you want broken up with ' suggested the quiet basketball player ," Its like a chick thing '

' Martha may be like that but not my Gabriella ,' assured Troy, simply ," You probably heard them wrong, Zeke . Its probably nothing important because there is no way my girlfriend would get involved in scheming of any kind , she hates that most of all .'

Zeke lifted the palm of his hands in front of him as if to warn him off .' Your call, man, just don't be mad at me . '

Before Troy could come up with a suitable retort to that barb, the second bell rang , the three young men shared pained expressions, and dragging their feet went on to their dreaded American History classroom with all the energy of those being hung on the gallows .

***************************************Wildcats ******************

Kelsi was humming the lyrics to her newest song , one of the many inspired by how Ryan made her feel, and Ryan himself , but as much as the music and lyrics were coming along, she felt it wasn't ready yet . He knew that she was writing songs but she always wrote them but it was different this time, it wasn't about or for Troy and Gabriella , these songs were even more personal and real to her . She would share them with Ryan when she was happy with the finished product and not a minute before .

' Kelsi '

Hearing her name being called , the petite young woman turned her head to see who had spoken when rough hands reached for her and pulled her into the dark janitors closet . A lone bulb hanging overhead cast a creepy glow to the chemicals on the shelf and to the intense expression that belonged to Max as he pushed her back against the concrete wall.

Kelsi let out a little cry of alarm , eyes widening in shock and fear as she felt her arms graze the cold concrete as she willed herself to face her ex-boyfriend .

' Let me go , Max , or or I'll scream ! You know , I'm supposed to be meeting Martha and she'll know something is wrong if I don't show '

A droll smile formed across his mouth .' That isn't anyway to speak to your boyfriend, darling . I've been gracious for a man in my position while you act like a hoe with Ryan Evans . Don't test my patience as its only this polite until after the show is over and my play needs your best music … is that clear ? '

Kelsi struggled to find her voice as she yanked at his hands .' I am not your property ! We're broken up ! What is wrong with you ? Get your hands off of me !'

He moved closer to her , she felt her elbows scrape the concrete , and Kelsi tried not to show her fear even as she trembled inside berating herself for trusting that this nightmare with her bad choice was coming back at her .

' Ms. Darbus and I have come to an understanding about my book for this play ,' hissed Max, his lips just grazing her ear ,' Though my sonatas are brilliant , my music ahead of the times, your music , your songs is what is needed to make this stand out . I've not hurt your dancer , Kelsi, but unless you show me that you understand what I ask of you and follow thru as I have directed , I wont harm the bastard .'

Kelsi fought back tears, panic began rising , burning in her chest and somehow she managed to break away from his hold and nodded , vigorously .

' But I'm playing my songs already , I'm cooperating with you like we talked about before , Max . I'll..I'll even agree with you in the theatre if that is what you want me to do then I will, promise . There is no need for you to want to hurt Ryan , please ..don't '

Max brushed a rough kiss across her mouth as Kelsi turned her head away from him, repulsed .

' Do I need to remind you , sweet Kelsi, that once you are my muse , you are always my muse '

Kelsi could only shake her head as she tried to spot the distance to the door . ' No..I mean, yea, your muse , I am but now I need to go find my friends before they worry about me'

Satisfied that his lovely girlfriend understood the new rules in this little sport , Max allowed her to slip by him for the door , caught her eye with his own .

' I'm sure your stuck up friends wont miss a little mouse like you ' He didn't like to be this way with the woman he loved but it was the only one to remind her of her place in his life and keep her under his thumb . It was harsh but for her best .He would allow her to get her infatuation with Ryan completely out of her system before he would take her back .

' I already took care of Martha ..'

***********************************East high *******************

Except Kelsi had missed that part as she couldn't escape the closet or get away from Max fast enough to suit her , as she ran into the hall, practically empty now that school had let out for the day . She shook all over , wiped angrily at where he had kissed her, and tried to control her breathing . Oh God , she didn't want to give herself a panic attack !

Get it together , Nielson !

Brushing impatiently at a brown curl that fell over her eyebrow, the musician pushed it out of her way , closed her eyes, and tried to collect her thoughts . It would be fine, she and Ryan would be fine until after the play was finished . She could just play along and agree with Max during rehearsals , smile for Ryan, and she could figure this out by herself .

Feeling only a little mollified by her decisions, Kelsi pulled her phone from her bag and sent a quick text to Martha letting her know that she was running late and not to leave without her .

Satisfied , Kelsi knew that she needed to see her boyfriend and he was in the gym today practicing a new routine he had come up with for his role as Wily . .Hitching her bag up on her shoulder , Kelsi practically ran down the corridor as fast as her canvas tennis shoes would let her and followed the sounds of basketball practice coming from the gym and with a burst of need skidded on the floor as Chad shot a ball , it hit the rim and just missed the net as she called out ' Ryan !'

Ryan dressed as the furry Wildcat ended a awkward jump, caught sight of his girlfriend , and yanked the head off , blinking as he adjusted to the difference in the light as his petite girlfriend launched herself into his arms .

' Kelsi ? ' Ryan wrapped one arm around her , peered with concern into her pretty face as she wrapped both arms around his waist ,' Kels, is something the matter ? '

Across the court , all action had stopped as Chad , Troy, Zeke, and Jason watched the couple with more than mild intrest and grateful that Coach Bolton had left Troy in charge of practice or this could have gotten bad fast .He wouldn't have liked the interruption and Kelsi probably would have been banned from practice but Troy was cool with it .

Kelsi pursed her lips together in a small smile .' Nothing , nothing is wrong . I'm sorry, I ..I shouldn't have barged in acting like a crazy person . I just ..I I wanted to see you before I went home and Martha is waiting for me ….'

Ryan dropped the mascot head on the floor to hold her properly . He had seen Kelsi upset before but this had to be something else . She trembled slightly and Ryan kissed her hair .

' Is it my sister again ? Kelsi, I've seen you stand up for yourself before and you know, just keep doing that to her . Sharpay will back down '

Kelsi spluttered a amused laugh .' This has nothing to do with Sharpay . It's just been a really , really long day and I'm stressing over ..over writing out the rest of the orchestrations for the play, and this all seems silly now . Nothing is wrong , Ryan '

Across the court , Jason sucked in his cheeks and appraised the situation from afar with a niggling sense of dread in the pit of his stomach.

.

' Kelsi looks scared '

Chad fixed him with a dubious look .'Naw , she's probably just worked up about writing all the music for the play . That girl takes on too much work by herself '

' Uh guys, maybe we should hit the showers and give those two some privacy ' suggested Troy, resisting the urge to butt in . Kelsi had been fine an hour ago and the girl didn't like drama so he figured this was between her and Ryan. Not them .

Signaling the end of practice , Troy herded his teammates out of the gym and towards the locker rooms passing the couple as they made their exit . Kelsi sent them a grateful smile as she allowed herself a moment to lay her cheek against Ryan's chest and breathe.

Ryan wasn't sure what to make of his girlfriends unusual behavior but then he didn't pretend to understand the female mind either . She could be shy and sweet one minute and very quiet then be passionate and defensive the next .

' Look Kels, why don't you tell Martha to take off , I'll drive you home,' suggested Ryan , with a charming smile directed at her ," We don't have rehearsal for the play today and I'm about done here . How about we go to my house and spend time together ?'

Kelsi sighed ," That sounds wonderful, Ryan '

' Good then it's settled ," replied Ryan , dropping a kiss on her cheek ," you want to hang out here while I go change out of this outfit then we can go.'

' Alright ' Feeling much more like herself and calm now, Kelsi smiled warmly at Ryan as he picked up his mascot costumed head and made his way to the locker room.

The pianist dug in her bag for her phone and sent a message to her best friend explaining that she was going to spend time with Ryan . Martha would understand .

Now she just needed to figure out what Max meant and how to appease him .

********************************Wildcats *****************************

Moving her body to a latest hip hop beat that had been stuck in her head the last two periods of class , Martha practically rocked her way to the row of parking spaces where she parked her Volvo , waved at some friends of hers from the Honors Club, as her cell phone blared from the recesses of her oversized cheer bag . To her way of thinking it was either her boyfriend or her best friend . A quick peek at her watch let her know that Jason might be finishing up basketball practice and well, Kelsi had already texted her earlier .

Even though Kelsi and Ryan were an official couple now, their mutual work on the play had made their first date be pushed on the back burner but it was supposed to be happening really soon. Ryan had made reservations at that fancy French Bistro that he knew kelsi had been dying to try and tonight Martha was supposed to help her weed through her closet to put together the ultimate outfit to make Ryan just die when he saw Kelsi. Martha had been excited as if it were her own date .

'Spending time with Ryan for a few hours. Can we rain check till tomorrow night ? Ryan will take me home . Thanks . Kelsi

Martha heaved a sigh .' Kelsi, Kelsi, Kelsi. That girl is so falling for that boy '

Still she couldn't be peeved at her friend as she knew Kelsi wouldn't do anything mean hearted and they could certainly still go through her wardrobe tomorrow after school . Martha replied to the message then climbed into her car, tossing her stuff in the backseat and fastening her seat belt as she started the car . She adjusted the volume on the radio , bopping along to the latest song as she drove out of the lot towards home .

The stretch of road from the school to the residential area where she lived was nothing but desert and the occasional cacti that was natural to New Mexico .

' Praise you like I do …mmhm praise you'

Martha slowed down as the hot pink convertible carrying Sharpay and Josie passed her , she slowed down , frowning as she braked . It didn't feel right . Something was wrong .

She jerked the wheel as another car came up from behind her , the native scenery blurring around her as the cheerleader realized her brakes weren't working .

She tried to pull over to the side of the road but the car didn't seem to want to cooperate .

Behind her desert dust clouded her vision as she put her foot down hard and tried to remember what she'd seen on that old detective show she watched with her parents .

The car shook , Martha held tight , screaming as the Volvo spun crashing into a pole and the world went black before her eyes . .


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : Nope, nada, you all know the drill, I still don't own HSM.

Kelsi hated waiting .

She sat on the first row of the bleachers in the empty gym, scribbling notes on lyrics for a song she was currently composing, as Kelsi waited for Ryan to change out of his mascot costume and back into his regular clothes . Her nerves had settled after her run in with Maxwell earlier and Ryan's suggestion that they just go back to his house and spend time together sounded as right as can be to the musician. Even if they just did homework together and maybe cuddled would be just about perfect and perk up her mood .

Kelsi bit her bottom lip, crossed out a word that didn't feel quite right for the song, and deliberated with herself about confiding in her boyfriend about Maxwell. It wasn't that she didn't trust Ryan , she did but they were just still really new together , and she didn't want Ryan to think she couldn't handle her own problems .

Maybe one of the guys at the half way house could offer some solution to the problem of Maxwell's possessiveness , she could give them a hypothetical situation, and surely they would be able to offer a clearer point of view to the troubling situation .

Yeah, that made sense and no one would be any wiser from it . This way it wouldn't upset Ryan or her parents as confidences were kept private at the house .

Feeling good about her decision, Kelsi closed her notebook and pondered how to explain her weird behavior to her boyfriend . She really shouldn't have let Max get to her like that! Where was her backbone at these days ? Here she thought she was better at standing her ground these days and now she just acted like a silly , immature little girl .

She pressed her lips together thinly, considered as she noticed Ryan and the rest of the guys clambering out of the locker rooms together , their voices blending as one in a tone that bordered slightly on excitement with a bit of hysteria .in the mix.

Everyone seemed to be circling around the unusually quiet Jason who appeared wide eyed and worried as they made their way back over to her , all talking at once .

Instantly , Kelsi knew that something was wrong .

' I knew I should have asked Martha to stay for practice ! If I had then none of this would have happened to her ! '

' Dude , this isn't your fault ! ' chimed in Chad , loudly .

' I need to get to the hospital right now , can one of you guys take me there ? ' asked a frantic Jason, searching his friends faces as Kelsi ran over to confront them .

A lump lodged itself in her throat but somehow Kelsi managed to speak ," W'what happened ? Why does Jason need to go to the hospital ? '

Ryan reached out to take Kelsi's hand and gave it a squeeze ." Kels, there was an accident . Martha was in it .'

She gripped Ryan's hand, tight .' Accident ? How ? How do you know ? '

Chad stepped forward .' Taylor just called me to tell us about it so I only got what she told me . She was behind Martha on the highway , everything was all cool then Tay said it looked like Martha lost control of the car or something . She spun off the road and into the pole but Taylor called the police and an ambulance right off .'

Kelsi's voice echoed off the acoustics in the gym .' Martha hit a pole ? I ..the car was fine this morning when she picked me up for school . Martha is a careful driver . This makes no sense at all '

Jason scrubbed his hands over his face and shared her fear . He loved Martha too.

' Taylor didn't think Martha was hurt too bad but I gotta see her myself to be sure '

Kelsi implored her boyfriend plaintively with her own eyes .' I do, too . She's my best friend, Ryan '

Ryan pulled her to his side as he dropped a kiss on the top of her head .' I know . We'll go right now . I'll drive us there .'

' Thank you ' sighed Kelsi, leaning against him and fear taking her through the awful things that could have happened to her friend . Concussion, broken arms, or a leg .

Oh God, what if Martha was in a coma ?

Things like that happened when brakes failed and that would be horrific !

Thoughts of Maxwell's earlier threats involving hurting her friends danced momentarily through her mind but even with as mean and cruel as the New Yorker was being to her, surely he had just been blowing smoke to scare her and wouldn't actually resort to violence . Besides Martha hadn't said much at all to Max when she had been dating him and Kelsi refused to believe that this accident was some sort of comeuppance on his part .

It was beyond ridiculous . This was just an accident but nonetheless , Kelsi couldn't wait to see Martha and make sure that she was alright . That was all that mattered .

*************************Wildcats***********************************

The Alberquere Medical Center was located downtown , a bustling state of the art building that was known for having one of the best pediatric cancer facilities in all of New Mexico , as well as a sort of throwback to the old fashioned way of medicine despite the newness of the equipment the nurses and doctors used . A person would get the best care possible here and this thought kept Taylor McKessie from hitting the panic button .

Martha had some of the very best doctors looking out for her .

.

Taylor waited in the small waiting room on the first floor nursing a cup of terrible coffee as she took in the slate blue walls, the pictures of New Mexico landscapes that filled the walls, and wished her friends would hurry up and get here . Mr. and Mrs. Cox were in the room with Martha and neither of them had came back out to tell her anything . It was frustrating and filled her with anxiety .Sometimes being brilliant sucked as her boyfriend might be inclined to conclude about her knowledge and right now she might tend to agree with him. She stared blankly at the words in her Geometry book and knew studying would be fruitless until she had some answers about her friends condition .

' May I help you kids ? '

.

' Where is she ..um, my girlfriend , Martha Cox was brought in here ! I'm here to see my girlfriend ,' babbled Jason, clutching his ball cap with both hands as he approached the nurse behind the desk, ' Martha Cox . I need to see her so if you could just please tell me her room number that'd be awesome .'

Recognizing the familiar voices, Taylor stepped into the hallway and finding Chad in the group, tapped him on the shoulder and was instantly engulfed in a hug .It appeared that most of the gang had shown up except for Gabriella and well, Sharpay .

' Chad '

' You okay ? ' inquired a serious Chad, his handsome face full of concern as he took her in his arms .Taylor was as cool and collected as it came but he knew witnessing the accident that had happened to a friend would bother her .

' I'm fine ,' reassured Taylor ,' come on, let's go to the waiting room before they decide to throw us all out for being too noisy .' She caught Jason's eye ," Jason , Martha is in room 105 , its just down the hall . Her parents are with her .'

' I want to see Martha '

Kelsi stepped forward to put a hand on her friends shoulder .' I do, too '

The nurse behind the desk assessed the situation, looked at her chart , and took over the matter before the teenagers decided to sneak into the room on their own .It wouldn't have been the first time that had happened and this group looked as if they wouldn't think twice about just waltzing in to visit their friend . Best to corral them right off the bat .

' Martha's parents are with her as is Dr. Monroe ," informed the helpful nurse ," Why don't you two go on in and see her . I'll allow two at a time in the room but keep it quiet and keep the noise level down to a minimum '

Jason's face lit up then sobered .' Is she awake ? '

' I believe so'

The basketball player sighed and ambled down the hall with Kelsi fast on his heels as the others followed Taylor back into the waiting room . Ryan chewed anxiously on his lip and sat down on the beige sofa, steepling his hands together as the realization of the situation sunk in his brain more clearly .

.

' Kelsi was suppose to ride with Martha . She could have been hurt too '

Troy was the first to look up from his phone and his text to Gabriella to appraise the dancer .' But she didn't , Evans, so just be grateful that Kelsi is with you. I'm sure Martha will be alright .'

Taylor leaned against her boyfriend feeling out of sorts .' Martha has a lead foot but I was behind her , she was going the speed limit . I mean , Sharpay passed the both of us and she was flying ! I just don't understand what happened at all …'

' It was just a horrible , dumb accident '

*************************East High **********************************

Meanwhile in the private hospital room, Martha lay pale against the white sheets, bruised and shaken by the accident , the beginning of a headache starting from what the doctors concluded was a concussion . They wanted her to stay overnight for observation .She hated hospitals but the pain and her parents stubbornness kept her from arguing with them about going home to sleep in her own bed.

Her parents stood by her side as the police officer questioned her for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour . He was tall and lanky with craggy features and a look that suggested to her that he was a seasoned cop . Right now Martha just wished he would stop with the fifty questions about her car and leave so that she could get some rest .

' Had you been having trouble with your brakes before , Miss. Cox ? Maybe you forgot to mention it to your Dad ? '

Martha rolled her eyes upward .' No, everything was normal with my car , the brakes were fine then they weren't . Didn't they just go bad on me ? I mean, I didn't hear them grinding or anything . It was just freaky bad luck .'

Officer Dewitt made a notation in his book .' You are very fortunate to be alive , Miss. Cox , and with having such minor injuries . With your brakes being cut as they were, you could have easily died '

Bill Cox rose to his full height not noticing as Jason and Kelsi entered the room and stood , silent , listening .' Officer, what are you suggesting ? My daughter is sixteen years old and the very thought that some stupid , what , punk would tamper with her brakes is absurd . My daughter is a cheerleader and you aren't the lead investigator in CSI New Mexico , for Gods sake '

' Bill, stop it . The officer is just doing his job . Be nice ' scolded his wife, tersely .

'

' Do you have any enemies at school, Martha ? Anyone maybe jealous of you ? '

Inquired the officer , ignoring the parents jibe and understanding they were visibly upset about their daughters accident. Still, he had a job to do and those brakes had been cut .Unusual given that it happened to a teenager but stranger things had been on the radar involving some kids up in Roswell so he figured you just never knew these days .

Martha blinked , shocked and sputtered a laugh .' Jealous of me ? No '

' Well if you can think of anything that might have happened to you at school or practice that seemed out of place or odd please contact me ,' replied the officer , being unfailing polite ,' We'll look more into this and be in touch . '

The officer let himself out of the room and Jason stepped forward glancing back and forth between Martha's parents as if seeking their approval before approaching the bed .Kelsi gave him a encouraging little shove and a small smile as they made their presence known .

' Martha ?'

The brunette's face lit up at the sight of him .' Jason , you came !'

Mrs. Cox pressed a kiss to her daughters temple , took her husbands arm, and led him out of the room , nodding at Kelsi on the way . She hovered behind for a moment to allow the couple a minute to themselves and wished Ryan had joined her .

' Come on, dear, lets give Martha time alone with her friends '

Martha tried to sit up, winced slightly as she beckoned her boyfriend to her bedside , arms outstretched for his hug . .He hugged her gingerly so as not to hurt her .

Jason was a sweetheart and would make everything better for her just by being here .

' How did you know ? Did Mom call you? I asked her to call you on your cell but I knew you still might be at basketball practice …'

Jason kissed her gently on the lips .' Taylor saw the whole thing and called Chad . What happened , honey ? Your all bruised up' He sat down on the edge of the bed to take her hand ,' Why was that cop badgering you ? '

Martha rested her forehead against that of her boyfriends and collected her thoughts .

' I don't know what happened , really . I was driving and it was like my brakes just wouldn't work at all . I couldn't control the car so I hit that damn pole ,' explained Martha with a groan ,' I'm banged up and the doctor says I have a concussion but I'm lucky . That is could have been much worse .'

' I'm just so glad your gonna be alright ' murmured Jason, softly ' You scared me ' .

' Me, too '

' Me three ' volunteered Kelsi , softly . She had felt frozen to the spot listening to the police officer suggesting that Martha's accident might not had been one and did her best not to have a panic attack here and now .Kelsi didn't want it to be true .

Was it just as freaky bad accident or was Maxwell really capable of going to such dangerous lengths as hurting her best friend ?

She understood he had a violent nature as she had seen it firsthand but this was beyond being an angry ex-boyfriend . Kelsi just didn't want to go there at all . Sure , Maxwell liked to threaten her but he wasn't stupid . He wouldn't regain her trust by choosing to almost kill her best friend and that was all there was to it .

' Kelsi ! Girl, your supposed to be with your boyfriend ! '

Kelsi reached over to hug her , tightly .' Ryan is in the waiting room . He drove me over because I had to make sure your going to be alright .'

Martha returned the hug and then pulled back to touch the bruise on her cheek . ' Evans gets extra points from me for this , Kelsi, and I am really glad to see you. I'm gonna live but I've got a killer headache from this dumb concussion and these bruises aren't gonna look too pretty '

' You look pretty to me ' said a quiet Jason , content to just sit and hold her hand . They hadn't been dating that long but he cared deeply about his Martha .

' Aww thanks , Jason but I'm hideously gross looking right now ,' managed Martha , with a wry laugh ,' Can you imagine anyone wanting to hurt me out of jealousy ? I mean, the most exciting thing that happened to me was when they voted me in to be head cheerleader despite being a brainiac '

' Which you totally rock at , Martha ' says a loyal Kelsi , toying with the earring in her ear in a nervous manner ,' I wouldn't let any of that bring you down , you survived and that is all that matters . Do you need anything ? I should probably go, I mean, Taylor and the others are dying to check up on you too and you probably should rest .'

' Naw , I'm good ,' reassured Martha ,' send everyone in here so they can see for themselves .Besides I need to thank Taylor for totally saving my life back there .'

' Sure '

' I'm gonna stay with Martha for a little while ' chimed in Jason, very softly .

Kelsi gave her friend another hug then walked down the hallway to the waiting room where the gang was anxiously waiting for her . Taylor was first on her feet with Chad by her side and Ryan was quick to move towards her giving her a warm look that helped soothe and ease her nerves . .

' Martha has a concussion , some bruises , but she's okay ,' explained Kelsi, moving past that lump still sticking in her throat ,' Jason is staying with her but she wants to see you all . '

' Oh thank goodness ' sighed Taylor as she allowed Chad to lead the way , the rest of the friends trailing behind her until it was just Ryan and Kelsi alone in the drab colored room ..

Ryan touched her hair, lightly , then pulled her into his arms . He felt the tension in her body then after a seconds hesitation, she relaxed leaning into his chest .

' Kelsi, Kels, how are you holding up ? How is Martha ? Maybe I should bop my head in to check up on her then take you home '

She was pale , the light not so bright in her eyes, and Ryan was worried about her quietness. Not that his Kelsi was a chatterbox but the innate quietness came along with her shyness at times but this felt different to him. He didn't know what to do here.

' I'm fine . Martha's okay ,' murmured the composer , listening to the steady beat of his heart against her ear ,' I guess this just scared me . Don't know if I'm in the mood to go home , could we just go to your house and just watch a movie or listen to music or be together .'

Ryan dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose .' Music and Lyrics or some Gene Kelly and Ginger Rogers ? '

A slow smile worked its way around Kelsi's lips .' Fred and Ginger '

Ryan made a face at her which made her laugh .' Old Fred can dance but the man is still old and looks old . I prefer Gene "

' I know , Ryan, I know ' says Kelsi , gazing up at him through her glasses ,' come on, lets go check on Martha once more then we can go .'

Martha was in good hands and better spirits with the company of the rest of their friends so Ryan drove from the hospital back to his house and couldn't help but to notice that his father was home . No doubt his sister would be wheedling to get all the extras for the groups trip to Elephant butte on the weekend in hopes to impress the others . Good Sharpay could distract Dad all night so he wouldn't have to deal with the old man.

He parked the car beside Shar's convertible as he took Kelsi's hand to help her out .

' Dads home ,' replied Ryan, matter of fact ,' not to worry, I think we can avoid him if we just go straight inside and right up to my room . Should be painless….with no conversation '

Kelsi frowned .' Is this about you and your Dad or does he not like me ? '

Ryan was taken back by her question .' Kels, no, its nothing like that . We just don't need to witness Dad doting on his little princess , its embarrassing for me .'

Kelsi placed a hand on his cheek .' If you say so , Ryan , but its okay if its not .'

Ryan just pasted a smile on his face, swung her hand up to kiss her palm, and led her inside the house , past the kitchen , guided her down the hallway past the den and finally upstairs into his room . He let go of her hand and closed the door on a sigh .

' Safe '

Kelsi placed her bag at the foot of the bed and sat down on the red loveseat in the corner , picked up a tweed cap off the floor , and quirked an eyebrow at knew Ryan loved and appreciated old movies and musicals but she hadn't known he was a mystery fan .

She couldn't resist the urge to tease her boyfriend about it .

' Cute . I don't think I've seen you wear this one before , Detective Evans '

Ryan settled beside her and wrapped his arms around her , nuzzled her neck, and kissed her ear .

' Still looking for the right jacket to go with it ,' admitted Ryan , as she softened in his embrace ,' you want to watch that movie , heart of mine, or talk to me . I can tell that something is bothering you….Kelsi, talk to me . Please.'

Kelsi put the hat down , glanced around his room, noticing the stack of bright colored shirts thrown across a chair, hats laying on every available space, his choreography notes and pictures of them on the dresser made her relax . This was the guy that she was crazy about and she was moved by the fact he had a messy streak in his own room . Ryan wasn't perfect either and it was one of the things that she liked about him .He wasn't as perfect as he appeared to be which was really, really good .

Heart of mine . Really ? ' asked Kelsi, curiously .

' Too sappy ? Too smalzy for you ? I like darling but I don't want you to hit me ,' defended Ryan with a sheepish grin,' I know how independent you are , Kelsi , plus you'd be pissed if I called you my baby '

It was ridiculous that they were debating his endearment for her which was all the more special to Kelsi . The fact that he wanted to call her something special made her heart sing . Not even her closest friends knew how she felt about words and terms of affection and yet it was as if Ryan had this sense of knowing about her . Baby just seemed like something all guys called their girlfriends and she never really cared for it.

Was it any wonder why she was falling for him ?

' Keep thinking , Evans,' says Kelsi, placing her lips on his ,' and your right , I will be quite pissed if you decide I'm your baby . Leave that to Troy and Gabriella and Chad and Taylor , it suits them Not me .

' Yeah, I figured you'd say something like that ' surmised Ryan, twining their fingers together and noticing the strength in hers ,' you nearly scared the hell out of me when you came running into the gym to see me . Why is that ? '

Kelsi turned her head away, not looking at him, she could pick up the loud voices belonging to Sharpay and Josie, and couldn't help but wonder if Ryan was tempted by the redhead staying at his house . She trusted and believed in him but he wasn't made of stone . Josie was very beautiful and she supposed they would have to talk about it at some point in their relationship , just not right now .

She was evading and knew it .

' Maxwell isn't quite over me ,' Kelsi's voice cracked ,' He wants me back . I reminded him that I am with you but I guess he just makes me nervous . I overreacted a little .'

It was as close to the truth as she could get right now and it would have to do .

Ryan grew still and let go of her hand .' Do you ..do you still have feelings for Max ? is that why he makes you nervous , Kelsi ? '

Kelsi gaped unbelievingly at her boyfriend .' Of course not, Ryan ! Max is pushy, overbearing , and a possessive creep but I was too stupid to notice all of that until I actually dated him ! He ..he just makes me uncomfortable being alone in a damn hall with him and I freaked out ! I cant help it if I'm not as cool or glamorous about handling ex-boyfriends so I just wanted to see my boyfriend . I needed to see you, Ryan '

That was the heart of it and if Ryan didn't or couldn't understand that then they had some work to do in their relationship . She didn't , hadn't dated a lot and this was all so new .

" Hey, Kels , it's good that you needed me . I like that you need me ,' confessed Ryan, tilting her chin up so he could look at her ,' I don't want to have you angry at me . I just ..you can talk to me about anything , sweetheart . I care about you '

Kelsi's heart hammered against her chest at his words and laid her hand on his .There was the spark, the current that was always between them followed by the comfort . Their relationship was as new to him as it was to her and it was another bond between them .

Ryan could pretend his silly playboy persona all he wanted but she knew the real him or liked to believe that she was beginning to know him better .

' I do ,' muttered Kelsi, feeling that caring in those ocean blue of Ryan's eyes that bore into her own ,' I mean, I know that I can . ' She took in a slow breath, let it back out ," Has Maxwell ever said anything to you about us , Ryan ? '

' We did the man to man talk. Maxwell knows the score but if it would make you feel better , I can talk to him again . Make sure he leaves you alone '

Kelsi shook her head , vigorously .' No, no, I really think its best if we just forget about the whole thing with Maxwell. I'll work on not letting him upset me and if we're lucky maybe he'll change his mind about me and find someone else to date '

' I'd suggest fixing Josie up with your ex but she's still my friend . I cant do that to a friend . that's just plain mean ' Ryan cracked a smile , missing the look of displeasure on her face ,' we should let Gabriella do the matchmaking on this one , I think . '

' Can we stop talking about Maxwell now ? ' implored Kelsi, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt ,' There ..that isn't so stuffy, Ryan . Not that I don't find you irrestible and handsome in these 1940's outfits you wear but you can loosen up a tiny bit '

' Says the girl who is wearing one earring ' Ryan cupped her face in his hands and saw her grin ,' and funky striped socks with a flowered top '

' Its my fashion style '

' Feminine and funky , that's my Kelsi ' Ryan drew her into a deep kiss , light as a feather then changing the angle of the kiss, took it further until she slipped her arms around his neck to be closer to him. She sighed into the kiss as Ryan trailed his hands up and down her arms exciting wondrous feelings within her as she nipped at his strong jaw .

' Ryan ! ' The door burst open loudly startling the couple as Sharpay glared at them through slitted eyes as they sprang apart ," Oh really, you two , how gross ! Mother will ground you for a week for ungentlemanly behavior , Ryan, if I tell her you had Kelsi up here and were making out '

Kelsi felt her face turn a dozen shades of red and buried her face in Ryan's shoulder, mortified .Honestly , Sharpay was the only downside to being involved with Ryan !

' Oh God ! We were just kissing '

Ryan glowered at his twin .' My room, my business, Sis , or shall I enlighten Dad about what you and Zeke have been doing ? '

' Oh shut up, Ryan ! How could you not tell me that Martha was in a car accident ? My boyfriend had to tell me and now I look like an ..an uncaring person because I didn't go to the hospital ! '

' You and Martha aren't friends ' pointed out Kelsi, under her breath .

' What Kelsi said ," replied Ryan , simply ,' sorry, Shar, but I didn't think you would care . I'm sure Zeke will forgive you so if you'll get out of my room, you interrupted me and Kelsi .'

' Oh no, you two can play kissy face some other time ,' informed Sharpay, shaking her blonde hair off her shoulders and daring them to argue with her ,' Kelsi, your coming with me . I need to pick up the biggest , most expensive flowers I can get to deliver to Martha from me and Zeke and your going with me .'

' Martha likes lilies ,' interjected Kelsi ,' you don't need me to go with you to pick those out . Not boring white ones , colorful lilies are her favorites .'

' Thanks for the tip, Kelsi, but come on . Say your goodbyes to my brother then I'll take you home , Dad wants to speak to Ryan '

Ryan blanched . He couldn't imagine what his father wanted to talk about unless it was interning at the business again though Ryan thought he'd been clear that it wasn't his thing . The theatre and dancing were his passion, not three piece suits and a desk .

' I'll take my girlfriend home and I don't want to talk to Dad '

Sharpay made a face .' Stop pouting . I'll be downstairs waiting for you, Kelsi , and I hate waiting so don't take forever saying goodnight .' Turning on her Jimmy Choo heels , the blonde made her exit as Ryan groaned into his hands as Kelsi attempted to stand before he pulled her back into his arms for another kiss .

' Kelsi, don't listen to her ! I don't and she'll go away ! ' Ryan kissed her neck ,' If she doesn't get her way, life will go on . You don't have to listen to her .'

Kelsi melted in his arms and touched his face lightly with her fingertips .' I should probably go anyway seeing as I forgot to call Mom to tell her I am with you . I know you don't want me grounded , Ry '

Ryan pressed his face against the brown curls and nodded .' No , I don't and I like that your Mom doesn't hate me . You don't have to go with Shar, I'll drive you home .'

' I think I can survive a car ride with your sister,' says Kelsi, dryly ,' if I don't , it was self defense on my part ' Ryan grinned at her good natured humor .' Talk to your Dad .'

Ryan lifted his shoulders then gave a slight inclination of his head to acknowledge that he knew what she was getting it . Kelsi didn't know how complicated his relationship was with his father was and he had his own way of dealing with Vance's expectations of him.

' It's probably just another rousing lecture about my lack of focus or the business classes that I'm not taking at school ' replied Ryan by rote . He'd heard it all before .

' Pessimist '

' Optimist '

' Goodbye, Ryan ' called Kelsi as he walked her downstairs to the garage where an aggravated Sharpay sat behind the wheel of her pink convertible ,' See you in the morning '

Ryan kissed her , sweetly .' Miss you already'

He waited until Kelsi was seated in the passenger side , blew her a kiss , then turned back to walk into the kitchen and was surprised to find his Dad rolling up the sleeves of his Armani silk shirt as he started the espresso machine . Dammit !

' Keeping your girlfriend all to yourself, son '

Ryan braced his hands on the front of the solid cherry antique chair for support and knew walking away wasn't an option .

.

' I wanted to be alone with Kelsi . Nothing wrong about that , Dad '

Vance poured himself a cup and took a drink , mildly interested in his sons words .

' I never suggested that there was , Ryan . Your Mother thinks very highly of your young lady ,' Vance ran a hand through his tousled blonde hair now streaked with silver like a young Blake Carrington ,' Kelsi is very sweet but I wanted to speak with you about your relationship with Josie .'

Ryan balled his hands into fists .' Josie is my friend . What is this really about , Dad ? You've never shown any intrest in the girls I've gone out with before and now your fishing for ..what exactly , from me , Dad ? '

Vance put his cup down , met his sons gaze, and held it in place . Ryan had become his own man over the course of the summer but he still had a ways to go in that department .

He was his only son and the girls , the women would be a plenty . Business took up large sums of his time but Vance knew it was important to discuss certain matters with his only son .

' Now don't go getting all defensive on me, son ," replied Vance in a controlled voice ,' Kelsi is a nice young woman . I just think you ought to consider looking at Josie in another manner since your both past that immature crush stage and you two have so much in common . Josie has become a beautiful young woman as I'm sure you have noticed '

He chuckled , bumping Ryan's arm .' You'd have to be a blind man not to, Ryan '

' You've got to be kidding me ," snapped Ryan, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his pants so he wouldn't swing at his father ," You didn't give a damn when I went out with Alicia for two weeks and she bored me to death . All she wanted was me to buy her expensive presents and have Sharpay make her one of her little wannabe clones . '

' Now Ryan, women like Alicia are a dime a dozen as you'll soon find out ," went on Vance with a dismissive wave of his hand ,' A learning experience I say and you handled it quite well. It's not that I don't like Kelsi , I think she is lovely , but I think you ought to look more towards your future . '

The hot spurt of anger coursed through Ryan as it never had in all his seventeen years and he wanted to lash out at his Dad . Sure he and his father had their issues , Ryan knew he didn't quite meet all of his high expectations as the perfect Evans son , which was why it was Sharpay that was the golden child to him . Sharpay could do no wrong .

He knew that had problems but Ryan always believed his Dad supported him as Mom always did . Now Ryan wasn't sure what he believed right now .This was new territory .

' Are you telling Sharpay who to date ? You want her to kick Zeke to the curb and date one of those preppy rich guys from the club ? '

' This isn't about your sister '

' I get that you really don't understand me, Dad ,' managed Ryan , thickly ,' that you'd rather Sharpay be the star actress in this family . I don't want to wear a three piece suit and wheel and deal, I'm a dancer . On top of that I'm one hell of a choreographer and who I choose to be with is my call. Not yours .'

' Ryan , you misunderstood me . Stop being so defensive and listen to what I am suggesting ,' continued Vance , in a rational tone of voice ,' you've known Josie your entire life and you ought to reconsider your feelings for her .'

' This isn't the middle ages, Dad , where you and her father can set us up for the family business . God, is that what your getting at ? ' Disgusted and afraid of an actual answer , Ryan turned to leave ," Forget it . I'm in love with Kelsi '

' Oh how wonderful !' cooed a happy Derby , patting her sons cheek as she strolled in from her charity meeting just as a fuming Ryan bolted upstairs to his room to be alone .

Vance swore under his breath .' That didn't go as I had planned '

Derby placed an elegant hand on her husbands arm and sent him a stern look .' Vance , what did you say to our son ? If you are still trying to railroad him into following in your footsteps , I am going to be quite angry at you . Ryan is his own man '

Vance wished he had a whiskey right now .' I'm beginning to see that now, dear '

Josie listened quietly from the frame of the kitchen door, a delighted grin splitting across her face, pleased at the unexpected ally in Vance Evans and silently sent a mental thanks to her father for the help. Daddy doted on her and knew he could only stand her whining , moping and pouting for a short span before taking matters into his own hands .

She was his princess , after all , and this was nearly too good to be true .

Now she just needed to find the perfect time to remind Ryan what he had seen in her at twelve and the possibility of them today . Not now but very , very soon .


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : I still don't own HSM or Roswell .

The tension in the Evans home was thick enough to cut through diamonds and wading through the murkiness between Ryan and Vance nearly impossible since their heated conversation two days ago in the kitchen . Despite Derby's best efforts, Ryan avoided his father and any attempts to mend the growing rift between them much to Sharpay's dismay as well. Daddy was less attentive to her needs and plain grumpy lately.

Since Mother wasn't fixing this ridiculous fight it would be up to her to do so or else it would be herself that would pay as much as it pained the diva to do so.

.

Josie was playing some cat and mouse game with Ryan but the older twin wasn't quite sure that her brother was aware that he was involved in said game which in the her book spelled trouble . He only had eyes for Kelsi these days which was totally sweet if it wasn't blinding him to this sly little game Josie was concocting in her scheming head .

It was up to her to set him straight , again. Honestly her work with her brother was never finished and if she didn't care so much, Shar would just allow him to sat in his mess. until Ryan rotted in his own angst .

Fluffing her straight blonde hair and swiping at an imaginary piece of lint off of her hot pink and gold sweat suit , Sharpay slid her gaze sideway down the long hall towards the guest room where Josie was staying then flicked her eyes in the direction of her brothers room .She sighed dramatically to herself as she detoured towards Ryan's room .

They both needed serious words but she wasn't up for that much effort tonight .

She knocked once just to be nice then barged right in , hands planted firmly on her hip, to find Ryan holding up a black and white striped button down shirt and pale silver silk button down against his chest and with the tailored slacks he was wearing as he examed his reflection in the mirror trying to decide which looked better .

.

.

' Date with Kelsi tonight ? '

Ryan stared at his reflection in the mirror as he opted for the silk shirt as he narrowed his gaze in the general direction of his sister . He discarded the other shirt on the chair as he slid his arms into the shirt and waited for her to speak .it didn't take long .

' Yeah '

' You need to wake up and snap out of your stupid fight with Dad before you go too far, Ryan ,' explained Sharpay, sitting down on the edge of his bed and crossing her ankles , prettily ,' You need to take advantage of being the only son . I normally wouldn't even go as far to admit that but you ought to look at whatever it is Dad is expecting you to do as like a bonding thing . That means its good for you , Ry '

Ryan smirked , amused by her concern .' First, I'm a dancer , not a businessman . Second, Dad apparently doesn't approve of me dating Kelsi and third, this conversation is over . I am not getting into it with you either ,Sis , or let you put me in a bad mood before my date .'

Sharpay frowned at her younger brother .' Wait a minute , Dad told you he doesn't like Kelsi ? He actually used those words about you not dating her ? Dad has never had an opinion on who we dated before ….'

How was it she hadn't heard of this before ? Mother hadn't uttered a word of this to her .

' I guess he does now, Sis '

Ryan combed a hand through his spiky blonde hair then settled on his black fedora .It gave him a rakish adventurer appeal he liked to think more original King Solomon's Mine , less Indiana Jones .He knew Kelsi had a Richard Chamberlin thing and would appreciate the fact he had purchased the hat with that in mind , not that he would be traipsing off on some wild chase for lost mines anytime soon . He'd probably get himself lost in the woods .. He was realistic .

' Oh he likes her fine , he just thinks I can do better for my future ,' said Ryan through gritted teeth and focusing his attention back on his sister ,' I don't want to talk about it anymore with you. Why aren't you out with Zeke or doing facials with Josie tonight ? '

Sharpay folded her arms across her chest , agitation etched in her face as she contemplated how to respond to that. She could have had plans with Zeke tonight if she'd pouted and prodded but truth was, she was attempting quite hard to make their relationship not only about her . It was about her and Zeke .Compromise was new to her but she could truthfully say that she was giving it a try .

Tonight her boyfriend had plans that didn't include her and well, she was adapting to it pretty well if she did say so herself .

.

' Fine so be mad at Daddy , I understand ,' replied Sharpay , eyes drawn to the small present wrapped in shiny silver paper on his desk ,' Zeke and Jason are cramming for an English test " She made a disgusted face at the idea of studying with them ,' Gabriella is over and she is helping our house guest study something ..I didn't really care enough to ask what exactly and well, I am just not in the mood to bond with them I suppose .'

She still wasn't the bestest of friends with sweet as pie Gabriella Montez and didn't expect that to happen in the near future but she was trying to curb her urge to act like a total witch around her either . Sharpay thought that alone should earn her bonus points with her boyfriend though she knew Zeke wouldn't look at it in the same way.

Sharapy still couldn't fathom why Josie was so friendly with dear Gabriella either .

She picked up the present, shook it , and held it in front of her to try guessing its contents. . It wasn't in a blue box but that didn't mean anything as Ryan always enjoyed wrapping gifts himself oblivious to the whole importance of blue box in the first place.

' Promise Ring from Tiffany's ? '

Ryan snatched the box from her as he reached for his black jacket off the back of the red chair . ." No, it's not a ring ,' informed Ryan, matter of fact . He knew his sister would be relentless if he didn't tell her what he had gotten Kelsi ,' We are no way near rings , Shar, and Kelsi would probably dump me on the spot if I even thought about giving her a ring this soon in our relationship '

Sharpay shook her head, puzzled .' Your girlfriend is strange '

' It's earrings ' answered Ryan , tucking the box into his coat pocket ,' Nothing too expensive or fancy . Silver dangles . '

' Silver , yuk ,' sighed Sharpay , crinkling her nose , and shuddering . If it wasn't gold or diamonds she didn't want them but then she had superior taste than most women her age if truth be told ,' but then I suppose those would suit Kelsi more than real diamonds . . So, where are you taking her tonight ? '

Ryan adjusted the collar of his shirt and recalling that Kelsi liked when he dressed less buttoned up, he opened the top button on his shirt . Better . Cool, less stuffy .

" The Bistro like I had originally planned for our first date but between all of the extra practices for the play ,' sighed Ryan , biting down on his button lip,' not to mention, Kelsi working part time and everything else that has came up, we never really got to go there .'

" But you and Kelsi have been together for what, a month now ? You never took the girl out on a first date ? What is wrong with you ? ' scolded his sister , appalled .

Ryan was sheepish .' Hey, I tried and Kelsi understood but I'm taking care of that tonight by taking her to the most romantic French restaurant in town '

' That's sweet ,' admitted the blonde because it was sweet like sugar ,' I would have broken up with Zeke if he had done that to me but thankfully, my boyfriend isn't careless like that . ' She smiled warmly as she thought of her boyfriend ," Every date is like this unexpected ..well, sort of adventure with Zeke which I really sort of love .'

Ryan wagged a finger at his sister. " You got a good thing with Zeke , Sis, so take care of what you two have together . Will you ? '

' I didn't ask for your opinion about my love life but it so happens that I will ' said Sharpay, in a prim tone ,' Look, Ryan, I think you need to be careful about Josie 's feelings for you . She's got that dangerous look in her eye and Lord knows she isn't talking to me .'

Ryan placed a hand on his sisters wrist to show that he had heard her as he glanced briefly to his shoes . Ah he looked just fine. Besides he figured Kelsi wouldn't care if he showed up decked to the nines and wearing bright red running shoes which might be fun if he owned a pair of them . .Still this date was important and he wanted Kelsi to know he had made the extra effort to look nice for her .

.

' Wow , careful there or I'll almost believe that you actually care about me '

Sharpay seared him with a look that used to make him crumble but now he just ignored her . A part of her missed the way things used to be between them with her twin at her beck and call yet it was kind of nice this being equal thing . Strange . Different .

' I do care ,' Sharpay rose from the bed , taking a moment to examine her manicure and decided there was a chip on a fingernail , flinched ' which is why I'm warning you that Josie isn't going to let the little fact like you being with Kelsi get in her way . I recognize her look, it's the same one I used on Troy Bolton during the summer , so you can bet that I'm right on this .'

Ryan managed a tired sigh .' Fine , I'll talk to Josie later if you think it will do any good .

Just not tonight .'

He lifted a hand in the air to signal that he was leaving to his sister , closed the bedroom door as he strode down the hallway as Gabriella and Josie stepped out of the guest room heading the same direction that he was . Ryan glanced at his watch and smiled amiably at them .

Looks like he'd have to make conversation with the girls before he left for his date.

' Girls '

Josie lowered her lashes and gave him a gorgeous smile .' Don't you look dapper, Ryan .'

Gabriella reached out to grasp some of the material between her fingers .' Silk . What's the occasion, Ryan ? Awfully fancy duds for a regular school night '

' Stop it . I'm taking Kelsi to the Bistro tonight and I just want to look nice for her '

' Well, I'm impressed ,' beamed Gabriella ,' Kelsi will be too. She loves French anything and I happen to know she's been squirreling money up to afford lunch there since summer .'

Josie wanted to scream at the conversation circling around her and the urge to shake Gabriella . Obviously she wasn't convincingly heartbroken enough or the science sweetheart would have been on her side . If only there was some way to cause a little rift in her friendship with the composer without making it obvious .

.

' Now Shy lil Kelsi wont have to since she has a rich boyfriend to indulge her whims ' slipped Josie , red lips curving slightly ,' you've always been generous to a fault, Ryan .'

' Kelsi doesn't care about any of that, Jo, now I gotta go ..bye ' Ryan didn't stick around long enough to hear Josie's response and he figured he didn't want to either . It looked as if his sister was telling the truth ( shock of shocks ) and Jo was playing the vamp card definitely .

If he wasn't already crazy mad about Kelsi, he might have jumped at Josie's not so subtle come ons. Now he just hoped that she would just stop with the whole deal , it freaked him out big time but there wasn't time for analyzing it any further tonight , Kelsi was waiting for him .

Whistling the tune to 'Everyday ', Ryan practically skipped downstairs , eager to be with his girlfriend tonight of all nights . Their first official real date tonight .

.

.

***********************Wildcats*********************************

' You look amazing ' Ryan stole another glance at Kelsi out of the corner of his eye as he reached across the console to squeeze her hand , tightly ,' you look really beautiful .'

' Thanks ' blushed Kelsi, who had taken special care with her hair and in choosing her outfit for tonight's date . Ryan hadn't really given her any idea of where they were going to tonight but only stipulated that she dress up ,' You look snazzy yourself, Ryan '

She had chosen a short peach flowered dress with tiny ruffled straps and worn her curls on the side fastened by a floppy beige flower barrette . She had bought the dress over the summer with some of her earnings from her job as pianist at Lava Springs and at a weak moment shopping with Martha and the girls . She loved the softness of the dress, the peach seeming very feminine to her besides she felt pretty when she had tried it on .

It hadn't taken more than a nudge from the girls to convince her to buy it and this was a special occasion .The dress had seemed too pretty to wear to school .

.

' We're a snazzy looking couple out on the town ,' grinned Ryan, casually ,' Kelsi, I'm really sorry I haven't taken you out like this sooner . It was really dumb of me .'

Kelsi leaned over rested her head against his shoulder as she gazed up at him, shyly .

' Ryan, we've gone out together plenty of times , it's okay ,' reassured Kelsi, softly ,' besides this just makes tonight really special '

Ryan dropped a kiss on the top of her head as he pulled the BMW into a parking space in the lot of a tiny brick restaurant that seemed to stand out among this section of town , warm light emanated from inside and soft music drifted out into the night air .

' We're here '

Kelsi sat up , eyes widening with genuine surprise and delight .' Oh my God, Ryan, it's the Bistro ! You brought me to the Bistro ! Did Martha tell you that I absolutely love Paris ! This is so awesome ! '

Ryan laughed as he brought the palm of her hand up to drop a kiss on it .

' No, I figured out your French thing all on my own ,' teased Ryan , with affection ,' you speak it fluently and I can barely manage to pass Spanish 101 .'

Kelsi giggled and tugged on his arm, excitedly . ' Be serious , Ryan . Stop teasing me and let's go inside ' She playfully bopped him lightly with the silver evening purse that she carried with her ,' it looks so different from daytime '

.

' Might be all the lights '

They clambered out of the car together and Kelsi tucked her hand in the crook of Ryan's arm as they strolled across the street to the fancy restaurant . White flowers climbed up the wrought iron arbor where twinkling fairy lights wrapped as well all leading to the entrance ,a dreamy concerto greeted their ears as the tuxedo clad maitre de ushered them to a small table decorated with crisp linen tablecloths and candlelight . An elegant waiter passed them , a tray laden with decadent desserts and rich espressos to finish the ambiance of the evening .

.

Kelsi took it all in wonder and on a sigh .' This is so romantic '

Ryan reached across the table for her hand .' I was hoping you would appreciate the romance , sweetheart '

Kelsi lowered her lashes as her heart pinged and sang warmed by his gestures . Even though Ryan had this larger than life exuberant way about him , that he knew this meant more to her than him throwing around his wealth to impress her made her realize how deep she cared for him . He knew her dream of Paris and he understood her .

' Sweetheart might be growing on me '

Ryan flashed her a confident smile , cheekbones and all , making him appear so handsome .

' Don't I get a nickname, Kels? '

' You don't like Mr. Choreographer ? '

They shared a tender expression with one another as if they were the only ones in the restaurant , the sounds and voices muted as they only saw each other .

.

The waiter cleared his throat to remind the young couple of his presence and held the wine list at bay . This was the first time the Evans teenager had brought a date here and this guileless young lady didn't appear to be the type he would need to impress with a wine list he wasn't old enough to order from as it was .

' Mineral waters, Mr. Evans , or French sodas ? '

Kelsi blinked twice behind her glasses , puzzled .' He knows your name , Ryan '

Ryan just shrugged with a rueful smile at his girlfriend .' Lunch with Mom '

The waiter addressed Kelsi, air of politeness and seriousness. " Miss ? '

" Oh, French sodas are just fine , thanks ' managed Kelsi, knowing that her boyfriend preferred them to any of the other fancy waters . She didn't get too many chances to try designer waters and would have been content with regular water but that didn't seem the appropriate thing to say .It didn't have class and she didn't want to embarrass Ryan .

.

The waiter nodded then disappeared to get their drinks as the couple soaked in the atmosphere that surrounded them as Ryan observed Kelsi studying the menu with great interest . She could order anything she wanted and he would gladly pay for it .

' Ryan, there are no prices on this menu for anything ' whispered Kelsi, lowering the menu to meet his gaze ,' Martha and I came in here once when it first opened . It cost us eight dollars for a plain cup of coffee '

' Kelsi, don't worry about how much everything costs , I've got it . You just order what you like ' reassured Ryan , sincerely ,' the steak with black truffle sauce is good .'

Kelsi smoothed her lips together .' Hmm then I think I might try the duck ala orange '

They gave their orders to the waiter and then with their hands clasped across the table, Ryan and Kelsi talked about the dreaded biology class , the play, and her relief that Martha was out of the hospital and on the mend . She relaxed , taking a sip of the fizzy water, and regaled him with her attempt at French baking .

' Now I'm hardly the chef or baker that Zeke is but I decided since I couldn't exactly afford some of the delicious French desserts I had read about that I would try my hand at baking a fondant an chocolate ' explained the composer with a rueful laugh ,' I had Home Ec , I can follow directions, it couldn't be that difficult .'

Ryan furrowed his brow ." So chocolate fondue ? '

' Not exactly ,' chuckled a wry Kelsi at her own mishap,' I somehow messed up the consistency of the cream and my melting chocolate to the point it wasn't edible . Might have made a nice hockey puck …if I played hockey .'

Ryan joined in her laughter .' Yeah, my cooking isn't so great either ,' admitted the dancer ,' I mean, I can fix the basics so I don't starve or anything but mostly the cook fixes our meals unless Mom is in the mood to cook '

" Is it odd having someone else cook for you all the time ? '

Ryan shrugged and actually thought about it , as he hadn't before . ' I don't know , I mean, we've always had a cook since I could remember ,' explained Ryan, matter of fact,' I didn't suck in Home Ec though Sharpay still burns water to this day . I don't know, Kelsi, watching everyone work in the kitchen at the club kind of got me thinking that maybe it isn't always cool to be waited on hand and foot .'

He grimaced, slightly .' It felt sort of weird when Chad served me my food but don't tell Sharpay or anyone I said that , please .'

' I wont ,' says an understanding Kelsi , holding his gaze ,' it's kind of expected of you and Sharpay ..I mean, being served by the rest of us that need to work .'

Ryan winced , nodded .' I don't think like that anymore and Mom isn't snobby like that though most people suspect she is but you know , she worked in a country club waiting tables when she was our age . She met Dad there actually . He was a member '

' Really ? Your Mom always looks so classy , Ryan, I can't imagine her waiting tables '

' My grandparents thought she could earn her allowance plus learn the ropes of working family business from the ground up before she decided what career she wanted or so that is the story Mom has always told us '

" Your like your Mom, Ryan '

' Probably more so than Dad ," There was a bite in Ryan's words that he couldn't quite hide from her ,' but let's not spoil the mood, Kelsi, by talking about my father .'

Kelsi's eyes were soft .' Did you have another argument with your Dad ? You know I will listen, Ryan, if you need to talk about it .'

Ryan smiled and caressed her hand, lightly .' I know and I don't . It will all blow over once Sharpay has all of Dad's attention focused on her and Dad will not care about me .'

Kelsi considered pushing him about discussing his troubles with his Dad but knew Ryan would deflect the subject off of him and back to her . She wanted to help except that she didn't think of a way to do so anymore than she had discovered a solution to her Maxwell problem .

Ryan peered over the flickering candle at Kelsi as her cheeks pinked in a pretty way . It amazed him that he hadn't noticed and fallen for her so much sooner as Kelsi was incredible . He moved the candle to the side to be able to see her clearly .

' Ryan, what are you doing ? '

' The candle is romantic and all but it feels like your too far away from me ' decided Ryan then in a spontaneous gesture lifted his chair and carried it over to beside his girlfriends chair and placed a possessive arm on the back of her chair ,' Now this is much better . I can see you and not wrench both of arms out of the sockets to hold hands .'

Kelsi laughed . ' Your crazy, Evans '

' Only about you, Nielsen ' admitted Ryan, leaning over for a soft kiss ,' and my brilliant composer , I got you something .'

He removed the present from his jacket pocket and placed in front of her .

' Ryan , you didn't have to ! I shouldn't even accept but I love surprises ! '

Kelsi tore into the wrapping paper then lifting the lid , let out a sigh as she lifted the thin silver dangles from the box .

' Ryan, they are gorgeous ! '

' I saw them and they reminded me of you '

' Thank you ' Kelsi slid her hands around his neck in a tight hug ,' I love them ! I cant believe you got me these ! That was so sweet of you , Ry!'

She removed the flowered studs she wore and fastened the new earrings in her ears then turned to face her boyfriend for approval .

' Well, what do you think ? How do they look ? '

Ryan touched the dangle and stared lovingly at her .' Like you, Kelsi '

She lifted her face for a kiss , his mouth moved over hers, carefully, lightly, gently and she responded in kind , as she lifted her fingers to touch the side of his face, just barely, each touch, each kiss, every feeling , an echo of their souls .

Tucked together in the cozy corner at a out of place French bistro in New Mexico, the flamboyant dancer and the shy composer tumbled and twirled into love , soaking up their new feelings for one another , content , happy, and holding onto the night neither quite ready to confess what their hearts already knew and recognized .

Love could be still and steady until the timing was right .


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I still do not own High School Musical .

' Sharpay , get up ! Zeke will be here soon and you don't want to keep him waiting '

Today was the group's trip out to Elephant Butte State Park and since it was nearly a three hour drive from Albuquerque, they were aiming to be on the road by eight in the morning . The friends had split up to ride in the different vehicles having vetoed Sharpay's idea that they just rent a large van to take them to the park as no one had that kind of extra money besides the Evans twins and Josie .

' Mother ! ' wailed Sharpay , lifting her hot pink sleep mask to glower at her door but knew it would be useless . She tossed the mask onto her white nightstand , ran a hand through her tousled blonde hair staring with disdain at the bedside clock which read in bold numbers that it was 7:14 in the morning ,' ugh ! '

She slung her legs over the bed as she reached for her pink silk robe with a yawn as she heard the sound of the shower running from the bathroom down the hall . Sounds like Ryan or Josie were already up and getting ready for the day as Jo was joining her and Zeke in his truck while her brother was being chauffeured by Kelsi . Martha and Jason were joining them in her old car while Troy , Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor were also car pooling on this glorious adventure together . Sharpay went over to her walk in closet and with a critical morning eye began putting together an outfit that was both super hot and comfortable for their day.

What did one wear to an outing to a state park ?

She eyeballed her gold Jimmy Choo wedges with something that might have been longing but opted instead for the ugh ! Sensible yet designer flip flops she had purchased especially for this trip. Zeke was excited for the day and to be fair , she was too . They were taking her mothers boat along with them as the park had some of the best coves, inlands, and water for boaters in the New Mexico area . It wasn't the yacht but it would still be nice and enjoyable nonetheless without the extras .

.

Derby knocked once on the door then poked her blonde head in, flicking her blue eyes warmly on her daughter . It pleased her that Sharpay was out of bed and moving along.

' Pumpkin , you'd best get dressed before Zeke arrives . It might take a few minutes for your young man to hook the boat up to his truck before your able to take off for the park '

Derby noticed the elegant white summer dress that her daughter was holding up by the hanger with a critical eye .

' Darling, that's a lovely dress on you but is it suitable for a day at the beach with your friends ? The park is very nice but that dress might be a bit too much '

' Zeke loves how I look in this dress , Mother ! He told me so at the club over the summer ! I am compromising , you know ," She held up the simple flip flops ,' I bought these hideous sandals like all the other girls will be wearing .'

Derby held up a hand .' Hold your tongue , young lady, I am not your father . He may allow you to speak to him that way but you know I expect better manners from you and your brother . I was merely making an observation , wear the dress if you wish ' Derby turned on her polished heel to leave the bedroom .

' Mom ? '

Derby turned back around ,a careful expression on her face. " What is it ?"

' Is it true that Daddy disapproves of Ryan seeing Kelsi ? Daddy doesn't feel the same way about me dating Zeke . Does he ? '

Derby sighed , glanced at the clock, and did her best to answer as truthfully as she could .

She and Vance were still at odds on this situation and it was uncomfortable all around as it were . . She had hoped after giving Vance and Ryan a few days to calm down , things would settle back to normal but that wasn't this case here. Both were quite stubborn .

.

' Your Dad has always been incredibly fond of Josie ,' elaborated Derby , shifting slightly on her heels as she hadn't even discussed this matter with her son yet . Ryan hadn't wanted to speak with her about it at all which troubled her ,' I suppose he had it in his mind that Ryan would just naturally gravitate to Josie now that he is older . Kelsi is a sweet young woman and I believe she is quite good for Ryan ..'

Sharpay began brushing her hair .' Mother ! I don't care about Ryan and Kelsi ! I mean, I do , cause they seem to fit each other but that isn't what I asked you. What about me and Zeke ? '

Derby played idly with her diamond tennis bracelet, nervously . ' Zeke is a smart , talented young man . Granted we were a bit surprised when you started dating him given as how interested in Troy Bolton you had been over the summer , Sharpay , but we both agree Zeke treats you wonderfully . '

Honestly , her mother never could just simply be direct and answer the question without going in circles . Ryan inherited that stupid trait to. It was aggravating .

' I, uh, misjudged the attraction between Troy and myself this summer ,' admitted Sharpay, hating that she had been wrong . All conniving aside , naturally ,' Zeke is a really great guy . He's going to be a really fabulous baker someday …and I would hate to have words with Dad if he decided to suddenly butt in on my relationship with Zeke .'

Ah, it looked like her head strong diva of a daughter was finally in love !

Derby couldn't have been more happier . She strolled over to Sharpay, caught her chin in her hand , and sent her a serene smile .

' Don't worry about your father , I will handle this myself . You just focus on being happy with that wonderful young man '

' Thanks, Mom '

Derby pressed a light kiss on her cheek then left the room .' Now get dressed , young lady . You shouldn't keep Zeke waiting .. It isn't polite .'

*****************************Wildcats ********************************

Josie tapped lightly on Ryan's door before she let herself in and found the object of her affection dressed for the beach or possibly a luau . Ryan had on a pair of bright red and white flowered shorts, a loose white tee shirt , and a red cap angled at a jaunty angle on his blonde hair and looking incredibly appealing .

.

' Grease 2 ? '

Ryan smirked . ' Funny , Jo, but no . You don't like my look ? '

' No, you look cute ,' replied Josie , reaching up to tug at his cotton tee shirt ,' new yuppie look for you or is this what Kelsi prefers you to wear ? '

'

' Not really , ' said Ryan, casually ,' I bought a pair of khaki cargo shorts but when I paired it with a polo shirt like all of the guys are wearing ,I realized it was so not really me . Too preppy for my taste .'

A quick glance at the clock told him that Kelsi would be arriving shortly and he still needed to go downstairs to the kitchen fix them a thermos of hot tea to take for their trip.

He gathered up his wallet , keys, and backpack furrowing his brow trying to remember if he had packed an extra beach towel in case she had forgotten hers .Yeah, he probably had already thrown that in with the sunscreen .Better to be prepared .

' Hmm'

.

' I really wish you would stop with the digs at my girlfriend ' replied Ryan, dryly.

' It wasn't a dig , it was an observation . Actually, Ryan, I was wondering if there might be room for me in the car with you all ,' hedged Josie, carefully ,' I mean, I can't get to know Kelsi better if I only get the chance to speak with her in class . We have only one class together and your piano player isn't exactly a chatterbox ..'

Ryan flicked his gaze to Josie expecting to see motive etched across her beautiful face but all he noticed was the stubborn set of her jaw and a full, pouty mouth painted a luscious red . She was dressed for the day in a pair of incredibly short designer denim shorts, a clingy pale gold tank, and her red hair loose around her shoulders and Ryan needed to wake the hell up and focus . Josie was hot , he wasn't a blind man, and just because he noticed these things about his old friend , didn't mean he had any intention of doing anything at all with her . He just wasn't fully awake and was reacting like any breathing man would around a beautiful woman . He was in love with Kelsi .

Ryan figured that he needed coffee now more so for the kick than the tea .It was too early in the morning to be having serious talks with a hot looking girl .He clearly wasn't functioning properly or he wouldn't be having these thoughts .

Especially about an old friend and that crush was like ancient history .

.

' Come on, Ry, please ! I'll be good as gold or a Girl Scout " Josie lifted her fingers in a mock salute ," come on, please don't make me ride along with Sharpay and Zeke for three hours ! I can only listen to so much jock talk about dumb basketball on top of Shar officially having lost the last of her remaining brain cells over the dude '

Ryan chuckled .' Zeke's great . Hanging out with them will do you good '

' I don't want to be good ' was on the tip of her tongue but she bit down on it , said nothing instead .

' Ryan , Kelsi is here ! '

' Bye now , Jo ' Ryan sailed out of his room and downstairs as Josie stomped angrily on the floor , violet eyes flashing in frustration at yet another failed attempt .

She collected her composure as her eyes landed on Ryan's musical DVD collection stacked in the bookcase , a familiar string of titles , and so many evoking memories of their past . . It reminded her that they shared many of the same memories and it was in that sharing .that Josie knew that they were meant to be together .

Josie had been so consumed in getting Ryan's attention that they hadn't really had a chance to reconnect so she would make sure they connected on this trip. Maybe it was as simple as that rather than an elaborate scheme to win his heart .

.

.

Outside the Evans home and sitting in her Jetta that was parked in the driveway , Kelsi pulled her long, brown hair into a quick , messy ponytail , adjusted her glasses on her nose , and scribbled another verse to the new song she had been playing with in her trusty notebook as they waited for Ryan to join them . An old Journey song was playing softly on the radio and the mood was bright .

This trip was a much needed escape from the stress of Martha's accident , the rigors of the play, and the daily grind that was school .

.

From the backseat, Martha leaned around the seat and tapped her friend on the shoulder to get her attention . That girl always had her nose buried in sheet music , if she wasn't involved in composing her own songs .

.' Kelsi, you ready to share your latest masterpiece yet or what ? '

Kelsi closed the notebook and slipped it back into her bag .' It's not ready yet '

Jason lifted the lid of the bakery box , removed a glazed donut and offered it up to his girlfriend . ' Glazed or a jelly , Martha ? '

' I'm good right now , Jason ' said Martha , leaning closer to see her reflection in the mirror . The scar from her accident was barely visible now ,' your boyfriends running a little late this morning, Kelsi . Should you maybe go in and haul his butt outside ? '

' Let's give him another minute ' suggested Kelsi as the front door opened and Ryan appeared carrying his backpack and a large thermos . He joined his girlfriend in the front seat , climbing in and tossing his backpack in the back, as he sent his friends an apologetic smile .

' Sorry, guys , I stopped in the kitchen to make us tea ! It took longer to brew than I expected it to'

Jason held up a foam cup .' We have coffee '

Ryan was tempted to gulp down some of the coffee but refrained turning his attention instead to his pretty girlfriend in the front seat of the car .

' Your totally forgiven then, Evans ' teased Kelsi , lips curving into a small smile .

' Good morning ' Ryan leaned in to kiss her and felt her sigh into the kiss ,' shall we get this show on the road , gang ? '

Kelsi brushed her cheek against Ryan's , content and groaned along with the others at his show biz pun. Ryan's life was as much about the theatre as hers was the music and how they fit into everyday ordinary conversations between them .

.

' We should seeing as we're 20 minutes behind Taylor and the others ' informed Martha , waving her cell phone in the air ,' Chad just messaged us to get moving before we blow Taylor's ETA and schedule she has planned for us for this trip .'

Jason helped himself to a donut and passed the box up front to Ryan . ' Better eat these donuts then so we don't starve . If we stop for breakfast, Taylor might kill us '

' Onward, driver '

Kelsi put the car in gear .' I'm driving, I'm driving ! '

********************************Wildcats********************************

It was looking to be a glorious morning for a road trip out to the Elephant Butte State Park , the sun was already shining on the cacti and the desert , the forecast called for clear and warm 82 , as Taylor drove at a moderate pace on the Interstate 25 towards their destination . She and Gabriella had packed all of their provisions and the car was loaded with sandwiches, chips , fruit, and enough junk food to satisfy the guys sweet tooth while a cooler held plenty of bottled water and soda .The stress of school , the daily ritual of homework , quizzes, tests, as well as the daily drama that went along with all of that seemed to dissipate with every mile marker sign they passed on the road .

They seriously needed this trip to decompress and relax for the weekend .

Chad sat in the passenger seat beside her , dark glasses covering his eyes, as he attempted to sleep while Troy and Gabriella were huddled close together in the backseat , talking softly .

The cell phone beeped loudly in his hoodie pocket causing Chad to jump slightly as he lifted his shades. open an eye as he checked out the message . Taylor had them on an itinerary right down to the estimated time she expected them to meet up at the park .

It made her an excellent student body president but he wished he could get her to just chill and let things just happen .

' Martha says they are on the road now ,' informed Chad, lifting up his Ray Bans ,' Zeke, Sharpay, and Josie are right behind them. ' He sent them a text and grinned coolly at his conservative girlfriend ,' It's all cool now . You can relax now, babe .'

Taylor seared him with a withering look .' As long as we don't take any unnecessary stops along the way or it will completely ruin our trip. If we had stopped for breakfast, it would have put us an hour behind and this is already nearly a three hour drive .'

Chad rubbed his stomach which had started growling at the mention of breakfast .' I could go for some pancakes now that you mention it . '

' Maybe some bacon too ' contributed Troy, helpfully .

Gabriella laughed and produced an apple .' You guys and your stomachs ! Eat this instead ! Tay, relax, please, this is supposed to be a fun trip .'

Troy pulled Gabriella back to him .' Fun ! F-U-N ! We don't have to schedule every moment of the fun . Cant we just go and cut loose ? No homework, no baseball practice, no drama ! '

Chad reached over and placed a hand behind his girlfriends neck, feeling her tension, and inched closer to knead it . Taylor's lips tightened in a thin line then relaxed at his touch.

' Just think about you and me cruising the lake in a fine boat, Taylor . It will be romantic ' assured Chad catching her eye. A slow beautiful smile splayed across her mouth and he knew he had her .' I bet we can even get Ryan to chauffeur us since he's bound to know how to drive the boat since its his Moms and all.'

Ryan had promised him a turn at the boat and Chad intended to bring the romance to Taylor . He wasn't an expert on romance , fact was he did a lot of winging it where his relationship with her was concerned . He knew that Taylor McKessie was a traditional , old fashioned romantic and he wanted to show her that he was making an effort for her because he cared . Gabi had offered up helpful suggestions and as much as Chad appreciated them, he figured it was best if he did this on his own .

Taylor's brown eyes lit up ." Really ? '

' Promise '

*************************************East High *************************

' I miss the beaches in Beverly Hills ' announced Josie , wistfully as they passed more desert and brown scenery along their way to the state park . She was wedged on the outside near the window while her friend kept fidgeting with getting comfortable and sitting as close to her boyfriend as possible in the close quarters of Zeke's fathers truck ,' nothing like hanging out at the Beverly Hills Beach Club, soaking up the rays , and hanging out with all the hotties .'

Sharpay let go of Zeke's arm to look at her friend . " That does sound fabulous , Jo! I miss sunning at Lava Springs myself but today is just, well, a whole new experience for us glamour girls .'

Jo chuckled .' Please tell me there aren't elephant shaped rocks or anything at this park ? If there happens to be then I ought to pack up and just go to Roswell to visit the aliens .'

Zeke rolled his eyes upwards .' Want me to drop you off at the bus station, Josie ? '

' No ! '

Sharpay sent him a fierce look. " Zeke , you wouldn't dare '

' No . Relax, ladies, I was just teasing ' replied Zeke , keeping his eyes on the road as they were a couple cars behind Kelsi and the others . ' So, Josie , I was sort of surprised that you were up for this kind of trip with us . I mean I had to literally sweet talk Sharpay into it or she would arranged for all of us to hang out at Lava Springs ..'

Josie pursed her lips in a thin line .' Well, this state park of yours isn't exactly a beach or my milieu , I admit, but I don't want to spend my entire vacation in New Mexico obsessed with research for my show either . Gabriella was a sweetheart to invite me along and I would have felt horrible if I had declined'

Zeke gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter as he darted a glace the actress's way .

' You and Gabriella really bonded, eh ? '

' Yes, Zeke, we have become good friends ,' admitted Josie , toying with the colorful scarf tied to her designer beach bag ,' Besides Ryan and Sharpay, of course, Gabi has really gone out of her way to make me feel welcome . It's nice ..you just don't get that much out in L.A.'

' Gabriella is just a good person '

Sharpay bit her tongue to refrain from joining in the Gabriella Montez stupid appreciation club, it was so sickening . The worse part was that she actually felt as if Jo was being sincere about everything or her acting had really gotten much better .

' You wouldn't have hurt our feelings, Jo, if you had wanted to ride along with sweet as pie Gabriella and Troy '

The redhead shook her head, vehemently .' Oh no, I overheard the girls chatting it up and that control freak Mckessie had schedules and everything planned for the trip. Zeke here is much more laid back and I am sure will stop when we need a bathroom break .'

Sharpay made a disgruntled face. " That Taylor is a force to be reckoned with and nearly as scary as I am sometimes ..'

Zeke chuckled then blew her a kiss . ' See, I knew you'd come to realize that you and Taylor actually are alike in , er, some ways , Sharpay .'

Sharpay squeezed his bicep .' Maybe '

' So since this isn't a beach club or the country club, is it too much to hope that there is a cabana for us ? '

Zeke groaned .' I don't know, girls, about cabanas. I've been to the park lots of times before and I don't think I ever saw cabanas . Campsites and some hotels, sure .'

' Ugh! I don't camp '

Sharpay took out a nail file and began working on her fingernails .' Relax , Josie, Mother knows someone in the park and has assured me that a cabana is waiting for us '

' Thank God for small favors '

" There is a container full of cream cheese Danish I made last night ,' Zeke gestured to the small cooler on the floorboards as a means to change the topic ,' If you girls are hungry .'

' Really ? ' Delighted and also having a penchant for pastries, Sharpay reached for the cooler immediately ,' Isn't Zeke the most thoughtful boyfriend ever, Josie ? '

Zeke just grinned as he returned his gaze to the road in front of him just missing the wistfulness that appeared across Josie's lovely face or that the cause of it were her thoughts of Ryan .

He hoped the trip wouldn't be as long as it seemed to be or he might just explode .

.

********************************East High *******************************

Not quite two hours on the road towards their destination was when Zeke was the first to pull into a nearby rest stop for a bathroom break. With only a small amount of grumbling regarding public bathroom facilities from Sharpay , Zeke informed his girlfriend it was either a rest stop or the first gas station they came across which had his beautiful honey relenting and conceding to the first stop. Josie readily followed suit .

' Hold onto these for me , please ' Sharpay scrambled out of the truck then shoved her oversized bag and cell phone into her boyfriends hands ,' if we don't return in five minutes, Zeke, come and find us .'

' Call the police first ' added Josie , pushing by the young man to follow her friend into the dull, brown building that housed restrooms and vending machines for travelers .

Zeke sighed, resigned, and placed the purse back in the truck , just as the cell rang, loudly He glanced at the pink phone as it continued to sound before deciding to answer it in case it was an emergency .

.

' Hello, Sharpay's phone '

Derby Evans voice responded.' Zeke , is that you ? Has something happened to my daughter ? Is that why you are answering her phone ? '

' Oh hi Mrs. Evans .No, Sharpay's fine , just in the ladies room ,' explained Zeke, feeling awkward ,' she left me with her cell phone and I didn't want to not answer it in case it was important but she ought to be out in a few minutes .'

Derby considered the reason for her call and decided it might be better to enlighten Zeke about the situation then press forward from there . Her daughter would likely get excitable and it might be best all the way round to relay the information to Zeke .

' No, dear, ' Derby let out a little laugh ,' Actually the reason for my call concerns a tiny misunderstanding between Maryse and myself regarding the cabanas . We got our signals crossed it would seem, Zeke, and I am afraid there simply aren't any cabanas at the park .'

' I just told Sharpay that ! I knew I was right '

' You are, Zeke, and I'm afraid you and the rest of your friends might not care for the arrangements that have been made for you as a block of rooms are reserved for your group at the Elephant Butte Inn and Spa about 15 minutes down the road from the park '

Zeke sucked in a breath and let it back out .' Sharpay and Josie will be happy , Ma'm , but not so sure about the others '

Derby was understanding .' Not exactly the adventure you had planned ? Well, Zeke, the rooms and the spa are taken care of and please feel free to do with it as you wish .'

' Thanks, Mrs. Evans , I will ' answered Zeke , ending the call and tucking the pink cell in his girlfriends bag as he pondered what to do with this new information .

Should he not tell Sharpay about the spa and just enjoy their day out together or was withholding information still a lie ? He didn't want to lie as it just got messy but a trip to a spa wasn't exactly what the gang had planned either . Zeke was just afraid that once he mentioned the whole spa thing , Sharpay would take that over the park any day .

' Eww , what an ordeal ! I need sanitizer ' Sharpay scrunched her nose up in disgust at the state of cleanliness of the public ladies room as she climbed back in the truck ,' the bathroom at the school is cleaner than that pigsty '

Zeke patted her leg, sympathetically .' You survived though , Shar '

Sharpay pulled hand sanitizer out of her purse and began slathering her hands with it then to be safe, began applying it to her arms as well .

.

' Your right , I did . Hmm, I'm much better at the roughing it than I had imagined .'

' It really was a travesty ' conceded Josie , rejoining them in the truck as she accepted the sanitizer from her friend ,' though I imagine the gas station facilities would have just been nothing but gross so I suppose we shouldn't complain much .'

Zeke started the truck back up and pulled back onto the road and hoped that they would be able to catch up with the rest of their friends who had passed them .

' So, Shar, your Mom called while you were in the bathroom …'

Sharpay lifted her wide eyes upon him with curiosity .' What did she want ? '

' Your Mom called to tell us that there was a misunderstanding about the park ,' Zeke let it out on a ramble ,' it has no cabanas which I know you were siked about and all . She felt bad about the no cabana thing and booked us all rooms at the Elephant Butte spa and Inn which is like really close to the park .'

Josie lifted her red hair off her shoulders and let it fall again .' Thank God '

Sharpay was about to agree with Josie until she caught sight of the careful expression on her boyfriends face. Zeke hadn't said anything about the spa but he didn't have to for her to know that he disapproved of the idea .

' That's wonderful news ,' managed Sharpay, voice catching , slightly ,' but I suppose we'll have to run it by the others first . Surely the park has places suitable for us to get changed in and if not , well, there must be someplace we can rent that will work .'

Josie gasped at her as if she had suddenly grown another head and lost her mind .

' You cannot be serious ? Who wouldn't want a hot massage and a seaweed facial ? '

' I imagine the rest of the girls on this trip ,' said Sharpay, under her breath ,' there will always be other opportunities for us to spend the day at the spa, Jo .'

' Have you completely lost all of your senses ? Last time I checked you lived for a day relaxing at the spa and now you'd rather , what, spend the day hiking around a desert park and swimming on not a real beach ? '

Sharpay bit down hard on her bottom lip, aware that Zeke could hear them, and deliberated once more with herself over her response . Granted having a facial was one of her favorite ways to relax and Ryan often teased her that she could make a hobby out of it but if she turned today into a spa day then she would be being quite selfish .

Zeke believed in her and she knew how important it was to him in her efforts to join along with his group of friends and she couldn't disappoint him .She wouldn't disappoint him and that was all there was to it .

' Where is that adventurous spirit , Josie ? Today is a brand new adventure after all ' stated Sharpay , with a broad smile as she shifted closer to her boyfriend , placing a hand on his knee and felt him smile down at her.

' All of this desert heat has finally taken its toll on you, Sharpay'

' Now that is the sweet side of you that I love, Sharpay Evans ' declared Zeke , taking his eyes off of the road for a second to drop a light kiss on her head .

' You've got to be the nicest guy ever , Zeke Baylor ' murmured Sharpay, relaxing against him ,' and I think I am really glad that you didn't give up on me '

' Never '

Folding her arms across her chest and glancing out the window at the endless browns of the desert, the cacti , and the lonely scenery that spread out all around them , Josie wondered why it was that she was so difficult to love .

Why did she have to forge her own love story in the making ? Couldn't it just happen naturally and on its own as it did for Sharpay and Zeke .

******************************Wildcats**********************************

' You are such a dork, Evans '

' Hey, I never said that Gene Kelly wasn't one of my idols ,' corrected Ryan , turning in his seat to debate the matter with his friends ,' the man is a brilliant dancer and an inspiration , I admit that . Singing in the Rain is one of my favorite movies ….'

Kelsi's eyes sparkled ,teasingly , behind her frames .' That may be , Mr. Choreographer , but you also said he was old . Don't deny it, you told me ! '

' Says the girl who thinks Wuthering Heights is romantic '

Martha and Jason laughed heartily at the couples bantering and was happy to notice that Ryan seemed to bring Kelsi out of her shyness shell and brought a new look to her friends face. Kelsi's eyes were bright , pink seemed to be tinting her cheeks , and she just looked like a woman in love . Gone was the tight , pinched look that her friend had worn so often when she had been dating Maxwell Donovan and had worried her so .

' Kelsi's always wanted to be damsel in distress rescued by some brooding jerk in those Gothic books she reads , Ryan ,' joked Martha , good naturally ,' good luck with that one cause I never got if it was that Mr. Darcy dude she liked or the other one .'

As far as Martha was concerned , all of those Bronte men were all the same to her .

Kelsi narrowed her eyes at her best friend . ' I am not a damsel in distress, Martha Cox, I am more than capable of saving myself I will have you know ! I love the love story which has nothing to do with me and Ryan ' defended the musician , irked by the suggestion .

' Geez, girl, relax ! You know that I think Wuthering Heights is like the most boring book ever . I couldn't resist teasing you a little bit in front of the boyfriend '

' Well, it isn't funny , at all ' said Kelsi, primly as she turned the car into the entrance of the park and noted that miraculously they were behind Taylor and the others in line .

From the backseat of the Audi , Gabriella turned around to spot them waving happily at them as Kelsi and Jason waved back at her .

.

' Sorry ' said a contrite Martha , wondering why Kelsi was being so sensitive about it . It wasn't the first time she had teased her best friend about her taste in books , after all.

Jason reached out to hold her hand and sent her a warm smile .' Isn't that about the rich guy falling for the maid in the cliffs or something ? I think I had to read that for English last year cause Kelsi helped me make sense of it .'

' Yeah, kind of ,' frowned Martha , still puzzling over it ,' Hmm, maybe Kels is afraid that Ryan will get the idea the book is like them or something weird like that .'

Jason just shrugged .' We're at the park now , Martha , just let it alone so we can have some fun . The last thing we need is for you and Kelsi to start fighting over a lame book ..'

' We weren't fighting , Jason ' assured Martha, dropping a smacking kiss on his mouth ,' I think I hit a nerve with the damsel thing or the rich thing , who knows . I'll talk to her about it later .'

' No girl fights on this day , Martha '

' I wont , Jason ,' Martha held onto his arm,' time for some fun and relaxation .'

In the front seat, Ryan reached across the seat to caress Kelsi's hand as he cocked his hat towards the park entrance and offered her a twenty dollar bill .

' What's this for , Ryan ? '

' For the park fee, silly ,' replied Ryan, as he tried to place the bill in her palm ,' I wanted to pay so we could get into the park since you guys wouldn't let Mom handle the arrangements for us .'

Kelsi stiffened , slightly , but kept a tight smile in place . ' I've got it, Ryan, but thanks . We all chipped in on the fee and I've gone ours .'

' Thanks , Kelsi, but I was planning on treating us today ' informed Ryan , matter of fact .

He didn't usually go around throwing his money all about as that was more his sisters deal but Ryan wanted to be able to treat his girlfriends and their friends when they were out together . He liked that Kelsi was independent and all but it just kind of put a kink in his plan for the afternoon .

' Your sweet ' Kelsi smiled at him as she paid the attendant ,' but we're good .'

Ryan stuffed the money into his pocket and watched as they followed Taylor into the park taking in the towering mountains that made up Elephant Butte as they passed a family on bikes and headed towards one of the marinas with Zeke and the girls trailing behind with the truck and the jazzy speedboat .

Large sandy beaches surrounded the park with the vast mountains on all sides of them , the sun was shining through making it a perfect day to spend on the beach and in the water . Troy and Chad noted that the water was already starting to fill up with people in their sailboats , a couple whizzed by the sailors on some jet skis as they buddies shared a knowing look .

' We have got to rent some of those , man '

' You got it'

Taylor caught Chad's eye and arched a delicate brow .' What happened to our romantic boat ride, honey ? '

' We gotta wait until the sun goes down for it to be romantic ' informed Chad, easily .

' Hmmp '

' Oh, we might as well let them blow off all their steam on those jet skis or they will both be unbearable , Taylor ' said ever the peacemaker Gabriella, knowingly .

' I suppose that does make sense ' allowed Taylor as they followed the sign that would take them around to the smaller marina that the gang were meeting at to go over their plans for the day . She pulled the car into a spot waiting as Kelsi maneuvered her Jetta beside her then they watched as Zeke found a space for the truck and the boat .

Everyone climbed out of their vehicles glad to finally be able to stand and stretch their legs and talk with one another . Jason was quick to jump in on Troy and Chad's idea about pooling their cash together to rent a couple of jet skis and knew that Zeke would be on board with the idea too. Ryan who had been on jet skis before and didn't really like them one way or the other as he preferred boating much better and remained with the girls .

The gang clambered around Zeke's truck talking all at once on their game plan for the afternoon while the guys were chomping at the bit anxious for those jet skis . Taylor tucked a loose strand of hair back in her headband and realized she was going to have to stop being so rigid about today and just go with it .

' Okay, so we know you guys are dying to rent jet skis ,' offered up Taylor , amiably ,' how many of you are with me to take the boat out on the water and drive out to Three Sisters Beach which I've found is a really secluded spot for sunning '

' I think we're all in,' brought up Gabriella ,' except for the fact that none of us girls know how to operate this boat .' She looked curiously at Sharpay and Josie ,' Unless you two can drive it ? '

Sharpay lifted her designer sunglasses to the top of her head .' I prefer the yacht to mom's little toy here but no, I don't drive it either . That is Ryan's thing .'

Ryan draped an arm around Kelsi's shoulder and grinned .' Let's get this boat in the water , get some directions to Three Sisters , and start today's fun ' .

.

.

.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer : I still don't own High School Musical or Roswell , just having fun in New Mexico .

The marina at Elephant Butte State Park attracted more tourists than locals with its three marinas, sandy beaches , inlands and nooks tempting swimmers and boaters alike along with plenty of shaded areas perfect for picnicking with trails for hiking or bird watching if they were so inclined to do so.

. A group of buffed, tanned college guys in a sleek black sports car drove past the East High girls , whistling and making catcalls to catch their attention which had Josie tossing her red hair off her shoulders to blow them a flirtatious kiss in return .

' Girls, smile ! Hot college guys are gawking at us '

Taylor simply scoffed as she rolled her eyes at the college male piggish behavior , considering it immature and refused to be swayed by their good looks .Chad had a fragile male ego it was true but though she found his cloudlessness about women frustrating at times he had the good sense not to ogle and be lewd .

' They may be cute but I doubt there is much brain between all that muscle and ego '

She could appreciate a cute guy as much as the next girl but blatant remarks turned her off in a heartbeat . She was sure that they would appeal to Josie and Sharpay though who liked being fawned on by idiots .

Gabriella blushed .' Taylor , they can hear you '

' Gab, it's not as if they are stopping to flirt with us ,' pointed out Taylor, to the point ,' not that it would matter to me . I'm with Chad and I don't intend for that to change simply because some random cute guy whistles at me .'

' Well I'm super crazy about Jason ,' chimed in Martha , waving at the driver of the sports car ,' but no harm in admiring the hot male physique either .'

Kelsi turned three shades of red and averted her gaze trying to catch Ryan's eye .He looked up from his spot inside the cruiser and flashed her a charming smile as he and Zeke continued readying the boat before the girls joined them .

' We all have boyfriends ,' says Kelsi, softly ,' I don't want to gawk at a cute guy in front of my boyfriend . I wouldn't want Ryan to check out pretty girls in front of me either .Its just wrong, I think .'

Sharpay peered at a rather bronzed Adonis in a yellow Ralph Lauren polo shirt and chewed nervously on her lower lip . He flashed her a dazzling smile showing pearly white teeth and indicated as they pulled the car into a spot that she should join them .

' They'll move on when they realize we're not here for a girls day at the beach '

Normally Sharpay would be the first to saunter over to the hot young men, introduce herself, and let them fall all over here wanting her affection but times were changing .

Zeke would probably be disgusted and probably be hurt and she wouldn't risk their relationship though she found it strange that Josie hadn't left them to go work her sexy wiles on those guys . Flirting with older guys had always been like a sport to her and yet Josie seemed to be wheedling her way into Gabriella and Taylor's conversation .

' I thought we were going to the beach instead of standing around in this miserable heat talking about the beach '

She pulled a white floppy hat out of her oversized bag with a sigh ,' Zeke '

Zeke cupped his hands together over his mouth, calling out to her ," Come aboard '

While Ryan and Zeke were getting the sleek cruiser into the water , Troy, Chad, and Jason had quickly went inside the shop to rent jet skis and were eager to hit the water but knew they needed to check in with the rest of the gang before doing so to see where they were meeting afterwards. .Jason's arms were loaded full of several garish orange life vests while Chad whistled as he tossed a key into the air then back into his hand as Troy made a beeline to his girlfriend, grabbing her around the waist and making her laugh .

' I got us a jet ski so how about it , Gabriella ? You. Me . Jet ski '

Gabriella toyed with her necklace , twisting the T lightly .' I don't know, Troy, ' hedged a nervous Gabriella , ' Isn't it dangerous ? I know that we are both strong swimmers but I've never been on one before .'

Troy placed his chin on her shoulder and peered up at her , a hang dog expression in his blue eyes .He was banking on sweet talking her into riding with him .

' You're a lifeguard ,' reminded Troy , nuzzling her neck ,' besides you'll be holding onto me so you'll be safe . Come on, Gab, it will be fun '

Gabriella pretended to reconsider all of her options . ' I thought we were all sticking together '

Hearing her comment , Chad let out a loud groan ." Oh man'

' Not every minute of the day , girl ,' Taylor couldn't resist adding as she sent a dazzling smile at Chad who offered her a vest ,' Honey, I am not getting on that thing with you .'

Chad didn't push .' Your loss, babe, don't say I didn't ask '

Taylor dropped a kiss on his cheek .' Go do your stupid testosterone thing '

Chad gave her an appreciative look and gestured at his buddies then at the large lake looming in front of him as a small sailboat moved across it, its colorful sail catching in the wind . He couldn't wait to get out there himself !

' Dudes, lets go '

Jason simply fixed Martha with an expectant look as she was an adventurous spirit . Normally , he knew that she would have jumped at the chance to jet ski with him and though she was on the mend from her accident, he wasn't sure if Martha was up to it .

Though his girlfriend had been keeping things quiet , he knew the police were still investigating it after the mechanic had determined the brakes on her car had been cut .

Jason couldn't understand why anyone would purposely want to hurt his girlfriend .

.

' Go, Jason, ' informed Martha , hands moving excitedly as she spoke ,' I want to tan for the bit once Ryan gets us out on the water . You and I can ski later , okay ? '

Jason peered intently into her clear blue eyes .' Are you feeling alright ? I mean, the guys and I rented the jet skis right this minute and no one is in the shop from school or that we know ..'

Martha took the orange vest from him and made a point of helping him fasten it .

' Jason, your being paranoid ,' insisted Martha , looking her boyfriend squarely in the eye ,' you know I still don't believe a word of that and I most certainly don't want to talk about it this morning . I want to take a spin in Mrs. Evans sweet cruiser around the lake then get my tan on at Three Sisters Beach . If I get any more paler , I will look like Kelsi '

' I heard that, Martha ' called Kelsi, over her shoulder as she picked up her bag and followed the sidewalk down towards the dock ,' I'm going to go help Ryan '

' If your sure …' said Jason, turning his attention back to Martha ,' we'll follow '

He and Chad took off to find their rented jet skis leaving Troy still working on Gabriella as Taylor surveyed the assortment of backpacks and the large cooler in the trunk . She slung Chad's bag over her shoulder and wished she had thought to have him corral their stuff out to the boat before they had taken off for the water .

' Alright , alright , enough , Troy , you win ! I'll go with you '

' Yes ! ' Troy spun her around then set her down with a smacking kiss .

Gabriella's brown eyes met Taylor's , her soft voice echoing a slight bit of trepidation about her decision . She hated to bail on her best friend when they had just arrived at their destination and she could practically see the wheels turning in Taylor's brain now that the others had quickly taken off .

' You wont be mad if I go with Troy ? '

Taylor shrugged , good naturally .' Go! Have fun ! Remember we'll be at Three Sisters Beach '

' Gotcha ' Gabriella hugged her then grabbing Troy's hand , the couple took off together .

Taylor sighed then did what she did best, took charge . ' Sharpay, Josie , help me with our gear ! The marina doesn't have a valet and the rest of our party is already on the boat '

Josie and Sharpay exchanged the same baleful look then the redhead hiked her oversized Prada beach bag on a shoulder then reached for a large, ugly duffel by the fingertip as she trailed towards the boat . That was as helpful as she felt like being this early .

' I bet Ryan would help us with these '

Taylor sucked in a rude comment on the tip of her tongue and opted for the obvious gesturing towards the cruiser .That girl didn't even try to be less obvious about her feelings for Ryan and she was trying her best to give the benefit of the doubt .

Gabriella wouldn't be chummy with a snake which meant that there must be more to the actress than her attitude and her need to be the diva at all times possible .

' Ryan looks like he is occupied showing Kelsi how to operate our ride '

' How very On the Road of him ' muttered Josie , under her breath , of the series of Bing Cosby /Bob Hope movies that she knew Ryan loved to watch ,' isn't he gallant .'

Sharpay rolled her eyes upwards as she reached down for the handle on the cooler pausing to tip the brim of her hat from her eyes to peer at Taylor , expectantly .

.

' Well, Ms. Student Body President, grab the other handle and help me with this ..thing ! I hope I don't break a nail '

Taylor could only gape openly at her .' Your going to help me ? '

' Well, Taylor McKesson , I'm not helpless, you know ! I am capable of helping '

Taylor placed her hand on the other handle and sent her a appreciative look .

' I think I might have misjudged you, Sharpay ,' allowed Taylor, honestly surprised by the offer ,' maybe you are really changing for the better .'

' I'll accept your apology then, Taylor ' said Sharpay, hiding behind a glib tone of voice ,' you might be nicer to me . I am trying , you know .'

' I can see that and I will be '

Together , the diva and the Student body president lugged the cooler to their boat .

It might have been the start of something new , maybe even a tentative friendship .

****************************Wildcats************************************

Derby Evans cruiser was sleek and stylish in the water , nestled among an assortment of boats ranging from tiny rowboats to pontoon boats , and could fit a small dinner party aboard which had been her intention . They had a yacht but Vance kept it at a marina in California for when he was out there on business or family outings which had been less frequent this year with his business dealings more prominent in the New Mexico region .

The yacht was comfortable but Ryan had always enjoyed the feel of his mothers boat, the wind in his hair as he steered it , and had even contemplated saving up for a sailboat to try his hand at someday . He was charting their course for the secluded isalnd that was Three Sisters Beach where they would hopefully have more privacy than on the main beaches .

Taylor had organized everything on board and was now sitting back basking in the ride and chit chatting with Martha while Sharpay , Zeke, and Josie leaned on the railing , sun in their faces, and just taking it all in . Ryan manned the helm with Kelsi by his side, watching him , a small smile lighting up her features .He looked completely at ease guiding the cruiser through the lake and just as confident with the wind blowing at his blonde hair .

.

' You need a Captains hat, Ry '

Ryan winked at her then leaned in for a kiss .' I have one at home but it's not really for this kind of boat . It's more suitable for the, um, yacht .'

Kelsi nodded, sagely . ' Of course the yacht, my mistake . Can you drive it too ? '

' Naw, Dad wouldn't let me near the controls even if I begged ,' informed Ryan, matter of fact ,' we have an actual captain of the ship when we take it out to impress people at the club and Dad's business contacts . Mom used to work at a marina a long time ago , she loves this boat, and can drive it like a pro too .She taught me when I expressed an intrest in learning while Shar didn't care one way or another ..'

Kelsi rested her head on his shoulder as he maneuvered them pass a rowboat then lifted a hand to wave at the two fishermen they passed .

' I like your Mom She always makes me feel comfortable when I come to visit you .'

' Mom likes you too ,' replied Ryan , pushing back thoughts of his fight with his father . He didn't even want to think about it today or worry Kelsi about it ,' you want to give it a try ? It's not much different than driving a car ..'

' Really ? Yeah, I would ' says an excited Kelsi as he explained the controls to her ,' Thank God this boat isn't any bigger , I don't want to risk plowing down little boats or swimmers .'

Ryan laughed and put his arms around her waist .' You aren't going to do that '

Kelsi giggled ,' I might '

' You can write a gorgeous symphony for a cello but your worried about having boat rage ? Don't make me laugh, sweetheart '

' This boat costs more than my parents house, Evans , so sue me for being a little worried about wrecking it ' pointed out Kelsi, correcting him. She wasn't a bad driver but operating this fancy boat was still different than driving her jetta .

' You won't ,' Ryan dropped a kiss on the top of the head,' we'll steer together '

Eavesdropping on Ryan and Kelsi's conversation brought a long suffering sigh from Josie's lips as she couldn't help remembering a time when she and Ryan had taken her parents cruiser out on the water the last time the Evans had been in California for a visit .

She had time off from her short stint as a guest on highly popular sitcom so she had been able to visit and hang out with Ryan . Looking back on that time, it hadn't been brimming with romance nor stuff of teen soap dramas but it had been wonderful and fun .

Ryan had taken an interest in her life and didn't mock her for her taste in old movies and old school television shows ., encouraging her to take more acting classes to improve her own talents , and to be herself . He really was a good guy . One of the best .

If only she had followed through with his advice then maybe she would have woken up and not allowed Kyle to stomp all over her heart . If only she hadn't been blindsided by his bad boyness , his cocky attitude , and the passion between them , things might have turned out differently . Kyle had truly lived up to his bad boy image in every way .

It had opened her eyes to her mistakes and made her truly realize that Ryan had been meant for her all along . She had been blind to it until he was right in front of her and wooing another girl .

' I remember a time when Ryan and I took Daddy's boat out for a spin '

Sharpay turned her attention to her old friend, struck by the wistfulness in her voice .

' Oh really ? All I seem to recall is you bailing on shopping Rodeo Drive with me to hang out with Ryan all dang day '

' There was a certain freedom of taking the boat out that day ,' continued Josie , who had been bogged down with keeping her weight down and not being able to make any changes to her own hair because of the work. It had been overwhelming back then ,' I couldn't get that from retail therapy . ' A slow smile curved around her red lips ,' Ryan reenacted scenes from all the Bob Hope and Bing Cosby movies . He made me laugh .'

Zeke listened carefully as Josie reminisced about the past .' So something did happen between you and Ryan ? '

' No ,' said Sharpay , sharply ,' neither of you could have kept a secret that big from me. I knew about both of your crushes on each other and you didn't ever date '

' Ryan and I are connected , Shar ,' said Josie , a hitch in her voice ,' I think we were both afraid of ruining the friendship if we acted on those feelings but it doesn't mean that they don't still exist between us . I'm more attuned to Ryan now than I ever was back then and I feel as if I don't act on how I'll feel, I'll be lost forever .'

Sharpay lifted her gaze up , worry in her blue eyes , at her boyfriend then reached out for Josie . This was her old friend with her defenses down and totally not acting .

It troubled her that if Josie continued acting on those feelings that someone would ultimately wind up getting hurt in the end .

' Honey, I know you've been going through something but my brother isn't the answer to your problems . Much as it kills me to say this to you, maybe you need to be without a man in your life and figure yourself out .'

Zeke beamed proudly at Sharpay as he reached out to caress the elegant line of her back .

She was constantly surprising him with her generosity and sweetness . He was seeing very clearly how hard she was trying and watching her try to help Josie made him want to hug her tight to him .

' Yeah, Josie, and you really don't want to do anything to screw with Ryan and Kelsi '

Josie tugged her sunglasses on top of her head then lowered them to cover her eyes staring frowningly as the sound of Ryan and Kelsi's laughter carried across the boat towards them making her miserable .She wasn't overly fond of Zeke and knew that he was suspicious of her but allowing him a glimpse of the real her could only help improve his thoughts on her . Or so she hoped .

.

' I'm tired of pretending that how I feel doesn't matter, Zeke '

Zeke was taken a back . ' Whoa, I never said you don't matter and neither did Shar . It would just be wrong to try to get between Ryan and Kelsi is all we're saying '

' Ryan's a consummate actor ,' went on Josie , lifting her hands to her side then letting them fall, ' Pretending he doesn't feel this spark between us is wrong . It isn't all black and white from where I am standing …..I've been honest with Kelsi from the first .'

Sharpay lay a hand on her arm and in a hushed tone said ,' Ryan isn't that great of a catch and I just can't understand how you are not getting that . . Please reconsider doing this, Jo . Leave the past alone .'

' I'm afraid I cant do that ' mused Josie , turning and walking away from them to join Taylor and Martha 's conversation . It had felt as if ten pounds of pressure had been lifted from her shoulders from sharing with Sharpay and Zeke though she wished they were more supportive of her . She sighed determined to speak to Ryan alone later and stir up those old memories and with them the emotions .

' I have to try or I'll never know '

.

' Hey there's my gorgeous hottie ' called Chad over the roar of the engines as he skirted across the lake on the jet ski getting closer to the boat and waving to his girlfriend .

Jason was close on his heels with Troy and Gabriella coming up on the other side , each of them spraying water on the other as they raced . .

' Chad , you nutcase , be careful ' called Taylor, blowing him a kiss .

' Race you to the beach , babe '

' Ryan, show these bozos how to win ! Get us to the beach and fast '

Ryan grinned , a devilish one at that .' On it '

' Hold on tight , Kelsi, we have to pick up speed ' Ryan hit the button , kicking up the speed and they were off at breakneck speed with the friendly jet skiers all around them .

In record time the group cut the engines as they arrived at the Three Sisters Beach which seemed to be apart from the other inlands and nooks around the park . It wasn't overly busy this afternoon though the group passed a family setting up a picnic and building a sandcastle with their little boy as they moved down farther on the beach to set up their spots . Zeke placed a lawn chair in the sand and gestured for his girlfriend to sit as Sharpay shielded her eyes from the bright heat of the sun .

' I knew I should have brought along an umbrella with us '

' You have suntan lotion, right ? You'll live , Shar ' replied Zeke taking the oversized bag from Taylor ., who surveyed the chosen spot with a keen eye deciding it was suffient enough for them .They had a nice little section of the beach all to themselves away from the college crowd partying it up and the locals hanging out . .

' Help me spread this blanket out, Martha '

The girls made quick work of spreading out an oversized red and white blanket on the ground and securing it with small metal stakes from the bag so that the wind wouldn't blow it away . Taylor wasn't outdoor girl herself but was prepared for anything that might arise .She had borrowed the tent stakes from the garage and figured her father wouldn't miss them since he'd given up the idea of getting either of his daughters on a camping trip with him . It was however handy to keep the blanket from blowing away .

Taylor pushed her dark hair behind her ears and debated on shedding her shorts and top for her modest swim suit . She was strong and confident about herself but couldn't help feeling a tad insecure next to Sharpay who looked glamorous in a sexy silver tankini with a plunging neckline while Josie looked equally sexy in a skimpy white bikini that didn't leave much to the imagination .

As if reading her mind, Martha nudged her .' We have sexy curves, girlfriend, and we're real women . We actually eat '

Taylor fixed her with a look.' Martha, be nice '

' I am being nice . Zeke has got Sharpay eating some junk food and we're entitled to hate her a teeny bit for looking that good in a swim suit , its normal ' finished up Martha ,' and my new suit is super cute . I'm hoping to make Jason's eyes pop out of his head .'

Taylor shook her head and chuckled .' Thanks for the pep talk .'

She knew she looked good in the simple black and white bandeau one piece that accented her curves and her legs . Taylor had bought it hoping to make her own boyfriend speechless for a few minutes as well .

' Anytime , girlie ' Martha had striped down to her suit which was a chic looking brown cheetah one piece that she rocked ,' besides those two are bound to roast like marshmallows with that much skin showing .'

Taylor chuckled ,' Probably '

' Hi everyone ! Oh my Gosh, that was exhilarating !' exclaimed Gabriella , pushing her wet black hair off her face as she strode over with Troy to join her friends . She looked beautiful without even trying in a high cut red one piece that fit her like a glove ,' almost better than surfing though I'm a complete flop at that ! '

' Gabi loves the speed of the jet ski ,' Troy caught their backpacks from Zeke and pulled out a towel to began rubbing his girlfriends shoulders ,' I knew she would once I got her out of her safe little bubble .'

Gabriella blushed .' I don't always play it safe, I date you. Don't I, Troy '

He grinned , cockily at her .' You do '

Chad pretending to gag as he followed behind the couple , his wet hair curling and looking cute in bright orange and neon blue board shorts as he clambered over to where his own girlfriend was applying lotion to her arms . One look at Taylor and Chad felt as if the air had been sucked from his legs and he was struck by what her beauty did to him .

She was the only girl he had ever dated that made him be the fool, willingly .

' Gross ! Enough of that , you two ' He fell to his knees on the towel as he swooped in for a heated kiss ,' Taylor, you look amazing ! You trying to kill me or what '

Taylor couldn't resist the pleased smile and eased her arms around his neck, thrilled to be held tight against the hardness of his chest as she couldn't resist tugging on those curls at the nape of his neck . She wasn't normally this brazen especially when they weren't alone but Taylor doubted any of their friends were paying the slightest bit of attention to her.

.

' Really , Chad ? '

He dropped a light kiss on her shoulder and met her eyes. ' Oh yeah …and this beach is way too crowded or I'd show you how hot I think you look '

' Chad ' Taylor whacked his chest but there was no punch behind it . He was the only guy she had ever dated that had the ability to make her willingly want to let go of that control she thrived on and follow her emotions . It could be disconcerting at times especially since she spent years with dating on the bottom of her very impressive lists .

Chad Danforth had certainly changed that in a beat .

' You wanna go for a walk or what ? ' whispered Chad, wanting to be alone with her .

' We just got here ' pointed out Taylor , still holding onto him,' here ' She handed him the bottle of lotion ,' I cant reach my back '

Chad gulped ,' Um, sure , babe .'

Zeke rubbed his own hands together and waggled his brows at his buddy .

' Don't be pigs either , Baylor ' chided Sharpay , teasingly as she took the lotion bottle from him and began applying on his shoulders liberally .

' No farm animal behavior . Gotcha '

Josie ignored the couples banter surrounding her as she slipped a strap off her shoulder and searched the beach for signs of Ryan and Kelsi . Hmm, it bothered her that they were still on the boat together and wondered how she could possibly get him alone .

*********************************** East High ******************

Ryan and Kelsi were taking their time rejoining their friends as they strolled hand in hand down the beach , a balmy breeze lifted Kelsi's curls and decided there was a peacefulness about this spectacular spot of beach away from the tourists and the locals that frequented the park. They heard familiar laughter as they spotted Jason and Martha swimming and splashing around in the lake and waved at them . Jason called out to them but was cut off as his girlfriend proceeded to dunk his head in the water instead .

' Martha looks really happy '

' You've been really worried about her since the car accident '

Kelsi nodded . She still couldn't shake the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that Max had made good on his threat but she couldn't get up the nerve to confront him either . He'd been nothing but curt and professional lately at school and she desperately wanted to cling to the belief that he wasn't capable of that kind of violence .

' Martha is my best friend, Ryan , and it freaked me out . She could have been hurt so much worse than she was and I don't know what I would have done ' expressed Kelsi, her voice tight with emotion .

Ryan took her by the shoulders, tenderly . ' I know, darling, but its over now . Martha is back to her normal self and you don't have to worry so much anymore '

' I can't help it ' confided a rueful Kelsi with a shrug .

Ryan covered her mouth with his in a searing kiss that didn't leave any room open for thinking , it was all emotions coursing from him to her . She stood on her toes, reached up to wrap an arm around his neck and hold on tight for the onslaught that was love .

After the kiss ended , Kelsi was content to just be with Ryan but she'd listened to him earlier and knew he was troubled . She had the sense from what he had mentioned and in his tone that he was still at odds with his Dad .

' Ryan, are you still fighting with your Dad ? I can tell something is wrong and you know that you can talk to me about anything . I'll listen , I promise .'

Ryan let go of her and tugged at his hair, frustrated .' Kels, it's not that I don't want to confide in you but why ruin our day ? There isn't anything you can say or do that is going to change how my father feels about me and it's not worth the grief . Believe me .'

Kelsi didn't know what to make out of his plea but there was a glint of something she didn't quite recognize in his sharp blue eyes but she didn't dare push him. If she had learned anything from working with her Mom at the halfway house that sometimes it was the push that could send the problem over the edge and make it worse .

Ryan wasn't that troubled, of course , but she wanted to help her boyfriend .

' I know you and your Dad had been close before , Ryan '

' We were until his expectations for me did a hard 180 and kept going ,' Ryan turned , ran his hands slowly up and down her arms . ' Vance is being unreasonable . He will either get over it or he wont . That is all I am saying for today .'

Kelsi touched his cheek, lightly .' He'll come around eventually , Ryan '

Ryan pressed her close .' I hope you are right '

He felt marginally better admitting a portion of the problem to Kelsi and wanted to believe that she was right about this . Vance had never pressured him about his expectations up onto now and idly wondered if his little project with Troy Bolton over the summer was to blame for this debacle now but Ryan didn't want to dwell on it today .

' You want to join the gang or go for a walk ? '

Ryan flicked his head towards the area where their friends had camped out and let out a short laugh at the sight ahead of them . Chad was attempting to tickle a skittish Taylor who was trying to get away from him on the blanket while Troy and Gabriella were sharing an oversized beach towel and making out .

Zeke appeared completely absorbed in rubbing lotion on his sisters back while Josie seemed to be soaking up the sun , oblivious to everything around her .

' I don't think they'd miss us ' .Holding hands, they strolled down the beach, occasionally the sound of laughter would break the quiet of the afternoon, as they discussed his attempt to work gymnastics into his mascot routine for the next game and try not to suffocate in the heavy costume . Kelsi admitted that she was still working on finding the right lyrics for a new song that she was composing . It was taking her longer than usual .

They talked about everything but the play though it was on their minds , they ignored it .

Gabriella had decided to corral Taylor and the rest of the girls into helping her ready things for lunch leaving Troy alone staring at the water . He picked up a pebble, gave it a flick and sent it sailing into the lake but it didn't go as far as the jock would have liked .

Maybe he ought to grab Chad and see if he were up for a stone throwing contest .

' What are you doing, exactly ? ' asked Sharpay, approaching the object of her affection only a summer ago with a bit of trepidation in her tone . Zeke was busy putting together the small , portable grill and playing chef so she figured it would give her the opportunity that she had been needing to speak with Troy alone .

Troy flicked his baby blues at her .' Just throwing some rocks . What's up, Sharpay ? '

Sharpay pulled the shiny wrap around her suit in a nervous gesture , tying the belt .

' I wanted to talk to you about something but there hasn't really been a good time for it '

Troy groaned under his breath .' Sharpay, haven't we done this thing to death , already ? I mean, I know your used to always getting your way but you and me , it's never going to happen . Man, I thought you were happy with Zeke .'

The diva felt color rise to her neck flushing her ivory skin and had the grace to be chagrined . She knew that she should have expected a reaction like this but honestly, it wasn't what Sharpay had imagined in her head .

' I know , Troy, I know ,' went on Sharpay, before she lost her nerve ,' I wanted to apologize for everything . I was only thinking about myself and I know I screwed things up between you and Gabriella over the summer so I'm very sorry for all of that .'

Troy was taken back by the sincerity he heard in her voice .' I , uh, think you are '

Sharpay lowered her eyes, shamed by her shallow and overzealous behavior .' You don't have anything to worry about from me anymore . I promise I will stop coming onto you . I know things have been weird and awkward between us and it shouldn't have to be . '

Troy gave her an appraising look .' You really like Zeke , eh ? '

' I really do , Troy, and I'm doing my best to be good . Are we okay now ? '

Troy flashed her a cheeky smile and patted her knee .' I'd say we're friends '

Sharpay thought the words sounded amazing .' Friends '

Across the beach, Zeke's eyes wondered towards where his girlfriend and his pal seemed to be engrossed in a pretty intense conversation though he couldn't hear what they were talking about from here . Judging from the gorgeous smile on Sharpay's face, she seemed awfully happy about whatever it was they were saying . A twinge of jealousy shot through his body and he nearly dropped the package of hot dogs that Kelsi handed him in the sand .

' Zeke , Earth to Zeke, come in ! ' called Kelsi, waving a hand in front of his face .

' Sorry ,' Zeke snapped out of his reverie ,' I shouldn't worry because Sharpay is laughing it up with Troy . That's just insane . Right ? '

Kelsi opened up a bag of salty potato chips and took a bite as she followed her friends gaze to the two in question . Troy and Sharpay were just talking . To her eye , it didn't look like anything remotely romantic .

' Insane , yea, and irrational ! Come on, Zeke, I'm sure it's nothing at all. Troy is totally faithful to Gabriella and I happen to know for a fact that Sharpay is crazy for you '

Zeke took comfort in his friend reaassurances as he put the hot dogs on the grill , shaking his head over his own jealousy . He had always figured himself not the jealous type but he'd also seen Troy making decisions at Lava Springs his friends never thought he would had made in a million years . That and his own growing feelings for Sharpay made him a little on the crazy side it seemed like to him .

' You really think she is crazy for me ? I mean, I know that she cares for me , Kelsi , and she is really trying with me but I'm no Troy Bolton '

Kelsi tapped his arm lightly with the spatula she handed him .' I now she would prefer Zeke Baylor , so, just stop being all ridiculous .'

Zeke nodded as he turned the hot dogs careful not to burn the ones for the rest of the girls then noticed that Ryan had dropped out of the impromptu touch football game with the rest of the guys .

' Where is your other half ? '

' I think he went to throw a Frisbee around with Josie '

On the grill, a hot dog sizzled as Zeke looked hard at his quiet friend .' Kels, you should probably be worried and go join them '

Kelsi folded her arms across her chest .' I wish all of you would stop with all of the implying about Josie and Ryan . Ryan swore to me that they are just good friends and I believe him .'

' Even if Josie thinks she is in love with him '

' I trust Ryan ,' declared Kelsi, loyally ,' Josie can be in love all she wants with my boyfriend but that isn't going to change the fact that he doesn't love her back .'

It was hard enough as it was not to feel attractive next to the gorgeous redhead and Lord knows Kelsi never saw herself as a fashion model or anything but she was pretty . If she listened to all the gossip on campus and from her friends all of her insecurities about herself would rise up and hit her squarely in the face . She desperately didn't want to crawl back into her shell again and she wasn't about to start changing herself to compete with Josie either .She wasn't ultra competitive and wasn't about to start now .

Either Ryan wanted to be with her or he didn't . A tiny twinge of guilt and remorse filled her as Kelsi thought back to the stolen kisses and his own words echoing the hypocrisy of her own . She had simply been protecting him from Maxwell .

' Then I need to take lessons from you, Kelsi ' chuckled Zeke , piling the first round of food on the plate and hoped that had the willpower of seven men to save him from the wiles of a vulnerable young woman with pent up emotions or things could take a sharp right turn into a nightmare .

' And from Martha and Jason ,' contributed Kelsi of the cheerful couple who had just tackled Chad and Taylor ,' they have the best drama free relationship ever .'

' True that '

Gabriella approached Zeke and Kelsi with a platter of hamburger patties and an intent expression written on her delicate features as she noticed their seriousness .

' Are we grilling meat or facing the end of the world here ? Why so glum ? '

Kelsi managed a small smile ' No glum here , Gabriella , or anything earth shattering either . I was just telling Zeke how happy Ryan makes me and I think I must have written dozens of songs since we started dating . He really inspires me .'

Zeke rubbed his thumbs together .' Musician in love waxes on poetically , me thinks '

Gabriella just laughed and watched as Kelsi blushed pink , shaking her head at them , both .

' I'm glad you are happy with Ryan, Kelsi,' Gabriella tiptoed around her own reservations about the choreographer and composer ,' especially considering how everything seemed with you and Max before you broke up with him .'

Kelsi tensed, back going rigid at the mention of her ex-boyfriend and her hands fell loosely to her sides . She couldn't fathom what her friend could possibly mean about Maxwell or why Gabriella would even bring him up at all .

' Max and I weren't the right fit but Ryan and I are …..why did you say that ? '

Gabriella averted her eyes pretending to be observing Zeke flipping the burgers and wished this once she had kept her mouth shut . Kelsi was one of her first friends , a complete sweetheart and yet the math genius couldn't help but feel for what Josie was going through as well . It was a sticky situation that troubled her in many ways .

' No reason , Kels , the whole thing was just odd ,' Gabi tried to backpedal the best of her ability ,' I know you've heard that enough . I know your happy with Ryan but I just thought it might be kinder if you laid off the PDA when your around Josie '

' Oh crap '

Kelsi bit down hard on her lower lip and skewered her friend with a scathing look .

' Josie again ! What is going on here ? Is there some secret memo out that that included leaving poor , innocent Kelsi in the dark to be made a fool of ? You've always been honest and forthright since I've known you, Gabriella , so could you enlighten me exactly on why I should alter my behavior with my boyfriend around Josie ? '

It riled and galled her at the same time and dammit, hadn't she and Zeke just been talking about not wanting involved in any freaking drama ?

Gabriella tried to touch her arm but Kelsi was having none of it . ' Come on, Kelsi, I didn't say it to upset you or make you angry at me . Josie is trying her best to be gracious and get over her unrequited feelings for Ryan is all I meant and I knew you wouldn't want to upset her …'

' So you don't want me to hurt Josie's feelings ? You know I was having a really fun time but I don't think I want to hear one more thing about Josie this afternoon, I'm going to go for a walk and find Ryan .'

Not trusting herself to say things that she wouldn't regret later and her mood deflating rapidly , Kelsi picked up her sandals and strode angrily away from her friends intent on finding Ryan and getting to the bottom of this thing, whatever exactly is was .

Further down the beach, Ryan caught the Frisbee with a graceful leap letting out a gleeful sound , bowing low, and aiming it in the direction of Josie who was completely charmed by him and didn't even bother retrieving the disc . She had other things on her mind and now that Ryan was relaxed again with her , it was time to open up to him .

' Jo, come on , throw it '

' Forget the stupid game for a minute , ' replied Josie , shaking her hair off her shoulders and knew he was watching her ,' can we talk ? Really talk ? '

Ryan shot her a disbelieving look .' Last time I checked we've been talking a lot, Jo .'

Her mouth pursed in a thin smile as she deliberated each word oh so carefully .' Do you remember when we used to want to be Frankie and Annette ? How we used to enact all those goofy scenes from Beach Blanket Bingo together and here we are together again at a beach …'

Ryan kicked at some sand and tried tucking his hands in the pockets of his shorts only to drop them as he recalled these didn't have pockets .

' You up for a duet ? The gang might razz up like crazy if we do a song and dance number on the beach but we are performers '

Ryan always thought Frankie Avalon was the ultimate cool guy in those old fun 1960's beach movies and the on-off again romance between Frankie and Dee Dee was fun . He never did understand how a girl as vivacious as Josie who admired Connie Stevens never wanted to emulate her bad girl character . Nope, Josie wanted to be Annette.

' Maybe later ,' Josie got brave and inched closer to him , feeling vulnerable from her conversation with Sharpay and zeke earlier this morning ,' and how when I add a little Lana Lang in , you always know me . You always understand who I am, Ryan '

Ryan looked around the beach and wished some of the gang were closer to them as he was beginning to feel as if he needed some back up here . He wasn't sure he got what Josie was getting at but it was making him uncomfortable .

' We've known each other since we were little kids , Jo , and I just know you . You might be the new hot girl from the CW but your just Josie to me ,' continued Ryan, dragging a hand through his blonde spikey hair and messing it up,' is this something to do about why you've been acting so strange lately ? '

' In a way, I suppose ,' admitted Josie, lowering her lashes as she tentatively placed her palms on the solid wall of his chest and heard his slow intake of breath ,' I get you too, Ryan , and that is because of our connection . You go on and on about that old Gene Kelly thing all you want but I know you've seen Singin in the Rain fifty times and are dying to attempt that last sensual dance number if you have a brazen partner …'

Ryan colored , embarrassed .' It was brilliant and edgy dance number for that time period , Josie . Please don't mention that to the guys , I get enough heat from them about my choreography as it is , this would be over the top ammo .'

Her laughter was a low, throaty , almost seductive .' Just between you and me now ,' Josie pressed herself against him ,' I know you haven't believed me about us , Ryan, and its all of my fault because I felt so much, I didn't think at all . I went about this the wrong way and it scared me because you didn't react as I wanted you to ….God, I cant handle anymore rejection . Am I mucking this up horribly ? Oh I know your with Kelsi and it about tears me into pieces to see you hold her but Ryan, please, will you at least be honest to me , your old friend, and admit you feel the sparks between us ? It's just not me ..is it ? '

Ryan hesitated , if only for a second .' Dammit , Josie , of course, I feel them but I don't have to act on them ! '

' We could be soul mates , Ryan, but how are we to know if we don't ever try ? Your real and so am I ' She felt his heart pounding furiously against the palm of her hand and had real hope in the month since she had first arrived in town ,' I don't think I can stand it anymore pretending that I don't want to be with you every day and living under the same roof , I'm a bonafide mess ! '

' It's just an attraction, Jo, and we can just fight it ' Ryan gulped down the knot working its way from his throat to his gut ,' I don't want to tell you your feelings but it's just like, I don't know, leftover stuff from those crushes . That is all '

' I tremble when we are this close ' She wound her arms around his neck and he went still.

Alarm bells clanged in his head, sirens blared next, and his brain screamed stop but none of that registered loud enough until Josie lowered her lips to his , Ryan felt the pressure against his but didn't respond until he heard a soft sob from around them .

Ryan lifted his eyes meeting the hurt and accusation in Kelsi's eyes as she turned on her heels and ran the other direction, tears coursing down her face at his betrayal and her own stupidity . When would she ever learn ?

She had been stupid and naïve to get involved with Max but it had been different with Ryan, she was falling in love with him .

Never again .

Ryan let go of Josie .' Kelsi, wait ! It isn't what it looks like ! I didn't kiss her back '

But Kelsi wasn't there , she was already past hearing distance, and he'd made a total disaster of everything because Josie spoke the truth . Most of it anyway and he'd had never been good about ignoring his curiosity and leaving it alone .

Josie brushed at the moisture welling in her own eyes. ' Let her be '

Ryan was torn .' Did you plan that little scene , Jo? You wanted to hurt Kelsi so that I could give you and me a whirl ? I thought I knew you and my friend would never be so cruel and manipulative to someone I happen to care very much about .'

Josie brought her hand up it cracking against his cheek .' How dare you, Ryan Evans ! I didn't plan anything , your little pianist is a fragile little girl , and you may have not kissed me back but don't lie to any of us because I know you thought about it . '

Ryan winced as he rubbed his cheek but accepted it .' Okay I'm sorry, I probably had that coming to me for suggesting it in the first place .'

' Will you atleast think about what I've said ? For our friendship is anything ' muttered Josie , turning back around and walking slowly back to where the others were eating lunch .Martha had been hot on Kelsi's heels and had unfortunalty caught most of the show and now glared unabashedly at her .

Kelsi was no where to be found .

' Promise me anything and I'll treat him right '

If only love was as simple as a ballad .

.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer : I still don't own High School Musical , Roswell, or anything else in New Mexico .

Love breaks your heart

Love takes no less than everything

Love makes it hard

And fades away so easily

Kelsi sat forlornly on the sand, knees tucked in tight against her chest , arms wrapped around them as silent tears streamed down her face wondering if she was too trusting , if she really was as naïve as her friends believed her to be . Gabriella had tried to warn her but she wouldn't hear of anyone badmouthing Ryan , didn't want to believe the accusations either .Rumors were only filled with lies, gossip, and half truths .

How could she be so utterly hopeless when it came to Ryan Evans ?

She could hear the boisterous sounds of her friends laughter carrying in the wind from down the beach but tuned them out , pushing her glasses up on her nose, as she stared out at the long expanse of the lake as a ripple of a rock danced across the water .

.

' Kelsey '

Kelsi lifted her face to stare up at Ryan, her tone tiny even to her own ears .

' I believed you , you know , about Josie . Everyone around me was telling me different stories about you and Josie, Ryan, but you swore to me you were just friends . It never occurred to me that you wouldn't tell me the truth .'

Her words were quiet but it was as if Kelsi had punched him in the solar plexus . Ryan folded his legs together as he joined her , knees barely grazing hers and floundered for an explanation of what had just happened only moments ago between himself and Josie .

He had left his old friend alone citing they would discuss things further once they got back home . Kelsi couldn't wait .

' It is the truth , Kelsi,' swore Ryan, laying a hand a top of hers. She flinched but didn't remove it ,' I didn't lie to you. I had a crush on her, she had one of me , we were kids , but it was nothing . '

Ryan had already reitered the facts about a dozen times since Jo had came to New Mexico but he would repeat it a hundred more if that was what it took to make her believe him.

Her eyes bore into his seeking answers .' It didn't look like nothing to me, Ryan '

Ryan gulped air into his lungs and hoped to hell he didn't choke on it . Things all of the sudden had gotten very complicated for him and Josie wasn't just some girl . She was an old friend and her feelings mattered too but Kelsi meant everything to him .

He needed to , he wanted her to understand that wished things hadn't gotten complicated .

.

' I didn't kiss her back ! Josie started talking about the history we have together and our connection , it threw me for a loop . You know how crazy I am about you , Kels.

Don't you ? '

Kelsi ;s lips tightened in a thin line .' I thought I did but Ryan , if your attracted to Josie then what does that mean about how you feel about me ? '

Ryan yanked his cap off , tossed it on the ground , and gently grasped her forearms to turn her around so that they were eye to eye . Wariness and hurt mingled in the depths of her eyes but Kelsi didn't turn away from him. Ryan took that as a sign of hope that they weren't over.

.

' Just because I might be attracted to Jo, it changes nothing about how I feel about you . I wont act on a stupid attraction , I don't want to, because I'm with you .'

Kelsi bit down hard on her bottom lip .' I really want to believe that you mean that '

Ryan took both of her hands into his , squeezing them , lightly .' I do mean it . Kelsi, do you honestly believe that I'm the kind of guy that would juggle two girls ? It took me months to get the nerve up to even hint how I felt about you and I chickened out many times before '

The beginning of a small smile lifted at the corners of her mouth .' True but you are a talented actor , Ryan . Josie is your leading lady . We all saw that …'I saw it myself .

' I'm not that talented ,' amended Ryan, his voice cracking with emotion ,' I gave up scheming last summer , I don't want Josie to be my leading lady, and I plain just don't want her that way . What do I have to do to convince you that this was just some freak incident and that you're the only girl that I want , Kelsi Nielsen '

Kelsi's insides felt as if they were tied in endless knots and though she felt wounded , she was only to look at Ryan to know that he would never be cruel or set out to deliberately hurt her . Warning bells clanged in a symphony inside of her along with the nerves and a litany of the recent warnings but her heart chose not to listen to them .

It might make her incredibly stupid and foolish but Kelsi didn't think she could bear the idea of breaking up with Ryan . If they didn't even try to talk things out when life put troubles and difficulties in their path then why were they together ?

Ryan's hand brushed away a track of tears from her cheek as she lifted her hand to his , a barely noticeable nod of her head then she was folded into his strong embrace .

' Be honest with me , ' muttered Kelsi under her breath ,' if ..if you change your mind about your feelings , please talk to me . I may go back to hating you but ….don't lie to me .'

In the back of her mind a little voice whispered at her to confide in him of Max but

She didn't listen . That was in the past and over with now .

Ryan ran a hand down her brown curls, bent to press a kiss to the top of her head .

' I'm not going to change my mind or my feelings for you ' replied Ryan, voice thick with emotion ,' can we please put this behind us and try again ? '

' Yes ' murmured Kelsi as he lowered his lips to hers in the tenderness of kisses , his fingertip light against her face, there was the teeniest second of hesitation but then she sighed into the dreamy kiss . For right now all was right in their world .

Farther down the beach, it was a given that obviously something had gone on between Kelsi, Ryan, and Josie though no one had been close enough to witness anything other than catching a flash of Kelsi running the other direction . Casting a sneaky suspicion at Josie , Martha lifted a hand to her forehead to recognize the brightly colored shorts that belonged to Ryan and debated with herself if she should give the jerk time to grovel before heading out to make sure that her best friend was alright .

She was a brainiac but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out something bad must had gone on because Ryan and Kelsi have been acting like lovebirds earlier .Now neither of them were around .

Jason reached out for her .' Give Ryan a shot to explain himself first , Martha '

' Oh I'll give Evans a shot alright , Jason , if he hurt Kelsi ….I will kill him in the worst ways possible including breaking those dancers legs of his ' Martha rubbed her hands together , jaw set , and glanced backwards at where Ms. Actress was wringing her hands and putting on a show for Gabriella . It was enough to make her want to puke .

Jason touched her hand, lightly .' Martha , we don't know what happened . You promised me no fighting today with any of our friends .'

' Jason, your wonderful ,' informed Martha , dropping a kiss on his cheek ,' I love you to pieces but I agreed that Kelsi and I wouldn't fight . I never included anyone else .'

Zeke was trying his best not to butt in decided to distract his friends with food and simply handed Martha a plate filled with a cheeseburger , chips , and pasta salad on it .

' Lunch is going to get cold , forget the teen angst ,we don't have a microwave so eat up '

Dutifully , the pretty cheerleader accepted the plate .' Pick a side, Zeke .'

' We don't know what exactly happened other than Josie's version sooo I'm just going to hang out with you guys '

Zeke could hazard a good guess on what drama had unfolded and wondered if his girlfriend would interfere especially in light of what Josie had confessed to them earlier on the boat . He had felt some sympathy for her understanding the whole unrequited thing but now he felt as if she may have been playing up on that tune .

Sharpay picked at the delicious pasta salad with only mild intrest . ' I'd love to confront Josie but if she's scamming Gabriella , it will be a waste of my breath . Why didn't we just drop her off at the spa on our way here ? '

' You didn't want to go to the spa , remember ? ' reminded Zeke , easily .

' We should have just dropped Jo off there '

Taylor stuck her head in between the group having left Gabriella , Troy, and Chad amidst a very melodramatic Josie . If she had stuck around for the second act of the broken hearted redhead from L.A. she was nearly convinced that she would forget that she was a lady and punch the girl herself .How on Earth had Josie landed a lead role on one of the hottest teen shows around when her acting was literally so over the top ?

It boggled the mind .

' Word on the sand is that there was a kiss ,' put forth Taylor, ' Kelsi saw it and took off without so much a word uttered . That was like what, twenty minutes ago . Should we check on Kelsi and Ryan ? '

' I think we should butt out and let them hash it out by themselves '

' Sharpay, I know that Josie is your old friend and all but I just really don't like her '

Sharpay touched a hand to her diamond earring .' I know . It's fine, Taylor,' breathed Sharpay, in a resigned voice ,' Josie's head is somewhere that I really don't get but no sense in her crap ruining the day for everyone . You and Chad should take the boat out for that romantic spin on the lake and I'll deal with the redhead loony toon and my idiotic brother in my own way .'

Taylor weighed that in consideration .' Ryan was suppose to explain to Chad and myself how to operate the boat . ' She peered around the beach .' He is also not here at the moment '

Sharpay found her beach bag, rifled through its contents until she produced a second key and dangled it in front of the student body president .

' It's not much more difficult than driving a car , for heavens sake ! You certainly can figure the dang thing out without my brother tagging along in it '

Taylor snatched the keys from the blonde with a warm smile .' Thanks . Let us know if you need our assistance in murdering either of those two '

Sharpay was taken aback by the offer .' Will do .'

She sat back in her folding chair , watching as Taylor grabbed hold of Chad pulling him in the direction of their cruiser leaving the perfect couple with Josie .

*******************************Wildcats***************************************

' Taylor , let go ! Girl, where are we going ? ' whined Chad , jerking around as she let go of the back of his tee shirt . He caught sight of Troy mouthing off at him and sent his brother the finger but made the quick decision to follow his hottie honey .

' Sharpay graciously gave us the spare keys to the big ole boat ,' murmured Taylor , in an oh so innocent tone as she cast her gaze seductively at him ,' you promised me a romantic trip around the lake . Now couldn't be more perfect time to do so .'

Chad screwed his face up in concentration .' Ryan was gonna chauffeur us , babe .'

' Ryan has bigger problems that needs more attention than being our driver ,' informed a rather prim Taylor , not skipping a beat ,' we're both smart, I'm sure we can figure it out .'

Chad just grinned and caught her around the waist .' Sweet ! '

Taylor dropped a kiss across his mouth .' Slow down, honey, I said romantic so get that mind of yours out of the gutter .'

Chad let go of her to place a hand dramatically on his heart .' Tay, I didn't say a word ! You wound me with your words ! I respect you and would never step that line unless I , er had some indication from you that told me otherwise …'

' I know but I like to keep you on your toes ' informed Taylor as they stopped in front of the cruiser . She was quite independent and could take care of herself but she felt as if being with Chad was making her more brazen . A year ago she would have been mortified with being alone with a jock but with Chad , it thrilled her .

Chad took the keys from her and took her hand .' My lady '

' Taylor just laughed .' Yes, Chad, I am '

Taking a gorgeous boat out together on the lake wasn't that much a big deal to some but for this couple , it was a new adventure .

Back at the beach, Josie was sharing her woes and confusion with Gabriella , who was quick to listen with a sympathetic ear . Troy hadn't uttered a word and the rest of the little gang hadn't stuck around for the details and busied themselves with lunch .

The smells of hamburgers made her stomach grumble but she had no appetite .

Ryan had insisted they would talk later about the kiss and had run off after Kelsi and neither of them had returned yet . She wasn't sure what to make of it .

Surely the pianist had broken up with Ryan already ! A kiss was a kiss !

She wrung her hands together , helplessly .' I feel so awful ! If only Ryan and I had discussed us earlier as I had so badly wanted them poor , poor Kelsi would have never gotten hurt by our kiss .'

' It was an unfortunate situation , Josie . Kelsi hasn't dated much and Ryan sort of swooped in to make her fall for him , which was wrong of him …'

Troy had kept his mouth shut up until now and couldn't believe what his girlfriend was saying . A month ago she'd been feeling guilty about meddling in Kelsi's love life in the first place and now she was siding with the new girl who had been making plays at Ryan since her arrival in East High . The dude had been turning her down left and right and this whole thing was just so wrong . He couldn't take much more of it .

' Wait a minute , what exactly are you saying here, Gabriella ? You can't really be buying all this stuff …you've known her for what, three weeks ? '

Gabriella gave him a tight smile .' Troy, I told you before , there was a lot more to this situation than Ryan chose to share with his friends . Granted it is none of our business but we cant fault Josie for it because she and Ryan were in a relationship , confusing or not '

' UH , Gabi, I ' don't want to cause anymore trouble ,' backpedaled Josie, as she hadn't taken the jocks into account for having opinions that mattered one way or the other ,' I just needed to talk . Thank you so much for always listening to me .'

Gabriella smiled, graciously , at her .' Of course '

' I'm just going to join Shar and the others now ' With a wave of her fingernails , Josie ambled away from the couple and hoped the reception was much warmer there .' I do hope someone packed a seltzer water '

' There was absolutely zero reason for you to be rude , Troy '

' That girl is a viper and I don't mean the car ! Zeke told me you girls were paling around together but I didn't figure it'd mean anything other than you doing lame girls stuff but come on, Gabriella , Kelsi is our friend ! To listen to you, you think she's like the other woman in this stupid play that Josie has clearly made up in her Hollywood mind '

Gabriella folded her arms across her chest, angrily .' Of course Kelsi is my friend but to be fair, she's had some bad judgement as far as dating goes . Ryan betrayed her trust and that certainly isn't Kelsi's fault but on the other hand , Josie is in love with Ryan .'

Troy was surprised to feel anger and indignation rise and fall in his chest for both Kelsi and Ryan . He was certainly no expert on the relationship field and he'd made his own share of dumb mistakes along the way in figuring them out between himself and Gabriella in theirs but this just screamed wrong .

' Did you miss Ryan acting like a stuttering fool about a dozen times before he even got the nerve up to do anything romantic with Kelsi ? Cause I was there and so were the guys so Evans is not the kind of dude to be some secret player and actually pull it off .'

Gabriella glowered at him. ' I admit Ryan has changed but lying is still lying , Troy . This isn't even about us so why are we arguing about it ? '

' Because Kelsi is like the little sister I always wanted and has always been nice to me from day one . She is my friend . She doesn't deserve being made the fool from her friends ,' pointed out Troy, his voice rising ,' and for the record , there is zero chance that Ryan Evans has that much game in the first place . I don't know what Josie hopes to gain by sinking her claws into Evans but I'm not just going to stand around and let her talk trash about my friends either .'

He dragged a hand through his hair , blue eyes blazing and found Gabriella standing defiantly across from him . It was clear from her expression she was sticking to her guns here and damn, he felt like he needed to stick to his as well.

' My agreeing with Josie doesn't make Kelsi less my friend, Troy, your being ridiculous '

' I'm sorry you feel that way . Josie obviously wants something out of this from you too, Gabi, I just don't know what the hell that would be . I have always loved how kind and thoughtful you are , how you always try to be a good friend but this time, your just wrong'

' Cheating is what is wrong here . Or is this too close to the border of all the whatever it is you were doing with Sharpay over the summer to see it clearly ? You really hurt me so yes, I can relate and feel for Josie because I was her ' shot back Gabriella , hands falling to her side .

' I never cheated on you , I sure as hell never kissed Sharpay, and I thought we dealt with all of that already . I'm not going to go all sanctimonious on our friends just to let Josie get her kicks out of this whole thing ….' decided Troy, not mincing words as he began to walk away from her . At this point it felt as if walking away was the safest bet for them .

He sure as hell didn't want them to break up over the damn thing but he refused to back down .

' Where are you going ? '

' To find Ryan or Kelsi and find out the truth from them . I need to cool down a bit ….'

' Troy , this is absurd ! Can't we just agree to disagree and let it be ? '

' Yeah, sure , but I think its better for us if we both chill right now '

Sticking his hands in the pockets of his board shorts, Troy walked away from his girlfriend fervently hoping their relationship wouldn't be damaged from the scale of this ugly disagreement . They had weathered problems before but this was very different .

Gabriella pressed her lips together tightly as she clutched the T necklace with her hand kicking sand in front of her and wondering if there weren't some truth to his accusations .

**********************************East *********************************

" They are going to bug us to death with a million questions , you know ' brought up Kelsi, as she and Ryan strolled together back to their spot on the secluded beach where their friends were doing their own thing . She spotted Jason and Martha tossing around a Frisbee and Chad and Taylor were no where to be found . She pressed the side of her face into Ryan's chest as she chewed nervously on her lower lip ,' God, I wonder what Josie had told them happened '

Ryan held her tighter .' I'm afraid to find out '

Knowing Josie's flair for the ultra dramatic it was totally plausible she all but enacted a few memorable scenes straight out of summer episodes of old Beverly Hills 90210 and hoped he wasn't David to her Nikki . Telling the truth would be too risky for her .

He trusted that her feelings were genuine but Jo wouldn't have allowed her vulnerability to be exposed to the rest of his friends . Ryan just hoped that whatever story Josie enlightened the gang with that he wouldn't be killed by Martha .

Jason spotted them first as he caught the Frisbee .' Hi '

Martha moved forward , hands on her hip as she searched Kelsi's face for signs of distress only to find wariness in her eyes instead .

.

' We were about to send out the search party for the two of you . Where were you ? Kels, are you alright, honey ? '

Kelsi looked up at Ryan, shared the same smile then nodded.' Ryan and I were talking . No need to look for us and I'm perfectly fine .'

Martha looked from her best friend to Ryan who was trying to look neutral . ' Are you sure about that ? Because Josie over there has been boo hooing over a kiss with Ryan as if the two of you were star crossed lovers from the damn O.C., Evans '

Ryan swore under his breath .' Damn , that is how Josie locks down in defense mode and keeps the spotlight on her at the same time . I'm a jerk , you can call me on that if you want , Martha , but I swear I didn't kiss her back ..'

Martha glared at him .' So said kiss wasn't a lie ? '

Kelsi let go of Ryan and approached Martha , taking her hand .' Martha , it wasn't the best moment of my life I admit but honestly , Ryan and I are good .'

' Excuse us , guys ,' Martha was quick to pull her bestie aside from a hovering Jason and Ryan . Zeke and Sharpay didn't even try to pretend that they weren't listening from the distance from their spots on the beach towels ,' girl talk .'

' Why didn't you dump him ? I heard the trash talk Josie was telling Gabriella about how she and Ryan have been a long distance thing forever . Jason insisted that Ryan wouldn't do that but you know , he was awfully flirty with Gabi over the summer when he was teaching us our dance number before you and he started getting close so I'm saying it isn't totally out of the question '

' Take a breath, Martha ,' says Kelsi, softly ,' Ryan said her monologue is probably right out of the O.C. and it sounds as if he was right about it .'

She pushed absently at her glasses and struggled with explaining her decision to Martha . She was always so confident and if the situation had been reversed , Jason wouldn't have stood a chance . Martha would have broken up with him in a beat .

Kelsi however didn't have the same bravado as her best friend and saw things differently.

' But Ryan kissed her ? '

Kelsi bit down on her lip, trying to push the image out of her mind .' She kissed Ryan, yes, but he didn't kiss her back . I trust him , Martha , and I know that you might not understand that .'

Kelsi touched the earring lightly , wishing she had something to occupy her hands with or that she had nabbed her boyfriends hat . She knew Martha only had her best interests at heart but she hated confrontations so much .

' Look we all know Ryan can charm a girl but this is really serious , Kelsi . I know Sharpay didn't buy the whole thing which is surprising but then she wasn't there either and I just need to make sure you know what your doing here is all ' replied Martha , recalling how Kelsi had acted as if she was walking around on eggshells when she had been with Maxwell . Now Ryan who had seemed so perfect for her best friend was kissing a girl he had a past with and she didn't want her friend to go back into her shell .

Kelsi reached out to tug on her arm .' Josie is only going to be here for a short time ,' explained Kelsi, sensibly ,' I..I refuse to let her need for Ryan's attention ruin our relationship . He could have given up on me when I was with Max but he didn't ….we trust one another , Martha .'

Martha pulled her into a hug .' Gah, girl , I cant fault you for being totally gone for the boy . You have more grace than what I do, my friend, because I 'd march right over there and tell that redhead witch exactly what I thought of her tactics .'

' Screaming at her or Ryan wouldn't have solved anything '

' You might have felt better '

' Ryan and I just proved that our relationship is stronger than anyone thought , Martha , so I imagine that pissed Josie off more than me screaming at her ever could '

' You just saved your boyfriends butt , girl, cause I was gonna kill him for hurting you '

' Leave my boyfriend alone and go nag your own boyfriend for a change ' teased Kelsi, good naturally .She was relieved that Martha hadn't pushed and easily believed in her .

Martha gave her another hug then a playful shove .' Jason is way too sweet , nagging that boy isn't any fun . Makes me feel like I kicked a adorable puppy ! '

Kelsi laughed ,' Jason will just love being called a puppy '

' Don't you dare '

******************************Wildcats *********************************

Josie watched Ryan and Kelsi together with an arched brow and a worried frown marring her features . They looked awfully cozy for two people who were supposed to be broken up . She lifted her Prada sunglasses squinting to see if Kelsi's eyes were red from crying her pitiful little heart out from losing Ryan to her but she couldn't tell from here .

Sharpay sidled up beside her , quiet .' Don't even think about enacting scene two out of your little twisted game, Jo. My friends welcomed you to our fun day out and you took a torpedo to it for what , I'm still not really clear about . '

' I confided the truth to you . You were supposed to be on my side , Shar '

' I'm very sorry some asshole you dated hurt you , I am and so is Zeke but Ryan isn't the answer to all your woes . Your going to head back to L.A. in a little over a month so you intend to destroy my brothers happiness for what , a epic fling worthy of Dawson and Joey ? Enlighten me because I just don't get it .'

Tears sprung in her violet eyes as she turned to face her old friend .' Ryan and I are soul mates . I thought you of all people would understand that ..and you have no room to talk . Or did you claim amnesia on your little escapade to steal hunky Troy away from little ole Gabriella ? '

Sharpay bristled as she felt Zeke's gaze upon her but she held up a hand . Zeke paused to watch her in case she needed help handling the situation .

' It may be difficult for you to believe, Jo, but I hated myself for my scheme with Troy last summer . I didn't think clearly and I hurt a lot of people including my boyfriend so unless you want to come clean and bare your soul to me , you stay the hell away from Ryan and Kelsi for the rest of the day '

Ryan caught the last bit of the threat and exchanged a hard look with his twin .

' What is going on here, Sis ? '

' Just protecting you and Kelsi, little brother ,' quipped Sharpay, pink lips pursed ,' Josie here is going all Abby Morgan here and needed a reminder that she is our guest .'

Josie met Ryan's gaze through hooded lashes .' I thought we were going to talk, Ry '

Ryan 's jaw was set , tersely .' When we get back, you and I will work this out , Josie . Meanwhile I wanted to let you know that nothing has changed between me and Kelsi . If you don't like that then I suggest that Abby hightail it back to Capeside and leave us be '

Josie was stunned .' Ryan, you cant mean that '

' Sounds like he does to me ,' Troy grabbed the scruff of the dancers shirt and pulled him away from the dueling divas so they wouldn't be overheard ,' Ryan, pal, lets talk '

Ryan found a massive lump lodged back in his throat as he followed the jock along the beach away from the others .He liked the preppy jock and it was true that they were friends now but sometimes Troy could be on the intimidating side such as now .

' Troy, hey, how are you ? Where is Gabriella ? '

' She's walking ,' Troy draped an arm casually across the other mans shoulder ,' we're walking . Do you know why you and I are taking this manly walk ? '

Ryan was afraid of the answer .' Kelsey '

' Outside of my Gabriella , Kelsi is a total sweetheart ,' started Troy, amiably ,' wouldn't so much as hurt a fly or you so it hits me in the ticker when I find out her boyfriend is kissing another girl who isn't her . See where I'm going here ? '

He still didn't believe a word of all the crap that Josie was spewing at them but he figured it couldn't hurt to reiterate what was at stake for the dancer . Kelsi could always be counted on to be looking out for all of her friends in her quiet, unassuming way of hers and he wanted to protect her fragile heart .

Josie was a barracuda and Ryan was clueless .

Ryan held up both hands covering his face .' Don't hit me , please ! For some reason I don't get yet, Jo has cast me as the love of her life in some play I don't want to be in but I swear to God, I never kissed her back . I wouldn't , Troy ! I'm in love with Kelsi ! '

Troy clamped a hand on his shoulder .' I didn't think you were that slick , Evans . '

Ryan slowly lowered his hands to meet the speculative gaze of the basketball captain .

' I'm not ! Kelsi and I talked about it . We worked everything out between us '

' Josie had slicker moves than your sister , dude , and for some strange reason she is wanting you . You have to figure out a way to put an end to all that before it blows your relationship with Kelsi sky high ,' allowed the jock, letting his guard down ,' Look over the summer , I got carried away with your sister and mucked things up in the worse ways . You were there , you saw it all and everything is cool now but Kelsi isn't Gabriella ….'

Ryan appreciated his friends honesty .' I was never in a relationship with Josie. Ever '

' Believe me , I never took it that you were , man '

Gabriella hovered nearby and moved between them .' Why would Josie lie , Ryan ? What would she have to gain from that ? '

' Gabriella , I honestly don't know ! Sharpay swears she's pulling an Abby Morgan which is as bad as it gets ! I made a mess worse than Danny Kaye and Vera Ellen's pickle of a fake engagement in Vermont in White Christmas and I say that only because the first fifty times Jo was playing flirty Jen with me, I thought she was joking around with me .'

' Josie really loves you, Ryan '

' And I really love Kelsi '

Troy reached out to touch Gabriella's small of her back .' That is the truth right there '

Gabriella looked as if she couldn't be sure .' Games hurt people , Ryan '

' Which is why I stopped playing them ' stated a sincere Ryan ,feeling frustration wearing him down ,' I thought you of all people believed in me , Gabriella .'

The brunette took his measure for some sign of the guy she had first met two years ago with his shrewd, cocky attitude and quick to play second fiddle /spy in scheming with his twin . She knew he had changed and had witnessed it herself but a small part of her had lingering doubts . Josie had seemed so gosh darn sincere .

' I did , Ryan, but if what you say is true then why would Josie go to such lengths if it weren't true ? "

' That is what I have every intention of finding out , Gabriella ' promised Ryan, and met the captains steady gaze ,' Are we done here ? I really want to grab Kelsey and try to make the best of the rest of our day now that it's been corrupted into a teen soap opera '

Troy shook his hand .' We're cool . I think I saw Kelsi hanging out with Martha and Jason '

Ryan ambled away leaving the couple at odds staring intently at one another their body language suggesting that they were each waiting for the other to make the first move . As was natural it was Gabriella who broke the silence between them with a heavy sigh .

' His eyes light up when he talks about Kelsi ,' brought up Gabriella , softly ,' kind of makes it impossible not to believe that he is telling the truth .'

Troy shrugged his shoulders , let them fall. ' How much of our fight was actually about Ryan and Kelsi or about you and me , Gab ? '

' Probably about half and half ,' admitted Gabriella, wryly ,' I'm not an actress like Josie is but I can relate to what she told me about her feelings. ' She paused to formulate her words , carefully ,' I noticed that you and Sharpay looked awfully chummy earlier , Troy. What were you two talking about ? '

Troy reached for her hands .' Sharpay and I just kind of cleared the air between us . I never thought I would say it but she is much nicer now that she is with Zeke . '

Gabriella arched a delicate brow in shock .' She apologized ? '

' More or less, yeah, said she didn't want it to be weird between us '

' Well, that makes me feel slightly better '

' Are we okay or you want to go a few more rounds over you dissing Kelsi ? '

Gabriella instantly felt chagrined and clamped a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

' Troy, not so loud , I don't want anyone to overhear ! Kelsi would be terribly hurt and Martha just now got over being furious at me in her defense ….can we please go back to our regular self ? '

Troy leaned in for a kiss .' Don't be so uptight in your beliefs that you cant see what is staring you right in the face with your friends .'

' I'm not being uptight ! '

' You are if you can't understand that the rest of your friends opinions matter too '

Gabriella jabbed him lightly with her elbow .' Alright, alright, I concede. You win this one , Wildcat '

******************************East High *********************************

As the sun went down on the party , a slight chill rippled through the air as a effiecent Taylor started a roaring fire in the pile of driftwood they had collected earlier as everyone settled around it . The beach had cleared out earlier and only the occasional sounds of wildlife could be heard as Chad clapped his hands together enthusiastically at his girl friends talents .

' Impressive '

Taylor bowed her head in a mock bow .' Thank you very much but it was nothing . Simply a skill I acquired in my years as a Girl Scout '

' Really ? ' teased Chad as she settled in his lap ,' I bet you had all the badges .'

Martha tossed a handful of popcorn in the open mouth of Jason .' She did and made the rest of us hopeful Girl Scouts look about pretty pathetic '

" I was in the Boy Scouts when I was just a little kid too . Fun times ' this contribution came from Jason ,' I can pitch a tent better than any of the dudes '

Martha pinched his cheek, playfully .' Hmm then we'll have to go camping sometime '

' That might be fun ' says Kelsey as Ryan wrapped his jacket around her shoulders then folded her close to him,' maybe we could check out the Carlsbad Caverns then drive out towards Roswell for the day '

' Yeah, we could totally check out the Urfa Museum and Polhman Ranch which is the original crash sight ' added an excited Ryan , who like his girlfriend , was fascinated by the possibility of aliens and the infamous crash in Roswell .

' Oh brother , not with the lame aliens again ! ' Sharpay made a disgusted face at her brother ,' it was a hoax ! Only crazies believe in all of that alien nonsense '

' It was a government cover up actually, not a hoax ' corrected Kelsi, sweetly .

' Sharpay doesn't believe in anything she cant see with her own eyes ' told Josie from the sidelines ,' though I must say I wouldn't be onboard with museums . Boring '

' We'll have to plan that trip in a month or two ' suggested Zeke , helpfully ,' those who are in can go , those who don't , well, wont have too. Sound cool ? '

' I bet I can talk to Mr. Thomas and work out some sort of extra credit project so we could kill two birds with one trip ' added an excited Taylor ,' I bet we could get a ton of information on the crash sight at the museum in Roswell .'

' Leave it to my girlfriend to bring dang school into a camping trip ' joked Chad .

' I haven't been to Roswell before ,' chimed in Gabriella , helping herself to the last of the brownies that Zeke had brought along with them ,' could be fun .'

Troy spread his hands wide .' Bring on the aliens '

Sharpay reached in the nearly empty bag of potato chips , got a handful of crumbs and tossed them at Troy who sputtered in shock sending his friends into fits of laughter .

' Hey now ! '

An ember slipped and crackled sending up sparks briefly illuminating the pain etched across Josie's face as she tightened her lightweight silk sweater closer to her as she wrapped her arms around herself feeling like an outsider within the group .

Ryan wouldn't even look at her now .

In this world we've created

Where this place that we lived

In a blink of an eye, the darkness slips in

Love lights the world, unless the loves that's for eternity

Love breaks the chain

Love aches for everyone of us

Love takes the tears and the pain

And turns it into the beauty that remains

I'll take my chances that it's not too late

'


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer : Nope I still do not own High School Musical series , Roswell, or anything that might find its way to New Mexico, just playing in my own world .

As the night came , the gang packed up their things , loaded up the vehicles, shouted their goodbyes, and made their way back to their respective cars leaving the park and the day behind them as they hit the open road towards home . Though Troy and Gabriella had agreed to agree to disagree after their fight , the captain of the Wildcats nabbed his best friend citing that the girls could ride in the backseat and they would drive home .

Taylor found this curious but readily agreed as she settled into the backseat with Gabriella as she drew a hairbrush from her bag then began pulling it through her dark hair mindful of the trickle of sand that drifted to the floor mats .

' Trouble in Paradise ? '

Gabriella played with the zipper on her white hoodie .' Not really ,' admitted Gabriella in quiet undertones ,' I suppose Troy and I weren't one hundred percent over what happened this summer at the club . He certainly doesn't even try to understand why I can relate to what is happening between Josie and Ryan .'

Taylor arched an eyebrow .' What is with you lately , girl ? You've been out of sorts from day one in whatever this thing is between Ryan and Kelsi, is there maybe something your feeling guilty about ? '

She lowered her voice to a whisper .' You havent secretly developed a crush on Ryan and forgot to mention the fact to me . Gab? '

' Your being absurd , Taylor, its nothing like that at all,' insisted Gabriella , staring worriedly at the back of Troy's head as he drove ,' I feel somewhat responsible for the poor decisions that Kelsi has been making and after tonight , she will be hurt when Ryan ends up back with Josie . '

' First, you are talking like a crazy person, ' stated a matter of fact Taylor ,' second, Kelsi can take care of herself . Third, Josie Hilton is so not anything like you are , Gabriella, and I cannot believe you believe a word out of her mouth about Evans in the first place .'

Gabriella clutched her necklace, sighed .' So everyone keeps telling me but I believe her pain is real . You know that I don't play games , I refuse to play them .'

' Honey, I still haven't figured out that ones angle but Josie is playing anyone she can draw into her scheme . I wouldn't let her mess with you and Troy or your friendship with Kelsey either . Do not let that snake have that much power '

' Honestly , how can you not believe her ? '

' Because the difference between Josie and Sharpay is a fine distinction . The actress is a little too sincere whereas Sharpay is over the top melodramatic,' answered Taylor , who had considered it carefully ,' though I gotta admit she is starting to grow on me . I truly believe that our resident diva cares about Zeke and is nicer because of him .'

She fiddled with the strap of her bag .' I suppose I should be thankful she's stopped going after Troy …'

' I think you should stop expecting perfection ' suggested Taylor, lightly.

Gabriella openly stared at the girl sitting beside her and pinched her arm .' This coming from the obsessive perfectionist Taylor McKesson ? '

Taylor laughed ,' Oh be quiet ! '

The old hip hop song from the early 90's kept a funky rhythm on the radio as Chad sang along with it , beat-bopping along on the dash and sliding a wicked grin back towards Taylor who appeared to be lecturing Gabriella . He flicked his own gaze at Troy, who had both arms gripped tightly on the steering wheel and looked awfully tense .

' Okay, man, what gives ? You and Gabi still fighting ? I thought you two did the whole kiss and make up thing already '

'We did or I think we did . I kind of think one part of Gabriella still doesn't really trust me because of the whole Sharpay thing '

Zeke stopped his beat bopping to cast a puzzled look towards the backseat where the ladies were oblivious to them .

' Seriously ? Bolton, that is ancient history ! You were never into her into the first place and Zeke has the Queen Bee eating meat which is proof in my book he has won her over . '

Troy nodded, solemnly .' Either Gabriella trusts me or she doesn't , Chad .'

' So what exactly does that mean for you two ? Are you gonna break up with her over it ? ' asked Chad, anxiously . The idea of the perfect couple of East High breaking up was just really sad and he hoped it wouldn't mess with his relationship with Taylor .

He felt as if they were in a pretty steady place right now in their relationship and didn't need anything rocking their boat including their respective best friends issues .

' No, I wont do that ' admitted an uncertain Troy , under his breath ,' I wont lie for her either . Not to Kelsi . Maybe we need to compromise to take a breather , I don't know .'

Chad stared suspiciously at his pal .' So this is about Kelsi ? I thought it was about Sharpay or Josie ? I'm confused . '

' Your not the only one ' answered Troy, catching Gabriella's gaze in the mirror, their eyes met and held , uncertainty and hope flickering between them .

No they weren't far apart but they needed to find some common ground to bind them together before their love turned into a battleground and a war of the words .

Josie had never felt more excluded and the outsider now than when she had first arrived here in New Mexico as she watched everyone pack it up and head to their separate cars to leave the park. She had considered simply calling for a cab to take her back to the Evans home and wait it out until Ryan arrived back home .

It would certainly beat the judgment and the hard stares the others were directing her way and told herself they didn't matter . It wasn't as if any of these people were her old chums or life long pals, they were merely acquaintances she would deal with during her short stay here in the sticks of this desert town . It troubled her a bit that she had caused some trouble inadvertedly between Gabriella and her boyfriend over the situation but it didn't even involve them . It did feel nice that Gabriella was truly her friend .

Sharpay removed her designer shades to appraise her friend .' Zeke and Jason are finished hooking up the boat . Are you coming with us or checking into the spa hotel ? '

' I am sure that would be an improvement over this afternoon but yes, I am coming along ,' muttered Josie, avoiding her old friends disapproving gaze ,' Ryan and I have much to talk about when we get home .'

' Your deluding yourself and you just need to stop '

' Glad to know loyalty and friendship mean nothing to you, Shari ,' snapped Josie, spitefully as she clambered inside the truck ,' I don't want to discuss my life with you any more tonight .'

' If you feel that way about me then maybe you should check into that hotel after all rather than taking advantage of my mothers hospitality , Josie " retorted Sharpay, with a flick of her long blond hair as she moved to sit beside a worried Zeke ,' maybe that would be the best thing for you and my brother , in fact .'

' Perhaps I will '

Zeke laid a hand on his girlfriends arm , wariness in his brown eyes .It was a long drive back home and he wasn't so sure he could handle the girls bickering for hours on end .

' Can you ladies be civil to each other ? I don't think Gabriella has left yet , Josie , if you wanted to maybe catch a ride back with her and Troy '

Josie lifted her chin in a haughty manner .' That wont be necessary, Zeke, I assure you I can be mature here . '

Sharpay sniffed and made a disapproving , clucking sound with her tongue .

' I would think really long and hard about what you are doing to Ryan , if that is the case ,' stated Sharpay, kicking off her sandals and curling up against Zeke as he pulled the truck out into the highway ,' that is all I intend to say on the matter .'

' Fine '

' Good '

' Fine '

Zeke braced himself for the last dreaded fine and tightened his hands around the wheel , reminding himself of all that was good in his world hoping for some positive vibes .

' Well, fine ,' groused Zeke, more to himself ,' well, crap, we've got one foot in the Peach Pit, the other dipping into the Creek, and we're about a love triangle away from One Tree Hill .'

Scary but oh so true .

*******************************East High Wildcats************************

Kelsi was unusually quiet as she buried her face in the strength of Ryan's chest and feigned sleep not paying any attention to the chatter of Jason and Martha from the front seat as they drove them home . The day had started out fun but now she was mentally and emotionally exhausted from the events that had unfolded .

She tried not to question her decision in trusting Ryan and wanted to believe in him and in them as a couple . Though she hadn't admitted to Martha or anyone else , the kiss between Ryan and Josie bothered her much more than she had let on , even if her boyfriend hadn't returned the kiss . Josie was gorgeous , she was flamboyant , and as adventurous as Ryan and she knew they had a connection together .

What if that old connection turned out to be much stronger than the one she and Ryan shared ? She had made Ryan promise that no matter what happened he would be truthful with her but there was a tiny pit on Kelsi's stomach reminding her of how callous he had been of her feelings before the summer . Before their new feelings for each other and before Ryan had changed and wondered if it was enough ?

Was what they had together strong enough to survive ?

She was in love with Ryan but he didn't know that as she wasn't ready just yet to express her feelings but if she sat that aside , could she go on as if nothing existed between them if in the end he decided he wanted Josie instead ?

Kelsi liked to think she was that resilient and would be alright . The hurt and the love would eventually dissipate to a dull ache and she would just continue on as always .

They would go on just being friends , work together on the musical , and maybe it would be as if they had never dated .

She felt Ryan press a light kiss on the top of her head then peeking a glance at him noted the tense line of his jaw as he stared at the scenery out of the passenger window then resisted the urge to touch it, reassure him that they would be alright .

It had been much easier when she had just been shy little Kelsi and no one paid any attention to her but hiding in her own shell seemed completely wrong . She had come such a long way from that girl and didn't want to lose the confidence she worked so hard to gain . Realizing that she was getting maudlin for no reason, the composer snuggled closer into Ryan and held tight .

Tommorow would come soon enough .

Unaware of the turmoil of Kelsi's thoughts, Ryan ran a hand through her brown curls , stared lovingly at his girlfriend as her frames fell down across her nose, and gently pushed them up on her face, and was marveling at how fortunate that Kelsi was patient and trusting of him . Things could have gotten ugly if she had decided to yell at him , not that he would have blamed her , as the kiss had been bad all the way around .

He deserved whatever Kelsi wanted to dish out for his behavior - he didn't have to kiss Josie back to understand that him admitting to himself being attracted to his old friend was dangerous . When Josie had first shown up and started playing her games, Ryan knew he should have taken her seriously but no, he laughed at her , not believing her little act , ignored his sisters dire warnings , and now it felt like he had slapped his own face after the kiss on the beach .

He had zero intention of betraying Kelsi , didn't want to do anything that might hurt her in any way but was afraid of his stupid tester one fueled hormones would turn him into a Neanderthal moron when hashing said attraction out with his old crush .

Ryan certainly wasn't the strongest man alive , he had like no game when it came to girls, and he tried desperately to think back to old Dawson's Creek for advice . He wasn't Pacey Witter but this was an epic mess of his making so there had to be something he could relate to help him out of this Jim dandy of a mess .

Hadn't Pacey kissed the hot blond cheerleader that he had lusted over before there was Andie in his life yet when he was with Andie on a first date type deal ? He couldn't recall all the torrid details but thought he was around the right course of things .

Pretty sure that happened and Andie had forgiven him after the big, blow up fight because she was falling for the screw up charm of the clown with a big heart .

Would Kelsi be that forgiving if something else did happen ?

Nothing more could happen between him and Josie and he would just have to be a man .

Be a gentleman , be honorable , be true .

Don't screw up the best thing ever to come into his life .

**********************************Wildcats******************************

It was after ten when Ryan was dropped off at home , he had dropped a sweet kiss on Kelsi's mouth promising to call her in the morning then after climbing out of the car slowly made his way towards the house . Zeke's truck was gone though his sisters light was on upstairs in her bedroom and it looked as if the light was also on in the living room which meant probably that Josie was waiting up for him .

Ryan almost wished it was his father rather than Josie . It might have been easier .

He could always ignore her , pretend he was tired and go up to his room for sleep but that was being a chicken . Not to mention knowing Jo, it wouldn't stop her from barging in on him and forcing him to talk about what had happened between them .

It was best if he just talked to her and got it over with for good .

Ryan slug his bag over his shoulder , let out a deep breath, and walked straight into the living room where he found Josie on the sofa, draped in some short white minidress that didn't leave much to the imagination . Her red hair was loose around her shoulders and she looked very much like a alluring temptress .

Oh damn !

Ryan felt his pulse jump but he ignored it . ' Hi '

Josie rose from the sofa, her violet eyes soft as they fell upon his .' How did things go with Kelsi ? I am truly sorry she had to catch us but I know you let her down easy , Ryan .'

Ryan dropped his bag on the floor .' I told you that Kelsi and I didn't break up , Jo, and we're not going to . I don't get it , I just cant wrap my head around why you are so hell bent on us being together . Jo, I am not even your type ! I don't have an iota of a Danny Zuko or a Dylan Mckay in me '

A sadness seeped into her eyes at the mention of the bad boy but she blinked away the memory , strolled past him to shut the door allowing them privacy . She didn't trust that Sharpay wouldn't butt into what was happening here .

' I am so over those kind of guys ! They don't really care about me , just my body ! You and I are the same, Ry! We know everything about each other and we are just right for each other ! I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it ! ' pleaded a desperate Josie , reaching out to grip his shirt with her hands ,' why wont you even consider us ? '

Ryan's heart beat a drum in his chest at her nearness and the sensual jasmine of her perfume that made him even more aware of their closeness . This was not good .

' Josie, did you ever wonder why we never tested us out when we were crushing on each other ? It's not as if we couldn't have tried if we wanted but we never took that leap and I don't want to take it now '

' If this is about Kelsi, just ..just don't tell her about us ! We can even be together and she will never be the wiser to us ' urged Josie, feeling as if this was her last chance with him .

The last chance for romance with the man of her dreams . It had to be now or never.

Ryan extricated himself from her hold and pulled off his hat as he paced across the room ignoring the oversized sofa and Josie's sexiness that he was only too aware of . He was still a hot blooded guy and his reaction only normal .

' Gah , how can you even suggest that , Jo ? What happened to your intregity ? Do you think I'm that kind of guy too ? God, I am so in love with Kelsi and you..you want us to have an affair ? Is that it ? '

' If that is the only way I can have you, have your love for just a little while, Ryan, then yes, I am willing to be the other woman in your life ' implored Josie , her own insecurities and numbness pushing her beyond the brink of her needs ,' I'll be going back to California soon and I only want to be with you .'

' I don't love you the way you want me too …..this makes no sense ! ' fumbled Ryan, moving around her as the air between them shifted the heat thick and palpable simmering between them with each counter move from the other ,' I..I cant just be your Frankie to your Connie and everything go back to the right way . Kelsi would never forgive me ! '

' How do you know what you two have is so right , Ryan Evans if we don't take the risk ? It could be me your supposed to be with instead of her ….' murmured Josie , planting a fingernail on his chest to stop him from running from her ,' stop over thinking us .'

' Don't '

' You protest too much, Ryan ' Josie nibbled kisses against his lips ,' just feel '

Her lips were powerful against his as Ryan opened his mouth to protest when lust jumped from his belly overriding everything else and in his lapse of judgment overwhelmed him in the heat and intensity of the moment . Josie's kisses weren't sweet and playful like Kelsi's but hungry and assertive and he got caught up in the wantoness as she guided them to the sofa , pushing him down on it and moving her curves close to him .

'Say you want me , Ryan '

Josie kissed him hotly .' Ryan , I knew you felt the same way I do ! '

Unbidden a picture of Kelsi's face entered his mind as guilt hit him hard in the gut as Ryan wretched the sexy young woman off of his lap as he swiped a hand across his mouth , disgusted with himself .

' No ! Dammit , no ! This ends now , Josie ! This cant happen again ! If I mean anything , anything at all to you, please just go back to L.A. and leave me the hell alone '

Cried Ryan, anguish and guilt pervading his brain as he stood up to leave her ,' If you breathe a word of this to anyone , our friendship is over .'

Feeling lower than pond scum , Ryan went to his bedroom to brood and ponder the consequences of his stupidity . His own honor had disappeared when he needed it the most and now he was very afraid he had destroyed his own relationship with Kelsi before they even really had a chance to get serious .

What had he done ?

Could Kelsi ever forgive him or were they doomed never to be together once more ?


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer : I still don't own High School Musical, East high School, or Roswell .

Ryan felt like an ass .

Ryan stared hard at the cell phone on his nightstand then slid his gaze towards the framed photograph on himself and Kelsi and wished he could go back to yesterday to change everything . Make things right and handle the situation with Josie once and for all .

Who was he trying to kid ? Ryan knew he was an ass and deserving of whatever punishment his sweet Kelsi dished out to him , once he explained how he had made a horrible mistake by letting himself get seduced by Josie's sexiness .

Why the hell had he had restraint on the beach but once back home , it was as if there was a sizzle, a pull between himself and Josie and then he had been kissing her .

Ryan had stopped before it could go any further and was appalled at his own behavior !

He didn't love Josie . Ryan knew this deep in his heart where his feelings for Kelsi resided and wrestled with himself about his betrayal. He didn't want to be with Josie , he'd just lost his control for a few minutes , and he'd taken control of the situation immediately . Ryan hoped like hell his old friend had taken him to his word and was packing for California and get as far away from New Mexico as possible .

He contemplated not telling Kelsi what had happened as a tight knot settled hard in his stomach as he bit down on his lip . Damn ! That would be lying and Ryan had promised he wouldn't lie to her .

It was just a little white lie, an omission of truth , of something that would just hurt her , and God , he was a total jerk !

Kelsi had called earlier this morning leaving him a cheerful, sweet message letting him know she would be working for a few hours at the halfway house with her mom then was meeting up with Martha for a little mini girls day shopping trip .She missed him.

Ryan felt like screaming but knew it wouldn't help solve anything right now .

He drug a hand through his blonde hair making it stand on end , let out a pitiful groan for a man, and kicked the nearby desk cursing a blue streak when it didn't do anything but sting his toes . Ryan sucked in a breath and wished for someone to share his mess with that wouldn't string him up by his feet or murder him on the spot .

Which was exactly what Troy Bolton would do to him and Chad would probably help out of like male solidarity or the Bro Code .

Ryan heard the familiar yippy sounds of his sisters dog and was debating on whether to risk slinking downstairs to drown his sorrows in coffee and hide until he figured out his game plans . Didn't the clumsy hero always find a way to turn the horrible accident around for the better and win his loves heart back in the end ? Ryan just needed to move past this massive amount of guilt holding him down and figure it out . Kelsi was the most special person in his life , he had spent a good half hour yesterday on the beach telling her exactly how he felt , and they had managed to get through to each other so she could end things with Maxwell not so long ago . It wasn't unreasonable to think they could get through his hurdle now .

Kelsi wasn't like other girls , she didn't fly off the handle, she barely yelled and she was a class act all the way around . She would understand the kiss had been meaningless .

Sharpay let her dog down on the carpeted halls and turned towards her younger brothers bedroom door, rapping her knuckles once on it before opening the door to find Ryan looking as deflated as a balloon . Guilt splayed across every inch of his expressive face and she literally moved inside the room, slamming the door behind her .

The blonde looked her brother up and down and wagged a pink polished fingernail in his chest .

' What did you do, Ryan ? '

Ryan picked up the phone , looked at it, then put it down again .

' Has Josie packed her suitcases and left yet , Sis ? After last night , I suggested that it would be just, you know, better for us all if she went back to L.A.'

Sharpay pursed her lips , carefully , and shook her head .' Josie is having brunch at the club with Mother and Daddy . What exactly happened last night ? I thought you finally handled this thing between you two on the beach '

Ryan looked balefully at his twin .' I should have risked the humiliation , it would have been easier on me. ' He began to pace restlessly around the room, head spinning .' I am just as much hot blooded guy as Zeke or the guys , you know ? I can do stupid , very dumb things because sometimes we're just idiots and it doesn't have to mean what you girls usually think it means at all .'

Sharpay furrowed her brows as she folded her arms across her chest .' If you tell me that you slept with Josie, Ryan, I swear to God, I will kill you myself "

Ryan gave her a pained look , feeling miserable all the more .' I didn't sleep with her ! We just kissed ! I lost my mind for like a minute but it doesn't mean that I want to be with Josie instead of Kelsi ! '

Sharpay pursed her lips , scowling at him .' No, it means your as much a pig as the next guy ! Josie is heartbroken from her break up and is in this weird , funky delusion that you are her soul mate and will save her from herself or something ! '

' What ? Josie was making no sense jabbering about soul mates and us but she gets carried away ! It's her defensive mechanism . I told her with as much honesty as I could muster after being a world class jerk that I didn't want to be with her .'

Ryan's blue eyes glazed with uncertainty .' How can I fix this , Sis ? Kelsi and I thought we were being so mature about not breaking up after the beach thing and not barely even 24 hours later, I betrayed her .'

' First, get a grip ,' ordered Sharpay, plopping down gracefully on the edge of his bed ,' Stop with all the dramatics ! Kelsi will know your guilty for sure if you keep acting like this much of an idiot .' She pressed her hand to her bridge of her nose, trying to come up with a suitable scheme to help her younger brother ,' Are you absolutely sure its just dumb male lust and attraction to Josie ? I mean, realistically , you can finish each others sentences ….its sticky .'

' You don't think I know all of this ? I've done nothing but think about me and Jo since last night ! My old crush on her, her old crush on me , but we're not little kids anymore and as wonderful as Josie is , I don't want to be with her . I just messed up '

As mistakes went , this was a hell of one !

Sharpay whacked him lightly in the chest .' So your solution was to what, order Josie to pack her bags and go back to Hollywood ? '

' And not tell anyone but yes' admitted Ryan , pulling at the collar of his tee shirt as if it were a too tight noose around his neck ,' It sounded reasonable at two in the morning "

Sharpay heaved a heavy sigh , resigned that interfering couldn't be helped here or her brother was in for a world of hurt . Maybe Zeke could talk to him man to man and figure out the best way to deffuse the situation before the rest of the Wildcats found out and tried to kill Ryan .

' I will have another chat with Josie once she gets back from brunch ,' offered Sharpay, graciously ,' make my last plea and hope for the best . Maybe I can talk to Mother and I don't know, if she could help me make Josie see her delusion , we might stand a chance at saving your hide, at least .'

' Thanks . I appreciate it, you have no idea how much but what about Kelsi ? She has this whole day planned and I cant just ruin it by breaking her hear '

Ryan buried his hands in his face, groaned , out loud .' I made a promise to her '

Sharpe patted his shoulder, sympathetic .' It's going to be your funeral no matter what happens , I'm afraid . Putting off telling your girlfriend you cheated on her is only going to make things worse in the long run .'

' What if I told Kelsi that I loved her ? I havent told her yet , I've been waiting for the right time , and I didn't want to scare her off '

' Now wouldn't be that time either, Ry, unless you want her to hate you more '

Ryan felt as if someone had beaten the tar right out of him .' You don't know that ..I mean, Kelsi could forgive me because she is a forgiving person .'

' I'm sorry, Ryan, I really am, but I doubt that is going to be your luck . It'll be less difficult if you just go to Kelsi and tell her the truth right off '

' Why couldn't you suggest some brilliant scheme that will have to work so I don't lose the girl ? Those were supposed to be your specialty , you know ' accused Ryan, half hearted . ' You are the Queen of Schemes '

' Your not the only person who has changed here, Ryan, I have too ' She sent him a small smile and leaned over to hug him ,' I'm sorry. For whatever happens between you and Kelsey, even if you did cause it, I am truly sorry '

' Just shoot me ' Ryan fell back on the bed, staring at his ceiling .

' Don't be a baby ' sang out his sister as she strolled out of his room to retrieve her pet and put together breakfast before calling her boyfriend .

Maybe Zeke could put everything in perspective better than she could but Sharpay was afraid Ryan wouldn't have a prayer of saving his relationship with Kelsi .

No girl was that understanding .

' Hi '

Kelsi opened the front door , bag slung over her shoulder , keys in her hand as she prepared to spend a few hours working at the halfway house and hoping a jam session with two her the kids in her music appreciation class would make them open up to her .

Music was a powerful tool and the lyrics provided the emotional connection between people . She liked helping her friends and got excited to share a part of herself through the song and be comfortable with it .

Still focused on her thoughts the composer was taken aback to find Maxwell Donovan on her doorstop dressed in a pair of casual khakis , a blue button down, and holding a bouquet of red roses , a chagrined expression on his face .

' Kelsi '

A pit of doubt mingled with fear danced in Kelsi's stomach .' Max, what are you doing here ? '

He offered her the roses .' These are for you .Sort of apology flowers , if you will .'

Max had been so set in his ways he hadn't realized until recently the price he would pay from the distance between himself and his lovely muse . His anger and indignation though rightly deserved as it had been hadn't suited his needs and felt as if going back to create a new beginning was the right thing to do. Unlike all of those that had come before , Kelsi had an innocence , a pureness about her , and he needed to contain and control that .

He had been wrong to strong arm tactics on her and so he would try to be humble .

Kelsi accepted the roses , grudgely , but frowned .' I don't understand at all, Max '

' Falling for you hit me hard, Kelsi Nielson,' replied Max, his tone husky ,' I'm used to living in the fast track . I handled everything between us all wrong ….I moved too fast for you .'

Kelsi pushed her glasses up on her nose .' Um, you know I'm still with Ryan '

There was the hazy of rage roiling about but Max tamped it down . Focus .

' I'm aware you are with the dancer ,' continued Max , reaching out to touch a rose petal ,' I was very mad , furious when you ended things between us , and I handled things like a jackass . I hate all of this God awful tension between us at school and rehearsal so I was hoping we could start over again ? '

Kelsi stepped back, wanting desperately to trust in this charming Maxwell , glanced down to her wrist where the bruise had long faded . This seemed more like the exciting guy from New York with confidence and certainty but she couldn't forget his earlier threats .

' W-what about the threats ? You …" She lowered her voice so her Mom wouldn't overhear from the kitchen ,' you put your hands on me . You..you threatened to hurt my friends and Ryan …..how am I supposed to believe you now ? '

' I let my temper take over and I regret it more than you could ever understand ,' Max held open his palms in a helpless gesture ,' I am so unbelievably sorry . The threats were idle as I would never actually hurt anyone . My Mother would disown me and I was hurting , I think I just wanted you to feel hurt too . East High is a small school, Kelsi, and this tension in the theatre between all of us is ridiculous . Will you please accept my apology ? Can we start over and try to be friends ? '

Kelsi played with the black and white scarf that kept her hair pulled back off her face and deliberated of his plea. Max seemed so earnest , so sincere, and it would make life so much more easier . It was exhausting worrying all of the time and it abated her own fears that she had been so wrong in her judgment .

It had just taken a long time but this brought back her hope in people .

' Honestly , you mean it ? I mean, your acting awfully different from the Dr .Jekyll and Mr. Hyde you've been portraying lately '

' You're a hard girl to get over, Kelsi ,' admitted Max, with a light chuckle ,' we've already established I handled us badly . I promise I'll even be nice to your boyfriend from now on '

' Alright , then I suppose I accept your apologies ' agreed a reluctant Kelsi, extending a hand ,' thanks again for the flowers .'

Max took her hand into his , brushed a finger over her thumb then dropped it .

' Thanks . I assure you, you wont regret it , Kelsi '

' I certainly hope not ,' Kelsi turned to place the flowers on the hall table ,' um, I hate to be rude but I'm going to be late for work .'

' Of course ,' Max let her pass as she stepped onto the porch, closing the door behind her ,' maybe we could get together sometime and talk shop . Compare ideas on the score for the musical ? '

' Sure ' Kelsi called as she climbed in the jetta , with a wave backed out of the driveway with Max's gaze following after her ,' well, this is a weird morning .'

Maybe things were looking up for the better after all .

************************************HSM*****************************

Lava Springs Country Club

Derby sipped her mimosa , watched from the table as Vance took his coffee with his golfing cronies , and sighed . She slid her glance towards Josie noting the young woman merely picked at the Eggs Benedict , her face pinched , as if she were troubled . With Eileen in Greece , she felt it was her duty to make sure everything was alright .

' I suppose we've lost Vance for the rest of the day ,' muttered Derby, knowingly ,' Sunday golf I imagine is on his agenda for this afternoon .' She took a bite of her own eggs, chewed thoughtfully then broached the subject of the kids outing ,' I had so hoped Ryan and Sharpay would have been up for joining us this morning. It must have been late when you got in from your trip , I suppose .'

' It was a very intriguing day ' Josie reached for her orange juice ,' Derby, you know your son better than anyone . I wondered if you might help me shed some light on a rather confusing time for me ? '

Derby folded her hands in her lap then gave the young woman her attention.

' I wasn't aware there was anything that would trouble you and my son ? You've always been the best of friends since you were children . I hope Vance's outdated ideas hasn't caused a rift between you two ….I swear the man is taking lessons from the Ewing's .'

Josie screwed up her courage .' Ryan kissed me back last night and now he just wants me to up and go back home as if nothing happened . He refuses to even try to be in a relationship with me …he isn't mean , I don't understand .'

One part of her had actually started packing a bag last night but her pride had refused to let her continue . Oh, Josie knew she would have to go back home soon but right now living in this small town world felt right and real to her .

Ryan was real .

There were no games or angles to play here in New Mexico .

' Oh heavens ,' Derby rose ,' why don't we go into the sitting room and discuss this in private, dear ? Too many prying eyes who love to gossip and our waiter has a class or two at school with Ryan and Sharpay '

' I suppose '

Derby led her houseguest into a small sitting room of f the main dining room and gestured her to the mauve colored settee as she closed the double doors behind them .

She knew the kids had something going on but they were teenagers , none of the twins had cared to share , and she hadn't pried figuring it would work itself out .

' At least it wouldn't be the gossip rags ' managed a torn Josie , thinking of the hot kisses she and Ryan had shared together then a momentary pang of hurt from Kyle dismissal of her weeks ago ,' this is all normal here . I don't have to worry about my image .'

Derby busied herself making tea , listening .' Is this about your life back in L.A. , dear, or about this kiss between you and my son ? I'm afraid I am out of the loop again because unless I am sorely mistaken , Ryan is with Kelsi .'

' Are you telling me you two are together now ? What exactly happened at the park ? '

Josie tried to swallow the lump that took up residence in her throat .' Ryan and I finally connected on a new level ,' continued on Josie, nearly pleading with the older woman to be more understanding of her plight than her twins had been to her ,' he is running away from us that is why he wants me to leave '

' Did Ryan tell you that in those words ? I would like to believe that my son wouldn't want to hurt or lead you on and I know he cares very deeply about Kelsi '

Josie stood on wobbly heels , feeling more like the troubled Lorna than herself , and the gravity of her love life . It should have been a no brainer , it should have been easier , it shouldn't make her feel like a troublemaker .

Oh, she had schemed , she had plotted , but it was in the name of love so that had to count in the books .

' We kissed and it was perfect but Ryan doesn't even want us to try to be together ,' She moved across the room to look out the window where the pool was being cleaned ,' your his mother , I thought you might have some insight I might have missed .'

Oh boy , she should have brought her cocktail with her , this was a doozie !

' I cant speak for my son but perhaps he doesn't want to ruin your friendship ,' went on Derby , pouring the tea and handing the young woman a cup ,' I wouldn't want to make light of anyone's feelings here but perhaps it was just a test to see if you two were compactable together .'

' We're good together '

' Your in love with my son but the questions remains does he love you back in the same manner ? '

' He could if he actually tried to be with me , I know it ! All he talks about is that little shy composer as if that is the romance of the damn century ! The girl is boring ! ' exclaimed a frustrated Josie , winding down from her hurt ,' I thought we were finally happening ! I thought we could have it all before I went back home .'

She had made herself believe that she could make Ryan love her if she schemed and seduced and tried hard enough . Now as she sat with his mom at their cozy country club, the stark realization was that this wasn't some smart teen drama , and as much as Josie wanted Ryan to be that cheesy hero , that wasn't going to happen .

She couldn't force love , if she could have then Kyle would have returned her feelings .

' Is there trouble back home ? Are you looking for a reason to stay in New Mexico ? I thought your father mentioned you start filming for your television series in a few weeks back in Hollywood '

' No, nothing I cant handle ,' breathed in Josie , blinking through her mascara coated lashes to keep the tears at bay ,' filming and the press events are coming up soon and I wont have a moment to myself . ' She made a clicking sound with her lips ,' just the competitive fast track on a hot new teen soap . Even if I've somehow managed to make all of Sharpay and Ryan's friends hate my guts , it's still not the same as in L.A.'

' Dear ,' Derby placed a sympathetic hand on the young woman's arm ,' none of that is going to magically be fixed by staying in New Mexico . As charming and kind as Ryan can be , Josie , a kiss isn't a promise . If he isn't chasing you back, I think you must believe he made a mistake and just leave it well enough alone .'

Josie's red lip trembled slightly .' I was his true love once .'

' Everything including crushes are easier as children ,' Derby gathered her into a hug ,' I'm hardly an expert on matters of the heart but creating all this drama and hoopla over Ryan isn't the way to go. You cant force him to be in love with you .'

Ironic how that had been eerily similar to what Sharpay and Zeke had suggested to her that she had foolishly ignored . Somehow the twins mother forced her to see the reality behind the magic that Josie had created and made herself believe .

' God,' she let out a shuddered breath, the truth finally sinking in ,' I've been a fool .'

Josie brushed at a loose red hair , pushed it away from her side and gathered her reserve of strength she had thought she had misplaced in California . It pained her in the worse possible way to realize she had let her own shattered confidence over Kyle being so careless of her love to her forceful driven belief that making Ryan Evans the great soul mate of her life would somehow make her life perfect .

Only perfect only existed in the lives and loves inexplixicity bound together through the teen dramas that her own life was wrapped up into as an actress . My God, Josie had botched up everything from day one in New Mexico and taken advantage of a friendship that meant the world to her by making it more than it ever could be .

Now it was pass the time for her to deal with the consequences of her own actions and start taking better control of her own life . Josie wasn't the hapless , troubled heroine she portrayed and with shame, the actress understood she had gone too far , Abby Morgan far .

Derby searched Josie's face carefully .' Josie ? '

' I know what I need to do know , Derby, so thank you for being so honest with me ,' managed Josie , folding her hands in her lap,' I'll do what I can to make amends if I can then I think I'd best go back to California .'

Derby was tempted to inquire about the details but chose to leave it be . She would have to trust Josie's judgment was right and she was able to mend fences . Perhaps once the young woman returned home , she could begin working on mending the rift between Vance and Ryan without outside interference from an old family friend .

' I think that is a very wise decision, young lady '

Josie prayed it wasn't one that was too late .

******************************HSM********************************

All I wanna do is be with you

Only you

There isn't nothing I would do just to be with you ' sang Kelsi, softly as she played the song on the second hand piano at the halfway house while Honey and Brad played along with her on their own instruments ,' all I want to do is be with you .'

Brad lowered his guitar to his side and smiled tentatively at the pretty brunette.

' Nice , Kelsey, ' commented the sophomore who attended East High but since he was dealing with parental issues , Brad was residing here ,' sappy . You write this for you and that cocky boyfriend of yours ? '

Honey, a wide eyed blonde from Roswell , looked at the young man through her bangs .

' Brad , don't ! '

A ghost of a small smile lifted the corners of Kelsi's mouth at Brian's description of her boyfriend . She liked to think Ryan was confident rather than cocky but maybe others saw him differently than she did .

' Ryan isn't that cocky ,' explained Kelsi, good naturally ,' have you seen him in his mascot costume ? Trust me , he isn't the least bit cocky at all .'

Brad shrugged .' Ryan struts around school like the rich bastard he is , like he is better than everyone there , just like his sister . I don't get how you could date the guy, Kelsi .'

Honey gasped .' Brad , be nice ! We're supposed to be jamming not ..not insulting Kelsi's boyfriend '

Brad lifted his shoulders then dropped them .' She wants us to share with her our private stuff so I figure it works both ways . Stop being such a baby , Hope .'

Kelsi didn't know how their music session could have taken such a fast turn to horrible so quickly . Things had been going well and they were all having fun and now it felt as if she was on the hot seat in regards of her relationship with Ryan .

' Actually, Brad , I wrote this love song for my friends , Troy and Gabriella ,' muttered a flustered Kelsi , trying to turn it around ,' it has nothing to do with me and Ryan. We weren't even together when I composed this song and maybe it might seem that Ryan is , well, uh, confident , I know he doesn't feel like that . He's changed a lot , trust me .'

' Why should we ? I mean, your hanging with the popular , cool kids and your boyfriend …..did you know I couldn't even get into drama my freshman year because he and his snooty sister controlled it ? '

Kelsi swallowed the lump of nerves in her throat .' I..I didn't know that , I'm sorry , Brad, but Ms. Darbus changed all of that last year . Drama is different this year , I know .'

She fiddled with the sheet music , recognizing a break through was happening with Brad right now and fretted that she was handling the situation all wrong . She wasn't a counselor , there were others here who did that, but Kelsey was afraid if she went to go get one then Brad would shut down on her about his own problems .

It felt as if he had a lot of anger which he was directing at Ryan it seemed though Kelsi imagined that the younger student probably hadn't ever spoken to him at all .

Brad sneered at her .' I bet you do '

Before Kelsi could respond to the accusation in his tone , a knock on the door cut through the tension in the lounge and she heard a quiet Honey let out a relieved sigh to be saved by the bell, so to speak . Composing herself, the pianist rose to open the door where Ryan stood, cap clutched in his hands and an unreadable expression on his handsome face .

' Hi '

Kelsi placed a hand on her heart , sighing a little .' Ryan , hi , your timing couldn't be more perfect . I thought you had brunch with your parents at the club today ' She glanced back behind her, signaled to Brenda , the head counseler that she was stepping outside and led Ryan down to the front steps ,' This has been the weirdest morning , Ryan, you wouldn't even believe it . First , Max stops by my house to apologize for being a jerk .'

Ryan placed the cap on his head, not really listening to her talkas he reached for her hands .' I'm really sorry for bugging you while your at work, Kelsi, but I couldn't wait to see you .'

He rubbed his hands gently over hers and tried to meet her gaze . He noticed the question in her eyes at his strange behavior and felt worse than scum . Man up, dude .

Kelsi tilted her head, slightly , and lifted her face to peer up at him .' Now your acting weird , Ryan , why is that ? I thought we were alright after we talked everything through at the beach or is it something different ? '

The air was warm around them but suddenly Kelsi felt the cold seep into her from her toes as she played with the hem of her sunflower halter top , nervously . She felt his hands tighten on hers and suddenly Kelsi was very afraid .

' Why are you here , Ryan ? Why are you beating around the bush ? ' She wanted to jerk her hands away from his as is she could protect herself from whatever it was he was so obviously afraid to tell her . Clearly , it was bad judging by the emotions that were swirling around in his blue eyes and she did pull her hands away from him this time .

Ryan felt like throwing up the longer he kept his guilt to himself and had rehearsed a dozen ways to tell her the truth on his way over here . Now standing before Kelsi, all of the things he meant to say sounded all wrong . He let out a jerky breath .

' You know that I'm crazy about you, Kelsi . Don't you ? I want to be so much more than I am when I am with you ' rambled on Ryan , stepping forward to place his hands on her shoulders ,' the thing is …I screwed up badly last night .'

Kelsi froze going very still and their eyes held .' Oh ? '

It wasn't what she wanted to say , God, she didn't even know what she wanted to say right now only that it felt as if something tenuous was between them . Kelsi took a step back from him , her throat suddenly dry as a dust storm , and demanded an answer .

' Am I suppose to guess what happened ? I'm not very good at playing games, Ryan ,' Kelsi's voice cracked slightly as she folded her arms in a protective manner ,' you know I don't like them . ' She tried to steady herself for the truth and wished he would just get on with it ,' you didn't come down to see me as some grand romantic gesture '

She felt a tug in her throat .' If you don't want to be with me anymore , just say it '

Ryan felt frustration along the edges of his emotions and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans . He kicked absently at a rock , shaking his head , angrily .

Damn, it might had been easier if he had waited a few days , gotten it together more then waited until they were alone at school to talk with her in the music room but there was no going back now .

' Kelsey, no , no ,' insisted Ryan , his voice husky with emotion ,' that is the last thing I want . Look we agreed not to lie to each other and ..and you know I was sort of attracted to Josie because I'm human and an idiot . ' He wished she would let him touch her instead it felt as if they were hundreds of miles apart from each other ,' it was late and I didn't think …it was just kissing . I swear to you, I don't want to be with her '

All of the hope that Kelsi had been feeling that morning shattered right there on the steps of her workplace and took her heart as well. Immense waves of hurt mingled with anger followed by a strong bout of dissapointment rounding out her insecurities that she wasn't good enough . In one instant , Kelsi was alone again .

Her voice was thin when she finally spoke .' Clearly our ideas about what makes a lie are different, Ryan ' She trembled and prayed that he wouldn't notice ,' I was so..happy to be with you, I guess I let myself believe you yesterday . That's on me .'

Ryan tried to reach for her but Kelsi held up her hands as to ward him off .' I never lied to you, sweetheart ! I don't want to be with Josie , I just lost my head ! They didn't mean anything ! I kissed her , its not as if I slept with her'

Ryan cringed realizing his mistake immediately .' We can talk some more and work this out, Kelsi . I know that we can and I want too '

' Is that suppose to make it alright then , Ryan ? ' She felt tears well up in her eyes but refused to let them fall around him ,' maybe Josie was right that I'm just a phase for you, Ryan ? You know what , I don't want you to answer that and I'll just make it uncomplicated for you , it's over between us .'

Ryan's blue eyes clouded with pain and something else .' Kelsi, please, don't '

Kelsi wrapped her arms around herself and refused to give in to her wobbly knees and the thundering pain in her chest that felt as if someone was stomping on her chest . She knew there was a slim chance that Ryan would change his mind about them but she hadn't wanted to accept it . Now she would have to if she could just get him to walk away from her so that she could break down .

.

' I'm not doing this anymore with you, Ryan . Please, just go ! '

Ryan stared at her , wounded , his head screaming at him to tell her of his love for her but his sisters earlier words kept them from saying the words . She wouldn't believe him and really he couldn't expect her to . He wanted to fold her into her arms and promise her that he would do everything in his power to make things right between them again but couldn't . Something shifted in him and Ryan was at a complete loss now .

' I'm sorry . Can we maybe talk in a few days ? '

Kelsi felt as if there was nothing left inside of her but a hole where her heart had been . She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak to him, and waited until she watched him get in the car and drive away did she lower herself to sit on the steps , buried her face in her knees , sobbing and tried to forget the tears mirrored in Ryan's eyes as well .

Kelsi was a broken girl .

Silence and quiet

Again in my life

Far from these moments

Passion and truth

We were about before these shadows stole the beats of our hearts

After all that we have been through

I can only look at you

Through the eyes you lied to

I'm givin up, giving up this fight .

.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Nope , I still don't own HSM , Roswell, or any Couples that might somehow make it into this story .

The hurt was like an ax to her chest that someone kept repeatedly hitting her with , it twisted Kelsi's stomach into knots, and threatened to make her sick . She should have expected the break up, should have prepared herself for Ryan to change his mind about her , and tried to work up to the mad . It was buried underneath the insecurities , the aching heart, and her own guilt in the matter of their break up.

Kelsi sat half on, half off the piano bench, eyes red rimmed and puffy from the tears she had cried earlier , as she played the mournful keys of 'I Never Saw Blue Like This Before ' and berated herself for the angst ridden song choice .

What good use was it torturing herself ?

Ryan didn't want her and it was foolish of her to believe that they could be together .

Hadn't she warned herself of this exact thing over the summer when she first started allowing herself to think of Ryan Evans differently than before .

' Kelsi, there you are ! ' The door to her bedroom burst open bringing in a frantic looking Martha with Taylor and Gabriella hot on her heels as they noticed the closed curtains and caught the end of Kelsi's pity party tune of the afternoon .

' What happened between you and Ryan ? We came as soon as I got your text ' announced Martha as Taylor moved to open the curtains to bring light into the room .

' We were with Martha ,' informed Taylor ,' hope you don't mind having me and Gabi tag along . We just want to help, honey '

Gabriella shut the door firmly and turned on the light .' You and Ryan were all good when we left the park last night . What could have possibly happened between the two of you since then , Kels? '

Kelsi tossed her hat across the top of the piano , it landed on the framed picture of herself and Ryan and she felt the tears began to well in her eyes once more .

God , could I get any more pathetic ?

The composer dropped her head down on the top of the piano with a sob . There was such intense pressure in her chest making it difficult to breathe and oh God, why did she have to go and fall in love with the jerk in the first place ?

Martha slid on the bench beside her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, tightly .

' Kelsi, sweetie, you want to tell us what Ryan did ? We're here for you and we are not going anywhere '

Kelsi gulped past another sob, resting her head on her best friends shoulder and wished she could turn back time to when she hated Ryan . It would have been easier , better .

It wouldn't feel as if she were dying on the inside .

Gabriella handed her a box of tissues .' I'm going to go downstairs and make you a nice pot of hot tea to settle your nerves .'

Taylor snatched up the framed photograph moving it out of her friends sight and joined her on the other side of the bench in solidarity . She reached out to squeeze Kelsi's hand and searched for a way to make things less awful for her friend .It was situations such as these that reminded her of why it had taken her so long to take a leap into dating Chad in the first place and was thankful her own relationship was on solid ground now .

' You don't have to talk about it right now , if it's too hard for you. You can just cry and we'll all just have a good cry with you .'

Kelsi sniffled and felt a fresh wave of anguish wrack her body .' I am sooo dumb ! Why didn't I listen to any of you when I started getting feelings for the ass over the summer ? I should have just kept them to myself and I wouldn't be hurting so much ….'

Martha kissed the top of her head .' Hiding your feelings isn't who you are , Kelsi, and the time that you did , well, you were going crazy. You cant help it you fell in love anymore than any of us could , love just is .'

' All of this time I had doubts about the whole Josie thing but I tried not to let it get to me ,' confessed Kelsi, pushing back the emotion that clogged her throat ,' I didn't listen to anybody . I believed what Ryan told me , that they were just friends and I believed him at the beach too. I was proud of myself for being so adult and trusted that Ryan and I could really focus on our relationship .We were good .'

Gabriella has paused at the door listening and felt her heart give for her friend . Guilt itched within her as she thought of her fight with Troy regarding the very thing that was so obviously tearing their friend apart on the inside .

' It was Josie again, wasn't it ? Did she seduce Ryan this time ? '

Taylor shot her a warning look .' Gab , stop it '

Kelsi rubbed her face and felt the tears drying on her cheeks but met her friends question head on . If she couldn't confide in her friends she didn't know how she would survive .

Moving to Paris or Bora Bora seemed impossible and silly even for her .

' I don't know what she did besides kiss Ryan,' snapped Kelsi through an edge of temper surfacing beyond the hurt and the pain ,' Ryan showed up at my work today and I thought it was so sweet of him to surprise me . The bastard was quick to tell me how much he cares about me , gotta remind me how he'd told me right to my face about his attraction to Josie and how this kiss they apparently shared didn't mean anything because he didn't sleep with her .'

God, she was going to be sick !

She cut off herself , managed a shaky breath as the three young women let out righteous gasps of disgust and indignation . Taylor cursed succinctly under her breath and if looks could have killed and Ryan had been available , Martha would have murdered him on the spot .

' The son of a bitch actually had the balls to say that it wasn't so bad since Evans didn't sleep with the bitch ? He is so beyond dead '

Kelsi couldn't see through the lenses of her glasses, removed the frames, and placed them on the counter to lean into her friends for comfort .

' Yes and somehow I think that makes it worse, you know ? Does that mean Ryan would sleep with Josie ? God, I'm such a stupid idiot for falling for his act ! Why didn't I see it ? Ryan and Josie know each other better than he and I know each other and it isn't as if she hasn't been telling me to my face that she and Ry have a history together .'

Gabriella closed her eyes and really listened to her sweet friend as the pleas and the desperate need for a friend - oh God, Josie had used and played her in an effort to break up Ryan and Kelsi . She had been so caught up in understanding being the new girl in town and the confusion of a relationship , she had wronged a dear friend by trusting Josie .

' I think I'm going to make that tea now '

Kelsi lifted her red rimmed eyes and tried a thin smile .' Not the English tea, please , Gabriella , Ryan got it for me . You can throw that away '

' Got it ,' declared Gabriella , sending her a warm smile,' I'll toss the tea in the trash '

As Gabriella headed downstairs to the kitchen, Kelsi curled up on her friends lap and tried to work through her feelings . Thank God she hadn't actually shared her true feelings with Ryan because he certainly didn't deserve them . She would just wallow and take the time to figure out the best way to unlove him .

' I should have known this was going to happen - I mean, sure, Ryan is sweet and charming but that confidence can be cocky and he acts like he doesn't know what to do around girls but he does with all the charm and that smile that makes you go all melty . Plus he's an Evans - really why didn't you all stop me ? '

Taylor patted her leg , sympathetically .' Ryan is scum of the Earth and right now we can hate him for you. I'll put him on the top of my list '

' I don't know how I can manage seeing him at school and working with him at practice . I don't know if I can do it , I don't know if I can be that mature and go back to being just friends …I don't even want to see him right now '

Martha stroked her hair and handed her another tissue .' You don't worry about it right now , Kelsi . Leave that to us and we'll handle it '

Kelsi fought another onslaught of the hurt .' He didn't even try to stay and fight for us either . Ryan could tell off Max so we could have a chance but when it comes down to me and him when it makes a difference , he walks away .'

' Coward '

' Cold '

It didn't matter if she was being irrational, it was unimaginable hurt to the nigh and she felt hopeless and lost like a shell of the Kelsi she used to be . It might take a while but somehow she would take everything back and move on from her love for him .

Her cell phone rang alerting them from the song that it was Ryan checking on her .

' I don't want to talk to him '

' I've got this ' Taylor picked up her friends cell phone and stepped outside into the hallway so Kelsi wouldn't have to listen ,' Ryan '

Ryan's voice cracked over the phone .' Taylor , you have to let me speak with Kelsi . Is she alright ? She wanted me to walk away and I did but I shouldn't have ….please '

' Kelsi doesn't want to talk or see you right now , Ryan ,' said Taylor in a cool and efficient voice ,' we gave you the benefit of the doubt because we thought you changed . Clearly you're a much better actor than we gave you credit for since you fooled all of us into thinking you were a good guy . Go back to scheming with your sister and hooking up with Josie and leave Kelsi the hell alone '

Ryan stared, perplexed at his phone and winced .' I have changed ! I still don't want Josie , things just got out of control , and she hung up on me . Crap '

Ryan sat in his car outside the Nielson house staring at his phone in his hand and at the window to Kelsi's room and feared this time that his honesty had broken them .

He didn't know how to get them back and worried that Kelsi wouldn't want him anymore .

**************************East high School *****************************

Ryan drove in circles through town afraid to go home and face the wrath of Sharpay when she found out what had happened , couldn't handle being around Josie , and felt as if his life was unraveling . He contemplated sneaking into his fathers office and helping himself to the scotch in his bar to numb the pain but knowing his luck, the old man would catch him and it would suck about a hundred times more .

He wondered into Hubs , ordered himself a chocolate shake and tried to figure out how he could repair the damage to his relationship with Kelsi . He'd done a lot of thinking and knew he had messed up royally on the Josie front but he was human .

Hiding it from Kelsi would have been worse and didn't that count for something ?

' Dude , this might not be the safest place for you right now ,' Chad slid into the booth across from his forlorn friend ,' Taylor just sent out a damn list and your right on the top of it . Getting out of New Mexico might be better .'

Ryan twirled the straw and glanced up at him .' So you heard what happened ? '

' Yeah , I got the bulletin . You were a dick, kissed but didn't sleep with Josie and confessed all including the non having sex with part to Kelsi who , of course , broke up with you . Dude , what the hell did you think was going to happen ? '

Ryan spread his palms wide and shrugged .' I promised Kelsi I wouldn't lie to her and if I omitted the truth , lying . I'd just prove I was still the same guy who used to treat her like dirt and hadn't changed and I'm not that guy anymore , I swear to God, I am changed ' insisted Ryan , feeling raw and pained himself .

' I went over all this with my sister before I talked to Kelsi , Chad '

' No offense to your sister but did you think Kelsi would just forgive and forget ? Your little pal Josie has been doing on number about you and her being cozy since she got here to Kelsi and freaking anyone who would listen to her whine ' pointed out Chad , matter of fact .

Ryan scrubbed his hands through his face and tried to focus .' How is Kelsi ? Taylor wouldn't let me talk to her and God, I know I hurt her but would it kill your girlfriend to let me know how she is doing '

Chad shot him a dubious look .' Hey, your lucky Martha is over there or you'd have a foot in the grave , Evans . Look from what I got from Taylor , Kelsi isn't doing so hot right now so maybe you just need to dial it back and figure out what you do want .'

Ryan pushed the shake away and Chad reached for it .' I want Kelsi '

' You'd better be sure , man ,' decided Chad , somberly ,' I don't think this time is going to be at all easy convincing Kelsi that you aren't a lying piece of shit . Give her the space that she needs right now until we get like a sign from the girls '

Ryan gaped hopelessly at the jock.' Our lockers are next to each other and not to mention we have the musical together . I cant just drop out and I don't think Kelsi would do that either so we'll be working together .'

' You fucked up, Evans, you figure it out '

' I don't know how '

After listening to what might be constructed as a pep talk from Dan forth , Ryan conceded to his misery and headed home with the best intentions of locking himself in his bedroom and figuring out where he had went wrong besides the obvious . Sharpay's car wasn't in the garage so he thanked the heavens for small favors and trudged into the house .

Ryan stopped in the kitchen for a Coke not noticing his Father in the room with the same idea. Dressed in his usual Sunday brunch of pressed Khakis, a tailored button down shirt, and the perfect silk tie , Vance was every inch the successful businessman that he was known for being . He so wasn't in the mood to handle his Dad right now .

' Son, hey there , we missed you at brunch this morning ' Vance tried to make an attempt to mend the rift that had been growing between them lately .

Ryan yanked a can of Coke from the fridge and tapped the top. ' Got in late from the park, wasn't feeling up to hanging out at the club this morning '

So, it was going to be like pulling a tooth out it seemed - the boy was as hardheaded as his mother and sister . At least Sharpay allowed him to be involved in her life whereas lately Ryan had balked at any say into his own and it was unsettling .

' Josie told your Mother and I that it was a fun trip '

At the mention of Josie, Ryan stiffened up, scowling .' I bet she did .Did Josie also tell you how I stupidly locked lips with her and completely screwed my relationship with Kelsi ? Did she tell you that , Dad ? I know your on board with me and Josie hooking up like a damn business merger ..'

Ryan hurled the can against the kitchen cabinet where it busted sending the fizzy soda in it all over the floor . Anger and guilt from his own stupidity hurled out all at once .

' God, Dad , I worked my butt off over the summer to prove to myself and fucking everyone else that I wasn't my sisters damn poodle , that I had integrity , that I was my own man ! Now because I am a stupid moron , I made a huge mistake with Josie , and now the girl I am in love with kicked me to the curb like she should have because I couldn't lie to her about it ! '

He braced his hands against the kitchen counter and met his fathers steady gaze .

' Taylor and her whole posse of girls are with Kelsi and they wont even let me talk to her , I just need to make sure she is alright . Which I know she isn't because I hurt her and I don't know what the hell I need to do to get her back , Dad '

Ryan hung his head then pushed off of the counter .' I don't know why I let loose like that, you don't care how I feel. ' He opened a drawer for a dishtowel .' I'll clean this mess up before Mom gives me the third degree '

He should have just taken himself over to Troy Bolton's place and let him beat him up , it would have felt better than this constant knowing it was his own fault .

In some of his favorite movies the guy always got the girl then wound up running away from her but that wasn't Ryan. Sure being in love was messy, complicated , and there were rules and codes he didn't know existed but he didn't want to run away either .

Was this what it was like for Gabriella last summer watching Troy with his sister and her scheming ?

Vance put his soda on the counter and tentatively approached his son . ' Your Mom told me a little bit of what has been happening with you lately ,' drawled the older man, cautiously ,' Josie spoke with your mother about it earlier so I think I understand better now how you are feeling . '

' Just freaking great ..' Ryan scrubbed at the floor then stood ,' I'm a cad, I'm a cheater, I'm a damned dog . I shouldn't have kissed Josie in the first place, I knew it as soon as I did it and now I'm paying the price .'

Vance caught his son before Ryan could disappear on him .' Have a seat, son, and why don't we talk about this ' He gestured to the bistro table ,' I think I understand better than you think I do .'

Ryan groaned and tucked his tongue in his cheek. ' No thanks, Dad , I've been yelled and lectured by enough of my friends today and myself . Don't need another rousing lecture of how much a loser and coward I am, I already get it .'

' Sit down, Ryan ' ordered Vance and gently pushed his son into the chair .

' Look I know I'm just as responsible as Josie for this mess I helped create ,' went on Ryan hoping to cut his father off at the pass ,' I'm not blaming her for all of it . Some part of me connected our attraction, our history and probably I did want to see how kissing her would be and I did . It was hot but the world didn't stop turning , my heart didn't roll out of my chest , and when it was over I knew it never changed how I feel about Kelsi '

' Josie's gorgeous and inviting , I'm sure it hasn't been easy,' related Vance, thinking back on his own teenage love affair before Derby ,' you've never been the kind of man to play the field even when you had many opportunities like at the club . '

Ryan rolled his eyes , hissed out a annoyed breath .' Okay , Dad , not one of the girls at the club that acted like they were interested in me were actually interested in getting to no me . Mary Ellen was more interested in me buying her a treatment at the spa or a fancy meal and whatshers name , the blonde , Fiona , was only into me so she could suck up to be one of Sharpay 's little Sharpayettes .'

Ryan couldn't settle , wished he hadn't left his hat in the car .' Kelsi's totally different '

His tone grew thoughtful.' She's so quiet, so caught up in her music , sometimes you think she is so shy but then when something she cares about , its like she is this beautiful, passionate dynamo, Dad . Oh, and she's funny , too '

He took out his cell phone to stare at the picture he'd snapped of her at the piano and felt his heart give and ache . He was completely out of his element to repair the damage .

Vance's own heart constricted for his only son as he now recognized what his wife had been so desperately trying to make him understand . He'd been so caught up in imaging what might have been to have Ryan linked with a Hilton and the press , of the business angle that he had forgotten what mattered the most , his sons happiness .

' You were so caught up in helping Sharpay get Troy whatever he wanted , I guess you never really noticed me . I was feeling really lonely and there Kelsi was , all alone herself, at the piano , because where else would she be ? Given the crappy way I had treated her the year before I was kind of surprised when she started talking to me …..I shouldn't have though because she is sweet .'

' It didn't take much for you to fall in love with her ,' recognized Vance ,taking the cell from his son ,' I'm sorry I didn't know all of this , son . Before all of this drama we'll call it happened , does Kelsi know your in love with her ? '

Ryan stretched out his legs, rubbed the back of his neck, and shrugged .' No , I never told her I loved her . The timing was never right , we hadn't been together that long, and I didn't want to frighten her away from me and under the circumstances I didn't think telling her I loved her was good after I kissed another girl '

' Not unless you have a death wish '

' Well, I'm sure if I wind up dead, Martha Cox will have killed me unless Troy Bolton happens to get to me first , Dad ,' Ryan rose , tired all of the sudden ,' look I know you mean well and this has been shocking but nice . I cant really handle much more right now and just really want to go bury my head in the sand ..'

' I think for now its best if you respect Kelsi's wishes until you can figure a way to prove your love and committed to only her , Ryan ,' replied Vance, sincerely ,' your not the first man to make a monumental mistake and I doubt you'll be the last '

It seemed as if his son was more like him than he believed .

' I could send her flowers but she'd probably send them back to me '

' Stubborn ? '

' Very much stubborn ' Ryan turned and went upstairs to his bedroom ,' she'd probably throw things at my head if I tried to Say Anything to her '

He flipped on the light and was about to plop down on his bed to try to regroup and get his bearings when he noticed Josie sitting in his window seat , her red hair loose about her shoulders and she turned to look at him with a sadness in her violet eyes .

' Dammit, Josie , I cant take much more ! Really, I'm all out , okay ? '

Josie was dressed in a pair of designer jeans and a West Beverly high sweatshirt turned and sent him a face full of her own regrets . Since everything had come round in a circle and because of her heart to heart with Derby, she had come to her own terms .

' I come in peace , Ry, I swear , I am not going to jump you again . Can we talk ? '

Ryan did sit down now and reached for the thin yellow sweater Kelsi had forgotten over here a few days ago and caught the smell of vanilla and wildflowers .

' I'm sorry I'm a jerk, I'm an ass, I'm sorry for the kiss, ' rambled Ryan , wearily ,' I told Kelsi about it . She broke up with me and hates my guts . I wish I could tell you I love you the way you want me to but the truth is I don't , and I think even if we tried it wouldn't work because then I'd have to not be in love with Kelsi '

' Someone once said that love makes you do the wonky ,' said a careful Josie , putting distance between herself and her old friend ,' The sorry , sad fact is Kyle broke my heart to itty bitty pieces and I decided you would make me all better if we were the perfect couple . I lied, I schemed , I pushed , God, I made Abby Morgan seem like a saint and I'm honestly so sorry for everything , Ryan .'

Ryan looked at her suspicion clouding his gaze .' Last night was a different story so what exactly changed your mind ? '

Shame colored the actresses face and she tittered slightly .' Reality that New Mexico isn't my home , we could never truly be happy together as lovers , and more reality in the form of your mother . As steamy as that kiss was between us, Ry, there was nothing there '

It furthered her embarrassment but it was truth . They both knew it and it was past time that she acknowledged it and moved on with her life in the fast lanes of Hollywood .

' I guess we needed to find out , huh ? I'm still a jerk, I know . Can we just put it in the past and leave me so I can be alone to wallow in my stupidity ?

' Forgiven ,' Josie moved to sit beside him, the gesture of an old friend and nothing more now that the illusion was gone ,' I pushed you to it with my shameless seductive lingerie and mild jealousy over Kelsi . Can you forgive me ? '

' Chalk it up to a bad teen soap and pretend it didn't ruin my life, sure '

' Stop being glib , Evans . I am sorry , truly I am . I wish you hadn't told Kelsi about the kiss sigh this is all my fault . Is there any chance she'll forgive you and you two crazy kids can get back together ? ' asked a hopeful Josie , feeling horrible . Her life was in shambles but now she had crumbled his in the process .

Ryan held her sweater to him .' Kelsi hates me , she wont speak to me and I'm probably going to be murdered at school on Monday so that's a firm no '

Josie reached for his hand to squeeze .' I booked a flight back to L.A. on Tuesday because its past time for me to get back ,' explained Josie , not mincing words ,' we'll let things simmer tonight . Monday , that gives me all of Monday to try to make things right for you and Kelsi , not to mention, try to fix this train wreck I helped cause .'

Ryan simply gaped at her .' Impossible . How ? '

' I haven't a damn idea how but I'll talk and beg and explain until I'm blue in the face ,' declared Josie , earnestly ,' I'll do my best to make amends and maybe help clear a road for you and Kelsi to find your way back to one another '

If only it wasn't too late for them .


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer : I still do not own High School Musical, East High , or Roswell either .

Whispers and gossip spread throughout the not so hallowed halls and corridors of East High School but most notably was the news of Ryan Evans and Kelsi Nielson's break up streaked its snake like tendrils like wildfire amid wild speculation of the cause . A few random younger classmen had also been out at the park over the weekend and had brought back with them their own inspired insight of what they thought might have transpired which whether fact or fiction didn't matter to the curious students who followed the most popular gangs rise and falls through the drama and angst .

What could have possibility torn the soul mates apart from each other ?

Had the dancer been stringing along the shy, trusting composer all this time while he hooked up with the hottie redhead from California ?

Alicia Whitcomb , a on-off again Sharpayette, hovered around the dazzling pink of Sharpay's lockers impatiently while the diva patted a stray blonde hair in place then adjusted the oversized Prada bag on her arm. She wanted to be the first to get the deets straight from an actual Evans and hoped to be there to comfort poor Ryan .

' You have to tell me , Sharpay, is it all true ? Is that yummy brother of yours back on the market ? '

Sharpay slammed the double doors of her locker with annoyance turning to meet the devilish gaze of the mayors daughter with an even one of her own . She really wished Zeke were here and not stuck in the gym playing basketball with the guys because he would restrain her from wanting to kick this little chickie's butt for being a pain .

Alicia was the only one of her little fan club that had her own agenda .Most of the time Sharpay could distract her with a compliment and shoo her on her way like a pesky fly but lately it seemed the girl was working on another angle of her own .

' My brother and Kelsi are having problems , Alicia ,' snapped Sharpay, briskly ,' it isn't an open invitation for you to have a go at Ryan .'

Alicia bristled at the insult .' Well, I would have thought you would have preferred me with Ryan rather than that weird music girl ' She made a face ' Or is he with Josie now ? Do a girl a favor and give me the juice , Shar ..'

Sharpay wished she could bat away the vapid cheerleader with her manicured hand but a glance towards the lockers showed her that Kelsi was trying to avoid running into Ryan at all cost . Since their lockers were side by side , it would be interesting to see how long that would actually last before they actually saw one another .She watched as the pianist glanced furtively towards the doors then figuring it was clear ambled away and out of sight .

' Oh, just go away '

' Ryan isn't with me ,' snapped Josie , interrupting the conversation as she swept into the school with intent of trying to repair the damage she had caused before heading back to California ,' I was merely acting and he made a wonderful leading man. I wouldn't trouble yourself, sweetie , Ryan only has eyes for dear Kelsi Nielson '

' Well…..well ' muttered a miffed off Alicia striding down to her first hour class leaving Sharpay holding court with her old friend ,' I've never …don't know why the both of you think you are soo much better than anyone else here '

' I really should reconsider who I let be in my little fan club '

' Do you think I dissuaded her from sinking her claws into Ryan ? ' inquired Josie , looking as close to normal as she ever got in a pair of jeans and a blue silk sleeveless top .

If she was going to try to repair the damage that she caused here then she wanted to look humble and contrite , not the overly gorgeous temptress .

' She isn't the brightest crayon in the box ,' mused Sharpay , surveying her critically ,' add in the side note that Alicia went out a few times with Ryan in the past and it didn't exactly work out in her favor .' She lifted her slim shoulders and let them fall,' I don't know and apparentally Martha Cox has put out warnings in regards to said break up, today is just going to be a barrel of fun.'

She folded her arms across her chest and took her measure .' Mother said you were going back home . I assumed she meant sooner rather than later so I have to ask why are you here ? You want to sink the knife in a little bit more ..make sure Ryan regrets his stupidity down to the bone ? Hurt Kelsi'until she bends and breaks ? '

She wasn't feeling particualry sympathetic towards her old friend or her brother at the moment . Zeke probably would have told her to cut them some slack but her boyfriend was much kinder than she was at the moment .Sharpay had knew this was going to happen but no one listened to her and now it sucked for them .

' My flight leaves at three then I will be out of your hair ,' reassured Josie , feeling

the sharpness of Sharpay's anger deserving ,' I thought the least I could do was try to salvage some of this mess that I helped cause . ' She slid her gaze towards the lockers where Ryan checked his watch for the fifth time as he hovered by Kelsi's locker , wistfully .It didn't look as if the composer would be showing her face by the locker any time soon or else he had missed her .

' Ryan wouldn't say two words to me this morning though he knows my intent clear enough . How bad is it, Shar ? '

' I'm sure Ryan has a ton of his own guilt for his involvement with you ,' Sharpay made a face of disdain ,' not to mention all of the death threats he has received from the jocks . The rumors are pretty ripe and equally as nasty ,, hell, some of them are worse than anything I could have made up.'

She was planning on helping to put out some of those fires the best that she could to help her brother and Kelsi out . Maybe give the loud mouth Martha a word or two herself and she was supposed to be Kelsi's best friend so what had she been thinking ?

' Shit '

Gabriella spotted Josie chatting up Sharpay, squared her shoulders, and strode across the hallway to confront her so called friend . She had done plenty of thinking and reassessing the whole situation from another angle with some point blank input from Taylor had really helped her see things more clearly .

' Excuse me, Sharpay, but I would like to have a word with Josie . Alone .'

Josie smoothed her lips together in a thin line , turned to note the beautiful genius looked slightly put upon towards her , understanding the shit had indeed hit the fan .

Crap, looks like karma was a bitch, after all .

' Gabriella , can it wait ? Josie was just on her way to find Kelsi to apologize '

Gabriella lifted a brow .' Really ? I don't know if that would be wise as my friend is still quite fragile and vulnerable from breaking up with Ryan as I am sure you are aware of , Josie . It'd be in your best interest if you left well enough alone and don't bother Kelsi at all as I am certain you are the last person she wants to see today ..'

It wasn't a threat, Gabriella didn't even raise her voice but her body language stated that she meant business . Having been on the receiving end of one of Montez's little rants, Sharpay recalled with clarity how small it had made her feel .

It wasn't pleasant but Josie had it coming .

' I know you all blame me for that and you should , Gabi , but I think its relevant for Kelsi to know that I drove Ryan to respond to me . I had on seduction gear and I pushed , he is only human ' Josie bucked up and told the truth ,' I know that ranks Ryan in the asshole mode for that alone but I've been playing this cat and mouse game since I got to town

.'

Sharpay considered giving them privacy to hash it out but curiosity got the best of her . She wanted to see how this played out and how sweet little Gabriella Montez accepted being played by the pro as well .She may act all sweet and innocent but Sharpay understood that she could be a spitfire when she got mad as she had gotten blasted by dear ole Gabi over the summer .

Awful memories .

Gabriella held her books closer to her chest .' That sob story you've been sharing with me , Josie , was that a game too ? Were you and Ryan ever really in love in the past or did you make that up so I could feel sorry for you and want to help you ? '

Shame rose as two spots on the actresses bronzed cheekbones .' I wanted us to be friends, ' replied Josie , with a slight nod ,' You didn't treat me like a star and liked me for me . I'm sorry , Gabriella , for involving you in all of this ..I ..I just thought it would be nice if you believed in me .'

Sharpay tapped a heel against the tiled floor .' She asked about the whole truth about you and Ryan, Jo , since obviously my word means zero to the in group .'

If there were bitterness, there it was and couldn't be helped .She had been truthful all along yet not one person but Zeke had ever really listened to her .What was she chopped liver ? Jell-O ? One of the rare times she hadn't lied and still no one would believe her .

' I am very sorry I didn't believe you, Sharpay '

' About time '

Neither Gabriella or Sharpay expected them to suddenly become instant besties but on this matter they were on the same team . All in it together as Troy might remind them.

The brunette nodded at the blonde then focused back on the redhead who used all so carelessly . Now wasn't the time to lock horns again with Sharpay and Gabriella knew she didn't have the time or the energy for it . There was still her own unsettled love life to deal with and it hadn't felt right groveling an apology to Troy via the phone .

' I know I deserve you two ganging up on me with the snark but I am trying to make things right ' interrupted Josie , resigned . If she hadn't genuinely felt like a horrible skank , she could have already been on a plane headway to L.A. by now .

Sharpay cocked her head towards her old friend ,' Is that what your doing ? Cause I thought you were debating with Gabriella instead ..'

Gabriella pursed her lips , a note of anger in her tone .' I was your friend and I didn't need blatant lies . Are you and Ryan together now ? Did you get what you came for ? Kelsi's a wreck ..God, I've never seen her looking so lost '

More guilt washed over her feelings as she accepted her responsibility in the whole thing and knew this wouldn't be fixed easily . It wasn't a teen soap , it wouldn't be fixed with tears and romantic gestures three episodes later , and worse, Josie knew it had been for nothing . Everyone including herself had gotten hurt through her mechanisms .

' No,' stated Josie , forcing herself to meet the other girls anger ,' Ryan is still crazy for Kelsi and nothing I could ever do is going to make him be in love with me . I know that now, a little too late . I'm very sorry for using you and dragging you into my acting .'

' So that's it ? All of the games , the lies, and deliberately hurting people meant nothing to you ? You destroyed a relationship and poof , your just going to walk away ..'

Josie wished she had a locker to slam as it felt like slamming it might help her feel better However, Sharpay made it a grand gesture to block the doors of her pink clad lockers as if sensing where her thoughts were which she probably did , come to think of it .

' Yes, yes , I am ,' Josie threw up her hands, defeated ,' I cant force Ryan to be in love with me . Lord, I've been selfish enough since I got to New Mexico because I wanted Ryan to be that guy , that knight on the white horse to make me his princess and make me forget my own broken heart . Clearly none of that worked and if I continue staying here , my presence will just make everything explode ! .'

Sharpay sucked air out through her teeth .' I don't know if you could make it any worse, Jo . It's pretty horrible right now …its imploding all over the place'

' Is Kelsi even here today ? ' Gabriella turned to the diva , a question in her own caring eyes,' She was feeling pretty rough the other night . I can't imagine that she would want to come to school and have to chance seeing Ryan ..'

' I saw Kelsi earlier before she scurried off like some frightened rabbit ' confided Sharpay , quietly ,' I suggested to my brother that he give her some space but Ry seldom listens to me ..'

Josie bit down hard on her own lower lip, tasting blood . ' I could apologize over the intercom ? That way the entire school would know of the truth and it might make things less painful for everyone involved .'

' Or humiliate Kelsi even more . I don't think it's a very wise idea, Josie '

' For once , I agree with Gabriella ,' Sharpay crinkled her perfect nose at the admission,' whatever you do, don't go ambushing Kelsi either. She'll just run …'

Josie heaved a heavy hearted sigh , resigned .' Fine . I will get myself a cup of that horrible dreadful coffee that is served in the café and wait until next period to find Kelsi '

It wasn't the best plan but it seemed to satisfy both girls besides Josie figured treading very softly into the apology mind serve her purpose better than barreling in all guns blazing with hopes said apology would even be accepted .

Wasn't there some heart wrenching , honest apology that she could maybe adapt from Brooke or Peyton from One Tree Hill ? Marissa from the OC ?

Josie clenched her fingers together , untangled them .' Just be yourself .'

*********************************Status Quo*************************

Kelsi tried to shrink down as far as she possibly could in her desk as Miss. Darbus droned on citing examples of reinventing oneself through the themes of the play citing everything from Wicked to Hit List . She scribbled notes absently as her brown hair tumbled from out of her crocheted hat and for once the musician simply didn't bother tucking it back under but used it to avoid meeting everyone's eyes upon her .

Troy kept shooting her sympathetic looks from the second row and she could feel Ryan's blue eyes upon hers even though she refused to look up at them . They may have some classes together but Kelsi had zero intentions of having to have a full out conversation with him unless it was absolutely necessary .With any luck they might be able to manage that until the end of the school day and then they would be forced to work together for the good of the musical but Kelsi would just have to buck herself up and manage . She worked side by side with Maxwell as well and it was working alright .

No one had gotten hurt and it was all very professional .

She just needed to forget that she was in love with Ryan and think of all of the reasons that she used to hate him when he had been a shallow , self absorbed jerk .

Satisfied with her thoughts , Kelsi was the first one to sprint out of class when the bell rang and kept on speed walking until she hit the corner and almost ran into a worried looking Troy who had blocked her exit .

' Hey Kelsi how's it going ? How are you doing ? '

She pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose and fiddled with the strap of her bag , feeling as skittish as a newborn kitten . She knew her friends were just looking after her but it had been a bad idea coming to school today .

.

' I'm here , Troy, I'm fine . I'll survive '

Troy slung a friendly arm around her shoulder and directed her down an empty hallway to talk more privately . The Home Ec rooms were never that busy this early in the morning and he knew this floor was mostly occupied by freshmen and was also Zeke's private home away from home at East High . No chance in her running into familiar faces who would want to bug her about her and Ryan .He didn't intend to bug but gently question.

' That isn't what Gabriella told me ,' replied Troy, stepping on his own words unsure how to help her but needing to do something ,' You know , I don't want you to worry about Evans , I'll handle him . I warned him , I was cool , but he didn't listen .'

A small smile formed on her pink lips .' Thanks, Hoops , but please don't do anything '

' Ryan hurt you, Kelsi '

' Maybe Ryan and I were a bad fit in the first place , Troy ,' Kelsi's voice trembled ,' I don't have the energy to talk about it . I don't want to talk about it right now . I appreciate you wanting to beat Ryan up for me but it isn't worth it . It's just over ..'

Troy didn't consider himself the violent type , Danforth had a temper when provoked but he felt about helpless . Kelsi had cheered him up when he and Gabriella were having troubles and now she wouldn't let him return the favor . It sucked .

' If you change your mind , Play maker ' Troy pulled her into a hug ,' just say the word .'

' Your going to be late for class , Troy '

' Crap ' Troy bolted the other direction taking the steps two at a time and in his rush not to be tardy, he just missed running into Josie who had seen them and bided her time .She didn't want to deal with the jock either .

Kelsi was still contemplating skipping Biology to escape to the Music Room when the sultry redhead strode purposely towards her . She darted her eyes around the hall and considered making a run for the home ec classroom , not giving a damn if that made her a coward or not . She was already a fool, so, coward went right along with it .

' Kelsi, could we talk '

Kelsi considered scratching Josie's eyes out momentarily then figured she would be the one that would end up in detention . She didn't think she could handle that either and her parents would probably ground her for life .

.

' I have nothing to say to you . You won. Ryan and I broke up ,' replied Kelsi, trying to be breezy when she felt anything but that ,' He is all yours . Leave me alone .'

' I will but let me have my say then I'll be on a plane back to L.A. and you'll never have to see me again . I wanted to apologize to you for well, being a scheming bitch right from the start and all of the games . I thought that Ryan was the answer to all of my problems , that he would mend my broken heart , but I was dreaming big . Alternate reality type big .

It really pissed me off when all my flirting got me zilch with the man because Ryan is crazy about you.'

Kelsi judged the distance between Josie and the empty room , it wasn't that far .Running seemed much more preferable to having a conversation with Josie .

' I don't want all of the gory details . He wants you. Believe me. I get it '

She felt tears on her eyelashes and absently wiped at them with the back of her hand. .' Just leave me be .'

' Only because after Ry rejected me at the beach , I put on a slinky negligee and tried to seduce him ,' continued Josie , vowing that the truth would make her a better person . ' He caved and kissed me back. It didn't go any further than that because of you . '

Kelsi waved a hand in the air with a pained moan .' I don't care anymore , just go away and leave me alone ! Ryan hasn't changed at all is all that your telling me and I figured that one on my own when he confessed on your little nighttime …hook up. '

' Believe me , Kelsi, Ryan has changed more than you would ever know ,' countered a frustrated Josie ,' I've been scheming and acting since day one . It isn't Ryan's fault .

Will you please try to think about giving him another shot ? You have no idea how awful I feel about the whole thing, how sorry I am that I helped to hurt you .'

Kelsi turned away from her .' I don't want anything from you , Josie , so just take your apologies and lies back to California with you .'

Josie lifted her shoulders, shrugged, sighed . ' I am '

Turning and holding her head up as regally as she could and understanding her role as the so called reformed bad girl wouldn't be getting the benefit of that at East High . Too much damage had been done through her own mechanisms and she couldn't force the musician to accept her well meaning apology then expect them to do a Joey/Jen friendship circle . It was time to go back to the real world , her world .

' Before I go, Kelsey, ' called a thoughtful Josie , over her shoulder ,' you might want to think about second chances . Ryan isn't the villain , I am .'

Kelsi wished she had some brilliant retort to respond back with but she felt too numb from her still hurting heart . It didn't matter anymore .

At the bottom of the stairs, Josie paused to add,' Kelsi, you can hate me all you want but make sure you have the right regrets .'

Feeling numb , her gait missing the cheerful spring in her step , Kelsi went through her classes in a sort of dazed motion , not really paying mind to any of the teachers lessons or contributing either . Martha kept patting her hand sympathetically and was quick to make sure that she and Jason walked the hallway with her chatting about silly things like the new hip hop club that opened up in the next town over or Jason wanting her help in French class so he wouldn't flunk out .

She somehow managed to nod and smile and answer enough to satisfy them until it was time to show her face into the theatre, a heaviness of dread seemed to be lodged in the pit of her belly then in her throat . Kelsi told herself she was being ridiculous as she loved the theatre as much as she loved the quiet of the old music room , the comfort of the keys on the piano, and she wouldn't let a break up take the music away from her .

She could hear Ms. Darbus puttering and yelling directions about the set design to the stage crew backstage as she forced herself to put one foot in front of the other to the piano .

Onstage , Ryan froze as Kelsi walked down the aisle , his feet stopped moving , the choreography he had been working with Zeke on only moments ago disappeared from his brain as she accidentally looked up. Their gazes collided and sadness thickened , clogged the air around them .

How could they be over when they had only just begun ?

At the edge of the stage , Maxwell dropped the script he had been studying to study the curious tableau happening between his muse and the choreographer . He had heard the news of the break up and was mindful of how he could use it to get Kelsi back .

Kelsi lowered her eyes and moved quickly to take her seat behind the piano , arranging her sheet music and generally trying to avoid looking at Ryan .

Ms. Darbus rejoined them in the seats. ' Kelsi, dear, your late . You know how I feel about tardiness in these glorious walls of the theatre ? Are you alright ? '

Kelsi was always punctual and diligent so it gave the older woman pause to worry about her favorite student . She took her music very seriously which meant obviously there was a problem this morning .

' No, Ma'm ,' apologized Kelsi, in a soft tone of voice ,' I'm sorry , Ms. Darbus . It wont happen again ….'

' Very well ….'

Ryan stared at Kelsi, willing her to look up at him again, and wished he could have a do over , wished he could fix all of the stupid mistakes he had made , and tell her that he was in love with her .

Zeke jabbed him in the arm , hard .' Dude '

Ryan cleared his throat and nodded .' Uhh, Kelsi, I wanted to try something new for Zeke's part in All of my Heart . Could you start from the top of the bridge ? '

' Okay '

Painfully aware of one another and unsure of how to mend the break up neither of them really wanted , questioning all that had happened and their own insecurities , Ryan danced and Kelsi played , each note, each move, brutally painful to those around them .

It doesn't matter what I want

It doesn't matter what I need

It doesn't matter if I cry

Doesn't matter if I bleed

You've been on o road

Don't know where it goes or where it leads

If you've made your mind to go

I wont beg you to stay

When two hearts were tore apart , they might have been strangers .


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer : I still don't own High School Musical, Roswell, or New Mexico .

' Well, that was brutal '

Sharpay hiked her oversized Prada bag up on her shoulder , slid a backwards glance in the direction of the piano where a quiet Kelsi was shuffling her music while Ryan paced edgily around the stage . Practice had been rough and they had all felt the tension .

It had been nearly a full week since the break up and it was felt by all especially their friends who were in an awkward position between them .

Were they supposed to take sides or stay out of it ?

Zeke figured it wasn't his business but man, running through the musical practice was practically torture for those involved . He would have proffered if Ryan and Kelsi were fighting rather than this very polite and terse tactic they had going on between them .

' Awkward would have been more fun,' Sharpay told her boyfriend,' I've had enough of Kelsi and Ryan's issues today . If I get something diet to drink , can we go share a pizza for supper ? Just you and me, Zeke '

Zeke dragged on his Wildcats lightweight jacket then touched the small of her back. He had figured Shar would be holed up for another twenty minutes changing into her casual clothes and he was cool with her ready to bolt as is right now .

She was more comfortable with him since they had been dating for a while now and less diva 24/7. More progress in their relationship which was a big plus .They had kind of been on the backburner but Josie was back in California which meant things were getting back on track or he hoped it was the case. He hadn't liked the extra drama .

' Sure ,' smiled Zeke , easily enough,' you want to invite your brother to hang with us ? '

Sharpay rolled her expressive blue eyes upwards .' No, Zeke, just don't . The whole point was for us to go out alone . Ryan can go home and depress Mother and Daddy '

Zeke hesitated torn between loyalty to his girlfriend and the bro code . He didn't think it would win him any points if he told Sharpay that he got how the dude could have gotten caught up in this situation. It sucked and Evans had stepped in hell big time .

Now Ryan was paying for it . Suffering big time .

' Kelsi doesn't want Ryan messed up ,' commented Zeke who had heard first hand from Troy who had volunteered to bloody his nose ,' the girls might wind up beating the tar out of him but otherwise it's calmed down since the last couple of days .'

Sharpay waved a hand dismissively in the air then leaned in to shut him up with a kiss .

He fisted a handful of blonde curls in his hand and returned the kiss with heat then simmering it to an easy glide of gentle smiling as he felt her mouth curve under his .

' Oh yeah, I'm good with that '

' Thought so,' replied Sharpay, sliding her hand into the pocket of his coat as they left the theatre ,' How are you coming along with that new French pastry recipe ? Did you figure out the right flavorings you were worrying about ? '

' I'm experimenting with lemon and berries '

Zeke caught the pianists eye , sent her a warm smile as Kelsi returned to making new notes on the bridge of the newest love song that had been added to the musical . It wasn't a splashy production number but it would showcase the vulnerability of Sharpay's character , if they could get her to perform it in the right key .

Maxwell observed Kelsi with a watchful eye as he approached the piano and could almost feel the nerves scuttling along her skin . She seemed to have retreated back into her shell upon ending her romance with the choreographer . Curious .

He shuffled the script along with his notes as he made a beeline towards her .

' The bridge is fine , darling , don't even consider changing it ' replied Max, tapping her wrist, lightly,' you know we wrote a kick butt ballad, Kelsi '

Kelsi jerked slightly as what had become a knee jerk reaction to him but nodded . She had been leery when Maxwell had suggested they compose a song together for the show but his ideas had merit . Much to her surprise , Max hadn't tried putting the moves on her or threatening her , they had just simply worked together writing a song .

Her heart was feeling battered and bruised still but the emotions helped her write better and Maxwell had a certain knack to songwriting . It was a lovely song .It had nearly made her forgot his cruelty in the past .

Kelsi pushed the silver beaded earring back , gave him a wan smile .' I wasn't going to give in ,' insisted the musician with more conviction than she felt ,' Believe me , Sharpay was being snippy today , not bitchy , I can handle her .'

' I know our resident diva can be the demanding bitch when she wants to be but is Sharpay taking sides with her brother ? '

' I don't care to know if she thinks I've wronged her brother or not , it has not a damn thing to do with the show ' snapped an irritated Kelsi , stuffing her sheet music back in her bag ,' I wish everyone would just shut up and mind their own business . Find something else to gossip about that isn't me ….gah ! I hate this !'

Maxwell just watched her , quietly , and removed his hand . He pushed at his gold watch on his arm, and controlled his feelings as she had began opening back up to him . He had listened , considered , then reconsidered how he dealt with a quiet woman and found it seemed to be working . It annoyed him having to be carefully controlled but Kelsi was more susceptible to him now .

' So I don't suppose I can talk you into a sinfully rich chocolate milkshake with a greasy burger and fries for supper ? '

A line creased between her brow .' I thought you didn't like red meat , Max '

' I don't but I'm trying to acclimate to the New Mexican menu ,' Max made a disgusted face,' I'm much rather attempt the grease than refried beans and tacos Besides Kelsi, I know you like that particular meal '

Kelsi yanked off her hat, stuffed it in her bag, as she ran a nervous hand through her brown hair .She just needed to keep herself busy all the time . She would be fine .

' Thanks but I can't ,' expressed the composer ,' Martha and I are studying for the French test after school. We'll probably just grab something later …'

' Well if you change your mind, the offer still stands ' Leaving the invitation wide open, the director collected his leather messenger bag and walked out of the theatre , leaving her alone with her private thoughts .

Ms. Darbus had hightailed it to a doctors appointment twenty minutes ago , most of the cast and crew had already vacated the little theatre , and Ryan had lingered at the edge of the stage after changing into a pair of jeans and a rumpled green designer tee shirt acutely aware that his newly ex-girlfriend was speaking a lot to that slick New Yorker .Again.

He knew he had no reason to feel angry , to be jealous , to worry , as they were broken up

Old news , very old news as a matter of fact .

. Kelsi was free to speak to anyone she wanted to but it didn't change the fact that it pissed him off . Maxwell was a jerk wad and couldn't she see that ? Hell, wasn't that one of her reasoning's for ending things with Mr. New York months ago ? He just didn't want Kelsi to be taken advantage of and walked all over because he had hurt her .

Ignoring the little voice in his head that was telling him no, Ryan found himself walking towards Kelsi catching her arm .' Kels, wait '

Their eyes locked, hers flashed mad .' Practice is over , let go , Evans '

If she still trembled from his touch, Kelsi did her best to ignore it and hoped he didn't feel it . She bit down on her lower lip as she jerked her arm back from his .' I told you, Ryan, or should I go back to addressing you as Mr. Evans like the old days when we didn't like one another ? We are colleagues and nothing more .'

His heart hurt at the coldness of her words but Ryan accepted them .' Kelsi, look, I know you hate my guts but please can we try to be friends a little ? We….it's just dumb for us to avoid each other especially since we have the same friends …..'

Kelsi considered then dismissed .' I can be civil , Evans, but friends , no . I don't think I can go backwards either so I guess you cant always get what you want .'

' Clever ,' Ryan bit the inside of his cheek ,' Look I know I deserve the hate but maybe ..maybe at some point in time we could try to talk about trying again . I still care deeply about you, Kelsi….you have to know that deep down .'

She lowered her gaze to studying the tile in the floor refusing to allow him to see how affected she was by his plea . She just couldn't ignore everything that happened , couldn't allow him in to finish breaking her heart the rest of the way . Too much , way too soon .

' I'm not going to do this again ' Kelsi put her hand on the door ,' save the charming sweetness for one of those debutantes who want the attention of you, Ryan .'

' God dammit, Kelsi, why are you being this damned unreasonable ? '

' Uh oh, no, you don't get to use that stuck up tone with me , Evans ,' whirled Kelsi, tears springing out of her eyes ,' you made me trust you then went and locked lips with Josie two hours later ! '

She waited a beat as if hoping in some part of her that he would convince her it had all been some horrible nightmare of a reality show that some network had secretly set up and that their relationship was solid . Except Kelsi knew it was just fantasy .

' I'm sorry ….I hate this between us . '

Kelsi pushed the frames back on her ear then smoothing her lips together, muttered under her breath so low he barely heard her ,' So do I '

As Kelsi left the empty theatre , Ryan swore and kicked the chair in frustration .

How the hell could he fix this when he didn't have a clue ? When it appeared as if Kelsi couldn't even think of wanting to try again once the air cleared between them or was it too soon ?

**********************************East high *************************

The Montez backyard was the perfect haven of hanging out with its large private fence blocking out the neighbors yippy teacup poodle , the grass was neatly trimmed and green despite the bright desert sun , a oversized hammock was situated between two trees, and a red picnic table offered for others to plop a seat and join them for a visit .

A modest grill sat on the patio waiting for Troy or Chad to fire it up for hot dogs and hamburgers . Gabriella plaited her hair into braids as she lounged on the hammock while Taylor tucked her legs beneath her on the picnic table , sipped her sweet tea and looked expectantly up at her boyfriend .

' If your waiting on me to cook, honey, you'll starve' quipped Taylor ever so sweetly .

Chad dropped a kiss on the top of her head .' I thought you could do it all, babe .'

' I can but I choose not to grill or cook ' smiled Taylor, who was strong and independent minded on all fronts but didn't really care for the mechanics of cooking . She could certainly cook but she didn't care to that much ,' have at it , Chad .'

' Cool,' Chad hopped up to check out the grill, ' I'm the Grill Master '

Taylor giggled as did Gabriella as Troy scoffed at his best friend as he ambled over to watch his friend . He jerked a thumb at the table .

' You burn toast, dude , I'm the True Master , Dan forth '

Chad flipped him the bird .' Your Dad grills , not you . You just go back to Gabi and I'll get these dogs going …'

' Yeah, right , I want mine cooked all the way through ,' argued Troy, evenly .

Gabriella picked at a fingernail , worriedly .' Should we invite Kelsi to hang with us ? I feel so horrible for her '

' She wouldn't come , girlie ,' informed Taylor, in the know ,' she's studying with Martha today . Besides Kelsi isn't exactly chatty, happy girl right now and I think it is best if we just keep an eye on her and give her some space too .'

' Evans looks like shit ,' this came from Chad ,' the dude's shirt looked like he'd slept in it yesterday . I think he's been trying to camp out by his locker , you know, ambush Kelsi to get her to talk to him again .'

' He ought to eat shit , the son of a bitch, for hurting Kelsi like that ' spoke up Taylor , who was very loyal to her shy friend ,' he gets no sympathy from me .'

' I feel bad for them both ,' said a quiet Gabriella ,' I know Ryan is at fault too but Josie had been playing with him all along . I know it doesn't make him less bad or not at fault but it's just a horrible , horrible situation .'

Her guilt for her part in this debacle hadn't subsided since Josie had left and she was hoping her friends would help her to ease her conscience . Gabriella realized she needed to stop being so judgmental and allowing that all of her friends were entitled to live their lives in their own ways . It didn't make them wrong, it made them their own persons .

Troy pointed the spatula in her direction .' No more matchmaking, no more getting involved in Kelsi's life , in fact, I think we ought to give it a rest today .'

Gabi sighed,' Oh, alright .'

' Hey ,' brought up Chad, conversationally, ' Jason was saying the cops are still investigating Martha's accident . Get this they still believe she has enemies at good ole boring East High and they cut her brakes …can you believe that crap ? '

' That is insane ' volunteered Taylor ,' Martha might be on the sassy side but I cant thin k of a single person who would deliberately try to hurt her . Honestly the police department must really be reaching if they think it was deliberate …..'

' Yeah, Martha's Dad probably has the enemies …' remarked Troy as he expertly flipped several hot dogs ,' Besides I betcha Cross left out something in the whole story since he's been freaking about Martha since the accident happened . I bet its nothing at all.'

Taylor traced the condensation on her glass with a finger .' Maybe I ought to mention it to Mom in case it's something she wants to look into as the D.A.'

Gabriella hopped up off the hammock .' I'm going to go get more iced tea '

Bad break ups and broken brakes felt so very wrong to be discussing , they needed to find the normalcy . They could use boring and normal right now .

***************************East High *********************************

' How do you say 'Don't let me go ' in French ? ' asked Martha for the second time as she watched Kelsi fiddle with a flowered barrette on her dresser , a distracted look plain on her face,' Hun, hello, you still with me ? '

Kelsi adored French nearly as much as her love of music so it troubled her to see her best friend so completely out of it . She also didn't think Kelsi stood a chance in hell of falling out of love with Ryan Evans either but knew now wasn't the time to speak it . The hurt was still too raw and fresh and she could see Kelsi turning back to her quietness .

' Ne me laissez pas aller '

She dropped the barrette as if it were hot .' Sorry , Martha , having a little trouble speaking a romantic language of love when I'm not feeling it at all ..'

Martha closed the book and patted her arm .' Aw sweetie , I'm sorry . I just didn't think and you know this stuff like the back of your hand , I'm a horrible friend ' replied Martha, berating herself ,'

Kelsi managed a thin smile that barely met her lips .' Ryan had the gall to suggest once I stopped hating his guts we ought to consider trying to be friends ..trying again '

She scrubbed at her eyes that were itchy from the round of tears that had sprung from that conversation directly afterwards. It had only been a week and she just wanted to die .

Martha's anger was quick and fierce. ' Bastard . Give me five minutes and Jason can rough him up a bit and I'll make him rethink ever talking to you like that again .'

' No one is going to rough up, Ryan, but I appreciate the offer ,' muttered Kelsi, softly ,' wishing the summer didn't happen or that Ryan hadn't changed isn't helping me feel any better . Relationships are just so complicated and I'm no good at them …..'

She chewed anxiously on her bottom lip.' I suppose the mature thing to do is be professional about the musical . Fleetwood Mac survived the turmoil of their drama and it's a brilliant album and thank goodness, Maxwell isn't mixing in or I probably wouldn't be able to survive at all . '

Kelsi thought of the unfinished song she had been writing about her and Ryan and knew that it would never be finished which made her heart ache .

She ran her fingers along the keys , a sad melody .' I must be incredibly stupid to wish he hadn't been able to let me go at all '


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer : I still don't own HSM or Roswell, just playing around in New Mexico .

Friday night was not going to be alright.

Sharpay and Zeke had decided on throwing an impromptu Friday night party at the Evans house since the folks had flown to New York for a charity function which was the perfect reasoning . It would also be their first party thrown as a couple which was something of a big deal as it meant his sister would be helping her boyfriend dump potato chips into bowls and fill coolers with ice . Ryan would have been amused by this new change in his sister if he wasn't busy freaking out wondering if Kelsi intended to make an appearance .

He knew she had been invited but Ryan couldn't imagine that Kelsi would feel much like dancing and hanging out with their friends . It had been a little more than a week since their break up and things were thick with tension between them .

Kelsi, who once was teasing and playful with him, now was utterly quiet and spoke to him only when necessary which was at rehearsal for the play .

It was killing him !

Someone had discovered his Mom's old record collection and had got the old turn table going as the Boss sang about his Glory Days from the living room as Martha had pulled Taylor and Gabriella into a girl circle of dance . Zeke pulled out an old Starship album while Sharpay eased her way between Chad and Troy who were debating which action movies heroes kicked butt better .It felt surreal .

Ryan took a drink of Coke and idly grabbed a handful of chips though he wasn't really hungry . It was something to do . Troy kept shooting him dirty looks and the dancer almost wished the basketball player would deck him , it'd be simpler .

Easier on them all is what he figured .

If the girls in the group had had Death rays he would surely already been dead .

Noticing the forlorn expression on Ryan's face, a sym pathetic Jason walked over to him , determined to be a pal . Ryan had been a jerk everyone all agreed but the way he figured it wasn't on purpose , the dancer just hadn't figured everything out until he mucked it all up with Kelsi .

Jason could relate to that considering how'd he'd accidentally flirted with Kelsi a few time so that Martha didn't see that it was really her that he was into - big , stupid mistake and it hadn't taken that long to fix .

' Hey Ryan, you look about as mad as a bear ,' said the gentle young man ,' you might want to work on that .'

Ryan dropped the chips as he lifted his gaze to scowl at his friend .' Mad at myself though if you know a hungry bear, send it my way '

Jason frowned and plopped down on the leather ottoman .' Feeling sorry for yourself is kind of pathetic, Ryan '

Ryan ran a hand through his blonde hair making it stand upright .' Well turning into more of a jerk doesn't seem like the smart thing to do and Kelsi still wont speak to me un less it involves her music and my ideas on new choreography .'

' You could apologize again '

An annoyed expression flashed across Ryan's face and he scowled again .' Kelsi doesn't care how many more times I apologize to her . She made that clear , Jason, and I don't know how to get her make me like her again so I can work on getting her back .'

Big, splashy romantic productions to show her he cared was in his wheelhouse but Ryan felt like it wouldn't do much good right now . He wasn't good at sitting still and not do anything but dammit, this whole thing sucked the big one !

' You hurt her '

' I know that ! It's like we're strangers again ' muttered Ryan, wishing he drank to help drown the pain he was feeling ,' Kelsi even times it so that she isn't at the lockers when I am …..that makes it that much worse !'

He felt a jolt as a hand slapped the back of his head .' Bastard '

Ryan turned his head and found Taylor glowering at him from behind .' Taylor '

Taylor's lips twitched, slightly .' You don't deserve sympathy but I suppose since Jason is one of your kind ,' started the conservative yet well spoken young woman,' he is the nicer of the lot of you guys , its to be expected . '

' Hey '

Taylor took a sip of her bottled water . ' You do realize that there is absolutely no chance of Kelsi showing up here tonight since you are clearly here, Ryan '

' It's my house '

' You could leave ' offered Taylor, matter of fact . Truth be told, it was starting to feel a bit on the sad side watching the ex-couple avoid each other when it was clear they so obviously still cared for each other but she wouldn't give Evans the benefit , not until he proved his little tryst with Josie hadn't be going on all along . She hadn't wanted to believe he had been doing the playboy angle by using Kelsi since he had seemed so sincere but Taylor had to be loyal to Kelsi , first and foremost .

This whole debacle had turned into an ugly, nasty thing .

.

' Fine ,' spat out a perturbed Ryan, rising angrily from his seat,' you got it , Taylor , I'm not exactly in the mood to party . Out of here !'

Since locking himself up in his room felt stupid and childish , Ryan snagged the keys to the BMW , unsure of his destination, as he drove through the residential streets of Albuquerque , his thoughts racing .

Okay he was a world class jerk, he owned up to his mistakes but it had been a kiss .

It didn't mean a damn thing !

How had that been any different than Kelsi kissing him when she was still dating, er, involved with Maxwell ? Ryan still believed firmly that he and Kelsi were supposed to be together .

They were soul mates, God dammit!

Not Mr. Fancy Pants AssHole from New York !

It pissed him off to watch her talk with Max during rehearsal these days knowing and still not comprehending their past relationship added to his mad . What if he had driven her back into Maxwell's arms ?

Ryan slapped his hand on the steering wheel, swearing at his stupidity .

.

He found himself driving past her house and couldn't help wondering if his sweet composer was holed up in her bedroom working on a new song or out somewhere with someone who wasn't him. Wasn't that a cheery thought ?

God, were they regressing ?

He didn't want to go backwards to them barely talking , to Kelsi being timid and shy and him being a shadow of who he really was , it was all wrong but Ryan had no freaking idea how to get them back to some form of good .

Mrs. Nielsen stepped outside , a glass of iced tea in her hand , and sat on the porch swing and as she did , couldn't help but notice the familiar car on the curb , lifted a hand in a acknowledgment wave .

Ryan groaned but waved before driving away before Kelsi's Mom reported him for stalking her daughter . Maybe he would just go to the park and think though he was getting tired of that over thinking .He needed to take action . Do something .

How could he go about earning Kelsi's trust again ?

***************************EHS************************************

He was a master manipulator , an exceptionally talented musician, and an even more talented actor if the role was important to his goals as this new one clearly was with his delightful Pixie Girl . Though Maxwell had been tempted to push and punish Kelsi , he understood this wouldn't be the way to get back into her good graces or to reclaim her as his own .His sincere apology had befuddled her and opened the door just a crack and now with her backbone down, Max knew he had found the perfect angle .

He had put aside the nasty business of threats - forgetting his own hand in the car accident with Kelsi's dearest best gal pal, Martha , as if he hadn't a hand in it at all and focused on showing her he was a changed man .

Focus and intent went hand in hand .

Maxwell contemplated the brand new pair of denim jeans with disdain along with the light blue Ralph Lauren polo shirt he had purchased at the outlet mall to his own pressed khakis and designer navy short sleeve button down shirt which was his staple outfit .

It was a classic look with the gold Rolex watch that stated he had the power to be .

There was a curt knock on the door then a woman with rich caramel colored hair dressed in a scarlet red silk sundress that flattered her trim figure breezed in his bedroom appraising him , critically .Cecile Donovan taking her monthly turn at mothering .

' Maxwell, dear, what are you still doing home on a Friday evening ? ' She placed a strategic hand on her waist in a pose she considered just about right ,' We've been here for months and don't tell me you haven't gotten in with the popular young people .'

Maxwell tossed the jeans on a chair before throwing himself down on the edge of the bed .as he considered what to say to appease her . While the old man was reinventing himself into a( cough, laugh ) legitimate business man, he knew his mother had been smoozing with the best women of this stupid desert town with all the busy work helping with various charity functions and committees . Neither of his parents could understand him or who he was though Cecile tried her best at being a mom figure to him .

She didn't do warm and fuzzy .

.

' Mother , the popular clique here bore me ,' stated Maxwell, pausing to study the picture of Kelsi behind the piano that he had taken from the yearbook cast offs to frame for his own personal needs ,' None of them have my talent or my intelligent . I refuse to take an intrest in all of those ridiculous Wildcats sports ..how droll.'

Cecile touched a hand to her ruby red earring .' A bit of change and maturity wouldn't hurt you, my boy .'

She noticed the cast off polo shirt with a lifted brow .' Are you trying to fit in by wearing a horrible , off the rack cast off ? I am sure the Evans will recognize this knock off immediately …..honestly , Maxwell .'

Max held the beloved picture close to his chest .' I don't give a damn about Ryan or his diva slut of a sister , Mother . Nor do I care to be hanging out with them and the yuppie cool kids tonight and if you must know , I am trying to appeal to Kelsi's better senses to win her back .'

He thought the casual , worn jeans, old tee shirts , laid back style might strike her fancy and her artistic soul . The Jimmy Collins type which wasn't him in a million years but he could be adaptable until he got her back .He could be cunning if need be.

Reinvention just might be the key here .

He might raise considerable speculation about the sudden change but Maxwell was a consummate actor . He could pull it off easily enough with the idiots at this East High.

Cecile laid a cool hand to the side of his face. ' Oh Maxwell, there are other just as lovely young women in New Mexico . Let Kelsi go, please , darling '

She loved her only son dearly but sometimes he frightened her in the worse of ways but Cecile didn't like to concern herself too much with that horrid thoughts .

. Thinking of what had happened back in New York, thinking of his former girlfriend brought a shudder up her spine as what had occurred had prompted their leaving the city for the desert in the first place. .Nonetheless , it was in the past .

Past was over , this was now .

Cecile had wished , hoped so desperately as Mothers do that the small town hustle and bustle of New Mexico, the change in pace, in the different kinds of young people would be good for Maxwell. She hoped it would change his cold and sometimes manipulative nature .

She couldn't bear it if something awful happened here as well .

Max's lips curved in a smile that was chilling .' You want me to be happy , Mother ,' replied Maxwell, his tone eerily calm ,' Don't you ? I love my little Pixie girl and I've got to do everything in my power to get her back '

Cecile let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding then pressed a kiss against his cheek .

' Promise me , you will listen to Kelsi's feelings and take her into consideration . Be the good boy that I know you really can be, Darling .'

Praying that Maxwell had actually listened to her this time, Cecile left him alone , just missing him turn over his palm which held the dangly silver stars earring that belonged to Kelsi as he brought it to his lips in a gesture of possession .

Mine .

******************************Wildcats***************************************

Feeling bummed , depressed, and all consuming emotions and not wanting to return to the party at his own home, Ryan found himself pulling into the nearly empty parking lot of Hubs with the intent of brooding and junk food .

An angst ridden 90's song blasted through the diner bemoaning the trials of Superman which fit his mood as the dancer sidled up to the counter to order a double cheeseburger, French fries, and the biggest chocolate shake they could make him .

He was heading to seat himself in a nearby booth to begin the said brooding when Ryan lifted his green eyes finding Kelsi alone watching her pistachio /vanilla ice cream sundae melt as she scribbled in her notebook .It seemed as they had the same idea which gave him the tiniest bit of hope which he jumped on , immediately .

His heart thudded painfully as he briskly strode over to you .' Hi '

Kelsi dropped the spoon in the melted ice cream and willed the desperate yearning and longing to dissipate .She smoothed her lips together and somehow managed a small smile .

' Hi'

' You don't have to avoid me, Kelsi,' replied Ryan, wanting to make his intentions to her clear ,' I wont make a scene . I'll stay away from the party tonight which you should go to as everyone is wondering where you are at ..'

' I'm not really up to hanging out with everyone tonight but thanks for the bulletin ' muttered Kelsi, putting her hands on her lap before he could see them shake .' I've done a lot of thinking recently about us . We managed to be civil to each other long before we got involved and I think its best if we just go back to that, Ryan .'

There , it was logical and quite mature and Kelsi was proud of herself for putting it out there . It had worked fine before and in time, those feelings would just go away . Already girls were sniffing around Ryan now that he was single once more and what they had would be only a memory . He would move on with someone else and she would go back to focusing on her music . It would be so much better this way .

Best to clarify things now and stick with them .

Ryan placed his hands on the back of the booth to stare at her .' Back ? You want us to what, Kels, pretend our relationship didn't matter ? '

She wanted to scream at him ' It didn't when you were with Josie ' but refrained from humiliating herself more than she already had . She didn't want to have this conversation with him at all but she recognized the stubbornness in Ryan's face which meant he wasn't going to be walking away soon .Better to deal with him now .

Kelsi choked back the painful hurt with a slight nod .' It's not as if we had gotten serious ,' Oh, how much that ached ,' Let's just agree not to complicate and muddy things up anymore than they already are, Ryan . '

Ryan wanted to reach out for her , beg, plead, scream at her to forgive him - anything but this aloofness from her . Sad oozed out of her and he had to stop himself from pulling her in and drawing her close in his arms .

' You weren't serious about me ? I sure as hell was serious about you, about us '

Kelsi reached for her bag, ready to escape .' I told you I don't want to do this , Ryan , and I wont . Enjoy your milkshake .'

She stole one last look at the crestfallen expression on his face as she forced herself to walk to the door , fighting the sudden urge to cry .

' Kelsi,' called out a heavy hearted Ryan ,' can we try a little more harder ? I know this is my fault but I'm not ready to give up on us , I know what we have between us is special . '

Tears glistened on her eyelashes .' I just don't know anymore, Ryan '

' I don't want to be the guy I used to be before you ' admitted Ryan, under his breath,' God, Kelsi, we managed to be in each others lives when you were dating Maxwell Slick so why the hell don't I deserve another chance ? '

Briefly their eyes locked .' You mattered more and I'm hurt more '

' We need to fight harder ' declared a passionate Ryan to the now empty diner as Kelsi had already left but the pounding in his heart remained the same . He all but fell into the booth she had vacated , noted her silly ice cream combination with affection as Ryan couldn't t help but notice her scribbling on a napkin .

He read the lyrics , quietly ,' Two A.m, , eyes open, ticking clock, falling rain . Thoughts of you drifting through my mind ….'

Hope came alive as he clutched the napkin in his fist .' That's all the proof I needed to know ….'

I cant stand to fly

I'm not that naïve

I'm just out to find

The better part of me

The better part of me was Her .

'


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer : I still don't own High School Musical, Fame, or Roswell .

The Ryan and Kelsi situation escalated from tension filled awkwardness walking on eggshells painful and though both tried to be getting back to normal, their friends couldn't take it anymore . Though he was the last person on the planet who enjoyed butting into his friends business , Chad couldn't deal with the changes it brought into their dynamic and called a group meeting to see if the gang could somehow find a way to fix it .

Not wanting the entire school involved , the gang met up at Chad's house parking themselves in the overstuffed sofas in the living room drinking lemonade and munching on homemade peanut butter cookies that Mrs. Dansforth had brought them to snack on before making herself scarce .It was a little too quiet for that group

.

Chad took a bite of the cookie , crunched, chewed , thoughtfully .' Look , I don't like this crap anymore than you guys do but I cant take being around Evans and Kelsi these days , they are bringin me down ! She's gone back to being super quiet and Ryan looks like somebody kicked him hard ….its painful '

Taylor handed him a napkin .' I admit it isn't pretty but Ryan betrayed Kelsi's trust ' He wiped absently at the crumbs on his tee shirt flipping them on the floor and his girlfriend simply groaned, dismayed .

.

She liked things neat and tidy yet she had wound up with a slob for a boyfriend .

Jason raised a hand .' Ryan Knows that he messed up badly but we've all messed up , we shouldn't make our friend feel worse than he already does .'

It felt like he kept repeating the obvious because the girls were so against Ryan and chose not to be reasonable including his own girlfriend . It wasn't helping anyone .

Martha made a disgruntled sound as she flopped back against her boyfriend chest , frustration evident in her voice . She was starting to really worry about her best friend , a tiny part of her afraid Kelsi would go back in to her shyness and not return .

' Kelsi is hiding out in the music room 24/7 and existing off herbal tea and chocolate pudding . I have never ever seen her like this and I am her best friend '

Troy scratched his brow as he slid an arm around Gabriella's shoulders and weighed his words, carefully . Interfering was a sticky issue with him and he wasn't keen on it but they'd all stuck their feet in this one way or the other . He figured they all had some responsibility in their break up .

' If I thought breaking Ryan's knee caps would help Kelsi , I would do it but she asked me not to . I get that Evans screwed up and so does he judging by how awful the guy looks but maybe we should just let those two work through it together '

' They would have to say more than three words to each other for that to happen ' contributed Zeke ,mildly ,' Kelsi seems to only be talking to him if it involves homework or changes in the play as far as I can tell . It's chilly , that's for sure .'

' Ryan broke Kelsi's heart , can't you pea-brains understand that ? '

' Okay it was stupid , that's for sure , but it wasn't technically cheating '

' Oh, is that what you think ? So Ryan 's lips just , what, fell on Josie 's and that is just fine and dandy ? The sleaze kissed another woman that wasn't his girlfriend '

Sharpay listened as they discussed , nit picked and dissected her brother's numerous faults in breaking Kelsi's fragile little heart until she couldn't stand it anymore and burst from Zeke's arms to point a angry finger at them all .She began pacing restlessly across the carpet until she focused on the entire group .

' Stop it ! I have had enough of this ganging up on my brother , so , stop it ! Believe me , Ryan is well aware that he screwed up big time so he doesn't need all of you reminding him what a jerk he has been cause he gets it ! He spends all of his time moping around the house and drinking damn coffee until I want to slap him to get over it myself !'

Zeke rose to go to her but Shar held out a hand .' Shar ….'

Sharpay pushed up the sleeves of Zeke's Wildcats jacket, impatiently .' Ry is miserable , Kelsi is miserable and they obviously need to be together to not make us all miserably depressed . My brother is pretty confident -he is a Evans, after all, but hell, you cant tell because he is beating himself up over his dumbness ! Your all supposed to be his friends and you are not being there for him either !'

' Stop kicking him when he is already down !'

Gabriella picked at the pale pink nail polish and rose to stand beside her old nemesis .it shamed her to admit that Sharpay spoke the truth . None of them were perfect , they all made mistakes, and they were all supposed to be in this together though they sure weren't acting that way . She was as guilty as all of them, if not more .

' Sharpay , you are exactly right ! We shouldn't be casting blame on either Ryan or Kelsi but being there for them , showing them our support, and helping them anyway we can '

She bit down on her lip , the guilt still a constant with her and knew that to be true to herself, she needed to confide in Kelsi her own part in this Ryan/Josie situation and hoped her sweet friend would be understanding . Gabriella breathed in then let it out slowly and felt Troy reach for her hand as if sensing her discomfort .

Gabriella managed a thin smile .' Whether they truly want to be together , that's up to them . Not us .'

Zeke chuckled despite the stern look he received from Gabriella as Taylor's lips twitched and soon they were all laughing like loons as they released the pressure they had been feeling surrounding them like a bad aura .

Jason stopped laughing first , his brows lifted , and he asked, innocently ,' Why are we laughing at that ? '

Martha kissed his cheek .' Jas, that is why I love you '

' I love you too, Martha , but I still don't understand why that was so funny ? '

Leave it to Jason to break the levity of the entire room with a innocent question .

Taylor swiped at the tear from the corner of her eye as she rested her cheek against Chad's arm . He dropped a kiss on the top of her head, affectionately .

' Are we going to legitimately go there again ? Is there anyone present in this room that doesn't believe that despite their unexpected break up that Ryan and Kelsi still want to be together ? '

Pushing her blonde hair behind her ear and slightly miffed that the attention was not focused on her now , Sharpay fixed the room with an irritated look but rejoined Zeke back on the sofa . She crossed her legs as she pushed a diamond bracelet up her arm .

Zeke absently patted her leg .' I think we all needed that, babe . Thanks '

' Well, I'm just sick of the whole thing ! Our lives do not revolve around Ryan and Kelsi's horrible mistakes , we need to get on with living our lives than in their lameness '

' That might be a little on the harsh side ,' commented Zeke , treading carefully on the slippery slope that was his girlfriend . He was learning that often Sharpay didn't always think like the rest of the women he knew and often was a guessing game for him ,' unless you happen to have a solution ? '

Sharpay tapped a bright pink manicured nail against her lip as she considered then fell back into Zeke's embrace , tugging on the slight hole in his old red tee shirt .

' I'll make time to have a little talk with my brother ,' Sharpay stuck her finger in the hole with a frown ,' Zeke , this shirt is absolutely ratty ! How can you even consider wearing it out in public ? You don't want to loook like a ..well, a homeless person or a hobo '

Zeke touched his lips to hers , bemused by her outrage .' This isn't in public , it's Chad's house and no one cares if my shirt is old . It's hanging out, not a fashion show .'

Sharpay had his Wildcats jacket on but her outfit was a light gold sundress and matching Prada heeled sandals . She looked stunning as always but he wished she had went for comfort rather than making a statement . Though Zeke supposed he ought to be happy that she relented and wore yoga pants and his old jersey when they were spending time together at her house . Baby steps .

' As a future brilliant chef, Zeke, an old shirt doesn't say anything good '

' You don't have to dress like a model every day of the week ….'

Sharpay glowered briefly at him, debating with herself if it was worth getting angry over . They hadn't really had any fights in their relationship yet - who could when Zeke was such a total doll ! The man was a sweetheart .

' You know I always have to look my best …..'

' You always do, ' Zeke examined the glittery bracelet on her wrist with amusement ,' that wasn't my point . No one here is gonna think less of you if you dress for comfort .'

Sharpay slid her focus towards Gabriella , Taylor, and Martha who seemed intent on their little pow wow amongst themselves as they tried to figure out how they could rescue Ryan and Kelsi from themselves . She didn't thin k it was as easy but let them do their thing .

' You could wear a paper bag dress and look amazing, honey '

' You are very persuasive , Zeke Baylor ' Sharpay placed a gentle hand on his cheek ,' Point taken . I really don't think locking my brother and Kelsi in the music room together is the solution either , they both have too much pride '

Martha met the diva's statement with a reluctant nod of her own .' I hate it when you are right . I just don't want Kelsi to regress back to her old self …I am pretty sure Josie was a slap to her face and her insecurities . Though she wouldn't admit it to me….I know I am right .'

Gabriella rose, folded her arms , decision final .' I'll talk to her, Martha '

' Good luck '

Gabriella worried her lower lip .' It's the right thing to do '

*****************************East High *********************************

While Chad, Troy, and Jason conspired the best ways to handle Ryan in a non- combative mode , Zeke pulled his girlfriend into the hallway for a private conversation . It was getting deep in there and this had nothing to do with the situation at hand .

' Shar, I need to talk to you '

Sharpay's pink lips curved as she slid her arms around his neck.' Loving the forceful side of you, Zeke , this is new . Very sexy '

He grinned a bit wildly at the unexpected compliment .' Cool , I have my moments '

Zeke brought his mouth down over hers in a lingering kiss then nuzzled the curve of her neck as she went pliant in his arms . This was the soft, sometimes sweet side of her that Zeke had fallen for almost immediately and whispered a kiss against her jaw .

' Maybe we should go somewhere private , Zeke '

' Tempting , really tempting but we really shouldn't cut out so soon ,' Zeke took a minute to enjoy her curves fitting so perfectly with his own body ,' Sharpay, my Mom wants to invite you to dinner at my house this Sunday .'

A little gasp escaped the divas lips as she broke away from him, touching her heart , a little stunned by the invitation . She had dated numerous men prior to Zeke but a dinner with the family was crucial , it was an important place in their relationship and one that had her taken back. She couldn't see any reason why his mother wouldn't adore her , her manners were impeccable but it was new . It frightened her slightly .

' Sunday dinner ? Is it formal ? I've only met your Mom for like five minutes and we were having a little tiff over that cheerleader giving you the look during the game ….Zeke, that wasn't good . Your Mother probably thinks I am crazy ! '

Zeke was charmed by her worry and pressed a kiss between her brow .' Your jealousy was cute on you, Shar, and Mom wasn't paying that much attention to our drama . Mom wants you to come to dinner and its really important to me that you come ….'

Sharpay felt the butterflies but immediately understood how much it meant to Zeke . If she could handle dinner with her parents society mucky mucks then she could certainly manage a dinner with her boyfriends family and make a good impression on her .

' Of course , I would be delighted to come to dinner '

Zeke breathed a sigh of relief .' Thank you, Sharpay, and please, don't dress fancy or ask for fat free food . Mom will probably make her famous pot roast and carrots .'

' Mom made that once when I was six before Daddy hired a cook ' reminisced Sharpay, wistfully as Derby hardly cooked these days ,' I'm sure dinner will be lovely .'

' Awesome so its settled ,' Zeke wished the knot in his stomach would unwind ,' no big deal . Nothing to get worked up over , just simple dinner '

They both knew there was nothing simple about it , it was another step in their relationship . It could even be monumental .

****************************Wildcats ************************************************************************

Work would get her through her depression .

While the gang was doing their own thing, Kelsi was throwing herself into all things music with a ferocity that might have scared Martha , for sure . She was currently sitting on the piano bench fumbling her way through a new symphony for the cello .Though the piano and keyboards were her first passion, she was quite proficient on the cello as well and felt that she had been neglecting that since she had gotten involved with Ryan .

It was high time she got back into it which is why she was struggling her way writing what might be the most pathetic piece ever known.

' Ugh '

Kelsi scribbled out a key , stared at the composition with disdain , and crumpled it up in a wad before tossing it towards the trash can, it missed and landed on the floor .

' I can't do anything right ! ' She threw up her hands in the air , grabbing for her head and blowing a curl that fell over her eye out of the way , and fell back on the bed .

Why am I even trying ?

What's the use ? I'm never going to be a vivacious, gorgeous redhead that only has to crook her little finger to attract a guys attention . I'm just boring , shy Kelsi who lives quietly in her music who has terrible judgment when it comes to love .

She brushed at the lone tear that crept down the side of her face and thought she surely had to be cried out by now . Maybe the best thing to do would be if she got rid of all of those stupid hats that matched Ryan's - they weren't together and she didn't need the constant reminder of how in sync they had once been .

It hurt enough without the matching hats and it was hard enough to be near him but it would be too mortifying to ask to change lockers . That was immature .

She just wouldn't date until college and that might be pushing it - it had zero appeal .

Cranking up one of her favorite indie musicians loudly, Kelsi walked over to her closet and began yanking out hats tossing them on the floor angrily with each memory it invoked . Dumb blue and silver hat Ryan had given her before the summer talent show .

' I saw this in the gift shop and it reminded me of you- Ha !'

She dropped it and gave it a stomp .' Dumb , sweet gesture ! I shouldn't have fallen for the sincere act ! '

Gabriella opened the door and stuck her head in , quizzically ,' Is it safe to come in ? '

Kelsi paled , embarrassed, and switched off the music and managed a thin smile for her friend . Gabriella handled love directly and with no fear unlike herself so naturally she would get to see her act like a lovelorn school girl . Humiliating .

' Sure ,' Kelsi picked up the flat hat and dropped it in a small box,' sorry , I was just cleaning out the closet getting rid of old junk I don't need .'

' Wasn't that the hat you wore to the summer talent show ? ' asked Gabi, folding her hands together primly and noticing the mess of papers on the floor along with a few recognizable hats ,' it's super cute on you, Kelsi '

Kelsi moved to the bench to sit .' Ryan gave it to me and I am trying to purge myself of reminders of our short lived involvement so I don't want it anymore .'

' I never realized it was a gift from Ryan …..it was sweet '

Kelsi ran her fingers across the keyboard in a sad melody .' Well, I think you had already gotten into it with Troy and left Lava Springs at that point besides it really doesn't matter anymore . So, what's up ? '

' If Martha sent you over to try to get me out of the house, Gabriella, I have to tell you I am not the best company for anyone right now .'

She knew her friends meant well but Kelsi wanted to wallow in her pride and her pain for a while longer . Hopefully in time it would go away as would her love for Ryan .She recognized that the decision wasn't made in one sitting, falling out of love was calmative .

She was grateful that she never expressed her feeling to Ryan , at least , she had that .

' I know ,' Gabriella hesitated , then pushed forward else she chicken out ,' Actually I wanted to apologize to you . I owe you a huge apology, Kelsi '

Kelsi had been expecting g a rousing , cheerful speech from her friend and was thrown off course by the apology . Last time they talked , they hadn't fought so she was confused .For the life of her , she couldn't understand this turn of events at all .

' Uh, okay, but why ? Gabriella, I have no idea why you would apologize to me ,' muttered a baffled Kelsi,' the Maxwell thing was eons ago . It's over, its fine . I honestly haven't cared about that in forever …'

Gabriella forced herself to face Kelsi and look her squarely in the eyes and be totally honest . Somehow this was more difficult than fighting with Troy . Kelsi hadn't done anything wrong in this whole debacle and it had been her lapse of judgment .

' It's not about Maxwell though I am sorry I meddled in your life ,' admitted Gabriella, putting a hand on the piano as support ,' its about you, Ryan, and Josie . '

' I don't understand '

' I am sorry because I believed you were in the wrong being with Ryan,' blurted out a rushed Gabriella ,' I was led to believe he was involved all along with Josie in a long distance relationship . The thing is I accepted the lies rather than question them and I was a horrible friend because I felt that you knew all this and still chose to be with Ryan .'

' I am terribly sorry , Kelsi, I truly am '

Shock overwhelmed the composer as she slammed her composition notebook on the dresser and gaped at her good friend absorbing the truth of Gabriella's words . She had known she and Ryan being a couple had created gossip at school as much as she detested that but this was unbelievable .

' Wait a minute , Gabriella , ' sputtered Kelsi, voice shaking , ' you thought I was the ..I don t know, other woman in Ryan's life all this time ? You knew that Josie was after Ryan and you took her side ? That can't be it. Can it ? '

An anguished expression filled Gabriella's delicate features giving her away and Kelsi had her answer . Somehow that made her trust issues that much worse .

' I know it was wrong of me, I know that I should have known better because you're my friend first . In a way I could relate to Josie's feelings of unrequited love I suppose but I should have known better . I don't want to give you excuse and platitudes , Kelsi, just the truth of the matter .'

Kelsi pressed her hands to her cheeks , turned away from Gabriella to stare out of the window noticing Troy's old clunker of a truck . He lifted a hand in a wave and the musician turned back around , anger adding to her already hurt heart .

' I don't even know what I am supposed to say to you now . I thought you were my friend …..God , maybe if you had told me this a long time ago I could have stopped myself for caring about Ryan '

Gabriella stepped forward reaching out to lay a hand on her arm, tentatively .

' I am very sorry for betraying your trust , Kelsi '

Kelsi backed up a step .' Don't . Well, I guess this tells me something about our friendship and what you really think of me . Just another reason why I always kept to myself - songs wont hurt me '

Gabriella felt crestfallen as she tried making amends once more .' Our friendship is very special to me, Kelsi . You know you are one of my first friends I ever made when I moved to New Mexico , I think the world of you, I just made a terrible mistake .'

Kelsi fought back the impulse to cry again .' I'm sorry I'm not perfect like you . If you felt this way for a long time , why didn't you mention it to me ? Why didn't you be a friend and tell me you were concerned that Ryan was two timing me or ask if I were aware of my boyfriends secret relationship with Josie ? '

Gabriella didn't know how to answer without digging the hole deeper . She was afraid now that anything she could say would only hurt her friend worse and the math genius didn't want to do that . It was one thing to tell the truth and assuage her own guilt but anymore details would only be hurtful and cruel to Kelsi .

' I don't know …I guess I hoped that Ryan would correct the situation '

Kelsi let out a bitter laugh .' Ryan did what Ryan wanted so you ought to be overjoyed . You know , you've apologized , and I don't think I can handle knowing any thing more today to prove how foolish I've been . Please just go, Gabriella …please '

' Feeling sorry for yourself because you fell in love isn't foolish , its very real '

' I don't really care what you think at the moment , Gabriella . Go '

Fighting back her own tears, Gabriella left Kelsi alone to her own feelings and ran out of the house into Troy's waiting truck with a sob in her throat . He had a hand on the wheel , a pensive look on his face as he turned to meet her wavering gaze .

' How was it ? How is Kelsi ? '

' Awful , just awful , Troy,' She moved into his arms which wrapped around her , tightly ,' I owned up to my mistakes but God, I think Kelsi hates me now because of it . '

' Kelsi is just hurt right now , Gab . Once she deals with all those feelings and things, she'll realize why you did it and you two will be good friends again . '

' I hope so '

She stared at Troy's class ring on her finger and held tight to him . She was relieved and thankful that they were in a much better place now and had survived their first real disagreement in their relationship . It had been touch and go for a while there .

' C'mon, you know , I'm right on this . You girls both hate the damn drama of arguing so once Kelsi calms down , she'll accept your apology and back to normal '

' Maybe ,' Muttered a doubtful Gabriella,' Can we save my begging Ryan for his forgivingness for another day ? I honestly don't think I'm up for the hate that is bound to follow '

Troy cast her a dubious look .' I thought you wanted to get it over with today ? '

' I don't think I can face Ryan right now without bursting into tears . I want him to believe me, I need to give him a sincere apology, and right now I'm so afraid I ruined my friendship with Kelsi '

Troy kissed her lightly .' Have some faith in Kelsi and we'll let the guys have a go at Evans . They were flipping a coin to see who was going in to give him a pep talk so should be interesting . Why don't we go get some pineapple pizza and we can talk '

Gabriella dabbed her eyes and smiled, lovingly at him .' Sounds good '

As the couple drove off , Kelsi dropped the curtain and fell back on her bed, curling up in a tight ball, and wishing that she could go back to how it was before all of the changes had occurred , when Martha was her only friend, and guys didn't give her a second glance or when her world was quiet .

.

She needed to find an unbreakable heart to help her get through this part .

Kelsi was in his soul .

His muse , his heart, his love , and he wanted her as he had wanted no other girl .

Emma had been nothing but a distraction in New York . Handy , beautiful, but lacking in ways Max hadn't understood until he laid eyes upon fragile Kelsi Nielsen, who made him excited to live again !

Aggressive , powerful behavior had proven to have the wrong affect on her which had prompted her to end things with him months ago to be with that idiot rich playboy dancer . Max knew that wouldn't last and it hadn't .

Enough time had passed , this time he had a new plan to win his lovely muse over and he would start by reinventing himself . Dressed in faded denim and a plain charcoal tee shirt , Maxwell would be the ultimate in acting exercises by making her fall for his new persona , show her he was willing to bend and change for her and make her fall at his feet with love and gratitude .

He taped a picture of Kelsi to the mirror above his dresser , touching her face, revertly .

' You will love me back , my sweet muse , I will make you love me '

He dug his nails into his palms , unaware of the blood he was drawing , a flash of madness in his eyes , and couldn't wait to begin to execute his brilliant plan.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer : I still don't own HSM , Roswell, or Couples who might happen to turn up in New Mexico .

All I want to do is find a way back into love

I can't make it through without a way back into love and if I open my heart to you, I'm hoping you'll show me what to do and if you help me to start again

You know that I'll be there for you in the end

At the mournful wailing of her brothers singing the usually upbeat love song from Music and Lyrics for the hundredth time in a week, Sharpay didn't bother knocking on her brothers door but simply walked in , yanked the remote from his hand effectively turning off the movie with a click and a satisfied nod . Enough was enough !

" Hey Sis , I was watching that !'

' Now you are done watching it , Ry, get over it and move on ! It's pretty sad when I know those ridiculous lyrics to that sappy romantic comedy and I do ,' Sharpay settled down on the edge of his bed , patted his hand, absently ,' Look , I understand the break up was all of your stupidity and bad , stupid guy judgment but this pity party needs to stop right now !'

Ryan let out what might have been a growl and busied himself with stacking up his piles of notes on new choreography . It needed to be run by Kelsi , Ms. Darbus, and the actors but he had been putting it off for days . All Kelsi did was agree with him on the changes then make her own adaptations to the music , no friendly conversation, no playful teasing, no smile in her eyes . If they managed to talk more than five minutes about anything slightly personal, it was a miracle .

It was killing him !

' My fault, my pity party ! Next time I'll be sure to shut the door so it doesn't 't annoy you ' dismissed Ryan, not wanting to argue with his sister ,' this is one of the first movies Kelsi and I watched together over the summer ….'

Sharpay got in his face and snapped a finger at him .' Yes, I get it , you fell in love with Kelsi over the summer ! You kissed another girl and broke your composers heart which means now that you need to get off your butt and win the girl back !'

Ryan gritted his teeth , strode purposely across the room, stopping to pick up the yellow scarf that belonged to Kelsi , the same scarf he kept forgetting to return to her and heaved a desperate sigh. Hell, who was he kidding ? He had been hoping that she might want the scarf back and approach him herself but that didn't seem to be happening either .

' Really, Shar ? Any ideas on how I can go about that ? We might as well be strangers now …she still wont really talk to me '

Honestly, men were such idiots !

Sharpay couldn't help but to roll her eyes upwards at him .' You honestly didn't expect Kelsi to just forgive and forget ? You ripped out her heart then stomped on it so she is entitled to hate your guts for as much time as needed .'

Ryan dropped the scarf on the dresser , glanced at the script for the play, shut the math book beside it knowing homework was the last thing he was in the mood to work on right now , crappy math class and well, his pathetic lack of knowledge of them .

' Go away , Sharpay , this isn't helping me '

Sharpay picked up the yellow scarf , knowingly, and wagged it in from of his face .

' Where is that confident brother of mine ? You know the guy who went and did what he wanted despite my direct orders I might also add ? You seen him around lately ? The one that ignored me when I had reservations about you suddenly taking an intrest in Kelsi Nielsen at the club ? '

Ryan bit the inside of his cheek .' He's not here right now .'

He knew ignoring his sister attempt to show her concern wasn't the wisest thing to do but Ryan felt like he didn't know much about anything anymore . He had been trying to give Kelsi space or time but God, it seemed to drag on every day more and more .

A large pink curler slid down Sharpay's side of her face and with a grimace, she tugged it out of her hair and pocketed it in her pocket of her hot pink silk robe , absently .

' You've been respectful of Kelsi plenty ,' continued Sharpay , gentling her tone so she wasn't so abrupt ,' Lord knows you've taken the abuse of practically all of East High so you paid for the cheating . Stop saying your sorry , just go back out there and make Kelsi fall in love with you all over again '

Ryan mustered up a half of a smile .' I don't know how to start ….'

' You have all of that Evans charm , why don't you turn it up a couple notches and show her that you still care about the girl for starters ,' suggested Sharpay, her gaze sliding to his clock on the nightstand ,' Now we're done here and I've still got to pick out the perfect outfit yet ..'

Ryan took note of the curlers and the subtle approach to his sisters make up as it dawned on him , she was clearly wanting to dress to impress .

' Zeke cave in finally about the French restaurant ? '

' No,' answered Sharpay, tugging at the belt around her waist ,' Zeke has promised me that he will make me an unforgettable French meal sometime soon . Ummm, his Mom invited me to come to their house for supper tonight .'

She'd dined with the elite, the rich and famous of New Mexico and other parts of the country , her manners were impeccable , but butterflies flew like crazy inside her stomach of socializing with her boyfriends mother . This took them to a new level in their relationship , it made it more serious, more important .

It unnerved her slightly though Sharpay wouldn't dare confess it to her twin .

A joke was on the tip of Ryan's tongue but he changed his mind , kept it in check . He sensed his sisters nervousness and gave her a warm smile instead to help put her at ease .

' You'll wow Mrs. Baylor with that famed Evans charm , Sis '

' Of course …' Sharpay exited his room then made a beeline down the hallway to hers , which looked like Saks and Macys at the Mall had exploded all over her bed , short skirts in electric pink, glittery gold dresses, and sparkles, glitter, and glam from silks, chiffons, satins, and lame .

She picked up a short silver sheath , tucked her tongue between her lip, considered .

It was suitable for dinner at the country club and she did look utterly fabulous in it !

' Darling, having a wardrobe crisis ? ' Derby stuck her head in the open door of her daughters room noticed the disarray of clothes all over the room , her instincts kicking in,' I am sure your young man will adore you in any outfit .'

Sharpay discarded the sheath for a bright turquoise blue dress .' Oh Zeke would love me if I wore a pair of levis and a plain tee shirt , Mother . This isn't about him, not really …I am having dinner with him and his mom tonight.'

She tossed the dress aside and picked up a silver silk blouse .' I've never even met his Mom so its first impression plus big dinner . Zeke insists its not fancy ….but I can hardly show up looking casual '

Derby began to rifle through the closet , with a critical eye .' Well, you can shine, my dear, without all of the sparkles for tonight . Why don't you wear that cream colored halter sundress I bought you this summer , its lovely on you .'

She pulled out the simple dress and presented it to her daughter .' Its simple, it's elegant, it's just the right dress for this special occasion . Perhaps the gold Prada heeled sandals and the diamond earrings Daddy bought you for your 16th birthday …just right .'

Sharpay began taking the rollers out of her hair .' I've never actually dated anyone long enough to meet the parents . Zeke and I haven't been dating too long …I don't like that I am nervous about this, Mother . This is me ! I don't get nervous .Never .'

Derby tucked a strand of her own straight blonde hair behind her ear and held her daughters gaze. Both of her children were growing, changing , beginning to forge their own destinies, and she hoped that they would take all of the life lessons that came to them . Sharpay had Vance's fearlessness and while it was a wonderful attribute, she needed to learn to allow herself to be human .

' Zeke means a lot to you, dear . It's healthy for you to be nervous about meeting his mother ,' expressed Derby , quietly ,' Why I remember how terrified I was when I met Vance's parents for the first time ' She pressed a hand to her heart ,' I wasn't the high society debutantes that your father had previously dated ….oh my '

' I know , you've told me and Ryan the story a dozen times, Mother , but it's hardly the same as Zeke and myself . His mom runs the newspaper here in town ' She turned her head upside down, fluffing the curls with her fingers then lifted her head to shake the perfectly bouncy curls in place ,' Hmm, maybe I should have actually paid more attention to Taylor when she went on and on about those articles Mrs. .Baylor wrote last month '

Was it too late for her to call Taylor to ask for the information ?

Were they about new zoning laws or historic buildings in town ? Boring stuff .

Derby began hanging the clothes back up in her daughters closet .' Just listen and be yourself . You might clip some of the flowers from my garden and take to her as a hostess present '

Sharpay pursed her lips , contemplated the idea .' I could just buy her some on the way '

' You could but if you cut them yourself, it's much nicer '

Sharpay slipped into the simple dress and fastened the belt , adjusted the bodice , and studied herself in the cheval mirror while she debated on how to wear her hair .

' Maybe '

' Don't fuss with your hair , leave it down ,' suggested Derby , helpfully ,' Don't go over the top trying to impress Mrs. Baylor . Be the you that I see so very happy with Zeke .'

That young man was a Godsend and Derby adored Zeke . She really couldn't have wished for a better young man for her daughter and he was so good for Sharpay bringing out her kindness that she kept tucked away . Zeke had managed to knock down some precious diva walls and Derby felt as if their relationship could become solid soon .

It was what she wanted for her daughter and the happiness Zeke brought her .

' I just want her to like me '

Derby hugged her side ,' How could she not when you love her son '

Sharpay wanted to argue with her mother but couldn't when she spoke the truth even if she hadn't confessed her love to Zeke yet, it was there .

****************************Wildcats ***********************************

Hubs was practically empty as Kelsi parked herself into a corner booth picking at the grilled cheese sandwich and nursing her soda absently while the jukebox in the corner blasted on about Glory Days then went into a power ballad that kept refraining about how he wasn t missing her at all and making the composer acutely aware of just how much she missed Ryan in her life .

She scribbled a few notes in her notebook , thinned her lips in a tight line, and wondered if there was such a thing as a middle ground for her to talk with Ryan and hope her heart still wouldn't pound out of her chest from being near him . It was painful enough at school and her traitorous heart wasn't cutting her any slack !

She took a sip of the soda , toyed with the straw, and thought about her friendship with Gabriella . She thought the world of Gabriella who had always been so kind and so encouraging of her since day one in the theatre and it hurt her that she had chosen to believe in the lies Josie had been telling all along .

That Josie was a hell of an actress , that was the truth !

Her life used to be simple , safe, and without all of the drama and it was just the way that Kelsi preferred it. It was a bit on the lonely side especially since she had been ignoring her friends well meaning attempts to make her feel better but she missed them too.

She needed to find a way to move past everything and just be herself again.

' Is this seat taken ? '

' Um, ….er, no . Oh , Maxwell ? ' Kelsi looked up at the sound of his voice and couldn't stop the stunned look at his new appearance ,' You look different '

' I am trying something new ….more New Mexico, if I may '

In place of his designer khakis and crisp button down shirts, Maxwell was dressed in a pair of jeans , a blue tee shirt, and a flannel shirt worn loosely over it in what he considered the casual artist dress code . He was trying to get into character with it .

Kelsi pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose, blinked again at him .' It's different for you but er, nice . Why the new look ? '

' I thought this might help me fit in a bit more at East High ,' Maxwell worked to sound slightly contrite ,' I think my initial reaction and my own resistance here has been my own self -sabotaging my life here . I said and did a lot wrong on so many levels , Kelsi, so, I thought I would try to change for the better '

Kelsi thought of his threats , the bruises on her wrists, and bristled in memory .

A new look wouldn't change what he had done but she was partly to blame as well because she hadn't walked away when she should have . Pride had held her back , just like her own hurt and the pride was keeping her at bay from speaking with Ryan .

' I hope this isn't about me , Maxwell, because I refuse to go backwards '

Maxwell stole a chip off of her plate .' I wronged you , Kelsi , and I cant apologize enough for my despicable behavior but I would be lying if I said I still don't think about us . I'd like a chance to make things right this time …if you will let me '

Kelsi tucked her book into her bag and found that she couldn't quite gather up the courage to meet his gaze . Maxwell might very well be sincere but she didn't trust herself these days . She had been so wrong about everything in her life lately .

' I can't ….but thanks for the apology again . Um, I need to go because I have that thing with …Martha ' She began gathering her things , slid from the booth, and was speed walking out the door when her best friend nearly rammed into her ,' Oh Martha , thank goodness , there you are !'

Martha looked quizzically at her but pulled her into a hug .' Hey there Kelsi, I am so happy to see you! Are you done avoiding me ? Who was that guy sitting with you ? ' She tried to peer around her friend to get a glimpse in the diner window ,' Did you make up with Ryan ? Hmm, no, Ryan Evans wouldn't be caught dead in plaid ….'

Kelsi hooked her hand through her friends arm as they began walking down the sidewalk.

She wanted to get Martha away from Hubs before she decided to barge in and check things out for herself .

' I haven't been avoiding you…not exactly , Martha . You know , you're my best friend and I couldn't do that but between Ryan and now I find out that Gabriella thought I was the other woman involved with the rat , I needed to think '

Indignation filled Martha's face at the mention of Gabriella 's part in the Josie debacle .

' Taylor told me about that and I'm sorry ,' said a contrite Martha , her yellow earrings dangling as they moved ,' I wanted to tell her off but Jason informed me that Troy was handling the whole situation . If you want me to hate her, I can hate her .'

A laugh bubbled out of Kelsi's throat of the absurdity that had become her life .

' I appreciate the hatred but its not necessary ,' says Kelsi, softly ,' the whole Ryan thing shouldn't have happened in the first place , I realized that now . I really can't deal with much more right now, Martha , please don't make me .'

Martha nodded .' Fine but I think Ryan has paid the price enough '

' Martha, you promised '

' Oh, alright , but you still didn't tell me who you were talking to at Hubs ? Some hot new guy you met at your work ? '

' Now your being insane , I have zero intrest in dating anyone right now ,' muttered Kelsi, matter of fact ,' No dating for me '

Martha held up a hand .' I never said a word. Besides its much too soon and your still in love with Ryan '

Kelsi gave her a stern look.' Not helping '

' Then who was the guy ? '

' Oh, it was Max ,' informed Kelsi with a shrug ,' he's apparent ally trying out a new look to fit in better or that is what he claims . I honestly didn't want to encourage more conversation between us '

Martha understood that .' Men are rats "

' I just want to survive this play intact with no involvement with Maxwell or Ryan ' sighed a wistful Kelsi,' I am only in composer capacity . That is the way that I want it and that is how I intend for things to be .'

' Just so you don't lose sight of who you are , Kels,' reminded Martha , tugging her into the thrift shop ,' Oh look, isn't that red satin jacket so 1984 ? What are the chances its in my size ? Let's go see ….it's so me '

Laughing at her friend, Kelsi followed her friend into the shop which was a favorite of both of theirs since they both had their own unique taste in clothing . While she proffered the quirky , Martha loved the bright colors and styles reflected in clothing from the 1980's and 1990's . They found more items here often rather than at the mall .

' It's snazzy ' noted Kelsi as Martha shrugged into the simple red satin jacket ,' looks like it might have been a guys jacket . Maybe you could get it for Jason '

Martha sent her a fixed look that had them both chuckling .' No way this is mine ,' replied Martha , pulling her dark curly hair into a high ponytail with a scrunchie from her purse ,' besides I love that boy dearly but Jason has zero fashion sense unless its for being comfortable . ' She moved to another rack of colorful shirts ,' Maybe I could find him like a old retro tee shirt so I can burn that old white one he lives in . Gross '

Kelsi wandered over to the rack of hats , noticing a beat up old fedora, and couldn't resist picking it up, staring at it , and couldn't help the memory that surfaced along with it .

It was on one of her early dates with Ryan and she had taken him to this place to window shop but this particular hat had caught her eye . She remembered it clearly

' This looks like you ,' announced Kelsi, a twinkle in her eye as she twirled the brown felt hat in her hand,' You could be Alan Quartermaine in the flesh '

Ryan stared at it , dubiously .' Kind of old . Bet I could find new online '

Kelsi snorted at him .' It has history and probably someone's adventure , I like it . I'm going to buy it for you, Ry'

Ryan grew serious .' You don't have too . We came here for you '

A little gasp of surprise filled her brown eyes .' Well, I didn't see anything I have to have except for this hat for you . It's perfect , I think you'll look like the dashing adventurer so I am buying it for you '

' You shouldn't spend your money on me '

Her hands went to her hips with indignation .' Ryan Evans , it's five dollars ! I can buy my boyfriend a hat if I want to and I certainly hope you aren't trying to tell me what I can and can't do …..'

Ryan held up his palms in protest .' I didn't mean it like that , Kelsi '

Another thought occurred to the musician .' Or is it because its someone's old hat ? Ryan Evans , you are a snob ! Something else you and your sister have in common I suppose but I thought given how crazy you are about the whole 1940's , you would like this '

Ryan reached to hold her around the waist, the hat smashed between them, as he pulled her closer to him .

' Ryan , stop it ! Now I am going to have to buy it for sure '

Ryan removed the hat from between them to gaze longingly at her .' So I might be a bit of a snob but if you buy me that hat, I will think of you every time I wear it , Kelsi '

Her lips curved slightly .' That charm isn't always going to work, Mr. Choreographer '

' We're not working right now , I'm just your boyfriend '

' I suppose that is true ' Kelsi reached around him to grab the hat and drop it on his hair ,' there , it fits you , too . Now your ready to go save damsels in distress and find some hidden jewels in some exotic country '

' I don't think you're the damsel in distress type , sweetheart ' muttered Ryan, lowering his lips to hers in a smoldering kiss that had them both reeling with emotion .

' Kelsi, hey, where'd you go ? '

Kelsi dropped the hat like it was on fire and blinked behind her glasses trying to shake the memory from her mind . It wasn't the same hat obviously , this shop didn't have a return policy on used hats, and Ryan never would have returned a present .

' Sorry ,' apologized Kelsi , walking away from the hats ,' I'm being silly . I'm trying my best to get over Ryan Evans but it isn't easy …'

' Maybe you should talk to him ,' suggested Martha as her friend rifled through printed scarves ,' I know Ryan regrets how much he hurt you but you could give him a second chance . '

Kelsi paused , touched the dangly earring she couldn't seem to give him back , lightly .

' I don't know if I can trust him anymore or myself ,' admitted a wry Kelsi,' maybe it's for the best if I were just by myself for awhile . I was good that way before Ryan came along and ….I can be that way again .'

Martha felt for her friend and gave her a squeeze .' You still love him '

' I'm working on that ' muttered a defiant Kelsi, determined to get over Ryan ,' I just need to find an unbreakable heart to help me get through this hard part .'

' Kels, I know your hurting and there is no good excuse for Ryan hurting you,' stated Martha , thinking back to their group meeting at Chad's with a thoughtfulness, ' I'm new to love myself . Jason and I are just kind of making our own way but hun, I think when you've found love, you shouldn't just throw it away '

Kelsi shoved ferociously at the hangers .' Then it's a damn good thing I never told Ryan that I loved him so I shouldn't feel that way '

Martha realized it would take more than a team of well meaning Wildcats to reunite Kelsi and Ryan as they had plotted and planned . Broken hearts needed mended and trust was on the line and Ryan would have to work to win all of that back .

The Baylor house was a two story white house with neat red shutters , a tidy lawn with blooming pink flowers , and a potted cactus on the front porch , and two houses down from the Nielsen 's . It was a nice little neighborhood .

Sharpay smoothed an imaginary wrinkle on her skirt and lifted a hand to knock on the door, as she tucked a wisp of blonde hair behind her ear. She had worn it loose the way that Zeke liked and let out a nervous breath .

Zeke opened the door with a grin ,' Sharpay, wow , you look beautiful '

She lifted her lips for his kiss .' I hope I'm not late '

' Right on time ,' Zeke ushered her inside the house ,' come on in, Mom's in the kitchen . This is her dinner so I haven't been allowed to help '

Sharpay took in the bright turquoise blues and desert colors in the living room , the watercolors amid family pictures on the wall, and smiled at some of the candid pictures of Zeke in his element in the kitchen or the basketball court .

' Too many cooks in the kitchen ,' spoke up Karen Baylor , warmly , as she stepped out of the kitchen to greet them, ' Sharpay, welcome to our home '

Karen was a stunning woman with bright brown eyes warmth radiating from them much like her sons, creamy caramel skin, and straight black hair cut in a sleek style to her jaw . She was dressed smartly in a red printed shirt , a red and white style tunic and a bold beaded turquoise necklace around her neck .

' Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Baylor ,' She held out a bouquet of desert roses ,' These are for you .from my mothers garden .'

Karen accepted the flowers, graciously .' Thank you . They are lovely . I wasn't aware that your mother gardens '

Sharpay tucked her purse on the side of the sofa .' It's one of her side projects when she isn't busy working on her committees . Do you garden ? '

' Occasionally though I really don't have a green thumb ,' laughed a good natured Karen ,' I love the flowers and the scents but I prefer a cactus . I cant kill them .'

' She's trying too though ' teased Zeke ,' c an I get you some lemonade , Sharpay ? Mom made a fresh pitcher '

' That would be lovely ,' smiled Sharpay, sweetly ,' thank you, Zeke '

Zeke headed into the kitchen allowing Karen to take her sons girlfriends measure , carefully . She gestured to the sofa and made it a point to sit across from Sharpay .

Her son dated on and off but Sharpay was the first young woman he had ever brought home to meet her so naturally Karen was curious . She was also a reporter for the Ledger and had done some of her own research on the blonde diva currently sitting on the sofa .

' I've heard quite a lot about you , dear ,' started Karen, her gaze unflinching ,' Zeke is quite taken by you, Sharpay . My son is trusting and has such an open heart , I would hate to see that stomped on carelessly , if he is only a phase in your life '

Sharpay bristled , sitting up straight , outraged .' Zeke is wonderful ! He doesn't give a whit about my money , he sees only me , the real me and still cares for me and I think the world of him. Zeke is special to me , Mrs. Baylor , and I would hate for you to think I would use him and discard him ….'

' I'm sorry but I am aware of the mechanisms you used in order to get Troy Bolton affections over the summer ,' pointed out Karen ,' Helen Bolton and I are friends so she kept me in the loop. I only am interested in keeping my boy from getting hurt by the likes of you …..'

Sharpay considered lashing out but that wouldn't serve her any good and it was just rude . She hadn't been expecting this but it might be best to straighten things out right off . She didn't want Mrs. Baylor to continue thinking poorly of her when it was the farthest from the truth .

' I was once interested in Troy, yes , and I did try to capture his affections ,' admitted Sharpay, stumbling a bit over the words . It was still difficult to do,' I'm not proud of that . Zeke and I have discussed it more than once and I can assure you , that is in the past . I am with Zeke because I want to be , because he makes me a better person, because he makes me laugh and bakes me sweets '

Karen relaxed .' That makes me feel better . Zeke said you were sweet ….'

Sharpay shuddered ,' Thank you but he knows I hate being called that '

Karen laughed ,' I'm sorry for the inquisition but I had to ask, Sharpay '

Zeke stepped in with a tray of lemonade and appetizers looked from his mother to his girlfriend with suspicion .What had he missed ? He knew he shouldn't have let them alone given his moms need to be a nosy reporter all of the time .

' Mom, this is dinner , not an interview ! You weren't supposed to be grilling my girlfriend ….' He cast an apologetic glance at Sharpay,' Sorry , I am so sorry '

Sharpay pressed a gentle hand to his cheek .' We're fine , Zeke . I think your mother and I are on the same page now '

He kissed her , briefly .' Somehow that makes me worry more, Shar '

Karen rose , laughing .' I like her , Zeke . Sharpay, I hope you brought your appetite because I made a huge pot roast with all the fixings . Apple pie for dessert '

' I am starving ' declared Sharpay,' it sounds delicious . We don't get a lot of pot roast at my house , we eat a lot of salads .'

' Mom makes the best ' declared Zeke leading Sharpay into the dining room which was sat with his mothers favorite Bavarian china plates and Grandma's good silver .,' Sharpay doesn't know her way around a kitchen but I am broadening her culinary taste .'

' I think I've gained five pounds a week just dating Zeke ,' joked Sharpay, easily enough ,' it's actually kind of fun to try all kinds of new food with him. I've always avoided carbs in my diet but Zeke makes the best turkey Panini on the planet '

Zeke watched the interplay between the two most important women in his life and thought the hard part was past . Now he just had to figure out how to tell Sharpay what was in his heart . Could he say it with cookies or did it mean more with the words ?

****************************Wildcats *********************************

Ryan had been surprised when he had received a call from Gabriella asking him to come over to the house to hang out . Since he had been working on a new routine for his stint as the school mascot for over an hour , he had been glad for the reprieve , not to mention, he was sweltering in costume . He changed into a pair of jeans and a green and black polo shirt with a matching fedora then drove to the Montez home .

Mrs. Montez directed him to the back yard where he found Gabriella reading a book in the hammock . Ryan looked around expecting to see Troy with her but it appeared it was just the two of them . Interesting .

' Hey '

Gabriella closed her book, smiling up at him .' Hi Ryan ,' said Gabriella , toying with the necklace Troy had given her ,' thanks for coming over . How are you doing ? '

Ryan rubbed a spot above his brow and gave her what he hoped passed as a smile .

' Trying to get over being mad at myself so I can figure out how I can make Kelsi talk to me again ,' Ryan found himself telling the sweet young woman ,' I really miss her .'

Gabriella laid a hand on his arm .' We all make mistakes , I suppose ,' admitted the math genius ,' Lord knows it hasn't been easy for me and Troy at times . Sometimes it amazes me that Chad and Tay are still together given how much they fight but they care too much to be otherwise, I suppose '

Ryan sat down on the picnic bench .' Are you and Troy having problems ? Did you want to talk is that why you had me come over ? Cause I know my sister can be a pain sometimes but Sharpay has turned over a new leaf with Zeke so you really shouldn't be freaked over her causing trouble .'

Gabriella bit her lip knowing she had to forge through to the truth .' Troy and I are as good as can be ,' continued Gabriella , quietly ,' I asked you over here so I could apologize to you . I think I set all of these high standards and I suppose I expected you and Kelsi to live up to them even though I had no right or any say in your relationship in the first place so I am really sorry '

There , that was much easier the second time around though Ryan just stared at her .

' Gab, I have no idea what you are talking about '

' First I interfered by setting Kelsi up with Maxwell because I thought they were right for each other which obviously I was very wrong about then I didn't even take your feelings or hers into consideration . Despite what was clear to everyone but myself , I chose to believe Josie over my friends and I wronged you both '

Ryan pulled off his hat, played over her confession in his head, and watched the expectant look on her face . He supposed he should be angry at Gabriella but this whole situation had blown into something outrageous at every turn and he had been splat in the middle of it . He could hardly blame her because he was blind .

' Well, I laughed at Josie for a long time when I should have actually listened to her so it's okay, ' allowed Ryan without a beat ,' I might not have believed me either if I had heard half the stuff she was selling about me and her . It's not your fault '

Gabriella gave him a grateful hug .' Thank you, Ryan '

Ryan let her go and leaned back against the table studying the clouds in the blue sky , his thoughts drifting to the summer , chasing his friends on the green at the club, and the first time he had caught Kelsi in his arms , impulsively swinging her around , sparks shooting off between them , and sighed, woefully .

' God, I miss Kelsi so much it hurts more and more each day '

Gabriella placed a hand on his shoulder .' What are you going to do about it ? '

Ryan set his jaw , a fierce expression replacing the sadness .' Since I've apologized enough, I thought I'd start by making her fall in love with me this time around ,' He flashed a charming smile ,' I figure I have my work cut out for me but I'm up for the challenge . '

' Kelsi might not be , Ryan . You broke her heart '

' Then I guess I'll have to work that much harder to gain her trust and make her love me ' declared Ryan, passionately ,' I don't want to be without Kelsi anymore '


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer : Nope, I still don't own HSM or Roswell, just playing in New Mexico .

Won't you be my music

I'll be your music

With every song we sing , love will flow between us

Together forever

Kelsi snapped out of her daydream, reached hastily inside her locker pulling out the first notebook she came across quickly jotting down the new lyrics to a song that had been haunting her since before her awkward conversation with Ryan at the diner .

Despite her own convictions to go back to the friends mode with one Ryan Evans , she couldn't seem to stop thinking about him and the special moments they shared together .

Damn her traitorous heart !

Evans was a world class jerk and shouldn't be inspiring her to write beautiful lyrics to yet another song . Kelsi loved the feeling of writing new compositions and orchestrations or songs that were full of heart and fun too but this was a little ridiculous .

They were broken up- she should be writing angst filled songs full of pain and hurt - not haunting , melodies in love songs . She was seriously messed up here ! She certainly was feeling the pain down in her soul so why couldn't she crank out some angst filled lyrics worthy of Dido or Paula Cole ?

'Stupid Ryan Evans ' muttered Kelsi, under her breath as she slammed the door to her locker with a force that had heads turning around her ,' all your fault '

' Alright , Kels, what did your locker do to you this morning ? ' teased Martha , looking cheerful in a black min skirt , a short sleeve white button down with a bright yellow vest over it . Yellow hoops dangled from her ears and her hair was piled in a high pony with a black and yellow scarf wrapped around it .

Kelsi shoved at her black and white oversized short sleeve vest that she wore open over a bright green tank top and black cargo pants feeling only marginally annoyed with herself for the daydreaming in the first place . She gave her friend a sheepish look as she begin the walk down the hall towards their first class of the day .

' Nothing, Martha , it was nothing . I am losing my touch as a songwriter is all '

One brow shot up in surprise .' Seriously ? Kelsi Nielsen , you write music in your sleep so that is a damn bald faced lie . Fess up, what has you bothered ? '

Kelsi should have known better than to try to steer her best friend away from the truth , Martha knew her too well. Sometimes it was a pain like now but it was so difficult keeping everything locked inside of herself these days .Maybe she should stop trying to.

Kelsi let out a troubled sigh .' I'm mad at myself , Martha ! My heart has been destroyed , shredded , gutted , my soul bared but can I write a perfect hate filled song about that pain I am experiencing ? '

Martha opened her mouth , promptly shut it .' Is this a rhetorical question ? '

Kelsi let out a sound of utter frustration .' I'm supposed to, I should be able but instead of being productive and writing some angst number , I'm daydreaming about the jerk who ripped my heart in a million pieces ! If that isn't bad enough, I've almost got nearly half the lyrics of a kick ass love song for the man who broke my heart '

Martha stopped walking recognizing the tone in her friends voice as she turned to face her . This was the first time since the break up that Kelsi was opening up rather than withdrawing , she felt it was a hopeful sign .

' Kelsi, you know , I support your choices in everything but have you considered that maybe you ought to give things another shot with Ryan ? I know Evans was a asshole but he made a mistake kissing that bitch but you dated Maxwell which we both know was a mistake . Your obviously still crazy in love with the dancer …..think about it .'

Kelsi wrestled with her own feelings as she contemplated the truth to Martha's words as she adjusted the frames of her glasses . Closing herself off was terribly lonely and she was growing weary of it . She just didn't know if she could risk the hurt again .

'Or maybe we should learn from our mistakes , maybe it's for the best if Ryan and I aren't together anymore . It's easier this way for the both of us '

Still thinking of the last conversation she had with Ryan, her heart ached with longing . She simply didn't trust herself and she couldn't help that she loved with her whole heart and everything that she was and had . It was the only way for her to love .

Martha shook her head, disappointed .' I think your being a coward '

Kelsi slanted her a knowing look .' Did I lecture you for cowardice when you were trying to figure out what was going on with you and Jason ? I did not …'

Martha tugged her arm .' Jason is less complicated than Ryan Evans . ' She noticed Taylor and Gabriella nearby waving them over ,' Hey girls, want to weigh in on Kelsi still daydreaming about Ryan . Not to mention writing love songs about him ….I say , she should give him another chance .'

Taylor smoothed a strand of dark hair , tucking it back into the orange scarf with precision . She weighed it carefully as she did everything in her life .

' Oh honey, I know that boy did you wrong but take Ryan out of his misery ,' pointed out Taylor ,' Chad says he's been holed up in the gym practicing his mascot routines for hours on end every other day . Cut him some slack '

Kelsi made a little sound imagining Ryan focusing on his Wily moves , lips curving slightly . God, the moron took so much pride being the school mascot these days and she knew he loved playing the comedian in the furry costume .

' If Chad kissed another girl that he shared a long history with, Taylor, is that what you would do ? Give him another chance ? '

Martha and Gabriella winced at the double edged question . Uh oh . Out of all of the women in their group, Taylor was the most conservative traditionalist and had her very old fashioned set of dating rules she preferred to live by .

' Chad and I are quite different than you and Ryan, Kelsi,' hedged Taylor, waffling at how to be truthful yet not dissuade her friend either ,' if he so much as thought of flirting or hooking up with someone else, that would be the end of us '

Kelsi nodded, satisfied .' Thanks, Taylor , and that is why I am leery of doing exactly that . I just have to find a better way to move past my own feelings for Ryan and I will '

Gabriella clutched her T necklace, tightly, wanting very much to weigh in on the discussion but things still felt terse between herself and the composer . She didn't want to make this worse than it already was and hoped they could get back to the way their friendship had been before .

' Or maybe that is exactly why you should try with Ryan again ,' spoke up Gabriella , treading lightly ,' Look I know we've all meddled way too much in your relationship with Ryan especially when it wasn't any of our business in the first place .'

Kelsi forced herself to meet Gabriella's honest gaze with her own . ' Is that so ? Is your opinion supposed to mean something to me now ? '

It still hurt her to know her good friend thought the worse of her and was having a much more difficult time adjusting to that than the other factors in her life . Outside of Martha who had been her best friend forever , Gabriella's friendship had been a balm for her at a time when she had been plagued with her own insecurities yet hopeful in her dreams .

' I suppose I deserve that ,' allowed Gabriella , trying not to cry at the cool tone in Kelsi's voice directed towards her ,' being with Maxwell didn't make you happy but we all saw how you absolutely glowed when you were with Ryan because he did make you very happy .'

' Well, I'll just have to think about that ,' muttered Kelsi in a crisp voice ,' come on, Martha , or we're going to be late for class '

She didn't want to think too hard about the truth ringing behind Gabriella's well meaning attempt to mend the rift in their friendship and her relationship with Ryan .

Gabriella let out a heavy hearted sigh ,' I was only trying to help '

Taylor gave her hand a sympathetic squeeze .' Neither did I , Gab. I think we have to look as it as progress because Kelsi is at least talking about still caring for Ryan , it's a start '

' I guess '

Before they could go into further discussion on how to help their friend, the first bell rang signaling that it was time for class as they raced down the hallway barreling into home room just in the nick of time of being late .

*****************************East High ***********************

School was uneventful as Kelsi made her way to the empty music room and her piano, the idea of brewing a nice pot of tea , chill, and attempt to work this new love song out of her system along with her source of inspiration . Martha was trying to incorporate some more lock and pop moves into a new cheerleader routine so she knew she wouldn't be bothered .

Rifling through the contents of her large bag, the musician hoped she had thought to throw in some Red Zinger tea in there as she figured she needed the extra kick it would provide her and stopped when she heard a sound , realizing she wasn't alone .

Ryan turned slightly from where he was perched on the piano to flash her an irresistible grin that she felt her toes tingle and her heart beat a little faster from it .

' Hi '

Kelsi struggled to find her voice .' Ryan , what ..what are you doing in here ? I thought we'd come to an agreement of how we should go back to um, before …'

Oh God , why did he have to look undeniably adorable and handsome with those teasing blue eyes looking so intently at her as if he knew what she was feeling ?

Ryan looked like a million bucks in a pair of black jeans and a red tee shirt , a fedora sat rakishly at top his head, and he just looked so good . She forced herself away from those wandering thoughts and looked directly at the piano bench .

' Actually you said we should go back to just being friends ,' corrected Ryan , leaning in closer to get a delicate whiff of her sweet perfume ,' I didn't agree to that .'

The tea forgotten, Kelsi deliberated with herself on getting away from him so she could breathe again or being brave . Martha's taunts about being a coward still weighed on her mind and she had come in here with the notion to rid the dancer out of her already cluttered mind .

' Ryan, please don't ,' managed Kelsi, taking a step closer to him ,' Did you want to discuss the play ? I've already found a way to give your sister another breath during Half a Heart or did you change the choreography on Pretender again ? '

It might kill her to be this near him and not reach out but she could be strong .

Ryan resisted the urge to touch a lock of brown hair that was falling out of her hat but shook his head instead . He had guts , he was an Evans , and he needed to act like one .

Time for whining , wallowing, and moping was in the past .

' Unless Maxwell has issues with my changes in Pretender, I'm good ,' Ryan pulled a familiar scarf out of his own backpack and waved it in front of her face with a flourish ,' actually I just wanted to see you . '

Kelsi dropped her bag on the floor , smoothing her lips tightly .' You see me plenty in class and during rehearsal every day ,' pointed out Kelsi, quietly ,' if you have to be glib and charming, I hear Alicia is just dying to go out with you '

The brainless twit had informed her only days ago how she intended to have another go with Ryan now that they were through . Stupid brainless vamp but with her glossy lips and sexy designer wardrobe , Kelsi figured it made sense that Alicia would be after Ryan again .

It didn't matter that she believed at one time she and Ryan made sense together .After all, it was that kind of thinking that only got her hurt .

Ryan gave her a withering look .' Alicia is an idiot , ' declared Ryan, without missing a beat ,' she doesn't challenge me to be better like a certain stubborn and beautiful composer I know ..'

Kelsi found herself coloring and mentally kicked herself .' Save your charm for the fan club, Ryan, because I am finished with the games .'

Ryan closed the distance between them, effectively blocking her with his body and felt the air charge between them. He noticed the flush of pink on her cheeks, the way her eyes widened , her lips slightly parted , and wondered if she would slap him if he kissed her like he wanted to the moment he laid his eyes upon Kelsi.

' No games , never has been any games least of all from me ,' swore Ryan, as the tension hung in the space between them, the attraction simmering beneath it all ,' I'll make it my new mantra and recite it to you every morning if it will make you believe me .'

Kelsi reached out to place a hand on his chest, felt his heart beat beneath her fingers.

' I don't need or want anything else from you ever again, Ryan '

Ryan wanted to shake her , make her understand, wipe the hurt that he had caused from her eyes, and mostly he just wanted to hold her and kiss her senseless until she admitted them being apart was impossible . They belonged to each other .

Instead, Ryan remembered the scarf again and waved it once more in front of her face as if was some sort of white flag . He would do whatever it took to make her love him .

' I have your scarf and I am holding it hostage unless you agree to my terms ' Ryan knew that it was lame, a silly plot device from the old romantic comedies of the past, but he also believed Kelsi might still appreciate it .

Kelsi dropped her hand from his chest as if his touched burned her skin .' You gave it to me so given our circumstances, you should keep it '

Ryan looked at the scarf then back at her .' You love this scarf , you told me it was your favorite , and your yellow sweater will lose its edge of funky without this, Kelsi '

Kelsi's lips twisted slightly .' I can buy another scarf, Ryan, and I should probably return all of the things that you gave me when we were together '

' I don't want those things back, I just want you back '

Kelsi's lips thinned , tightly .' We lost all of our trust . It's gone , Ryan, and I don't know , I don't think I can risk my heart with you again '

Undeterred by her rejection, Ryan made a bold move and gripped her hand, tightly , with his own startling her yet again . He heard Kelsi's sharp intake of breath with his own .She had lost her trust in him and he knew it would take time to gain it back .

'You don't even want to him my terms for this hostage situation ?'

A helpless giggle escaped from her lips against her will .' No'

Ryan grew serious .' Not even if I put on a broad coat and acted the part of a brooding Lord in some English manor ? Or I can just brood a lot right here and you can be the tortured heroine from those depressing Bronte stories you love '

Kelsi sputtered a laugh at the image he was provoking and couldn't help herself . The idea of Ryan as Mr. Darcy was ridiculous . Absurd really .

' Your brooding resembles stupid pouting like a baby , Evans '

' Ouch ! You wound me , darling '

' I am not your darling , Ryan , and I don t want the scarf ,' says Kelsi with more force behind her tone ,' would you please just stop all of this cuteness . We shouldn't be together so just stop . Please , stop all of this flirting and making me laugh .'

Ryan simply wrapped the scarf around her neck and tapped a light touch on her glasses .

' I love making you laugh ,' declared Ryan, his breath sending shivers down her spine ,' The way I see it, Kelsi, I have all the time in the world to get you back in my arms again . I'm not backing down, walking away, and I'm finished giving you space - from here on out , I'm going to do everything in my power to prove my feelings for you are real and true . '

He lifted her hand to his lips where he pressed a kiss there .' I'll see you later , sweetheart '

Then dropping her hand, Ryan left the music room and a stunned silent Kelsi to absorb what had just happened here . She absently touched the scarf then closed her eyes as she released the sigh she had been holding onto this entire time .

I'm playing with a simple phrase

I love you

Not so simple when its true

What is this helplessness I feel when you smile at me

Won't you be my music

As Kelsi's fingers flew across the keys , her voice soft as she sang the lyrics that had flowed from her just being in the same room as Ryan, she was very much afraid that he was her music .


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer : I still don't own anything HSM , or Roswell , just playing around in New Mexico .

There was buzz at East High and it turned the normally tame student body into a tizzy of speculation and gossip quickly usurping the Ryan Evans and Kelsi Nielsen split of weeks ago . Though it had been a month since Martha Cox's accident , today the sheriff paid a visit to the school to privately speak with the cheerleaders closest friends as well as a handful of students who supposedly didn't get along with the young woman .

However like with any typical high school , the interrogations soon became fodder for the grist mill of gossip . It would seem as if the accident was highly suspect due to the fact that it had been confirmed the brakes had definitely been cut . The local police had batted zero in their investigation of Martha's father and his business associates so they were now looking into every possible avenue for clues , even possible jealous students or disgruntled ex-boyfriends .

Martha was one of the most likeable girls at East High with no skeletons in the closet or an angry ex-boyfriend . Her boyfriend , Jason Cross , was a sweet , unassuming young man and the sheriff quickly dismissed him immediately from his suspect list .

It seemed as if it had been a shot in the dark at this school after all .

It was now lunch time , the cafeteria crowded , as Martha watched the staircase for her boyfriend who had been the last to been interviewed by the sheriff , food untouched on her plate, as she wrung her hands together , anxiously . It felt as it had been hours since Jason had been called out of history class and it was making her insane.

Jason wouldn't handle stress well under the white lights of a police interrogation !

' This is just ridiculous and so embarrassing ,' babbled an anxious Martha turning her attention to the girls sharing her table ,' it's just crazy that the police actually believe that somebody would want to deliberately hurt me .'

She pushed her bright yellow bangle down her arm ,' I am so sorry , you guys '

Taylor put her pencil down, closed her notebook on her ideas for the next student council meeting aside to smile at her friend , who was obviously upset by this unexpected turn of events of the morning . Granted it was un settling at first .

' It's hardly your fault , Martha ,' informed Taylor, trying to put her at ease ,' The sheriff was very polite and just asked a few thoughtful questions . He's just doing his job '

' Maybe but still it isn't right ..'

Kelsi looked up from her song writing to take a drink of from her bottle of water .' Besides we're your friends and we don't want to hurt you. It's just silly that the police would think you would have enemies in the first place .'

A knot of tension settled on her shoulders but the composer tried to shake it off by rubbing the spot, lightly . A nagging little part of her kept bugging her to mention Maxwell's odd behavior last month to the police but then she reconsidered the whole thing . Yes, Maxwell had been a controlling , mean boyfriend and to a point she had allowed that but as easy as her ex-boyfriend had been with the threats , Kelsi didn't want to believe that he would have gone to such lengths to hurt her by causing her best friend to be in an accident .

.

Paranoia on her part, for sure .

At the time of the accident , it had crossed her mind but now , Kelsi was trying to put a different perspective on the whole incident . It had been a horrible accident but that was all that it had been . Obviously the police were jumping to very wild conclusions since they were interviewing half of their classmates besides their regular group ..

Gabriella touched her Troy necklace for strength then tried to catch Martha 's eye .' Kelsi is right , Martha , ' added a helpful Gabriella ,' I'm positive the police will realize they wasted a whole day here for nothing .'

Sharpay stabbed a cucumber in her salad with her fork .' I threatened to sue the police department for wrongful something or the other , Martha ,' contributed the diva , sweetly ,' You might be annoyingly cheerful sometimes but it's plain stupid if the police believe someone would hate you enough to do something other than ruin your reputation .'

Taylor, Gabriella, Martha, and Kelsi shared bemused looks with each other at the remark .

' Um, thanks , Sharpay, I think '

' Oh, your welcome ,' muttered Sharpay, between dainty bites ,' we're all friends here , right . Besides I feel sorry for the sheriff because he had to interview our boyfriends and you do know what those guys have been watching this week between basketball practice . Don't you ? '

Taylor's brows knitted together , thoughtfully .' More dumb action movies '

Gabriella shared a pained expression with her best friend .' Not Die Hard again '

Martha rolled her eyes upwards in response .' Oh God, Jason can quote that stupid movie backwards and forewords . He does , often '

Kelsi laughed then couldn't help but think of Ryan . He tended to lean towards the older adventure movies though in all honesty, she didn't know if he liked the action movies where the hero blew things up or not . She didn't even know if he had been hanging out with the rest of the guys here lately or if they had been shutting him out ..

' Mrs. Baylor introduced them to her Miami Vice collection recently ,' brought up Sharpay with mild affection ,' They boys have been at Zeke's the last few nights watching episodes between homework ' She made a face ,' Those Miami Vice men were very handsome but oh the horror of those pastel designer men's suits in the 80's , ugh '

Now this beat the police at East High any day of the week and wasn't it curious that none of them had been aware of their boyfriends latest television obsession?.

Taylor took a drink of her diet soda then fixed Sharpay with a look .' Chad never said a word about Miami Vince ,' informed Taylor ,' I had to listen to that boy go on and on for an hour about some dumb sports movie he and the guys rented last week in very gory detail . How do you know about this Miami Vince thing ? '

Sharpay dabbed the corner of her mouth and wadded up her napkin . She had been actually dying to share about her dinner at Zeke's house but wasn't sure if it would be an over-share or not . She wasn't good at determining where they all stood together as friends or if they were automatically honorary sisters now ? It had been several months now that they had been hanging out together in the same circle of friends .

Friendship was tricky when you weren't the one making the rules of them .

Sharpay sat her fork down , primly .' I had dinner with Zeke and his Mom a few days ago and well, she brought up Miami Vice as an argument when my boyfriend suggested we view Rad " She made a face at the dirt bike movie that her boyfriend so obviously enjoyed for reasons that she didn't understand ' I think all the macho of Crockett and Tubbs strikes something in Zeke though what I just don't know '

Taylor clasped her hands together and tried not to be too eager .' So, you met Karen finally . How did the dinner go ? She is super protective of Zeke. I still cannot get over the fact that you got an invitation . Dinner with the boyfriends parent must be a first for you, Sharpay '

Gabriella elbowed her best friend .' Tay, cut it out '

' I wasn't being glib , I honestly want to know how the evening went ,' responded Taylor, curtly ,' Sharpay and Zeke have been together quite a while now '

Ignoring her childish impulse to be snide to Gabriella , Sharpay simply ignored her but found that she was genuinely eager to share the experience with her friends . Somehow it had actually happened that she and Taylor McKessie were honest to goodness truly friends .

' Oh, it was fine ,' replied Sharpay , well aware that they were all listening to her with rapt attention,' I was a tiny bit nervous at first because I know how much Zeke loves his mother . I really wanted Mrs. Baylor to like me though why wouldn't t she ? '

Kelsi bit back a smile and noticed Gabriella was doing the same .' Um, did she like you, Sharpay ?'

Sharpay ignored the rest of her salad and took out a plastic bag filled with a few of Zeke's double chocolate chip cookies instead . Taking one out, she took a nibble for energy before pushing forward with her story .She let Kelsi's question simply pass .

' Oh, Mrs. Baylor loves me now but it was dicey at first ,' admitted the diva, dropping her voice a level so the entire café wouldn't overhear ,' Once Zeke left the room for drinks , she starts on me about my intentions towards her son and wanted to know if I was just playing around with his heart .'

' Oh my God '

' What did you do ? '

She broke off another bite of cookie to munch on .' It seems like somehow she had heard about my helping Troy over the summer from someone and took it the completely wrong way '

Gabriella sucked in a breath at the reminder of how Sharpay had made it a point to go after Troy using every means necessary and new summer Troy had basked in all of the attention . It still stung her to think of their break up earlier that summer .

' Hmmm, I wonder how she knew about that ….'

Martha made a tsking sound .' Please , Mrs. Baylor is friends with most of our folks so I'm sure they gab about us too . Bet it was one of our Mom's when they do their lunch parties with wine or bridge or something equally as lame '

' True ,' agreed Kelsi , lifting her head to glance towards the lunch line noticing Ryan's tweed cap immediately ,' Go on with your story, Sharpay '

' Well , what could I do but tell her that she was wrong ! I don't play games anymore and then I informed her quite clearly that I care so much for Zeke that I wouldn't dare do anything to hurt him . Frankly by the time I was finished , Mrs. Baylor absolutely adores me now '

' That is just wonderful , Sharpay ,' replied Taylor , sincerely ,' Chad is still a stuttering fool around my parents . I think my mother intimidates him and Dad scares him even more than my Mom which would be funny if it weren't true ..'

Chad came up behind his girlfriend to wrap his arms around her .' That is because your parents hate me because I'm into sports and not on the Honor Society '

Taylor looked up at him .' They like you just fine , Dan forth '

Chad eased onto the same bench with Taylor helping himself to the other half of her roast beef sandwich and the remains of her bag of chips .

' So, you girls were talking about me, eh ? '

' Actually no, ' commented Gabriella , searching the café for her own boyfriend,' we were talking about Sharpay meeting Zeke's Mom for the first time . You missed that part, Chad …where is Troy ? '

Chad made a face .' Troy might be late because his Dad heard we got interrogated by the cops over Martha's accident so Coach was reading him the riot act '

A look of distress fell across Gabi's lovely face at the news .' Oh no '

' I am really sorry ' repeated Martha with a frown ,' have you seen Jason, Chad ? The sheriff still isn't talking to him , is he ? It's been over 20 minutes and he hasn't texted me back yet ..Jason hardly ever misses lunch with me if he can help it '

Before Chad could answer , Jason cut through the lunch line along with Zeke and Ryan and they made their way to their usual table . Zeke dropped a kiss on the top of Sharpay's head before joining her while Jason doffed a light kiss on Martha's cheek .

' What happened with you guys ? '

Unsure of what to do or where to sit at the crowded table, Ryan sent Kelsi a questioning smile at the empty spot beside her .Kelsi's lips thinned in a tight smile but she nodded her consent as he joined her on the bench..

' Relax , girls , ' said a rather calm Zeke ,' it's all cool . We just had to break it all down to the cops and let them know they were barking up the wrong tree about Martha .'

Jason reached for Martha's hands to take into his own to hold as well as to prevent her from wringing her hands over like a crazy person . He knew that his girlfriend worked hard to earn her reputation as a brilliant student with incredible dancing skills and had earned the position of head cheerleader with the same enthusiasm and effort so Jason got that this investigation unnerved her .

' I was very convincing ,' informed Jason , quietly ,' you can stop freaking now .'

Martha let out a heavy hearted sigh then rested her head against his shoulder .' I wish '

Ryan drank in the sight of Kelsi who looked cute and funky in black jeans, a loose, white button down shirt with a black half vest over it, a cameo brooch pinned to it , and her brown hair was loose , with a side braided , and felt his heart constrict in his chest .

' Hi '

Her smile was tentative .' Hi '

' Are we past the fine , great, and you over this awkward hating my guts thing ? '

' Ryan, we talked about this already ,' reminded Kelsi as her elbow brushed his , electricity shooting up her arm from the closeness,' let's not do this here, please .'

Ryan reached up to touch the small side braid and she caught her breath at his touch .

It didn't matter that the whole table was watching them with curiosity because they might as well had been alone in the room , the air seemed thicker with all of the emotions whirling between them .It was impossible to deny the sparks still between them .

' This is new ,' commented Ryan as she reached for his hand ,' I like it '

She pulled his hand down but he held onto hers , not letting go .' Ryan, don't '

' I told you that I was going to try harder to win your trust back , I meant it ' muttered Ryan, firmly ,' I'll do whatever it takes to get you back, Kelsi '

Every argument and speech she had prepared seemed to flee from her brain at this moment and she wondered if it was love they were fighting for ? Neither of them had ever said those special words to one another and Kelsi had kept them deep within her heart , afraid to say it first . Now here at a table during a noisy lunch hour and among their closest friends wasn't the time or the place to be thinking such thoughts .

' Do you have to prove it to me in front of all of our friends ?'

Ryan sent her a rakish grin and she resisted the urge to smack that ridiculous smile off of his face or put her arms around him instead .

' I need the witnesses , my dear '

Martha's mood perked up at that .' You've got plenty of them, Ryan '

Kelsi gave her best friend a disapproving look for not siding with her .' Shut up, Martha '

' Stop being all charming, Evans ,' reminded Kelsi, unable to let go of his hand though her brain kept telling her to just drop it ,' I still don't trust you ..'

Ryan brushed a barest of a kiss across her knuckles then released her hands from his .

' So, why don't I take you to the outdoor concert in the park ? I hear the orchestra is playing all the classics you love like Debussy , Copeland , Mozart , and even some jazz and we can start working on that part of our relationship ? '

It sounded like the ideal romantic date to the composer - a night of music under the stars with Ryan but oh , wasn't it just asking for another broken heart if she agreed to try again ? Difficult as it was the pain was still all too real for her torn heart yet being alone again sounded well, incredibly lonely .Was that worse ?

' Ryan , I don't know ….,' pondered Kelsi, shyly ,' I suppose maybe if we went as friends , that might be alright . You know , not as a date , just going to the concert together as friends . I could meet you at the park ….yes, that might be better .'

' I got the tickets off of my mother ,' stated Ryan, holding his ground ,' I'll pick you up '

' Fine but that still doesn't make it a date ' says a determined Kelsi , trying to hold tight to her own willpower the best that she could manage ,' I can pay you for my ticket .'

Ryan's jaw tightened , angrily as he rose , quickly .' I bought the tickets because I know how much you would enjoy the orchestra , I don't want your damn money, Kelsi '

Lunch forgotten now , Ryan snagged his backpack off the ground , lifted a hand in a wave with the sole purpose of walking away to cool down . He didn't need to let his anger get the best of him , he knew winning Kelsi back wouldn't be a walk in the park, and she wasn't going to learn to forgive him overnight .

He refused to get into a ridiculous argument with Kelsi over the date and it was going to be a date . Ryan had every intention of making that happen .

' Where are you going ? '

' I need to talk to Ms. Darbus about some choreography …see you later ' with that , Ryan didn't give her a chance to answer but darted out of the lunchroom , quickly .

Kelsi crinkled her nose at him .' What choreography ? '

Martha couldn't hold back a giggle .' The non-existent kind, Kels'

Sharpay took a sip of her diet coke through the straw then sent the composer a sly look .

' You know my brother convinced our Mother to call director of the orchestra herself to see that they played a show here in New Mexico ,' contributed Sharpay, holding Kelsi's gaze evenly with her own ,' Ryan did that all for you . '

Kelsi felt herself wavering .' I never asked Ryan to do that . We're not together anymore '

Sharpay's brows furrowed .' Well then , Kelsi, I suggest you need to fix that immediately '

Kelsi implored the rest of her friends for help .' What do you guys think ? '

It was Jason who summed it up for all of them in his kind way ' Follow your heart '

Kelsi was afraid that it was following her heart that had gotten her here in the first place and wondered if it could be better the second time around when the dream had been broken . All seemed lost but hadn't they both paid a price ?

***********************************HSM**************************

The Beanery was nearly empty for a weeknight as Kelsi sipped her tea, stared at the half finished French homework in front of her with very little enthusiasm which was difficult since it was a class that she enjoyed but her mind couldn't focus on the art of the time period when thoughts of Ryan Evans kept invading her instead .

It was maddening as was the fact that Ryan had gone out of his way to arrange for one of her favorite orchestras to play in their own town . It was sweet and just the kind of way over the top stunt he would pull which should make her mad he had pulled those family strings but all she could think of was that Ryan was trying to make things right between them. Oh how she had wanted to fall back into his arms at lunch as if nothing had happened but pride kept her from readily going back to the way they had been before Josie .

Taylor had kindly reminded her during biology that she wasn't so perfect either - hadn't she kissed Ryan when she was still seeing Maxwell ?

It had been a good argument and had stuck with Kelsi for hours afterwards which is how she ended up at the coffee shop getting absolutely nothing accomplished on her homework but debating with her tired heart instead .It was starting to frustrate her .

Her traitorous heart wanted nothing more than to be with Ryan Evans but her head kept saying to forget him.

Dammit now I'm rationalizing with Grease music !

' I can't rock out to my angst but I can croon Olivia Newton-John '

.

A shadow fell over her table and Kelsi looked up expecting to see the object of her thoughts but instead it was a rather sheepish looking Maxwell, who was studying her intently as if he was painting a portrait . She shivered slightly then blinked behind her frames as she placed her hands in front of her , looking up to smile at him .

' Deep thoughts ? '

' Maxwell, you startled me ! I guess I spaced out a bit …too much French art for the day , I suppose '

Maxwell pushed the sleeves of his chambray shirt up to his elbows in a nervous gesture and nodded in the direction of the empty chair across the table from her .He'd been trying to be the cool, everyday dude that Kelsi would be comfortable around but wasn't feeling as if he was making in roads yet .

' May I join you ? ' He waited with more patience than he felt he possessed as his Kelsi had been firmly planted in the middle of her little group of friends lately so the only alone time he had managed with her was during the play rehearsals .

He was beginning to feel antsy .

Kelsi hesitated , still not quite sure what to make out of this new Maxwell , it still set her on edge but she was trying to get past it . He had apologized and though his ego was still as high as it had been , he hadn't said or done anything wrong since this change of his .

' I was kind of hiding out here ….to be by myself , Max '

' Right ,' Max tightened his grip on the back of the chair ,' I understand . I just wanted to ask you how your friend Martha was holding up after the police came by to grill us all …"

It had been galling and so embarrassing to be pulled out of class to be questioned by the redneck sheriff of this two bit desert town but Maxwell kept his cool . He used the pressure as an acting challenge making the interview a sport to himself .

He had been rather brilliant and clever .

' Oh, Martha's doing better ,' admitted Kelsi, glad for the change of topic ,' I think Jason spent the rest of the afternoon convincing her the whole thing would blow over . He is really very good for her but you didn't want to know about them .'

Maxwell delighted in her wide eyed innocence and wished he could paint her portrait to capture those guiless eyes behind the wire rimmed glasses, the upturned nose, the bow of her upturned lips .

' I know they mean a great deal to you, Kelsi ,' replied Max , keeping his voice even and casual ,' I considered checking in with Martha myself but I am afraid she doesn't care for me much . I know she didn't really like me when you and I went out …..'

Kelsi tapped her pencil against her notebook .' Martha is just a really protective friend and you and I barely knew one another , Max, when we started dating so she had good reason for all of that . I'm sure it would be fine now if you tried talking to her .'

' You are much too sweet , Kelsi '

Kelsi pinked, slightly , at the compliment .' Um, thanks ,' mustered Kelsi, aware of the intensity of his gaze locked on hers making her uneasy ,' the new song is good that you wrote for the play, by the way . . I think that Ryan has some new choreography he is working on for it ….'

He had noticed that the composer and the choreographer seemed to be talking again .

It troubled him .

' Of course Evans has yet more changes to the dancing ,' remarked Maxwell, not able to keep the snide from his voice this time ,' you spending more time with him ? I'm sure Ryan adapts his choreography just so he has to run it by you , Kelsi '

Kelsi bristled at his insinuation .' Ryan is a perfectionist so I'm sure it isn't like that at all,' says a defensive Kelsi,' even if it were that way, it wouldn't be any of your business '

She began shoving her books into her bag eager to get out of his company .' I really need to get home ,' insisted Kelsi , taking an absent drink of tea ,' I need to work on my extra credit for biology because it isn't going to write itself , unfortunately .'

' Did you walk ? I didn't notice your car in the lot ,' hedged Maxwell, trying to not sound so eager ,' I could take you home , Kelsi '

' Thanks, Maxwell, but I'm good ,' declared Kelsi , giving him a wan smile ,' I'm parked down by the thrift shop but thanks . See you at school '

As his sweet pixie girl left the shop, Maxwell slid into her empty seat , cupped his hands around her tea glass, and contemplated his next move as if it were a complicated game of chess . All of the pieces were in play , he just needed the perfect next move .

**********************************HSM*********************************

The hammock in the Montez backyard was the ideal spot to talk about important matters happening in their lives or in this case just hold each other close which is what a formerly estranged Gabriella and Troy were currently doing at the moment . Gabriella's mom had a late business meeting in Roswell enabling the lovebirds some quality alone time .

Troy nibbled a kiss on the delicate softness of his girlfriends collarbone and felt her relax in his arms . He pushed a silken strand of black hair off her shoulder and dropped a kiss there .

' I think Kelsi isn't angry at me anymore '

Troy stopped kissing her .' Good '

She put her hand between them and a thoughtful expression filled her beautiful face . As wonderful as the alone time was , Gabriella needed to discuss this matter with the man she was in love with without either of them just walking away .

' Troy, I'm serious ,' chided Gabriella , kicking off her sandals to put her legs in his lap ,' this is important . You know how much it kills me having Kelsi barely speaking to me ..'

Troy groaned and pressed his face into her neck .' Babe, your Mom isn't here ,' reminded a pained Troy , sounding like any hot blooded male on the planet ,' Do we have to talk about Kelsi now ? She is not going to stay mad at you forever so just let it be '

Gabriella gave him a little shove to make him pay attention to her .' Ryan forgave me and I just want things the way they used to be with me and Kelsi ,' worried Gabriella , stroking his arm ,' should I make another overture ? '

Troy resisted the urge to scream his frustration out but instead released a breath focusing his attention fully on the frown on her face . If they didn't talk about this , it would likely blow into something big to screw with their relationship which he wanted to avoid .

' No ,I think you should leave it be ,' recommended her boyfriend, logically ,' if you keep apologizing to Kelsi a hundred times a day that will tick her off more . I know this because its also what she told Evans so just don't do anything more , Gabi '

' Fine ' Gabriella leaned into his chest ,' I think I might have worried over nothing about Sharpay ….I know you swore there was nothing but I think one part of me was really not seeing that so I am sorry we fought over that too, Troy '

He dropped a reassuring kiss on her forehead .' Haven't we fought and made up over this enough already ? Do we have to rehash it again ? The stress is killing me '

' I think Sharpay is in love with Zeke ' announced the math genius , simply .

Troy just shrugged and laughed a little .' Figured it might happen sooner or later . Baylor's been in love with her for like two years so it's cool Sharpay finally got hit too '

Gabriella looked at him, surprised .' Troy! '

' What ? Just because guys don't do the whole matchmaking thing doesn't mean we don't know the score , Gabriella ,' informed the jock with a wink ,' do you need to discuss our other friends love lives or can we get back to ours before your Mom gets home and kicks me out ?'

' No, I suppose I'm good now ,' decided Gabriella , sliding her arms around his neck ,' do you know something, Wildcat ? '

' What is that ? '

' I love you ' As their lips met, it was just Troy and Gabriella and that was enough .

****************************HSM*********************************

' The Garden club sent in a proposal to sell flowers to the student body before the next dance ,' brought up Taylor, perusing the detailed paper that had been submitted at her last meeting ,'the money they are hoping to raise would go towards fixing the greenhouse on the roof . What do you think, Chad ? '

Chad easily closed the trig book , thankful for a break from his homework from hell . He and Taylor were sitting in the family room at the McKessie house while reruns of an old sitcom played low on the television set though neither of them paid any attention to it .

He had been hoping for some romance but Taylor was pre-occupied with business , as usual .Chad was proud of all of her accomplishments but sometimes she got too serious about all of the clubs and her responsibilities and needed to take a break from them .

.

' It's not Valentines Day , why would kids want to buy flowers ?

Taylor gritted her teeth , together .' Honey, it doesn't t have to be Valentines Day for a person to give someone they care for flowers or have you not learned that yet, Chad ? Flowers are romantic !'

Chad sucked in his cheeks and wished he had thought before he opened his big mouth . Taylor wasn't anything like the other girls he had casually dated which was probably one of the reasons he was so crazy about the girl but she kept him on his toes .

He wasn't real good or comfortable with the romance part but he had been trying and lately Taylor had been asking for his opinion about things that she was involved in which he figured was another plus for them .

' Okay then I think they should sell like carnations before school ,' decided Chad , thinking hard,' not roses like they do for the big V -Day . Different colors , not like just red or pink but different to mix it up'

Taylor considered this , carefully . She pursed her lips , waiting for him to continue .

' Carnations are more affordable '

' Right which means kids would buy more to give to their honey or whatever . I don't think it's a totally bad idea and I bet Troy and Gabi would buy bunches of them since those two spend as much time with the flowers than the actual Garden Club does '

Taylor nodded , quickly jotting down the information in her notes before placing the notebook in a stack of books then surprised Chad by arranging herself on his lap and winding her arms around his neck .

' Hmm, that was incredibly attractive when you have ideas, Chad "

A grin split across his handsome face as his hands discovered her waist .' I have a lot of ideas, babe '

He captured her lips in a heated kiss that left them both breathless . Chad nipped at her bottom lip playfully and her her little sigh of delight as he pulled her closer to him . They were so involved in one another that it wasn't until the sound of a door slamming did it jolt the couple back to where they were making at out .

' Taylor , Bianca , I'm home '

Chad swore under his breath as he watched Taylor slide off his lap, straighten her top, and pat her hair back in place which made him want to ravish her even more so . He exhaled sharply and jerked his head towards the closed door .The moment was over .

' How long before your Mom barges in on us and makes me leave ?

' Five minutes ,' figured Taylor, knowingly ,' you could stay for dinner, Chad . You really don't have to bolt like your in a cross country race when my parents get home '

' I wouldn't if your folks and your sister would stop ganging up on me to interrogate me about our relationship ,' Chad slammed his math book closed ,' my Mom doesn't even do that and the woman is nosy . Besides Troy and I have to pick up a part for my car at the junk yard before it gets too late …'

Taylor tidied up her notes setting them aside to focus on her boyfriend . It was annoying how much her parents grilled Chad but he was her first serious boyfriend , it was only natural for them to be over-protective of her . As for her older sister , Bianca simply enjoyed giving Chad grief to see if he was worthy of her even though she knew her big sister liked her laid back boyfriend . Still, she didn't want it to bother Chad either .

' Chad , my parents mean well. I told you that they honestly do like you '

Chad made a disgruntled sound as he arched a brow at her .' Yeah right cause when I gave you my class ring, your Mother wanted to know if it was like a pre-engagment ring . Taylor, who does that ? '

It freaked a dude out ! He loved Taylor but he thought going steady was serious enough .

' She was joking , Chad ! Trust me , that is mom's wacky sense of humor '

' Nothing humorous there , honey,' Chad snagged his old backpack from the floor then yanked her close for a kiss ,' I gotta book . I'll call you later , Taylor '

Taylor kissed him back ,' You'd better '

Once Chad had left the house , Taylor collected her own notebook and went to face down her mother to talk about her treatment of Chad . If Sharpay could get the seal of approval from Zeke's mom then surely her own parents could be more considerate to Chad .

*******************************Wildcats*********************************

Zeke had died and gone to heaven .

When his girlfriend had offered him the use of the Evans state of the art kitchen to bake , Zeke had been convinced that Sharpay was joking with him . The kitchen was a chef's dream and had all of the latest appliances and she was offering him a chance to use it .

It was so unbelievable and wild ! He still couldn't get over it .

Sharpay had simply kissed him and told him to make it his own , which was awesome !

Now Zeke was whipping up a four layer chocolate cake with a rich ganache frosting while his girlfriend kept him company while he worked . She opted for comfort in a pair of form fitting yoga pants and one of Zeke's old Wildcats sweatshirts as she painted her nails a bright raspberry pink .

' This whole new Maxwell is weird , Zeke , and it's disturbing ! It's like he put on flannel and now he's suppose to b e what some regular grunge guy from the 90's or what ? He was a first class creep before but now I just don't get what he is up too '

Zeke stopped stirring the cake batter .' I don't think Maxwell is being grungy but I still agree the man has to be up to something . Has he came onto you anymore, Shar ? '

Sharpay examined her nails then blew on the wet polish . She much preferred to have a manicure done at the salon but she was trying something new by doing them herself .

She wasn't entirely sure it was an experience she cared for at all but she was trying .

' Not so much as a rude comment ,' admitted the diva , wiggling her fingernails at her boyfriend ,' I think he's trying to get Kelsi back with the whole normal guy thing .'

Zeke busied himself dividing the batter up into four round cake pans with the ease of a baker . He tapped the pan slightly to settle the batter then flicked his gaze upwards .

' Yeah, Kelsi is way better off without that jerk in her life '

' Ouch ! I know I deserved it but I thought we had gotten past me being a jerk '

Ryan moved past the kitchen table where his sister was blowing on her nails to the fridge to pour himself a glass of juice . He contemplated the fancy coffeemaker but decided that much caffeine would only make him super tense . He didn't need that .

' I was referring to Maxwell, not you, Ryan . I'm still rooting for you '

Ryan took a drink then leaned against the kitchen counter .' Kelsi didn't turn down my invitation to the concert so I'm thinking positive that I can turn things around for us '

' I think you stand a very good chance with our Kelsi , Ry, if you don't blow it '

Ryan didn't intend to blow this chance with her and vowed to himself to do all that he could to turn the tide around for them . Ryan would prove to Kelsi that he was the same guy that she had fallen for over the summer and win her heart back for good .

.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer : You know the drill and I own not a thing HSM or Roswell related .

'Kelsi '

An amused Martha was perched on a piano bench watching her best friend pick and reject yet another quirky outfit . For all of her friends protests , Kelsi seemed to be worrying a lot about what to wear to the outdoor concert with Ryan this evening .

' What is it ? '

' That's the third outfit you've tried on in ten minutes for your non-date date with Ryan '

Kelsi sighed , exasperated with herself as she threw her hands up in the air admitting to defeat . She shoved a silver sparkly vest back into the closet and looked down at the long red and white tunic jersey that she had fastened with a bold belt around the waist paired with a short white skirt . It would be fine for a casual concert . Just fine .

It wasn't like she was dressing to impress Ryan .

' Not anymore , I am wearing this ,' stated Kelsi, taking the chunky red plastic bracelet her friend offered her and sliding it up her arm,' it isn't a date either .'

Martha made a face at her .' Really , Kels ? If you had one hundred percent given up on you and Ryan , you wouldn't even show up for this thing . Admit it, it's a damn date '

Kelsi plopped down on the bench beside Martha , then ran a frustrated hand through her brown curls as she folded her arms across her chest . Not being in love worked in theory but she discovered that it didn't work that way in real life .

Lord knows she had been trying unsuccessfully to fall out of love with Ryan for a while now . It just wasn't working .Maybe it was time to put the false bravado aside for the truth no matter how much she wanted to continue pretending .

' Sure I want it to be a date , Martha , but …I..I'm afraid of being hurt again '

Martha reached for her friend giving her hand a squeeze .' If you had thought that way during that horrible time when you were with Maxwell, you would have never gotten with Ryan Evans in the first place '

Kelsi rolled her eyes upwards .' Martha , your logic makes no sense ! '

' Neither did angry, stupid dating ,' pointed out a good natured Martha, undaunted ,' again that means you and Maxwell . Despite all of that , your heart could tell the difference between real love and the stupid dating '

Kelsi spluttered a half laugh .' Fine , I'll admit to my stupidity in choosing to allow my relationship with Maxwell to continue for as long as it did . He was very charming when he wanted to be but controlling . Honestly , Martha , I should have walked away from Max as soon as it started but I didn't . I was so dumb .'

Martha spun around , her gaze intent with concern .' What do you mean by controlling ? '

Kelsi realized what she had said and felt the knot of tension within her loosen a bit . Now wasn't the time to get into the details but it felt better just opening up to her friend . Maxwell had proven to be a master at empty threats and she had been gullible enough to take them but that was in the past .

' Nothing , I just let him tell me what to do , be the dutiful little girlfriend - that's what I meant by controlling . ' admitted the composer , smoothing her lips together , tightly,' I know that you believe that .'

' Yes , completely '

Kelsi ran her fingers along the keyboard .' I don't want to make another mistake with Ryan . I don't think I could take the hurt again and Alicia is already sniffing around Ryan like she 's a cat in heat or something '

Martha couldn't hold in the giggle despite the smack on the arm by Kelsi .' Alicia is a vapid bitch but Kels, Ryan literally runs in the other direction when he sees her .'

The on-off again Sharpayette had been putting herself in Ryan's away in a no subtle approach at all to capture his attention . Anyone with eyes could see it was a fail .

There would be no love connection and Alicia ought to just hang it up along with her bag of tricks .

Kelsi stilled her hands on the keyboard growing still and thoughtful . She knew that Martha spoke the truth just as she knew that Ryan wasn't interested in the glamorous girl but the insecure part of her was reminded that he had been attracted to the sexiness of Josie .

' I know that , I do . Just like I know that Ryan didn't like feeling used when they dated before that one time ,' Kelsi pushed absently at her hair ,' it doesn't make me less afraid to try again with him . I make such a mess of things in my life , Martha '

Martha put her arms around her friends shoulders and gave her a wry smile .

' Let's put aside your horrible dating debacle for the moment and get right down to the brass tacks of the matter . You messed up things , Ryan messed up things , your both human , and together you made a volleyball size mess even stickier '

' Can we please leave sports out of this ? '

' I think you should put it in the past and move forward together . If you don't take the risk , wont you always wonder if you let something wonderful with the guy you fell madly in love with pass you by a second time ? '

Kelsi leaned her head against her friends shoulder , really listening to her . Martha had been her cheerleader when she needed her and had always been there for her even if she disagreed with her choices . Even going so far as hating Ryan for her after the break up .

She thought back to the summer and the very weird , awkward week when Martha had assumed there had been a romance brewing between herself and Jason blustering through work together cheerful and determined to put her own growing feelings for the backwards basketball player aside to be a good friend . It had cleared up easily enough when Kelsi had accidentally let it slip that she noticed that Ryan wasn't as she had always thought he was making Martha come out and ask her flat out what the deal was with Jason .

She was lucky for such an awesome best friend like Martha .

' Thanks for that , Martha , I think I needed that '

Martha handed her a tissue .' Anytime . If it helps Jason tells me that Ryan has lost whatever game he previously had which translates that he is crummy without you '

Kelsi dabbed at the stray tears then shoved her hair up on top of her head with a clip . She didn't know if the updo was too much but she wasn't feeling a cap this afternoon . She also recognized the cheery reinforcement Martha was reminding her of - sneaky the girl was not . Neither was subtly .

' Jason is very astute considering he's barely passing psychology '

' That's my guy ,' beamed Martha ,' sensitivity is Jason's strong suit . He also considers Ryan a good friend which you should know and he was one of the few who wasn't in line to break his knee caps '

Kelsi had the grace to blush .' I said no to Troy's offer of violence '

' Troy and the guys were respectful of the no threat clause though you do know Tay and I let Evans have it more than once for hurting you the way he did ' confessed Martha , feeling it was best to be honest here ,' we were pretty rotten to him . Just to be clear now , all of us just really want you and Ryan to be happy again .'

Kelsi slanted Martha a knowing look .' Yea, your blind hatred of Ryan was appreciated '

Martha shoved the sleeves of Jason's varsity jacket up and adjusted the colorful bandana she wore in her high ponytail as she glossed her lips . In the mirror , her eyes locked with Kelsi and she recognized a clearness and acceptance that hadn't been there before .

It looked like Kelsi was back for good .

*******************************HSM***********************************

Ryan was determined to make this date the most memorable start to beginning again with Kelsi . She hadn't called to cancel out on him so he took it as hope . They both knew the connection between them was still there , strong as ever , and pretending wasn't okay .

Though the orchestras performance was to be held in the outdoor amphitheatre in the park and Ryan had gotten them the best seats in the house , Ryan wondered if she would enjoy the music more if he brought along a blanket for the ground to make the ambiance a bit more romantic .

Or was it too much ? He knew Troy did this kind of romantic gesture all of the time for Gabriella because she was all for roman tic picnics but he didn't want to copy off the guy either . Not to mention , Kelsi and Gabriella were awfully different women .

He'd put a blanket in the car , just in case . Leave it at that .

Ryan was going to go casual like but felt like he needed to look nice for her instead besides he had been wearing jeans and tee shirts since their break up , Kelsi hadn't seem affected by his change in attire at all . He would wear those charcoal black pants with the grey and white pinstriped shirt . He might even wear that slim shiny 80's tie she had bought him at a flea market last summer . Yeah, that is exactly what he would do .

' Cool . I like the tie .'

Ryan gave it a tug as Zeke strolled into his room , a Tupperware container in his hands .

He and Sharpay were meeting Chad and Martha this afternoon for a matinee of Top Gun then pizza afterwards but Zeke had been thinking of his friends outing .

It was an important turning point for Ryan and Kelsi and he wanted to help it along .

' Thanks . Kelsi got it for me over the summer . Does it make it seem like I'm trying too much ? I mean, I don't want her to look at me and back out on tonight '

' She already knows your trying , man . Keep the tie . I think maybe you two are over the worse hurdle now ' predicted Zeke , who'd heard from Jason that got the deets from his girlfriend that Kelsi was anxious about this date ,' which is why I wanted to drop these off for you .'

He handed Ryan the container .' I made a batch of chocolate éclairs last night . I know how much Kelsi likes them so I saved a few for your date . '

' Well if I can't win her over again, maybe your baking will . Thanks , Zeke , that was a really nice thing that you did for us ' acknowledged a grateful Ryan ,' I appreciate the help '

' Anytime , Ryan , and I mean that ' said Zeke , conversationally ,' especially when your sister gets peeved off at me for speaking my mind to her .'

Ryan clamped a hand on his shoulder, encouragingly .' You got it though you survived the tiara thing so I feel like you can handle my sister's temper tantrums good enough on your own . I saw her wearing designer sweats the other day so that is all you '

Zeke all but beamed at the compliment .' I threw away my ratty baseball shirt and Shar buys a pair of sweats, isn't love grand ? '

Ryan couldn't keep the smile from his mouth .' Yes it is . I am very happy for you and my sister , Zeke .'

' Stay strong , stay strong , my friend '

*********************HSM*********************************************

Face to face and heart to heart

We're so close yet so far apart

I close my eyes I look away

That's just because I'm not okay

Wow , Kelsi, you look great ' Ryan caught his breath in his throat as she came downstairs dressed in a red jersey that practically came down to her knees with a short mini skirt ,' kind of a funky look for you '

She looked adorably cute which he found to be wildly sexy but Ryan didn't dare tell her that as it would be too much at too soon .

She'd fussed with her hair for awhile after Martha had left deciding that wearing her brown hair up was much too fancy so she'd left it down . Kelsi hadn't wanted to risk the odd chance of she and Ryan matching hats on accident so chose not to wear one and wouldn't you know , he hadn't either .

Drat !

' Thanks . I like funky '

Ryan placed a light hand on her back and she shivered from his touch . ' You wear it well . Uh, thanks for letting me pick you up after all '

Kelsi met his gaze then lowered her lashes almost shyly .' I realized I was being silly '

But I hold on , I stay strong

Wondering if we still belong

The air around them shimmered and shone with electricity between them and the intensity of the unspoken made them both hyper aware of each other . This was in a way a tentative step towards getting back together and both were afraid of taking that first step afraid they might stumble and fall .

" My Dad took Mom to the concert last night ,' replied Ryan , guiding her towards the car ,' He insists that he didn't fall asleep during the classical pieces so it must be pretty good .'

Kelsi stared at him .' Your , um, speaking to your Dad again ? I mean, I know we haven't really talked since ..everything but I know you were fighting still .'

Oh how she hated the tension between them . She missed the ease and comfortable feeling of which they used to be able to talk and share with each other - before Josie came and disrupted all of that .

Ryan turned his head as he placed a hand on top of hers .' Dad and I are better . I mean, I'm not going into the family business anytime soon and we don't agree on everything but Dad gets where I am coming from better now .'

Kelsi glanced at their hands , his warmth seeping through hers, and considered moving hers away but didn't want to . It still felt right and good .

" I'm glad to hear that , Ryan ,' says a honest Kelsi , lips curving ,' I know it troubled you '

He soaked her in, the way her brown curls tumbled unruly down her shoulders without a hat , the questions in her eyes, and the quiet in her voice , and a wave of love so fierce when through Ryan that he vowed he wouldn't screw this up .

' I want tonight to be a date , Kelsi ,' stated Ryan , wanting to be open with her . Allow her to make her own decisions about their relationship ,' I know you were really vocal about us being just friends but I want more …'

He removed his hand from hers and put it on the steering wheel .' I can take you back home again , if you want '

Kelsi smoothed her lips together in a thin line , trying to find the right words to say what was in her heart . It had been easier to confess to her best friend than with Ryan .

' I'm not ever going to be glamorous like Josie or Alicia ,' admitted the musician in a small voice ,' I still have my bouts of shyness in me, Ryan . I thought if I pretended we weren't a right fit , all of these feelings I have for you might go away but they didn't .'

Overwhelmed by the realness of her confession, Ryan didn't care that they were in the middle of a busy street in downtown Alberquere , he put the car in park, gently took the petite pianist into his arms , fingers lightly moving over her face as he brushed his lips over hers . It was the barest of kisses , a brush of lips against lips but they both trembled from the emotion from it .

' Yes , it's a date '

Ryan grinned happily as he nudged the frames of her glasses back up on her nose .

' That's what I was hoping for …'

Before they could continue their oh so serious conversation, the people behind them began honking their horns loudly in protest alerting the couple that they were holding up traffic . Ryan flashed a sheepish smile and moved the car on down the street .

' Well, I certainly hadn't expected us to stop traffic ' quipped Kelsi , teasing him ,' Ry, this doesn't mean that we're back together all the way . Is it alright with you if we kind of go slow and be together ? '

Ryan nodded, sagely .' So I shouldn't have kissed you '

This time it was Kelsi that sighed her feelings . It was all so confusing still but that was okay because they were aware of it . She took a leap and smoothed at the non-existent wrinkle on his collar and heard him let out a breath of his own .

' I never said that , Ryan . I asked if we could go slow this time around because I really don't think I could handle any more surprises or secrets right now '

' I promise you, sweetheart , I have no secrets ' declared a passionate Ryan ,' do you ? '

Kelsi chewed nervously on her lower lips .' Only that I dated Max for all of the wrong reasons and I regret it more than you'll ever know . Maybe if I had told you that I went out with him because I thought you didn't want me and he did , maybe you would have told me you found Josie attractive to you and we could have avoided all of this in the first place .'

Ryan nodded his agreement as he found a parking spot in the lot of the park . It was still early enough that the theatre was hardly crowded so he shut off the engine , unbuckled his belt and turned to frame her face with his hands .

' So maybe if I had told you I have no idea what I am doing with a relationship , that I am winging it badly . I've been taking romantic dating advice from Chad and Zeke all along and oh, Gene Kelly doesn't know everything once he gets the girl '

Kelsi moved into his arms , heart racing , brain and heart still tentatively waging a war between practical and love but she couldn't keep pretending day after day with him .

If it was a mistake , it was hers to take .

' How about we just be Ryan and Kelsi for a change ? Does that work for you ? '

' I've missed you, Kelsi ' whispered Ryan , eyes locking ,' I've missed you so much '

Kelsi leaned into him, tugging on the tie .' I missed you, too '

Will we ever say the words we're feeling

Reach out underneath it

Tear down all of the walls

Will we ever have a happy ending

Or will we forever only be pretending

Their lips met in the tenderness of kisses giving way into a much deeper melding of mouths followed by a gentle caress, a loving touch . All of their problems hadn't just disappeared , they weren't fully back together yet , but the road to getting there was open and clearer than it previously had been .

Hands twined together , Ryan and Kelsi strolled together towards the amphitheatre , the orchestra was warming up with Beethoven before switching it up with the movie theme from Gone With The Wind .

' Kelsi, what made you change your mind about us ? '

' I don't want to pretend anymore '

How long do I fantasize

Make believe that its still alive

Imagine that I am good enough

If we can choose the ones we love

But I hold on, I stay strong

Wondering if we still belong

There was still a tenuous feeling hovering between them as if one wrong subject would catapult their relationship back into the danger zone . Neither were willing to risk that .

Both knew they needed to have a serious discussion but for right now , they were together right where they belonged .

Will we ever say the words we're feeling


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer : I still do not own HSM , Roswell, or anything else in New Mexico , just playing around in it .

' Is it true ? ' demanded Taylor as she and Gabriella caught up with Kelsi in the hallway ,' Why are you being so quiet ? We want to know every little detail about you and Ryan starting right now so go, girl . We're listening .. '

Kelsi shifted her gaze from her newest composition she had been working on in her notebook to her two friends , a teasing smile playing around her mouth as she paused for a half a second just to make them go stir crazy ..

' Hi Taylor , hi Gabriella '

Gabriella placed a hand on her arm, imploringly ,' Martha told us the concert you and Ryan went to together was really an actual date . Does this mean that you two are back together now ? '

Taylor tapped a elegant fingernail against her chin, ever thoughtful .' Clearly all of Kelsi 's protests were a defense mechanism so she could work on forgiving Ryan . Isn't that right ? '

Kelsi chuckled then peered around the corner expecting to see her best friend on the look out but Martha was no where to be found . She must be hanging out with Jason before class or discussing cheerleader business with the girls on the squad .

Figures .

Shoot !

It would be easier to gloss over all of the private details if Martha were present to contribute the short version of it . Her best friend rocked at that but oh well, she could handle the likes of Gabriella and Taylor much better than other people .

' Well, it's not really official or anything ,' started Kelsi , holding her books close to her chest ,' Ryan and I still have things to talk about but we're taking it slow this time . '

Grinning excitedly , the girls squealed as they pulled Kelsi into a group hug .

' That is the best news I've heard all morning '

' Please don't put it in the school paper ' pleaded Kelsi as Taylor wrote articles for the Wildcat Gazette all of the time in between all of the committees she was in charge of at school ,' I know there isn't anything I can do to stop the gossips from telling tall tales about me and Ryan but I don't want some splashy bit on us either .'

Gabriella nodded , wisely .' I understand . Mum is the word '

'We'll save that for the yearbook '

' I doubt that but thanks ,' says Kelsi , good naturedly ,' I'm positive that Martha has told most of our classmates about me and Ryan by now . The update , anyhow but I think I'd mainly like to avoid as much drama as I can this time around if that is at all humanly possible in this school …'

Josie was back in Hollywood , a million miles away from here , and that was over and done with . A teeny part of her wondered if Alicia was a threat to her relationship with Ryan but figured that she was over-thinking things .

Ryan had never been interested in Alicia even when they briefly dated .

I really need to stop doing that , moving past it .

No more self sabotage .

' Oh, you know it, girl '

Ladies , hi ' greeted Ryan , a wide grin spread across his face as he bent over to drop a light kiss on his girls upturned lips ,' hey Kelsi. I missed you '

She blushed but caught hold of the sides of his chambray shirt .' I missed you too '

Taylor pursed her lips as she studied the newly reunited couple . ' Well I said it once and I will say it again, you two get my vote for the cutest couple at East High ever '

Ryan slid an arm around Kelsi's shoulders .' Thanks, Taylor , but I betcha that Troy and Gabriella have us beat out on that esteemed title . Hands down .'

Gabriella had the grace to color in embarrassment though she knew her friend was only teasing her . She and Troy had seemingly locked in the cutest couple vote last year in both the school paper and the yearbook . It was nice but it would be something special if Ryan and Kelsi were nominated this year - she would have to help Taylor with that .

' Naw ,' dismissed Gabriella as she spotted her other half waving at her from the end of the hallway ,' there are lots of other really cute couples this year besides me and Troy'

' Martha and Jason are totally cute together ' contributed Kelsi, eagerly as she felt they were the often over-looked couple in the crowd . The brainiac turned cheerleader and the kind hearted easy going jock were the perfect match in her book .

.

' It might just t kill my sister but I think that she and Zeke kind of look cute together ,' added Ryan , in a conspirator whisper as if the walls might have ears or his sister had spies ,' however none of you heard me mention that. If asked , I will deny it ..'

Cute was not a word Sharpay especially liked and it might possibly aggravate her to be included in a title as the other half of cute . He shouldn't have mentioned it out loud as she would likely want her and Zeke to be voted the Most Popular or Best Looking Couple .

.

' Sharpay is almost a different person since she's been going with Zeke ,' amended Taylor , quickly jotting down notes in her yearbook organizer ' nicer . More real but that title really doesn't fit those two, Ryan '

She framed a picture frame in her minds eye .' The Princess and the Baker '

' I like it but jock might be better '

' Zeke is more the baker though , to be accurate '

' Maybe we can take like an informal poll about it ' suggested Gabriella, helpfully .

' Gabriella ' hollered Troy, gesturing broadly with his hands towards the roof ,' come on '

Gabriella looked at her friends then at her pleading boyfriend before caving in .' Sorry , guys , Troy will get himself detention making all that racket in the hall if I don't just go see what he is up too '

Knowing her impulsive boyfriend , it was bound to be something romantic . Some of the best moments of their lives together happened on that very rooftop though this time had her curious . She checked her watch , sighed , and then brushed a lock of hair off her face while she deliberated with herself .

.

' Oh, just go ' declared Taylor , waving a dismissive hand as if to shoo her away ,' don't be late to class or Ms. Darbus will draft you to paint sets for the play '

' I've got ten whole minutes . I wont be late, I promise '

The three watched the brilliant math girl race upstairs towards the rooftop and Troy as Taylor pulled a five dollar bill out of her purse , waving it between them like a prize .

' Bolton is always cutting it close on time and Gabi loses track of it when they are together . Any takers on my five bucks ? If I know my bestie and I do, she will be late to class by, oh, seven minutes '

Though Taylor wasn't a gambling type of woman dating Chad encouraged her to loosen up and live vicariously . Besides it wasn't as if she was betting a hundred dollars on a Blackjack table in Las Vegas , it was a silly , fun bet over mutual friends tardiness .

.

Harmless but quite fun .

Kelsi chuckled .' I need my money, thanks . Besides I fully intend to stay very far away from the inner workings of Troy and Gabriella's relationship ….'

She and Gabriella had come to an understanding in their friendship managing to move past the feelings of betrayal and awkwardness to rebuild it bit by bit . It wasn't as natural as it had originally been but both were honestly trying . Kelsi had forgiven Gabriella for her mistake and now she certainly didn't want involved in the dynamics of Gabi and Troy's always drama filled relationship .

Understanding , Ryan nodded ,' Tempting, Taylor, but we'd better be neutral '

Taylor heaved a dramatic sigh .' You two aren't any fun but I understand your position . It's alright , I am nearly ninety percent positive my boyfriend and the rest of the crowd will be ready to anty up some money for this bet '

Glancing back at her own watch , the student body president tucked her orange scarf behind her ear , rolled her eyes heavenwards, and knew that she needed to get to class rather than loitering in the hallway with her friends. She prided herself on never being tardy and fully intended to have a perfect record this year and was even impressing upon Chad to improve his bad habit and awful time management skills .

' I've got to run . Catch you both in Biology ' Taylor power walked away from them getting lost in the throng of students rushing to and from their own classes .' Don't cut class in favor of making out in the Music Room '

Ryan's blue eyes gleamed , wickedly .' The woman has a good idea '

Kelsi gave the fabric of the light denim shirt that Ryan was wearing a little tug as she pretended as if she was considering the idea . Anything was better than Biology and soft kisses with Ryan in their room did sound wonderful .

.

' This is very casual for you ,' teased Kelsi , ' though it might look better if you untucked the shirt . It's kind of casual preppy for you, Ry'

Ryan gave her a sheepish smile .' It's old , like from the 90's maybe , I don't know . Mom was cleaning the closets , she found this buried in a drawer or something , and the story is that its one of Dads from when he was in college . '

' Wow so your Dad didn't always wear a designer suit '

' Guess not ,' went on Ryan , untucking the shirt with a look of puzzlement ,' Anyhow its still in really good shape so Mother had it dry cleaned since she thought I might like the retro look .I thought I would try it if it doesn't make me look like a geek '

' Well, your no teenage Clark Kent but you look awfully cute '

' Funny , Kelsi ' Ryan moved her into a slow kiss ,' does that make you Lois Lane ? '

' Naw Lois whined an awfully lot , I think I like the edgy vibe that Chloe had ' muttered Kelsi between kisses ,' seriously though , Ryan, you don't have to get a new wardrobe for me . Our problems had nothing whatsoever to do with our clothing styles …..'

Briefly , she couldn't help but to think of the sudden change in Maxwell wondering if her ex-boyfriend had intended for her to be seduced by his new laid back style than the controlling traditional preppy young man he had been . It was an interesting thought .

' It's one shirt, Kels, and I like my homage to the styling's of the 1940's male ,' informed Ryan, matter of fact ,' we didn't always listen and hear each other or maybe we were so afraid of what to do next it helped to make it easy for others to get in the way '

' I'm not always the most confident person, Ryan ' admitted Kelsi in a tiny voice .' I guess I was an easy target for Josie . I kind of think there was a part of me that couldn't believe that you really wanted to be with me'

Ryan pulled her closer and out of the hall traffic as he lifted her chin .' Sweetheart , you are the only girl for me . I thought we agreed I was the fool because I just couldn't see what was right in front of me because clearly I can be an idiot '

' Jerk and an idiot '

Ryan grinned between kisses .' Idiotic jerk "

He lowered his voice in case anyone nearby was listening .' Just because I'm confident, Kelsi, it doesn't mean I know what the hell I am doing . I've never been in a serious relationship before and before you, the girls I went out with had more interest in my money or getting in Sharpay's good graces than actually wanting to be with me .'

Kelsi touched a light hand to his cheek .' Then maybe I wasn't as clear before as I should have been, I'm happy when I'm with you. You see me like no one else does and I only want to be with you '

' So we'll be better this time around '

' Oh yeah '

As Ryan and Kelsi shared another dreamy kiss, Alicia watched them with a glower of malice in her green eyes as she shifted her gold Prada bag onto her other arm spitting mad that the odd couple must be back together .

Totally ruining her plan to make Ryan notice her this time around then still fuming failed to notice Sharpay and Zeke looking in the same direction .

.

Gaze shifting back between the sickening sweet couple then her former Sharpayette, the diva recognized the look of trouble when she saw it in the hall. After all hadn't she taught the girls the bait and hook a few years back ? Looking back on the whole thing now with a new perspective, Sharpay realized it might not had been the best thing or a kind thing to do to , well, anyone .

Alicia might have held promise as a Sharpayette once upon a time but it was clear , she was heartless .

Sharpay shoved her purse and books into Zeke's arms .' Hold those, honey, I'll be just a few minutes to put Alicia in her place .'

' Shar , I don't know if that is such a good idea ….just ignore the girl ' pleaded Zeke though he knew it would fall on deaf ears . When it came to her former Sharpayette's, his girlfriend took responsibility for their behavior since apparently they took an actual class on how to be like her except more of how the old Sharpay used to be ,' I'm sure Ryan and Kelsi will ignore her in the first place '

Sharpay kept on walking , her designer pencil thin heels clicking alerting everyone in her path to clear the hall and make way for her entrance . Everyone was quick to oblige..

.

.

' Be nice , please .' Zeke sighed ,' Okay, babe, do your best '

Sharpay planted herself in front of Alicia , a hand firmly placed on her hip, and her best steely look on her face as she slid a deceptively calm smile on her face .

' Hello Alicia ,' started Sharpay,her tone smooth and even ,' dear, I wanted to inform you that my brother and sweet Kelsi are back together so whatever conniving you are plotting , just forget about it. .Go find another boy toy to play with …..'

' I don't see why you have to be this way, Sharpay,' sighed Alicia with a pout ,' you know I've always found your brother quite handsome and charming . You never used to have a problem with it before you became one of them '

It was the first time she had been linked to the crowd and it felt good especially since it was real . She had a wonderful, doting boyfriend and good friends now .

' Kelsi Nielsen is a shy, little mouse '

Sharpay gave her a shrewd look .' Kelsi is very sweet '

'Its true Ryan is both of those things, Alicia , but your disrespect for him was always obvious ,' went on Sharpay without missing a beat ,' I thought Gabriella and I made it quite clear to you a while back that you should stay away from my brother . Do we really have to resort to hair pulling and fountain fighting ? '

Alicia frowned , taken aback .' Fountain fighting ? What craziness is that, Sharpay ? '

' Oh just forget it ! Keep yours claws away from my brother !'

' Fine !' Irritated and not wanting to risk humiliation at the hands of Sharpay Evans, Alicia nodded her consent and tittered on her high hells down the west hall for first period pondering the lack of popular , handsome guys in East High .

' Babe, you didn't threaten Alicia . Did you ? ' inquired Zeke , handing her the purse and hoping for the best . He'd caught the fountain fighting part fearing the worse after that but looked like Alicia knew when to leave well enough alone .

.

Sharpay doffed his cheek with a kiss .' Don't be silly, Zeke , I just insinuated that I knew what game she was playing and that we wouldn't stand for it '

' Who is the we ? '

' It's all about the popularity , Zeke , ' reassured Sharpay, blithely ,' don't you worry about it . It may not seem like it but I always have my brothers back '

****************************HSM*************************************

Albuquerque Police Department

Sheriff Brad Dewitt felt like he had hit a brick wall with the mysterious failing brakes on the teenagers vehicle . The Cox case had him baffled , the family mechanic checked out as on the up and up with records to prove the car and brakes were in perfect working order when the car had been serviced, the investigations into the Cox family had proven fruitless on all fronts . They had no enemies , it seemed .

The daughter was well liked and he had taken in nothing useful from interviewing her classmates and her group of friends yet it had been clear as the light of day , someone had purposely cut her brakes .

It screamed foul play to him .

His superiors were wanting to dismiss the case , put the file to rest, and move onto more urgent matters here in town but it ate at him that he couldn't get a damn clue .

There had to be something that he was missing , something miniscule but telling .

Needing a sounding board, Brad thought of his friend and former Sheriff of Roswell, Jim Valenti , and knew he just might be the sounding board he needed . Jim was ..had been the best damn sheriff in Roswell and often thought outside the box which might be what he needed to help with this case .

Brad leaned back in his desk chair as he dialed his friends home phone waiting as it rang. A glance at the wall clock told him that Jim's son, Kyle , should be in school , and unless Jim was out , it rang and rang .

On the fifth ring, Jim relented and answered ,' Hello '

' Jim . How you doing ? Did I catch you at a bad time ? '

Jim Valenti, a handsome man in his thirties with rugged features and an honest face thought back to the recent events including Isabel Evans discovering the kidnapped girl Laurie Dupree buried in Frazier Woods after being kidnapped , the FBI being called in to investigate further after he took measures to protect Isabel and Max Evans from any trouble , throw in some altercations with a visiting geologist Grant Sorenson which resulted in Jim losing his job . He wasn't in the best place right now .

' Hi Brad, I'm doing , uh, not really in a talking kind of mood right now '

' The whole thing is a damn shame , Jim ,' replied Brad , who had trained with Jim when they were younger ,' this whole debacle will pass soon enough when they realize Hanson might make a good deputy but he doesn't have what it takes to be sheriff '

Jim made a strangled sound .' Did you want something , Brad ? '

' Yes , your ear if you could spare it . I got the damnest case involving a well loved high school cheerleader who's brakes were cut on her vehicle ,' explained the sheriff , ' she lucked out and wasn't hurt badly but it could have been nasty . Brakes were clearly cut but through this whole investigation, I cant find a hole anywhere ….'

Jim pushed the sleeves of his old flannel shirt to his elbows, considered . He had enough troubles on his own without trying to figure someone elses but another teenager just a couple hours away from Roswell . Intriguing .

He doubted very much it was alien related but curiosity got the best of him .

She wasn't borrowing the vehicle ? Maybe it wasn't meant for her ,' Jim rubbed his chin thoughtfully ,' no skeletons in the family closet but I suppose you already turned over that leaf, eh ? '

' Family is good, upstanding citizens here in Albuquerque ,' offered Brad ,' not even a parking ticket, Jim . I spent a whole day at East High questioning half a dozen of her classmates and closest friends only to discover Martha Cox is a brainiac turned head of the cheerleaders . Her boyfriend a Jason Cross is a jock and probably wouldn't run over a turtle … '

Despite his own dour mood these days , a chuckle came out of Jim ..' What about the friends ? Any of them not sit right with you, Brad ? What does your gut tell you ? '

As if the cobwebs had been cleared from the frustrations of his tired mind, Brad rifled through the reams of paperwork on his desk until he found his notes on the teenagers .

Most of it was unimportant but one kid was deceptively calm and a newcomer to New Mexico , which wasn't anything out of the ordinary except he seemed much older in his demeanor than a normal 17 year old young man .

' You got something ? ' asked Jim, taking in the quiet on the line .

' I don't know but this new kid , Maxwell Donovan, ' answered Brad , pulling up the pertinent information on the ole computer ,' He didn't really say anything incriminating , actually I don't thin k he knows Martha all that well but he was throwing off some kind of , I don't know, weird vibe '

Jim couldn't help but think of his son Kyle and his own practicing of the ways of Buddha that had stemmed from Kyle learning to accept the changes in their lives since the previous happenings of the summer .

' Well run with it and see if you find anything interesting '

' Already on it ,' declared Brad, beginning to feel focused ,' thanks , Jim . ' He paused as he brought up Maxwell Donovan's transcript from his high school in New York ,' uh, I got a call from an Agent Duff earlier wanting to know if a Grant Sorenson had been working in my neck of the woods '

Jim rubbed the dull ache on the back of his neck at the mention of the geologist who currently filed a lawsuit against him and his own attempt to try to settle things before it got worse . Kyle and his adopted daughter Tess were already worrying about him .

' Did you see much of Sorenson down that way ? '

' He was only here for a few weeks , Jim, but I didn't see much of the man ,' replied Brad, conversationally ,' Sorenson dropped by the station when he first got into town just to let me know what he'd be doing .'

' Figures '

A ping alerted Brad on the computer as a grainy picture of Maxwell Donovan with his parents at some society function in New York last year . In the designer tuxedo , the young man looked quite different than he had when he had questioned him earlier .

' Thanks for the help, Jim . I appreciate it ,' stated Dewitt , distracted as another newspaper article jumped out at him,' Hang in there , my friend , I'm rooting for you'

As the conversation ended , the sheriff sat up straighter as he brought the article closer .

' Well, well, well, what is this , Mr. Donovan ? '

Violent Alteration at School of the Arts , Son of Business Mogul Involved

' Just what did you do, Max ? '

********************************HSM********************************

The theatre was empty , the stage lights dim , as Ryan and Kelsi shared seating on the piano bench, their shoulders touching, as the couple played a rousing rendition of 'Broadway Here I Come ' with their voices melding in harmony .

' I'm falling down through the sky …..oh Broadway , here I come '

Kelsi laughed , eyes shining bright behind her frames , as she met Ryan's thoughtful gaze with her own . .If dancing hadn't been his thing, he could be a singer .

' That was great , Ryan. I love hearing you sing '

' I like singing with you ,' Ryan brushed tenderly at a strand of brown hair that was falling out of her cap ,' I missed us doing this . Rehearsals have been hell '

' It wasn't easy for me either ,' confessed Kelsi , lifting her hands from the keys of the piano and placing them on her lap ,' I had to prove to myself that I could be mature about our break up when all I really wanted to do was fall apart. It was hard enough working with Max wondering if he was going to push me ….'

Ryan's gaze was intent on hers.' Kels, what did you mean by that ? Push you, how exactly ? You know , you never really explained much about what happened with you and Maxwell '

Kelsi placed a hand upon his cheek, lightly .' I didn't mean anything by it , Ryan , and I really don't want to spoil this . We just got back together so I really don't want to talk about Maxwell Donovan with you '

Ryan's blue eyes crinkled around the corners of his eyes at her admission .' So, we are back together ? For real ? '

' Well it seems kind of silly to drag it out longer than necessary when we obviously want to be together . I mean, we can still take things slow and be together '

' Yes ! I mean, of course, we can totally do that ' replied an excited Ryan , happily .

Kelsi gnawed on her lower lip as she placed her small hand over his . She knew in time that she would have to talk to Ryan about what had really occurred when she had been dating Maxwell, the secret and the guilt wouldn't help their relationship grow .

Even though the composer firmly believed that she had done the right thing to protect Ryan and the ones that she loved , eventually she would have to come clean hoping that he would understand and forgive her .

Kelsi brushed her lips over his in the barest of a kiss . ' .Ryan, I've always liked how you can be so confident then sweet in this almost bumbling, kind of shy way at the same time . I love that about you . '

She took a deep breath then let it out .' Maxwell was too possessive like he owned me . I didn't care for that at all . That is all I intend to say right now '

Ryan's brows knitted together considering the implications behind her words . He wanted to question her further but she was asking him not too right now . She was vulnerable and they were so tenuous right now so Ryan just let it go .

' Thanks for trusting me with that ' Ryan sidled closer putting his arms around her ,' I wont ask for more right now .So I suppose I should share next….Josie had been putting the moves on me, being all flirty , but truthfully I thought she was just joking around '

' You were blind '

' Yeah so I've been told ' winced Ryan ,' we can overcome all of this . Can't we ? Maybe even write a song together …..granted I am not as brilliant as you are, sweetheart, but I have some lyrics that aren't bad '

Her lips curved, teasingly .' You trying to charm me , Mr. Evans?"

' Well I am dashing and charming , good company, and I make you laugh ' rambled on Ryan as he caught her in a long kiss that shimmered around them like shiny stars in the sky . The kiss deepened , a curl brushing his cheek , and she could feel the strength in his hands as he caressed her face .

Ms. Darbus stepped out from backstage caught sight of the composer and the choreographer cliché , a slow smile forming on her own mouth as she turned on her heel allowing them a modicum of privacy .

Now that was as it should be and she had a script to revise .

Maxwell stepped into the theatre determined to lose himself in the play to forget about the fact that his Father had managed a meeting with Vance Evans and his own average Joe role had so far had unsuccessful results in his winning back of Kelsi .

Someone had left the stage light on and as Max moved closer the silhouette of Ryan and Kelsi lost kissing one another on the piano came into his view as a rage reopened the monster within him . It rose up like a burning fire in him crushing his patience and his plan in a fell swoop , Maxwell rushed the couple with a ferocious growl tearing the blonde haired choreographer from his Kelsi .

' Son of a bitch , keep your hands off what is mine !'

Maxwell lunged forward, disentangling the couple as he grasped the back of Ryan's shirt yanking him back against the edge of the stage as Kelsi let out a fearful scream .

' No!'

Ryan was momentarily stunned as his head connected with the hardness of the stage but shaking it off , he blinked and kicked hard at Maxwell throwing him off balance while a frantic Kelsi looked desperately for anything she could use as a weapon .

' Ryan ! '

Maxwell darted a quick glance towards Kelsi , his voice hard .' I warned you '

' Stop it ! '

Maxwell found his footing , glared menacingly at the dancer as he gripped Kelsi's arm, painfully . She froze , fear for Ryan overriding everything else in this moment as she jerked her arm glaring at Maxwell as Ryan picked himself up measured the situation .

' Let go of Kelsi ,' said Ryan , his voice more calmer than he felt on his insides as his heart felt like it was tripping over and over itself ,' you don't want to hurt her , Donovan . It's me your after …cant we discuss this like gentlemen ? '

' Ryan, it' s alright .' mustered Kelsi, trying to reassure him she was fine . Maxwell was holding her tight but she could twist just right and maybe get them out of this mess .' He wont hurt me . '

She pleaded with her ex-boyfriend .' I thought you had changed but obviously that was all lies . Ryan and I are back together and nothing you can say or do is going to change that . Do you really want me to hate you more than I already do , Max ? Because if you hurt Ryan , that is exactly how I am going to feel '

The wheels spun manically in Maxwell's head as he realized his rage had taken over the situation damaging his finely honed plans he had spent a month putting into place and the bitch's words were like a slap to his face .

She needed to be punished and the dancer would pay for touching her again .

' You are mine, dear Kelsi,' replied Maxwell , releasing her as she ran throwing herself in to Ryan's arms ,' we have unfinished business between us . I thought we were working towards our finding our way back to one another …'

Never in a million years '

Itching to fight the dancer , Max knew he had to leave and regroup .' Evans , we'll settle this matter at another time . '

As Maxwell made a quick exit, Kelsi held tight to Ryan , touching his shoulders to make sure he hadn't been hurt . She pressed her lips together , tightly, and closing her eyes, allowed herself a moment of the warmth and reality of being in the arms of the man that she was madly in love with .

' Are you alright ? You hit your head , Ryan, maybe I should take you to see the doctor in case you have a concussion . God, I should have hit him with my bag instead of just standing there like a stupid ninny but I was so scared '

Ryan shut her up with a kiss .' I'm good , I'm okay . '

' Thank God '

Their eyes locked and held even as dread settled in the pit of Kelsi's stomach .

' Kelsi, do you want to tell me what that was all about or should I just call the principal ? ' He rubbed the back of his head to disc over a knot ,' Or maybe the police '

Kelsi sighed .' I suppose its time but Ryan please have an open heart when I explain it to you . Everything that I did , it was because of you, it was for you '

.

'

'


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer : I still own nothing HSM or Roswell, just playing in New Mexico .

The quad was nearly empty as Ryan and Kelsi found a private spot to sit , away from cheerleaders who were doing an spur of the moment practice outside before heading for home while a handful of stranglers tarried with their friends by their vehicles . . Ryan found an empty picnic table away from all of the activity and gently pulling a very subdued Kelsi down beside him to talk .

' Kels, you want to tell me what happened back there ? Maybe shed some light on why your ex-boyfriend went Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde when he saw us together '

Kelsi let go of Ryan's arm , let out a shaky breath , and smoothed her lips in a thin line as she silently berated herself for her horrible judgment . Oh she knew at some point that she would have to come clean , tell Ryan the truth of her sordid relationship with Maxwell, but Max punching Ryan hadn't been anything she had expected since his change a while back. Her nerves were back up and she didn't care a bit for it .

It all had happened so fast !

She was still reeling from her and Ryan getting back together now Maxwell had lost it !

.

' Are you sure that Max didn't hurt you, Ryan ? '

Ryan rubbed the back of his head where it had connected with the stage feeling a sore spot where a bump was forming then nodded . He might have a hell of a headache later but he would live . It could have been worse especially since he wasn't much of a fighter .

' I'm fine . Kelsi , talk to me , please …'

Kelsi rose , rubbed her palms down the sides of her outfit in a nervous gesture as she felt his blue eyes intent upon her own . God, she didn't want to lose Ryan again ! None of this was how she had anticipated telling Ryan and she just hoped he wouldn't hate her .

' Please just listen to me . Try to understand that I just ..I did what I thought was best to protect you . I just really don't want for you to be mad at me when we just got back together , Ryan ,' pleaded Kelsi, her heart in her clogged up throat ,' I'm so afraid that once I tell you what I did , you will not want to be with me again '

Ryan reached for her , lifted her chin to tilt her face up to gaze into his concerned eyes .

' I'm not going to feel that way , I will try not to but sweetheart , tell me why you are so afraid to talk to me about you and Maxwell. Granted he's a creep and a jerk and I never really got why you went out with him to begin with so explain it to me '

Kelsi moved from out of his touch , rose , gathered up her energy as she found her inner strength . She touched the dangly star earring he had given her then began to speak .

' I've always felt sort of invisible with guys, sort of goes along with being shy, I guess . Before the summer I even used to think of you as this rich , obnoxious playboy rat until you started to change , I think I kind of opened up to you, and we really got to know each other '

Ryan gave her a mild smile .' Well, rat is new . I knew you weren't a fan of mine before but what does all of this have to do with you and Maxwell ? '

Kelsi gave him an exasperated look .' Ryan , I'm trying to explain . So over the summer I started developing feelings for you but I didn't know what to do with them then Gabriella is fixing me up with Maxwell. Its enough to freak me out …..' She laughed , slightly ,' He was so New York, so bold , so talented , and he made it really obvious he wanted me which you probably already figured that part out .'

She bit her bottom lip , hoped that Ryan wouldn't view her as this pathetic person either

.' It was flattering at first but I wasn't interested in him, romantically . I liked you which I must have tried telling Max a hundred times but he didn't care then all of my friends are advising me like I'm some clueless baby unable to make her own decisions so I got mad …'

Puzzled , Ryan tried to piece together what she was telling him .' You went out with Maxwell to , what, spite our friends ? '

Kelsi plopped down beside him, shaking her head rapidly .' Yes ! I know it was stupid and immature but I wasn't thinking . I didn't think you cared for me in the way I did you and nothing was happening between us so it couldn't hurt to date Maxwell '

' For the record, I was getting around to asking you out when you suddenly decided to go with that smooth talker musician '

' I know ,' Kelsi's voice grew small as she thought back to the rollercoaster ride of emotions and the encompassing fear that happened in her relationship with Maxwell, ' I tried to be a good girlfriend to Max . At first he was really attentive to me but he didn't like our friendship , Ryan, and I think he knew there was more between us . He ..he didn't like it or me talking to you so much ….Maxwell could get awfully possessive '

A distant look appeared in her eyes as she thought back to the first time Maxwell had lost his patience with her . She had tried breaking up with him , he had accused her of being a slut , and shoved her against the wall and Kelsi had knew then of her mistake .

Kelsi rubbed her wrists, absently .' He ..he saw how I looked at you and ..I tried to end things between Max and myself more than once but it just pissed him off . He believed that I was his muse , that I belonged to him .'

She swallowed a lump of pain in her throat .' I knew I had been stupid , that I made a horrible mistake but he wouldn't just let me end things . I did try, Ryan , I promise that I did …..he kept threatening to hurt you . I know I'm a coward but I truly believed that Maxwell would make good at it ….I couldn't risk him hurting you, Ryan '

Stunned, Ryan turned Kelsi towards him, noting the haunted look in her usually warm eyes . He reached for her hand , began rubbing soothing circles on her wrist .

' Kelsi, did Maxwell put his hands on you ? How bad did that son of a bitch hurt you ? God, Kels, how could you keep this from me ? '

Kelsi swiped at the tear sliding down her cheek as she tried to regain her composure . Maxwell had humiliated her that was true but it could have been so much worse if she hadn't been brave enough to just walk away from him at last .

' It doesn't matter , Ryan , because I ended things on my terms for you. I could handle some bruises and the humiliation as my punishment because I went blindly, stupidly into a relationship with Maxwell on my own because I was too scared to tell you how I really felt about you '

Ryan fought his own rising anger as he thought back to all of the scenarios he had imagined months ago as to why Kelsi had stayed with Max for so long , the sick son of a bitch abusing her hadn't even crossed his mind . That she had somehow managed to make that break of his hold on her to be with him was incredible .

' You could have talked to me , Kelsi , we're friends , first . We could have figured this out together instead of you being pushed around by that low life …..'

' No, I couldn't , Ryan ! Don't you see ? I felt as if I created this whole thing myself , I was responsible , I allowed him to walk all over me and it was up to me to fix it on my own ! You haven't seen Maxwell when he's angry , I seriously believed that he would make good on his promises to hurt you and my friends '

Noting Ryan and Kelsi hiding in the shade , Martha had left the cheerleaders to their own devices and quietly walked up on her friends catching her best friend mid story as a stunned gasp escaped her mouth . Ryan silenced her with a look as the tiny pianist continued on with her story , not looking up, lost in the horror of the past still .

' You know that I've never been the most confident person and I have been working on getting better at improving that but that short time that I was with Maxwell, he chipped away at what I had until I felt I couldn't even be myself because he didn't like it . Worse thing is that I let him hurt me that way and I am not proud of it '

' Oh my God , Kelsi , is that why you stayed with the bastard for so long ? '

Kelsi let out a resigned sigh ,' Yes . I couldn't confide in you either , Martha , because Max didn't like you or our friendship anymore than he did Ryan . When I finally broke up with Maxwell, the fact that he didn't fight me over it , it was unbearably painful but I wanted to be with Ryan more than anything . I could cope with dealing with Maxwell in class or during the play because I knew with others around he wouldn't do anything to me '

She flicked her gaze to Martha then Ryan as she tried to finish her story without her knees buckling on her or completely breaking down into a puddle of tears . What was done was done now and Kelsi refused to go backwards .

' Max apologized and well, he's been acting so differently , I had hoped he had decided to change . I haven't had any problems with him since then so I guess I was naïve and hopeful until he went after you today , Ryan '

Ryan felt a jumble of emotions , anger for her for not trusting him enough to let him try to help her , anger at himself for not figuring it out himself, and the urge to pummel that bastard senseless for hurting the sweetest woman on the planet .

He didn't know what to do so Ryan pulled her into into his arms, his touch tender as he pressed a comforting kiss on the top of her head .

' I'm sorry , Kels, sorry that I didn't figure it out myself . That you would …for me '

Kelsi pressed her face into the crook of his neck as she held tight .' I didn't know what else to do . I honestly thought it was all over now , that he didn't care anymore '

Martha allowed them their moment as she reevaluated the situation in her head , her skin crawling as it often did when she imagined her friend with Maxwell Donovan . There had been a coldness in his eyes that always frightened her slightly and that Kelsi had gone with him for a short time horrified her . Now that she understood the reasoning behind her best friend staying with him for so long rather than be with Ryan right off made sense now .

Still there were questions that had to be asked and it looked as if the boyfriend was still reeling . It might be better if they came from the best friend .

' Ryan , I'm going to steal my bestie from you for a little private girl talk , I promise I'll return her to you …' Martha laid a hand on her friends arm ,' Kelsi , please …I swear I wont browbeat you '

Kelsi gave her boyfriend a sweet kiss .' Thank you for not lashing out, Ryan '

Martha gave her a gentle tug moving them to a more private spot then fixed her with a concerned look . There was a slight haunted look in Kelsi's eyes but she couldn't help but notice the tension seemed to have disappeared all together now .

' I could express my own hurt that you couldn't let me help you but I wont . However this is more important , besides verbally abusing you and shoving you around , did he hurt you, physically ? I know there were times you were alone with him and if he hurt you, if he did more than shove you around , we need to go to the police , honey '

Kelsi flushed red in embarrassment as she squeezed Martha's hand .' He liked shoving me around , liked trying to control me . But Max never tried to hurt me in the way that you mean , thank God ! If I had stayed with him any longer , I don't know what might have happened but I'm fine . '

' Good but I think that you should go to the police '

' What would I tell them , Martha ? Its been months , my bruises have disappeared , and until Max went crazy and hit Ryan, nothing bad has happened . I just want to forget about it and get on with my life ….'

' Max is violent and hurt you , that isn't nothing . Will you at least think about it ? ' asked Martha , torn between wanting to make an anonymous call to the police on her best friends behalf or getting Jason and the guys to beat the crap out of Maxwell for her .

' I'll consider it but please, Martha , do not tell everyone about this , I beg of you . I'm okay with you telling Jason but I really cant handle everyone else's pity ' pleaded Kelsi , removing her glasses to rub her swollen eyes ,' that means no Taylor or Gabriella too '

Martha made a face .' You know they would only want to be there for you '

' I know ,' muttered Kelsi, wanting to put it all behind her now ,' I also know that Taylor is well meaning enough to get Maxwell expelled and arrested then sick her mother on him . I don't want to be the victim splashed all over the papers and Ryan is being unusually calm about all of this which I don't know how to take …..'

His family had the means to take care of the situation privately and with discretion and nobody would even blink an eyelash if Maxwell left New Mexico . Kelsi didn't think that Ryan had it in him but his father might encourage it if he were to share his concerns for her . It was unsettling to ponder what ifs and what might occur when Kelsi just wanted to put it all behind them and move forward in their relationship .

Martha gave her a sympathetic hug .' Ryan is probably still just processing '

She felt a slight tremble in her body, shook from a chill she only imagined came from the wondering if this new information would destroy the relationship that she and Ryan were only now trying to rebuild . Kelsi vowed that she was done apologizing for her actions and hoped that he cared enough for her that it be enough .

' I don't want to talk about it anymore , I don't want to give all of the details , I just want it to be done with now '

Martha gave her hand a thoughtful squeeze and a warm smile .' I'm here if you change your mind '

' I wont but thanks , Martha '

From across the parking lot, Jason spotted his girlfriend and his friends as he lifted a hand in a wave . Weary, Martha looked from Kelsi and Ryan then back at her boyfriend torn between wanting to be a buffer between them or leaving with Jason .

Ryan helped her make that call by rising to flank his girlfriends side, protectively .

' I got this, Martha , go on now . You don't want to keep Jason waiting ..its good '

' Fine but don't be a jackass either , Evans !' Martha wagged a finger at the performer ,' call me later , Kelsi '

They watched in silence as Martha met Jason on the sidewalk before linking hands to walk to the parking lot . It was such a ordinary , natural thing for a couple to do . Ryan's gaze searched the lot for signs of the sleek black Porsche that Donovan drove and was relieved to find that it wasn't there . He didn't know quite how he would react if and when he saw the slick son of a bitch again but right now, Ryan needed to calm his temper .

' I am sorry that my lies hurt you, Ryan , but I am finished apologizing for why I did what I did . If you changed your mind about us , I understand '

Ryan cupped her cheek, lightly , with his hand .' I haven't changed my mind about us even if we're both really shaky on trust . We can get better on that, I think '

' Definitely ' agreed Kelsi, pressing her forehead against his ,' Ryan, please don't mention this to your sister or anyone else . Gossip is one thing but this is private ..'

Ryan nodded his consent . Sharpay would be pissed at him if it ever came in to the light but under the circumstances, he would respect Kelsi's request though he wondered if speaking to Ms. Darbus about Maxwell would fall under that ?

He wouldn't have to give his drama teacher all of the gory details or betray Kelsi's trust in him if he simply expressed his concern that Maxwell was dangerous . Violent .

Who knows how much Darbus had seen from backstage to begin with ?

It was something to consider for Kelsi's safety .

Ryan slid her into a kiss that soothed , that gentled , that made her heart ping even after the kiss ended . They sat underneath the tree, the sun going down behind them , holding tightly onto one another , knowing there would be no more running from the love they shared .

***************************HSM*************************************

It was all unraveling on him , his careful , deliberate plan gone up in smoke from a weak, careless moment that shouldn't have happened . He'd done everything right , the sincerity, the apologies, winning Kelsi's friendship back - the bitch wasn't suppose to go back to Ryan Evans !

Thinking of her beguiling eyes wide and surprised behind the frames of her glasses when he'd gone after Ryan had jolted him back to himself quickly , he needed to fix this or there was no telling what might happen .

Maxwell pushed his dark hair off his forehead , gripping his bangs as he caught a glance of himself in the mirror , the flash of anger behind his eyes, the persona of a laid back good ole boy disappearing behind the impeccably crisp blue button down shirt , the designer slacks and 500 dollar shoes as his hands drifted across the baby grand piano , the tune frenzied slashing through the room like the rage in his soul .

This wouldn't do at all !

There would be no where to get Kelsi alone now , no way to punish her , as Ryan Evans surely wouldn't let her out of his sight after the unfortunate incident . Cooler heads must prevail here , he needed another angle , something no one would see coming .

Normally Maxwell would enlist his father to help him but the traitor was having drinks with Vance Evans this very moment . Mother would be useless .

The news interrupted his thoughts and he rose from the piano , listening to the reporter on the television as an idea took form, slowly .

' Meanwhile in Roswell, local police and the FBI , are searching for Laurie Dupree , the young woman who was recently recovered from being buried alive in a box in Frazier woods recently , has escaped the ambulance with the aid of two yet to be identified people . We will have more on this story as it unfolds …'

A touch of vile smile played around the corners of his mouth .' Roswell . Perfect '

.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer : Nope , I still don't own HSM , Roswell, or anything else in New Mexico .

The car ride to Hubs was set in silence , tension absolutely radiated off of Martha from her posture to the slight quiver in her lips , rendering Jason baffled as his girlfriend had been fine earlier . It was unlike her not to be super hyper and this bothered him .

Jason pushed absently at his too long bangs that needed a trim then slid a concerned look in the direction of Martha . He wondered if this was like a female thing or if she had a fight with one of the girls again or if maybe cheerleading practice had gone wrong .

' Martha , you've been quiet since we left the school, ' brought up a tentative Jason ,' what's the matter ? Are you and Kelsi arguing again ? '

Martha unclenched her fists letting them drop to her lap and turned to look at her always unassuming boyfriend . God, she was still trying to wrap her mind about everything Kelsi had confessed to her and Ryan earlier about her former relationship with Maxwell .

God , one part of it stung that she'd not confided in her until now - dammit , I'm her best friend ! But Kelsi had been so adamant , so strong in her beliefs of why she hid it all .

' I just found out , uh, something g shocking from Kelsi ,' admitted Martha as Jason pulled the car into a spot outside of the groups local hang out ,' You know how Ryan and Kelsi just got back together after months of torturing themselves by being apart ? I guess Maxwell saw them kissing and went after Ryan …'

A frown appeared on Jason's face .' How do you mean he went after Ryan ? '

' Tried to hit him ,' continued Martha as she unbuckled her seat belt so she could be more comfortable talking to her boyfriend ,' Kelsi decided then it was time to come clean about why she chose to stay with Maxwell for so long rather than be with Ryan . ' She swallowed the giant nerve that was lodged in her throat ,' That asshole threatened her , tossed her around like she was nothing , an d threatened to hurt Ryan and her friends if she didn't do as he said . '

She ground her teeth , together .' Kelsi felt like since she'd dated him for all of the wrong reasons that it was her fault and that she was responsible for the consequences . That bastard put his hands on her , my God , He could have attacked her and Kelsi didn't let on a word to me or Ryan or any of else ! I'm her best friend and I never suspected a thing !'

She hung her head , guilt creeping inside of her .' I should have figured …she'd regressed a little back in to her shell when she was with that jerk hole even when I could tell she wanted to be with Ryan . I should have known and done something, Jason ! '

' I am an awful friend ! '

' No , you are not '

Jason considered everything carefully , his mind taking him back to the moment months and months ago when he had wandered into the theatre where he had witnessed Maxwell knocking Kelsi against the floor or the end of it because it was dark and he couldn't really see them clearly .Later at the bowling alley when he had mentioned it to Kelsi ,she had insisted it had been a misunderstanding . She was a klutz and he had believed her .

' Maxwell was physically abusing Kelsi ..as in ..you know , did he rape her ? '

Martha shook her head, angrily .' Kelsi swore he never touched her that way , that he mainly liked throwing her around and verbally abusing her though that isn't any better . I hope to God that Ryan convinces her to turn that asshole into the police '

Jason laid his hand over Martha's to comfort her .' I 'm sorry ….I ..I should have done something …'

Martha jerked her hand away as she stared at him .' What do you mean, Jason ? What are you sorry about ? '

Jason's face contorted as he tried to explain what he meant and hoped it went better .He wasn't good at handling situations usually muddling through them and roping Zeke or the guys into helping him in the end . He couldn't do this now and Martha looked to be waiting .

' Uh, a couple months or so ago I went to the theatre looking for you but you weren't there ,' stumbled Jason , reaching for the bottle of water to take a drink ,' I came in just as Kelsi and Maxwell were fighting . Only it was kind of dark in there and Kelsi , well, it looked like she was on the floor …..later when I asked her about it , she blamed it on her being clumsy , which she can be sometimes so I never did anything '

He felt the shame and the regret hit him in the gut now .' Kelsi is an honest girl so I guess I just wanted to believe her when I should have gotten Ms. Darbus '

' Jason Cross you saw that son of a bitch hurt her and did nothing ? Didn't even try to help our friend or bother telling me , your girlfriend ? ' Martha was working up a good mad beneath her hurt and disappointment ,' I know your not exactly the poster boy for violence but how could you not tell me about this until now ? '

' Kelsi was with that son of a bitch for over a month ! We could have talked to her , maybe even gotten her away from him , and gotten Maxwell thrown into jail '

' I didn't know what was going on and I didn't want you worked up since Kelsi swore to me she was fine ,' Jason scrubbed at his face with both hands ,' I guess I didn't think ! I'm sorry about that …I should have listened to my gut in the first place '

' Yes, you should have ,' Martha could only gape at him , her anger simmering ,' normally I love that you don't just jump in to get all macho beating people up but this time you should have tried , Jason . We're supposed to be together and Kelsi is my best friend but you didn't bother to share this with me ? '

God, her heart hurt with it all .

' I know , I'm an idiot . I am sorry, Martha , I just didn't think it through but know that its out maybe there is something we can do together to help …'

Martha reached in the backseat gathering her books and her bag placing them on her lap .

' It stings that my best friend didn't confide in me in the first place but I can try to understand her because Kelsi was hurting herself . I just don't know why you didn't confide in me , Jason ? I thought we were close to being perfect but I guess our relationship isn't what I thought it was either ….I'm going to walk home '

Panic crossed a freaked out Jason's face as her words tumbled out and he tried to catch up with her . He got that he screwed this up badly but what was Martha saying to him ?

' I told you I didn't want to make you worry if I misunderstood it . You know I have a bad habit of that and you'd already been into it with Gabriella , Martha , and okay, I am a big jerk for not taking what I saw like I saw it . We can fix this …..please tell me your not breaking up with me over this ? '

Martha gave him an even look though her legs were shaky .' I don't think I can handle anymore break ups right now . I just need time to think …'

' But what does that mean ….how much time ? I love you , Martha '

Martha bit her bottom lip as her eyes swelled with unshed tears .' I don't know ….a few days maybe to think it all through . ' She climbed out of the car knowing his eyes were on hers ,' I love you too, Jason '

Clutching her books to her chest , Martha began the three block walk home, leaving a torn Jason alone in the crowd .

*************************************HSM***********************************

Ryan had driven Kelsi home after reassuring her that their relationship was good as he continued trying to process the fact that the woman he was madly in love was had been abused for months . He wanted to use his fists , he wanted to beat the crap out of that bastard that had humiliated and hurt Kelsi , but he was not a fighter .

He really needed to take up boxing or learn to fight .

Maybe Chad or Zeke could help him there - he would feel like a wuss if he went to Troy for help on that plus he wouldn't want it getting back to Kelsi . She and Troy talked like sister /brother so it would just be too weird .

How could I have been so blind ?

Ryan hit his hand against the steering wheel wincing when it hurt .' I knew ..I knew something wasn't right , I should have fought harder '

She had been with Donovan for almost two months , two fucking months , and dammit, imagining him putting his hands on her , demeaning his sweet Kelsi made him physically ill . God , Kelsi had been incredibly brave !

How it must have cost her when she had finally broken away from Max to be with him - had he even questioned the little tremor in her arms back then ? Ryan had just been so overwhelmed with happiness just to be with her , it hadn't occurred to him .

Then Josie had been making waves and he'd ignored everyone's warnings on top of Kelsi's own insecurities , God , what kind of man am I ?

Ryan pulled into the parking lot of the gas station cutting the engine and heaved a heavy hearted sigh as he called himself out for being too self absorbed , too weak , and wanted to kick himself that he didn't notice the old clunker parked on the other side of him .

' Evans why are you talking to yourself ? '

Ryan blinked gazing up at a grinning Zeke with a barely there smile .' Hey '

Zeke took a swig of his Gatorade . ' You look like hell, man . You just got back with Kelsi and you should be like on cloud 9, Ryan , so what happened ? '

' A lot but you have to swear on your chef hat that you wont breathe a word of this to anyone , Zeke ,' swore a desperate Ryan , needing to talk to another guy ,' I mean it , not Troy or Chad or Jason or anyone . Not even my sister .'

' Uh Ryan, you know Shar and I are working on the honesty thing ,' said Zeke , uneasily ,' we're making strides so how's it got to be if I keep a secret from her that came from her own brother ? It's risky for our relationship ….'

Ryan considered as he yanked off his hat, playing with the cap .' If I thought Sharpay would understand and if I didn't promise Kelsi then I might consider telling her because Lord knows I need to vent this anger out . I shouldn't be talking to you about it since I promised Kelsi but I figure if it helps me handle it then it's a harmless white lie '

Zeke recognized that anger vibrating from the tone in Ryan's voice and figured it might be worse if he didn't do anything . Ryan and Sharpay didn't handle things in the better way if left too long to their own devices though he felt both were improving so he opted to be the sounding board here .

' Lock up the car , get in my truck ' ordered Zeke ,' I'll drive , you spill it '

Ryan hopped out of the car, locked it then pocketed the keys then climbed into the passenger seat of Zeke's old piece of junk that he called a vehicle . It wasn't as hideous as Troy's old heap but it might be a close second in the running .

Zeke handed him the bottle of Gatorade and a bag of beef jerky before he started the vehicle up before turning out onto the highway . They passed a residential section of town with rows of houses in the traditional Aztec architecture then they were out towards the desert . He didn't have any destination in mind but thought the stillness would help his friend whose mouth was set in a grim line and looked sort of broody .

' Okay, Evans, you going to spill your guts now or what ? '

Slowly Ryan explained the gravity of the situation that had been Kelsi and Maxwell , the abuse, the threats, Kelsi's beliefs in her part of it, stopping between the story to curse himself , Max, and his own frustration in general . He wasn't much of a drinker but a shot of his fathers whiskey sure would help about now .

' Fuck '

Yeah '

' I never would have known , man . I mean, we all knew Donovan was a first class asshole but I wouldn't have pegged him for putting his hands on Kelsi …..you pissed that she never told you until now ? '

' Oh yeah but I'm more pissed at myself for not noticing ,' growled an angry Ryan , yanking open the bag of jerky violently ,' Even when we kissed for the first time and I asked her to end it with him so we could be together , Kelsi said she couldn't . It was complicated …I just figured she didn't want to be with me as much as I wanted us …'

He gnawed a bite of the jerk , making a face despite Zeke's attempt to not laugh at him .

' There were other signs with Kelsi but I was hurt , pissed , and probably pouting because she didn't dump him right off to be with me . I should have seen that that bastard was threatening her ,' went on Ryan on a roll now ,' How could I not see it ? "

' Not your fault , Ryan , ' replied Zeke , growing quiet as he thought , considered ,' Kelsi didn't want us to know . We didn't , none of us, and since about half of our little group made it a point to meddle in the relationship you two weren't having back then , one of us should have gotten a clue about her skittish behavior with Maxwell .'

It didn't make him feel better either - friends were suppose to stick together , help one another out , and they had all dropped the ball here . It didn't sit well either .

Ryan kicked at the floorboards of the truck then stopped himself .' Kelsi believed that she was protecting me ….I should have fucking - God, I hate that vile word , but it works . I mean , I should have been protecting her ! '

Zeke broke out a laugh to break to thickness in the air .' The words justified , Evans '

' You and Kelsi get into a fight over this ? '

Ryan yanked off his hat again .' I don't know , sort of ,but not really because she was begging me not to hate her ? God, Zeke , we've been fighting over misunderstandings and stupid things for weeks , I just wanted to fight with her because she didn't feel like she could tell me …I couldn't do it . I didn't want to risk another break up when Kelsi just needed me to understand the whole thing …'

' So listening to her , being the understanding boyfriend was probably for the best ' deduced Zeke, carefully ,' Maxwell finally lost his cool watching you and Kelsi together , eh ? '

' Oh yeah ,' said Ryan , bitterly ,' I will say one thing , Maxwell is a hell of an actor . I knew we had a mutual dislike of one another but I admit , I kind of bought into his whole change from arrogant musician to a laid back guy '

' Slick SOB ' agreed Zeke, gripping the steering wheel tighter ,' how do you want to handle this , Ryan ? You want me to turn back around and take you to the police station to give a statement or something ? '

Ryan wanted Maxwell Donovan to rot in prison or be shot by a firing squad but that was his feelings talking more than anything . Kelsi hadn't wanted to take that step and he hadn't wanted to push her when she seemed so fragile .

' Not without Kelsi and she isn't ready yet …..' admitted Ryan , tossing the bag of jerky at his friend ,' I considered asking my father to look into the situation maybe take care of it himself . He could probably make the Donovan's go away or back to New York .'

Zeke lifted a brow .' How could your Dad do that ? I mean, he's a businessman , not FBI or anything , Ryan ….does he have that kind of power ? '

Ryan gave him an annoyed look .' My father has contacts , Zeke , and I am not implying anything illegal here , I just meant maybe he could persuade Donovan's parents that leaving New Mexico would be better for them '

He gave a careless shrug of his shoulders .' I happen to know that his mother has been trying to get into some of Mom's clubs and her whole scene with the ladies not to mention his father has been trying to get a meeting with Dad since they moved here . '

It had been a topic around the dinner table sometime ago because Vance and Derby had been hoping that he and Sharpay could shed some light on their background since they went to school with Maxwell. Neither had been impressed with the Donovan's upon their initial meeting and were leery about doing business with them .

' Dad's been blowing off Mr. Donovan 's golf invitation for two weeks '

' Hmm so maybe going the route of the folks isn't the wisest idea , dude ' suggested Zeke , swinging into a mini mart on the side of the road ,' what do you want to do ? '

Ryan tucked his tongue inside his cheek .' Wasn't Max supposed to be like some big star to watch at his old high school in New York ? '

' That's what he bragged about to the girls the first week he was here ,' recalled Zeke thinking how arrogant the musician had came across on that first impression ,' you thinking we ought to see if we can find anything on him ? '

' Well I'm no private eye but yea, I want to see if there is anything to find about Max ' decided Ryan , the tightness lessening slightly ,' maybe I should have done it when he first started coming onto Kelsi but I cant go back .'

' Then what ? '

' Then I'll see if I find anything at all and talk it out with Kelsi ,' stated Ryan , his voice firm ,' I think this is really the only thing that I can do right now , Zeke '

******************************HSM*************************************

Meanwhile at the Donovan home , Maxwell paced restlessly in his bedroom, sleeves rolled up on his crisp button down Ralph Lauren shirt , his khakis wrinkled from where he had rubbed his palms down the front of them , as the Mozart he'd put on earlier to soothe the beast within him played on , a bead of nervous sweat dotted his forehead as he tried to get his control and focus back. Seeing Kelsi kissing Evans again had enraged him as never before and he'd reacted without considering the consequences .

He'd lost his cool, he'd forgotten his plan, he'd went after Ryan Evans wanting to wipe that smugness off of his handsome face . Kelsi was just a whore , a slut as all the women were and she would pay for betraying him .

He pushed his dark hair off his forehead , let his hands fall to the sides , fists clenched tight , his nails biting into the skin of his palms to draw blood but he didn't feel a thing .

This was just a challenge for him as undoubtedly Kelsi would have spoken of their relationship with Ryan Evans by now . She'd gotten her backbone up now it seemed .

It didn't mean that all was lost now , it just meant that he needed to keep calm , lay low for awhile until he came up with a better plan . Maxwell picked up the framed snapshot of Kelsi at the piano , her smile beguiling , and touched a finger tracing her face , lightly .

He would send her apology flowers and perhaps let his mother help him out here seeing as how she had been nagging him about letting her be involved in his life . He could use her to help him keep Evans and his jock friends occupied - perhaps this had caused him to regress into his heartbroken depression again . His mother could sell that .

Max felt better now as he poured himself a drink , swallowed the brandy , and reformulated his plan . He would have to watch, wait , and listen .

This wouldn't be like before , no, he understood that Kelsi was meant for him .

This was a test of his fortitude , he had to be much smarter than before , and here he had the wide expanse of the desert as his very own haven . He moved to a dresser pulling out a small box , lifting the lid to stare at the stunning two carat diamond ring that glittered like stars in his hand . He had given it to the wrong girl before but Max knew deep down in the soul , that Kelsi belonged to him .

She would be his Desdemona , his muse , his bride , and she would learn to obey him .

Calmer now as he focused on the new plan shaping up in his mind , Maxwell contemplated the most convenient way to get rid of those in the way of his taking dear Kelsi , a darkness floating over his figures as he hummed the symphony , content .


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer : I own nothing High School Musical or Roswell, just playing in New Mexico .

This was a crazy idea , he was a choreographer not some tech genius private eye , thought Ryan to himself as he pulled his car in the driveway behind Zeke Baylor's vehicle , but digging through the internet on Kelsi's abusive ex-boyfriend sounded like the right thing to do . He didn't know if he and Zeke would find anything at all on Maxwell Donovan but it sure the hell beat stewing and being pissed off about the situation .

Being angry at Kelsi who had secretly handled and dealt with the abuse in her own way wouldn't help either of them . She did what she believed she had to and well as angry and hurt as he was that she hadn't until recently confided in him about the situation , Ryan was trying to accept it and move forward.

Just because Maxwell was a teenage dirt bag, it didn't mean they would find anything .

Zeke shouted at him ,' Evans get out of the damn car , enough wallowing '

Ryan collected his laptop , along with his car keys , as he climbed out of the car , bolstering himself up rather than talking himself out of it . They had decided that it made more sense to research at Zeke 's house rather than risk Sharpay nosing in on them .

' I was brooding , not wallowing '

Zeke stared broadly at him , not believing a word of it .' Ryan, your not a fighter and Max is just wiry enough to beat you bloody if he got a wild hair over you being with Kelsi so this is the way to go. You probably should have did it when the asshole first started dating Kelsi all those months ago - know the enemy and all that shit '

Ryan flinched ,' Yeah cause I often feel inclined to treat my nemesis for the affections of the girl I am secretly in love with by having him investigated '

' This isn't the freaking O.C., chill ' chided Zeke as they entered the house and did a double take to find Jason sitting on the couch in the living room nursing a can of Coke and watching a talk show ,' Jason , scare the crap out of me , why don't ya ? What are you doing here ? '

Jason flipped off the television , as he pulled a hang dog expression .' Your Mom let me in the house ,' explained the soft spoken young man ,' She had to go back to work by the way and told me to tell you she'd call you later .'

Zeke went into the kitchen , opened the fridge , and pulled out two more cans of Coke then tossed one to Ryan . Jason looked liked he was fighting tears while Ryan was a mixture of conflicting emotions , he wondered if he needed to call in back up here .

Ryan tapped the can then gazed curiously at Jason .' I thought you and Martha had plans together tonight , Jason ' He swallowed the knots in the pit of his stomach ,' I suppose she told you all about the secret that , um, Kelsi had been keeping to herself '

Jason nodded looking more glum , if possible .' Martha told me how Maxwell used to like throw Kelsi around back when they were together then she kind of got pissed off at me '

Zeke took a long swig of the caffeine then focused on his best friend as it took Jason a long time to get something out . It was obvious he was feeling something here but what baffled him as Jason was the most easy going .nicest guy all around .

He wouldn't hurt a fly , let alone anyone else .

' Did you put your foot in your mouth again, dude ? '

Jason sat the empty can on the coffee table as he fidgeted with his hands before imploring his friends forgiveness . He felt worse than a louse.

' Ryan, I didn't know , I wasn't sure what I saw so I didn't do anything and I know Martha didn't believe me which is why my girlfriend walked home on me earlier . When I asked Kelsi about it , she said she fell and you know , I have seen her being sort of clumsy once or twice before which is why I believed her …'

Ryan tensed .' Jason, wait , I'm not following you . Did you see something ? '

' Sort of , Ryan , but the theatre was dark .It was a long time ago ,' said Jason in a quiet tone of voice ,' I was looking for Martha and I heard voices but it was the theatre so I didn't think much of it until I saw Kelsi on the ground against the piano .'

Ryan clenched and unclenched his fists , the gnawing in his gut growing .' You saw that bastard laying his hands on Kelsi ? You didn't help her ? You didn't tell me ….what the hell "

Jason crumpled under the guilt as he took his hands to cover his face .' Maxwell wasn't there with her , he must have left by time I got in there and when I asked Kelsi about it , she acted like it was her being klutzy and not a big deal . Kelsi doesn't lie so I just believed her and now I feel like such a dick because I should have at least said something '

Zeke exhaled sharply then laid a hand on either of his friends shoulders .Having Troy and Chad here might lighten the intensity in here right now but he knew they wouldn't agree with what they were about to do either .

' That sucks , Jason , ' stated Zeke , not mincing words ,' you gotta get better at opening your eyes , son ' As expected Jason knitted his brows together in confusion ,' However Martha is crazy about you and will get over it '

Ryan bit back his own angry retort for a numbing nod .' I cant say anything to you either , Jason , as much as I want to be angry at you, I can't . I was watching Kelsi myself and I never questioned anything enough to ask her about her relationship with Maxwell - I was blind and stupid '

He hit the back of the chair, flinching when it hurt his hand .' Damn '

' Thanks , Ryan , Zeke , so, you guys just hanging out ? '

' Yeah ,' said Zeke , grabbing a bag of chips from a cupboard ,' we also thought we'd go online to see if we could maybe dig up dirt on Maxwell to make Evans here feel better .'

' What are we looking for ? I want to help '

' We don't know , maybe nothing ,' added Ryan , dryly ,' but Maxwell was all mysterious when he first came to New Mexico , and he certainly isn't the brooding musician either so we thought we'd see if there was anything to find '

' I got the food ,' declared Zeke , matter of fact ,' let's go to my room , fire up the computers , and see if we can turn up anything about Sleaze ball Donovan '

************************HSM**************************************

Across town in the Evans study , Vance finished reading the contents of a crisp file folder in front of him, rubbed at the pain behind his eyes, and closed it shut . Business had kept him on the go this past month , he had flown back from finishing the deal with Josie's father only days ago and to also check up on the young woman to make sure that she had no more ulterior motives towards his son on the backburner .

.

Luckily Josie was firmly rooted in her new television series so her little visit to New Mexico was but a fleeting memory for her . She had caused enough troubles for Ryan and Kelsi during her brief stay and Vance had been relieved to find her feeling quite contrite about the whole matter . Ryan would be mortified if he knew his old man was involving himself after the fights they had gotten into over his love life months ago but he had come to terms that Ryan was his own man with his own vision .

Still Ryan had been talking about earning his own way so maybe it was time they discussed him starting at the bottom and working at Lava Springs much like all of his friends had the previous summer and Lord knows his wife would approve of it .

It wouldn't be for Sharpay and his daughter would likely have a fit to learn menial labor .

' Dear ,' called out Derby , knocking lightly on the door before barging right into the room. She was dressed in a slim pair of red pencil pants and a cream colored silk blouse having just come back from one of her numerous meetings she chaired in town ,' sorry to interrupt but I've just come from my meeting about restoring and beautifying more of the city when Cecile Donovan approached me again about us having cocktails and supper with her and Tad . '

Her blue eyes peered eagle eyed into his even as she leaned across his desk making him listen to her. Vance could tune her out if given the opportunity which she never did .

It was one of the traits that their daughter had inherited from him as well and drove her mad to no end with them both .

' Honey , did you decline , make up some reason we can't ,' Vance moved out behind his desk to pour himself a glass of wine ,' I have been avoiding taking a meeting with Tad since they moved from New York to New Mexico for months . '

Derby folded her hands together .' Cecile is a lovely woman ,' added Derby , as Maxwell's mother had joined many of the same groups and fundraisers that she was in charge of in town ,' Granted she's a bit vain and cold at time ,however , she did write a hefty check to help keep the halfway house open .'

Vance handed her a glass of wine .' Sweetheart, I had my people do some digging when I was first approached by Tad because I found it odd that a wealthy successful businessman would uproot him family from their life in New York to small town life in the desert .'

Derby took a sip then slanted her gaze over the rim of the glass .' Might I remind you, my darling, we do quite well in New Mexico '

' We appreciate its beauty but that is hardly the point ,' continued Vance, studying the wine as he swirled it in his glass ,' Under the guise of his successful coffee empire and his wife being a socialite , Tad Donovan is involved with the mob ….I wont risk any of our involvement with that family '

Derby was taken back .' The Mob ? Vance , are you positive ? '

' My sources were discreet but thorough , dear . We can fly out for a stay in California if that would make you more comfortable telling Cecile why we are yet again unable to meet with them '

' A hotel stay and some shopping in Beverly Hills would be lovely ,' Derby laid her hands over her husbands ,' No to worry , I will handle Cecile Donovan myself '

Vance kissed her , lightly .' Too bad Ryan and Sharpay have to work with Maxwell, but at least the kid is only spoiled and obnoxious or I would worry about them '

Little did he know .

***********************************HSM***********************************

Zeke's bedroom consisted of a large bed decked out in a blue and yellow comforter , a old desk littered with homework, sports plays , and a stack of cookbooks piled high while an ugly looking orange chair sat in the corner of the room while the walls were covered in posters of sports stars, a Wildcats pennant , as well as several posters from Zeke's favorite cooking show . A basketball hoop was behind the door along with a pile of socks making it look like a typical guys bedroom .

Ryan placed his computer on the desk as he sat down in the chair .' Here we go '

Jason grew thoughtful. ' Didn't Gabriella or Taylor interview Maxwell for the school paper when he transferred here ? '

' I think so ,' agreed Zeke , gesturing to a messy dresser ,' its probably in a stack of old school newspapers over there . I saved all of them so I can have the pictures and articles from our games we won but I haven't gotten round to doing anything with them yet .'

Jason gathered a stack then divided them between him and Zeke to read . He wasn't quite sure how an interview with the jerk douche bag would help them but it was a start .

' You know I bet this would go faster if we told Gabriella and Taylor , I mean, they love all the research and might know where to look . They would help us , I bet '

' They would think we were losing our mind , ' corrected Ryan , over his shoulder ,' and want us to go to the police . I'm not against the whole police thing but I wont do it behind Kelsi's back especially since she wont go right now so we just see if we find anything first …' A quick ping brought up a glossy picture of Maxwell with his family all dressed to the nines for some fancy event ,' Well, looks like Max went to a lot of fancy society parties with his family in New York '

Zeke rolled his shoulders as he skimmed an article on cafeteria food . ' Ryan , we could probably find the same kind of thing with you and your sister , keep looking '

' I don't know why my sister likes you, your such a pain '

' You tell your girl that your in love with her yet , Ryan ? '

' Shut up, Baylor , that's none of your business '

' You two are worse than Chad and Troy ,' told Jason , waving a folded over paper at them ,' I found Gabi's article on Maxwell - you want to hear it or not ? '

Ryan and Zeke grew silent as Jason read the article out loud to them ,' Our newest student transferred out of the famous New York School of Performing Arts or the Fame school as it is often known for when his father , a successful businessman decided to branch out to the western states making New Mexico his new home base . '

' Maxwell is a trained , classical pianist as well as a director of the many numerous stage productions produced at the School of the Arts and he hopes to continue it here at East High . His interests include composing sonatas , directing , and being involved wholly in the world of the theatre .'

Zeke pulled a disgusted face .' Snooze fest '

' He is worst than me and my sister combined ,' replied Ryan , pulling up assorted pictures of Maxwell in and around the New York society pages ,' You know I hate the guy but it is weird that before his family came here , we hadn't met him . We kind of run in similar circles and Mom knows a lot of people in New York since she went to college there and all .'

Jason nodded as he continued leafing through the school papers as if a clue would magically appear to benefit them . Maxwell was a swine but he was smooth .

Smooth and rather clever .

Zeke had pulled up his laptop as well and began typing in random searches hoping that luck would be on their side . Searching for Max combined with the School of the Arts had brought him up a whole different set of small pictures and articles .

A glossy picture of Maxwell holding a petite brunette in his arms caught his attention .

' Hey guys ,' alerted Zeke , trusting his gut ,' look at this '

Ryan and Jason moved to stand behind him , staring at the photograph as that knot tightened . The young woman was petite , her hair was stick pin straight brown , her classical round face devoid of glasses , and she was dressed in a conservative pale blue shirtdress but she was gazing adoringly up at Maxwell. Ryan felt his jaw lock at the realization of what they were looking at and it worried him .

' Who is she ? '

' Emma Donnelly ' read Jason over Zeke's shoulder ,' It says here they starred together in the school's production of Cat on a Hot Tin Roof together '

' I bet they were a couple '

Ryan felt the anger beginning to stir within him, tried to tamp it down . All they had was a picture and his gut feeling that screamed that he needed to protect Kelsi at all costs .

' She could be Kelsi , guys ! Look at her , she 's tiny , she's pretty, she has brown hair - and the bastard latched onto Kelsi almost right after Gabriella introduced them . You tell me this is a coincidence !'

Jason glanced at the picture then back at Ryan .' Maxwell has a type of girl he likes '

Ryan bit his lip, hard .' This can't be good . What can we find on her ? '

Zeke was ahead of them and had been rifling through the search in hopes of finding more than school pictures of the couple . Following along the steps he knew that his mother took when investigating a story, the baker switched their search from Max to the girl .

This brought up a whole different avenue and only a few pages of information .

' Well, she isn't Kelsi's twin but their looks are similar,' allowed Zeke , bringing up a small article in the New York Times ,' Violent Altercation at School of Arts , Son of Prominent Business Mogul Involved '

Ryan raked a nervous hand through his blond hair , making it spike .' Lovebirds and high school sweethearts Emma Donnelly and Maxwell Donovan were involved in a violent clash of wills fraught with jealousy and tempers during a practice for the schools latest production set during the weeks Shakespeare festival .

Sources say a fought broke out between the couple and another young student in the play and much like a scene out of Othello , a sword fight ensued . Miss . Donnelly was nicked by a sword though eyewitnesses aren't clear on what had occurred or how a prop became sharp enough to hurt . Police were called in to investigate , Miss. Donnelly was taken to the hospital , while Donovan and others were questioned .

Was it tawdry teen lust gone too far or something more serious ? '

' Whoa , what happened after ? ' asked Jason, on the edge on his seat as Zeke tried to bring up the follow up article but it didn't appear to be another one about it .

' I'm really glad that Ms. Darbus isn't a big fan of those types of productions and props ,' managed Ryan , unclenching his fists ,' So Emma was acting with another guy and Max got super jealous and what, sliced her with a sharp sword ? '

Jason just gaped at him.' It could have been an accident '

' I'm reading between the lines , ' snapped Ryan , tightly wound with anger and fear ,' and I'm not liking any of these . Zeke is there an email or a blog or a damn phone number for this Emma ? I think if I could talk to her about Maxwell, maybe get Kelsi to speak with her , it might make things better for us '

Zeke was unusually quiet absorbing the last article he had discovered .' We can't talk to her , Ryan, '

Ryan placed his hands on his hips , anxious .' Why not ? '

Zeke turned the screen towards him revealing a side by side picture of a smiling Emma against a grisly hollowed corpse while the headline screamed Missing High School Student Body Discovered In Drainpipe .

' She's dead '

Col fear raced throughout Ryan's entire body nor did he need to read the article to understand that Emma had been murdered .

He needed to get to Kelsi right now .


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer : I still don't own HSM or Roswell, just playing around in New Mexico.

' I need to get to Kelsi ! ' Cold fear seeped into Ryan's skin as he stared at the picture of a young woman who could have easily been his girlfriends twin and felt deep within his gut that Maxwell Donovan was connected to this Emma's murder last summer .

It couldn't have be a coincidence that upon his arrival in town that he attached himself to Kelsi ! Maxwell had been abusive towards Kelsi when they were together , it wasn't much of a jump that he would take it a step forward if he felt threatened .

Zeke grabbed his arm. 'Ryan , chill out ! Dude , just because this girl looks similar to Kelsi or well, Kelsi looks like her . Guess it depends on how we look at it . So this Emma dated Maxwell , it doesn't mean anything except its strange '

' It doesn't mean he killed her either - Come on, Ryan, New York is like the Murder Capital of the USA '

Ryan jerked his hand back and wished he was a smoker so he would have something to do with his hands . Instead , he began to pace the carpet in front of his two friends though he wanted to just run straight to Kelsi , run to protect her .

' That girl looks like Kelsi and she's dead ! Sorry but I am freaking the fuck out here worrying about the woman that I love , alright '

Jason finished reading the article on the murder then in his calming way , joined them.

' The police interviewed Max after Emma's body was found , he was questioned because they had broken up the week before she went missing , and according to this he was pretty torn up about her being killed . They didn't arrest him, Ryan , even if he was a suspect and they never found her killer '

' His family has money , they could have covered it up ,' managed Ryan, dryly ,' He hurt Kelsi and he made constant threats to hurt me to keep her with him . Truth is we don't know what Max is capable of doing '

Zeke motioned for Jason to do another search while he tried to bring Ryan back down from the panic that was working across his handsome face . For being the multi-talented actor that Ryan was , his emotions still managed to show for all to see and read .

' Max has been in town for months ,' continued Zeke , trying to be rational . He was a baker , not a investigator ,' He's had his chance really anytime if he was going to go at hurting Kelsi worst than the abuse and he hasn't done anything of the sort other than try to convince everyone he's a regular Joe '

' You need to think, Ryan '

' I am thinking , dammit ! My gut is telling me that bastard is responsible for it '

' Well, we're not really the police or anything , ' reminded Jason, carefully ,' I am sure they looked into this poor girls death a lot more thorough than we did and did their job . Maybe you should stop stressing , Ryan, and go be with Kelsi instead of us '

Ryan realized that his friends had valid points as it wouldn't do him any good to sulk and get angry . It didn't resolve anything and he felt that he had left Kelsi in a vulnerable state because he had chosen to be hurt and sulky at her rather than an understanding boyfriend .

Why couldn't it simply be easy with them ?

' You know what, I think your right ,' Ryan was already digging out his cell phone. He would text Kelsi and have her meet him at the park ,' this isn't about me , its about us .'

Zeke slapped a hand on his back .' Don't worry about me and Cross here , man . We'll chill and play some ball or something '

Jason tapped another key on the computer as another picture popped up of Emma beaming up at Maxwell, her arms wrapped around his waist , while he gazed possessively at her . The article noted this was the couple after a school musical last summer .

' How much space should I give Martha ? Space isn't good …I've watched enough shows to know that space could be a really bad thing in dating '

Zeke felt as if he had suddenly become the guys guide or like a damn dating guru and wasn't sure that he liked that title either . Martha would forgive Jason easily enough and Ryan and Kelsi were too right for each other to not to be able to work this out .

' Call her in an hour '

Thanking the guys , Ryan left the house while a contemplative Zeke turned his attention to the new picture and his gut twisted too . Evans might be overreacting a lot but maybe it couldn't hurt to bring all of this to his mothers attention -after all she was a seasoned reporter and it couldn't hurt . She could look into it for his friends peace of mind .

Peace of mind that Karen would only be to glad to help provide .

**********************************HSM*********************************

The park was on the outskirts of town , a patch of grass really surrounded by a few shaded trees for those wanting to hide from the desert sun , and in need of a make over as it had only a few wooden benches , three sturdy picnic tables, a lone swing set and a slide that had been present since the 1960's but it was quiet . Kelsi appreciated the stillness of the park as she had been holed up in her bedroom since she had confessed her secret to Ryan and Martha earlier . Though she had had months to think , she was tired of trying to rationalize her choices anymore . It was over and done with , she couldn't go back .

She wouldn't cop out , it wasn't because of her family , she had the best family , normal as they were, and her own naiveté had kept her with Maxwell for so long . She was proud of herself for not breaking and cracking every time he spoke with her and being civil daily with him around school and during the play hadn't been a walk in the park .

There were days she felt like crying or running home to hide when Max would bark an order or a direction . She worked so hard learning to be strong and hoped that Ryan wouldn't look at her now as a victim .

Part of her wondered if he'd asked her here to break up with her now that he had more time to thin k and process . If so then well, Kelsi just might have to fight for them .

' The first time that you stood up to Sharpay, I saw this steel will in your eyes ,' Ryan came up behind her ,' shy Kelsi has guts but now that I know what you went through with Maxwell, I realized that you are a very brave woman '

Kelsi dropped her hands to her lap , lifted her eyes towards him .' If that's your segue into a fight , can we skip it , please ? I don't want to fight with you anymore or argue about my choices because its done , its over, its in the past, and has been since we got together .'

' Can we please just not fight '

Ryan slid down on the bench beside her , lifted her hand to his, kissing her palm .

' I am done with the arguing too ,' admitted Ryan , his voice , husky ,' I'm not some brooding Mr. Darcy from those gothic stories you love and your not some weak damsel in distress nor are we a classic romantic comedy from the 1940's , we're just us . '

Kelsi felt a tug of dread in her heart from his words .' If this is your stupid way of breaking up with me , Ryan Evans, I wont have it . It is not happening ! I am sorry if I hurt your inflated ego and dumb male pride but we have been through too much to throw it all away because I hurt your feelings '

It irritated the hell out of her that he would try comparing them to characters in a book and musicals ! For all of his confidence , Ryan didn't have a damn clue about women but by God, he would certainly learn .

Ryan lifted his hands up, palms outstretched as if warding against her .' Breaking up ? Honey, I thought we cleared this up earlier , no more breaking up. I don't want to break up with you ..why would you think that ? '

This time it was Kelsi who rose and threw up her hands , her irritation more that of frustration at the male mind more than anything . Leave it to her to fall for a drama major ! It was maddening !

' It's been two hours and you wanted to talk ..sorry if the alarms bells were going off in my head ! Isn't that one of the ways Gabriella broke it off with Troy before they got back together for the millionth time ? I just figured you were taking lessons from her and changed your mind about me because I dealt with Max in the only way I knew how '

Ryan groaned before yanking her into his arms , her body pressed against his , as he covered his mouth with hers . It was a long, deep kiss full of need , longing , passion, that he gentled into the tender of kisses as he skimmed his hands lightly down her arms .

She softened in his arms .' You cant just kiss me every time you want to shut me up, Ry'

Ryan leaned his forehead against hers .' You drive me crazy, Kelsi Nielsen ! I'm sorry I acted like a world class jerk earlier - I didn't know how to feel . It wasn't your fault and it shouldn't have been about me and I didn't like how things felt earlier between us ..'

' Me either ,' confessed the musician in a soft whisper ,' can we please just be together and stop all this ridiculous self sabotage and un-needed drama once and for all ? '

' I think we're up to that ,' admitted Ryan , running a hand through her brown curls ,' I'm sure if we wait long enough , Troy and Gabi will have much more exciting drama and everyone will forget about us '

Kelsi punched him, lightly .' That's terrible '

' I wasn't being mean but c'mon, their communication skills are worse than ours and they've been a couple much longer than we have but I don't want to talk about them right now ,' Ryan grew somber , stared lovingly into her shining eyes ,' I have one thing to say about Max then I'll drop it . '

' I would rather not talk about Maxwell Donovan at all, Ryan '

Ryan held her arm, his grip tight .' Sweetheart just hear me out and I will drop it . The guys and I were playing around on the computer after what happened at school earlier and kind of searched for stuff about the guy . He had a girlfriend in New York, her name was Emma, and I swear if she had worn glasses like you do, she could have been your twin '

A shiver went through Kelsi but she refused to give into it .' RYAN , please , drop it . I don't need to hear this and you know what , Ms. Darbus saw Maxwell going for you so I highly doubt that he's going to try anything else with either of us . I hate him with everything I have in me but he wouldn't dare risk getting expelled from school over it '

Ryan tilted her stubborn chin to meet his .' Emma was murdered and ole Maxwell was a suspect . The bastard is dangerous . I would feel much better if you promised me that you wont be alone with him or hell even in a damn hallway , Kelsi '

' Your not Phillip Marlowe or Spencer Tracy , Ryan, ' reminded Kelsi ever so gently , not wanting to hurt his feelings ,' its awful about that girl but that's a big stretch if you think Max was responsible . ' She laid her hands against the wall of muscle that was his chest ,' However , I know firsthand that he gets his jollies off of hurting people so yes, I promise I will walk in groups or with the girls or with you '

Ryan drew her closer, holding her tight .' Thank you '

He dropped a kiss on her forehead .' So am I still a dashing Allan Quatermaine to you ? '

Kelsi couldn't help but giggle .' Your such a nutcase, Ry, but I'd just rather you be Ryan Evans because he is the one who believes in me and makes me laugh .'

Ryan moved her into the sweetest of kisses .' Always '

He watched them from the far side of the shaded tree, waiting for the perfect opportunity to happen . Maxwell had panicked earlier after losing his cool at the school and had needed time to gather and collect his thoughts as his carefully calculated plans .had gone awry . He'd lost his temper going for Evans the way he did and that stupid bitch Darbus had caught the show witnessing his undoing - he couldn't have the cow taking it to the principal or his parents .

His clinging mother who never fully understood her own son was over eager to please him was only too glad to help him . Mother would take care of the Evans situation for him by calling the Evans house and begging that dear Ryan give her dance lessons immediately enabling Max the chance to whisk Kelsi away but the fucker hadn't been home .

Enraged by this , Maxwell had taken off, making a pit stop to take care of Darbus , before the bitch could cause him trouble . Getting into her apartment was easily enough an d roughing up and knocking out the old broad had been a piece of cake . Upending the heavy bakers rack and knocking it onto her added to the realism for him , after all, he didn't want the bitch dead . Darbus would be unconscious and he would be out of town with his precious muse before anyone knew or suspected foul play .

Who knew this hick town would prove to be handy to him, in the end ?

Maxwell had driven around town circling Kelsi's house as he calculated his new plan over and over in his mind until he noticed her coming out of the house , getting into her little car, then driving by herself to the park . This wasn't the busiest section of the town but Maxwell didn't want to chance anyone witnessing him either so he would wait and watch under the cover of trees .

.

He could be patient and he would be much more careful with dear Kelsi than he had been with his lovely Emma . Emma hadn't been his one , though . The slut had thrown him over for her leading man but he had taught her and her lover a lesson in the end .

Maxwell had other plans for Kelsi - well, after he finished punishing her for whoring herself with Ryan Evans , that is before reminding her she belonged to him .

How quickly she had forgotten all he had taught her .

Maxwell drew blood from his own hands as he watched Kelsi and Ryan embrace , the red hot rage of jealousy coursing through his veins , as he imagined the pain he could inflect on the dancer . He felt the heavy weight of the iron bar in his hands reassuring him that all would be right in his world very shortly as he waited for the sign .

Suddenly a junker of an old truck rounded the street backfiring loudly as if a gun fire split into the air . A slow , maniacal grin crossed Maxwell's features recognizing it as his sign as he glanced once more at the couple before walking away from them .

********************************HSM***********************************

Martha had forgiven Jason and all was well in their world .

She had joined her boyfriend over at Zeke's house and they were all hanging out downstairs in the living room attempting to watch a movie while Karen Baylor watched from the kitchen counter , her laptop out , glasses perched on her nose , as she sifted and sorted through reams and reams of newspaper articles regarding Maxwell Donovan as well as that of his former girlfriend . Other than the gruesome murder of the young woman and the fact that Maxwell had been ruled out as a suspect, she was mainly bogged down in society function event notices and high school productions pictures .

Zeke couldn't seem to concentrate on the movie , paced behind her as he mixed together a triple batch of double chocolate chip cookies with a vengeance .

If all else he could bake his worries away .

' Anything yet, Mom ? '

Karen shook her head .' Other than the public altercation between Emma and Maxwell to which she did not file charges against him , zip . That would have been helpful if she had filed restraining order against him ….this is the young man that our Kelsi dated before she and Ryan got together ? '

Martha turned around to look at her , thoughtfully .' Maxwell comes across as shiny charming at first , Mrs. Baylor, but the guy gives me the creeps '

No one wanted to break Kelsi's confidences though they all wished that she would turn the bastard into the New Mexico police for the abuse . Mrs. Baylor was open minded which is why she had listened to Zeke and agreed to look into Maxwell's background .

' Not that I don't trust your kids gut instinct or else I wouldn't be looking further into this case but is it safe for me to assume Maxwell hurt Kelsi at one time ?'

Martha turned back around , clinging to Jason , who twitched , slightly in his seat .

' We just want to help '

Karen heaved a sigh , quickly concluding that they wished to protect their friend but as a seasoned reporter , she could read between the lines . Kelsi was a sensible young woman and Lord knows Brenda would be devastated to know her daughter had been harmed .

' What would help would be if somebody filed charges with the police against this rich boy which so far according to public records, no one ever did ,' concluded Karen as another picture showed up on her screen ,' Hmm, what have we here '

Zeke sat the bowl on the table to join his mother .' Stuart Beck, age 17 , found dead a mile and a half from the crime scene of the young woman found here a week prior . Both students attended the prestigious High School of the Performing Arts'

This time Jason and Martha jumped up to join them flanking Karen around the computer .

.

Color drained from Jason's pale skin as he made the connection . ' I know that name - I remember reading it ! He was also starring in those musicals with Emma and Max …..I know it because I thought the guy must be nerdy to be called Stuart '

Martha clutched at Jason's arm, tightly .' He ..he was killed too ? '

Zeke gulped and reached for his glass of tea .' Shot in the chest '

Karen held up her hands deciding to take control before she had a bunch of panicky teenagers on her hand . Granted it did seem suspect but surely New York's finest would have made such an easy connection ? The Donovan's were quite wealthy and she supposed corruption ran in all circles …..it wasn't concrete anything .

' Calm down , guys ,' replied Karen using her best Mom voice ,' lets not jump straight into some heated jealousy plot with the violent ex-boyfriend , please . Right now all we have is a bunch of really coincidental things that happened with Max knowing the players which means nothing to us '

' I think I have Ryan's bad feeling now '

' Me too '

' Me three '

Karen didn't really have yet enough to contact her source at the department in town but this was enough strange to pique her interest . She laid a hand on her sons arm , gently .

She needed to reassure the kids that it didn't necessarily connect with Max now .

' I think I'm gonna call Kelsi ,' decided Martha , heading for her purse ,' make sure that she is alright '

' Good idea ,' spoke up Zeke ,' I'll hit Ryan up though FYI, he went to be with her like two hours ago or something like that '

' Don't upset her , Martha '

' I wont ' assured Martha , feeling jumpy as she dialed the familiar number . It rang and rang until Kelsi picked up on the fourth ring ,' Thank God ! Kels, where are you ? '

Kelsi laughed into the phone .' You don't get to be mad after the fact either , Martha , so don't even suggest it . Ryan and I just hashed that out and now we are sitting on the porch swing at my house ….what's up ? '

' Ryan is with you ? Oh, amazing, I mean, that's cool . Are your folks home too ? '

Ryan looked at Kelsi, gesturing to the conversation , with a curious face .' What ? '

Kelsi lowered the phone , rolled her eyes upwards in exasperation .' Its Martha just checking up on us, I think ' Then back into the phone ,' My parents are in the kitchen fixing supper and Ryan is invited . Dad is trying to see what else he can burn on the stove if your interested in coming over ..'

Martha let out a high pitched laugh ,' No, no, its all good that its all of you . I am hanging out with Jason and we're all fine here , too '

' I'll talk to you later then , Martha ' Kelsi hung up the phone as she curled her legs beneath her as she leaned comfortably into her boyfriend ,' I am not sure exactly what that was about but I informed Martha that we're still good '

Ryan tapped her glasses, lightly .' Your Dad is still watching us from the window '

Kelsi giggled and kissed him .' Relax , Ryan , he hasn't gotten out the medieval weapons to show you a demonstration so I think its safe '

' Funny '

' I thought so ' they rocked the swing, cuddling and kissing, happily .

*************************HSM************************************

' Ryan and Kelsi are together ,' informed Martha , closing her phone ,' her folks are there also so I think they ought to be safe . Right , Mrs. B? '

Karen finished skimming a police report that had been filed by the male victim prior to his death claiming that Maxwell Donovan had attacked him after he had walked Emma home from school one evening . He also swore up and down that Max was out to get him because of his friendship with Emma .

.

' Safe as can be , Martha ,' managed Karen, debating on sharing this with the teens . It wouldn't do well to alarm them more than they already were and all three of them were already driving her nuts with their panic and nervous energy ,' Kelsi is in good hands and this is mainly , boring internet research . Why don't you go to Chad 's house or Taylor's ? Honestly there isn't a thing I need you here for …'

Zeke noticed the screen and dropped the potholder .' They are our friends, Mom '

' I know, honey , and if I learn anything useful I will let you know ,' stated Karen , giving him an encouraging smile ,' Throw that cookie dough in the fridge and take Jason and Martha with you, go have some fun , and leave me to it '

' But ..this is too weird for it to not be connected …'

' I'm not a cop, a detective , or a P.I. , but I have started looking into this Max's past for you, so , I wont drop the ball . Can you just give me some peace , Zeke "

Zeke was reluctant but pressed a kiss to her cheek .' Thanks , Mom '

' Should we mention what we found out to Kelsi and Ryan ? ' inquired Martha , worrying on her bottom lip ,' I mean, her folks are cooking so it might be fun to go over there instead and watch Ryan squirm while her Dad tries to interrogate him '

' Go, just go '

Since Kelsi lived a few houses down , it only took a few minutes for the troop to leave as Karen reached for a freshly baked cookie , as she skimmed the file for the officers name then began pulling up his phone number .

' Yes is Detective Bennett in ? I am calling in regards to the murders of the students from the School of the Arts that happened last summer '

Idly the reporter wondered if Maxwell's parents knew of their sons nature and if they helped to brush these so called coincidences under the brush before they left New York .

**************************HSM*************************************

All I want to do is be with you

Be with you

There's nothing I wouldn't do, just to be with you

Kelsi was floating on air as she sang to herself feeling the happiest that she had been in a long time , truly believing that she and Ryan had finally gotten everything right between them, and she felt just deliriously happy this morning as she pulled into the circular drive of the Evans household . Sharpay looking like a million bucks in a designer hot pink dress with a flashy gold belt and dangly gold hoops as she stepped outside to walk her little foo foo dog around the corner lifting a friendly hand in a wave .

' Hi '

Kelsi pushed absently at her brown curls smiling at the dangly star earring she wore and felt really good about herself . She had taken care in her outfit which consisted of a pair of pegged red pants paired with a long white eyelet blouse and thought she looked nice .

Ryan stuck his head through the open window, grinning broadly at her .

' Good morning , Kelsi '

' Good morning yourself ,' smiled Kelsi , loving the twinkle in his bright blue eyes directed at her an d that silly lopsided grin that made me blush ,' sorry I'm a little early but Martha has been texting me like crazy since I woke up this morning ….apparently we are needed for some meeting before school '

Ryan tossed his backpack in the backseat , leaned over to steal a kiss then fastened his seat belt as he listened to her .

' Zeke and Jason have been calling me too ,' admitted Ryan, ' I have no idea what this meeting is about but I don't think they mentioned it to my sister ' Sharpay had picked up Boi and was strolling back into the house ,' He'll probably regret that . '

He set his jaw .' I hope this isn't some sort of intervention '

Kelsi frowned , thinking .' They wouldn't ..would they ? '

Ryan lifted his shoulders then let them fall. ' They meddle much worse than the Scooby Gang so I'm afraid to even ask at this point but it's possible , I suppose '

Kelsi groaned .' Well I intend to tell them we want excluded from it from here on out '

She headed out onto the highway following it towards East High as she and Ryan talked easily about nothing and everything , just happy that all was good in their world . It had taken them forever to finally get here but than k God they had made it , they were together . They were happy , they belonged to one another .

They debated favorite musicals and score vs. choreography from Rent straight to Swing Time and White Christmas making each other laugh knowing they'd drive their friends crazy if they'd had it within the group .

The parking lot was barely full since it was still early for school to start so finding a parking space in the lot was easy for Kelsi and for once she had a prime spot , usually she always had to settle for parking in the back lot and the long walk to the building but not today .

' This is our lucky day ' commented Ryan, squeezing her hand .

' I think that its my lucky day, Evans ,' stated Maxwell, leaning in to stare hard at Kelsi and her boyfriend , the barrel of the gun he held in his hand menacing as he pointed it at the brown haired muse 's head ,' Don't scream now, dear , or it will be Danny Kaye here that I will put a bullet in his brain here '

Kelsi trembled , eyes darting to Ryan's for reassurance , and felt him tighten the grip that he had on her hand . She thinned her lips in a line and turned back to her ex-boyfriend and the cold steel he had trained on them , fear fighting with the hard earned strength she had struggled and fought within herself for months .

' Maxwell, please don't do this , please . I know your still angry with me but you don't want to hurt me and Ryan …'

His lips curled into a sneer .' I tried to change into a fucking poser for you, Kelsi, and you still went crawling back to Ryan Evans so I'm done being agreeable . Now we're all going to do what I want and that means we're going for a little drive '

Max pressed the barrel of the gun against her temple thrilled to notice she was fighting tears while all the while those around d them were oblivious to it all .

' Be a good girl , don't scream . I'm just going to go around and join you '

Shocked , stunned , Ryan let go of Kelsi's hand as he prepared to rush Maxwell as he had seen done many times in the action movies but this was real life , it didn't work out that way . Just as the dancer yanked open the door as Max was coming around to him, he was taken off guard as the butt of the gun took him down as Kelsi cried out in alarm .

' Ryan ! NO! '

Ryan slumped in the seat, unconscious .

' Max, you bastard ! How could you ' Kelsi reached over to touch Ryan's face , noting blood on his temple as she grasped for a scarf to clean him up , her touch , light .

' Ry, Ryan , come on ! '

' Isn't this touching ! Help me get Evans into the back seat or I'll kill him, bitch '

Kelsi glared furiously at him .' If you hurt Ryan again, you sick son of a bitch, so help me God, I will kill you with my bare hands myself ! '

Carefully and awkwardly Kelsi managed to get Ryan into the backseat as Maxwell took the passenger seat still aiming the gun in her direction .Little Kelsi had gotten a backbone it would seem and wouldn't it be exciting breaking her this time around .

' Good now drive us out of here , Kelsi ,' warned Maxwell, pressing the gun in the direction of Ryan again ,' Don't try anything smart , just drive out of town or I'll see how many bullet holes I can put in the rich boy '

' I will never love you ,' declared Kelsi's , fiercely ,' never . I am in love with Ryan and nothing you could do to me will ever change how I feel, you bastard '

' Such passionate nature ' Maxwell leaned back , deftly twisting Ryan's leg until he heard a crack . Ryan stirred , crying out in pain before Max knocked him out once more . This wasn't his first rodeo as the stupid Westerners liked to say , he knew the right spots to hit to knock his victims out until he needed them alert again . This time was incredibly easy giving Maxwell a rush he hadn't felt in such a long time . He hadn't wanted to use his gun and risk someone hearing the shot while they were still in the East High lot .

One hand on the wheel, but with her other hand, she tried to hit her captor to no avail .

' Leave him alone !'

Maxwell slapped her hard felt the composer recoil .' Don't test my patience , Kelsi, while I am in a considerable better mood this morning . You just keep driving us out of here and away from this two bit town …'

Hands tight on the wheel , her whole body coiled with tension and fear , Kelsi swung the car out of the lot , barely noticing as she sped past a old truck that carried Troy and Gabriella , and she put pedal to the medal hitting the highway .

' Good girl '

' Where are we going ? '

A slow grin curved around Maxwell's face as his plan was finally coming together .

' Roswell '

*******************************HSM***********************************

' Wasn't that Kelsi 's car ? '

Troy 's truck kicked and spluttered as he parked beside Jason's car .' Looked like it but who was that in the front seat with her ? It didn't look like Ryan '

Gabriella worried her lower lip .' She was driving awful fast , Troy , that isn't like Kelsi . ' She twisted her T necklace nervously ,' Besides we all have that meeting together '

' Maybe Kels just forgot something or you know , Ryan ' shrugged Troy , pocketing his keys ,' come on , lets go in . We're all ready late and we can ask the others what the deal is with Kelsi's drag racing ..its probably nothing '

Gabriella climbed out of the truck .' Maybe but I don't know , maybe I am mistaken , but I could have sworn it was Maxwell in the car with Kelsi but that's just crazy '

' It was probably just Ryan without a hat '

**********************Roswell ***************************************

Meanwhile In Roswell , New Mexico, another Max was caught up with his friends in trying to save the world from an alien crystal called the Gandarium that had grown over the gravesite where Laurie Dupree had been kidnapped and buried three weeks earlier until his sister ,Isabel, had gotten flashes of the young woman and Sheriff Jim Valenti had investigated finally rescuing the young woman .

Max Evans, his sister Isabel, and their friend Michael Guerin, and Tess Harding were hybrids , half human, half alien, and only a handful were privy to their secret and right now they all were deep into trying to figure out how to stop the blue crystals from getting into the ecosystem while Michael and Maria were in Arizona helping Laurie who was some sort of actual relative of Michael ( her deceased grandfather looked just like Michael so they figured he had been the template for Michael ) wrest control of the family estate from her rich aunt and uncle while also protecting her from the Gandarium .

Laurie had the defect in her blood which is what the crystals were after meanwhile Alex Whitman and Kyle Valenti were stuck in a hole which was filled with crystals and sealed shut on them . Isabel, Max, and Tess's attempts to use their powers to get them out wasn't working to their utter frustration so Isabel had taken off to the UFO Center for the diamond cutter in hope that they could use it to cut them out of the hole before they ran out of oxygen .

.

Meanwhile the sky darkened looking to rain as Max, Tess, and Liz Parker went to work trying to dig around the hole in effort to get to their friends . The weight and guilt of these past weeks echoed in the young kings mind from feeling responsible for his part in Valenti losing his job as Sheriff to trying to stop the Queen from taking over , it was exhausting . He hoped Michael and Maria were faring much better .

Liz, her dark hair , pulled back in a tail caught his eye as she dug her shovel into the dirt giving him an encouraging smile .

' We've got to get them out of there '

Tess , her blonde hair , brushing her shoulders leaned on her own shovel fixing Max with her own pointed look .She had been his wife in another life on Antar but a life Max didn't recall much to the alien girls dismay .

' Where is Isabel with that damn diamond cutter already - its been fifteen minutes '

' Maybe she got held up by Brody ,' replied Max, the groups leader . Brody was a friend and also the owner of the UFO Center where Max worked ,' call her , Tess '

Their friends lives were at stake here so they dug harder as the sky opened up on them, rain coming down in torrents soaking them all to the bone .

The miles seemed to fade away with every mile marker that Kelsi passed , her hands felt clammy on the steering wheel as she darted a glance in the back where Ryan lay out cold still and she determined somehow she would get them out of this situation .

Poor Ryan - every time her boyfriend so much as stirred awake , Max made a point of knocking him out . This last time Kelsi noted that Ryan didn't so much as move a muscle and she prayed that he wouldn't risk anything as Max was itching to kill him .

If Kelsi hadn't been afraid of him before , she now understood Maxwell to be a psychopath . Holding the gun casually against her side , trigger ready, Max waxed on and on about her duties as his muse, his beloved , her infidelity with Ryan, and then went into a torrent calling her a slut and other shameful names .

Surely when she and Ryan didn't show up at school their friends would look into it - after all, it wasn't as if she and Ry played hooky and skipped school all of the time , the exact opposite was true for both of them .

They would have to go for help , and she had heard her and Ryan's cells alerting them of text messages which they hadn't answered surely their friends would know something was very wrong .

Rain was coming down much harder making it difficult for Kelsi to see as the wipers worked furiously on the jetta . They passed a small roadside gas station and a sign pointed out that Frazier Woods was coming up before they would hit the town of Roswell .

' I can't see ! This rain is really heavy , Max …can I pull over ? ' Kelsi slowed down then cast a pleading look at her ex-boyfriend ,' we're almost in Roswell now '

Max had rented an empty house on the outskirts of Roswell just for him and Kelsi but first he would have to take care of Evans first . This wooded area didn't look heavily populated and he could dispose of the body all in one fell swoop and no one would be the wiser . Hell, it was proven to be much easier than dealing with Emma and Stu had in New York .

.

' You shouldn't have screwed me over for Ryan Evans ,' replied Maxwell, crazy in his dark gaze ,' now Mr. Perfect here has to pay '

Kelsi jerked the wheel hard , flooring it then putting it in park as Max waved the gun towards her but he was thrown back in his seat as she screamed 'Ryan' , pulled open the door , and sprang from the car running as fast as her short legs could take her into the woods , the rain plastering her hair and her clothes to her face and body .

Still, Kelsi ran .

' Bitch , get back here !'

Maxwell regained himself just as Ryan came alert from the backseat then pounced on his back , the two young men fell to the ground , wrestling for the gun as Kelsi ran into the woods .

The rain pelted down as Ryan pulled his arm back catching Max in the jaw stunning him momentarily long enough for the gun to hit the ground .Ryan kicked at it unable to see if he could get it away from the bastards reach , Max screamed viciously catching the dancer from behind as he tossed him down into the mud .

He didn't have time for this - Kelsi was escaping !

The bitch wouldn't desert him a second time ! She and Evans would both die !

Bending , Maxwell found the gun , fired a shot , catching the dancer in the leg, then took off at a sprint following the sounds of Kelsi's screams .Ryan swore , put a hand on his leg coming back with smeared blood then forced himself to stand and to move to help Kelsi from the monster who was after her .

The gunshot stopped Kelsi in her tracks , her breathing heavy, rain and tears mingling together as she looked back towards the sounds of a fight , fearing for Ryan then at the cove of trees where she could faintly make out the outline of various vehicles and hear voices . Someone was out here who could help her !

What if Max had killed Ryan ?

Oh God, what would she do now ?

' Did you hear that Kelsi? I told you I'd take care of your stuffy little boyfriend ,' hollered a feverish laugh ,' its just you and me now , so be a good girl and show yourself '

Kelsi took in her surroundings desperately looking for something, anything to use as a weapon but only found a hefty sized stick . It wasn't a knife but it would have to do , she wished she had managed to grab her phone so she could have called the police .

She lifted the stick in front of her , taking in all sides of her .' What did you do to Ryan ? Why are you doing this , Maxwell ? Stop this craziness right now , Please "

Following her voice , Maxwell approached her , a dazed expression locked in his eyes as he reached out grabbing a handful of hair , Kelsi cried out in pain, struggling against his hold on her .

' I shot your little boyfriend like I told you I would ! Now its time to punish you next '

' Let me go '

A few yards from them, Alex and Kyle rejoined their friends exchanging excited hugs as they clambered out of the now mud pit , the crystals had melted , Michael obviously must have killed the Queen and thus them saving the world . All was good but now they were all cold , wet, and dirty and in dire need of a shower .

Kyle started towards the vehicles when he suddenly stopped hearing the gunshot reverberate throughout Frazier Woods pausing to listen as he raised a hand in the air .

' What was that ? It sounded like someone was shooting ..'

Tess picked up her shovel , giving a careless shrug of her hair , and nodded .

' Who cares ? Kyle, lets go '

Meanwhile Ryan hobbled as fast as he could attempt it spotting the silhouettes of Kelsi and Maxwell ahead of him . He'd found Kelsi's old cello bow on the floorboards and figured it'd have to make do as a weapon now he held it in front of him .

' You didn't kill me, you son of a bitch ! You want to fight for Kelsi then let her go and fight me , dammit ! '

Maxwell yanked Kelsi harder against him .' You are such a fucking fool, Evans '

' Kelsi, sweetheart, are you alright ? '

Kelsi noticed the blood dripping down his pants leg and cried out .' Ryan, your bleeding ! '

' Hurts but I'm okay ' managed Ryan trying to maintain his cool ,' this is between you and me , Evans . Let Kelsi go so we can end this once and for all '

' Maybe I will make you watch when I take Kelsi before I kill you, Evans '

Liz jerked her head hearing the voices through the sounds of the rain and searched Max's face which showed her that he too had heard the conversation as well and was wrestling with interfering in whatever it was they were hearing .

' Max, someone is in trouble ,' pleaded Liz ,' we have to help '

' Maybe it's the prior lack of oxygen to my brain but it sounded like I heard your name , Max ' this came from Alex, who began walking towards the voices ,' not wanting to be brave or stupid but I heard a girl scream '

' Max, we need to get out of here ' pleaded Tess, desperately as another shot rent the air and all of them took off towards the sound finding a stand off between a wild eyed looking young man holding a petite brunette against her will, a gun between them while a blonde haired young man who's leg was profusely bleeding tried to calm him down .

' What is going on here ? ' asked Max, with more calm than he felt trying to gauge the situation as all three set of eyes turned to the group that had burst out of the woods .

Kelsi breathed a sigh of relief .' Oh thank God , please help us ! Max kidnapped me and shot my boyfriend ! '

' Careful, folks , Max Evans is dangerous ' added Ryan , with a heavy breath .

Kyle furrowed a brow looking from Max to Max with curiosity .' This some kind of whacked out ..alien thing cause thought the other dupes were in New York , Max '

Tess elbowed Kyle shutting him up .' This isn't helping '

Max searched the new faces , panic and dread overriding the rage that he was currently feeling as he aimed the weapon towards the uninvited guests before him with trepidation .

He hadn't anticipated having to get rid of others but he would if it came to it .

' Shut up and mind your own business or I'll start shooting ! '

' He'll do it too ' Ryan took another step,' call 911 , call the police '

Alex held up his phone .' On it - Hanson and the police are on their way '

' No ! I'll kill her ' swore Max pushing the muzzle of the gun underneath Kelsi's chin ,' then I'll go for your lovely ladies next '

' Max, do something ' declared Liz, rushing forward needing to help this weird stand off and noting the fear on the Kelsi's pretty face ,' or I will '

Ryan flicked his gaze to the quiet dark haired young man .' Are you working with Donovan ? '

' No '

The canaphony of all the noises , everyone talking all at once , startled Max and he turned the gun back into the crowd while a hesitant Max Evans raised a hand throwing up a energy shield causing the bullet to bounce back away from them .

' What was that ?' stuttered an amazed Ryan as Kelsi took the time to elbow Maxwell in the ribs running towards Ryan holding tight to him as time seemed to stand still around them as if in some dream world .

' Oh God, Ryan ' Kelsi touched a hand to his cheek ,' I was so scared '

' Me too ' Ryan kissed her , softly ,' it'll be alright '

Annoyed with Max's lack of restraint of using his powers to help out two strangers , Tess stepped in front of the other Max and focused her energies into mind warping him .

' Kyle , get his gun ' ordered Tess as the Sheriff's son grabbed Liz's scarf to snag the gun out of the stunned psychopath's hand while she worked her own alien mind mojo on the sick bastard ,' Now you will forget what you saw here and you will confess everything that you have done to the police and turn yourself in . Is that clear ? '

' I kidnapped Kelsi , I shot Ryan Evans , I was going to murder them both ' repeated Max casually as if in making conversation around a table instead of standing in the rain in the middle of a forest in Roswell .

Tess released him while Max and Kyle grabbed each of his arms to hold him still while police sirens blasted around them . Roswell's police department was fast .

' Unhand me ! ' Max struggled against the strength of Max and Kyle to no avail ,' dammit , let me go ! '

Deputy Hanson and his men burst into the woods, guns at the ready, surprised to find the familiar teens from in town pinning a furious looking young man back while another young couple he didn't recognize held each other tight .

' What the Sam Hill is going on out here ? '

Kyle stepped forward handing the former deputy the gun .' Hanson , here , we wrestled this dudes gun before he could shoot anyone else '

Ryan winced but regained his composure .' I am Ryan Evans and this is my girlfriend Kelsi Nielsen , we're from Alberquere . Maxwell Donovan held us at gunpoint kidnapping us both and shot me - we'd like to press charges '

' He ..he also abused me the short time we went out ' volunteered Kelsi, bravely ,' I ran from him and got lucky that these people were out here to help us '

' What exactly were you kids doing back out in the woods ? ' asked a suspicious Hanson knowing full good and well the Evans kids had been out here with Jim when the Dupree girl had been discovered buried out in these very woods weeks ago .

' Science project for school, ' chimed in a quick thinking Liz ,' we were just getting ready to head back when we heard the gunshots and tried to help them '

Tess pointed a finger at the other Max .' This sicko confessed what he had done to those two then turned the gun on all of us '

' This was supposed to be so easy , I had it all planned out ,' muttered Max, coming unhinged ,' take what I want and bury the bodies . My plan should have worked but you don't know who you are dealing with - you don't know who my father is , this wont stick '

That sounds like a confession to me ,' Hanson cuffed him began reading him his rights ,' You kids want to join me back at the station so we can get those statements '

' Sure but um, is there a hospital first ? Kind of shot here , doesn't feel good '

' Come on,' said Liz , ' why don't I go with you to your car then the hospital then we'll all meet down at the station '

Kelsi gave her a grateful smile .' Thanks '

While Maxwell was carted off towards the Roswell police station , Max and the troops made to head back to their own vehicles then would join them down at the station so it looked as if their showers and a change of clothes would have to wait .

Ryan was taken to the hospital where he was tended to , he'd have a nasty bruise on his forehead but it would heal, while the bullet was removed and though he had been quite sure his leg was broken , it was cracked and he would be out of commission as a choreographer until it healed much to his dismay .

Kelsi made the important phone calls to the parents , friends , and the police back in Alberquere who would be working with the Roswell police to keep Maxwell behind bars Karen Baylor had contacted the N. and the detective in charge of the investigation of Max's former girlfriend death were working on linking Donovan to it now .

Agent Duff and former Sheriff Jim Valenti flew in from wrapping up the Dupree case in Arizona arriving back at the station just in time to be informed of the debacle having taken place out in Frazier Woods . Duff switched gears easily enough listened to the teens various statements with a open mind finding that it all seemed to ring true especially when the suspect openly admitted to kidnapping Kelsi and her boyfriend proceeding to smugly boast about the detailed plans he had to murder them .

A series of calls between the Alberquere police department , the statements given by Kelsi and Ryan themselves , followed up by a conversation from a detective in New York and it looked as if Agent Duff would have this psychopath locked up on her watch .

Hours later , Maxwell Donovan was locked up behind bars to be charged with kidnapping, attempted murder , and murder , the group were finally allowed to go home .

It had been an extremely exhausted day for all of them .

Liz invited everyone back to the Crashdown Café for supper since they were all starving while Ryan and Kelsi figured out if they wanted to make the long drive back home tonight . Alex suggested they stay in town and unwind before making such a arduous drive as he helped Ryan into the booth allowing him to prop his leg up.

Ryan groaned , dramatically .' Bastard couldn't have aimed for the shoulder , could he ? I cant choreograph the rest of the show like this ? '

Mindful of his leg, Kelsi leaned over him, a soft look in her eyes .' Stop it, Ryan, please , its not important . He could have killed you …he could have killed you '

Ryan understood her fear, brushed lightly at her hair as he kissed her .' Your right , I'm sorry , I am . The important thing is that we're both here alive and together '

' Which you wouldn't be if it weren't for us ' pointed out Tess, broadly .

' Which we so appreciate it ' says Kelsi , gratefully ,' I don't know how we'll ever be able to repay you for your kindness '

' You really saved us ' finished Ryan ,' kissing the top of his girlfriends head ,' if there if anything you ever need , hit me up. My family is sort of, well, well off and I am sure my parents would want to repay you somehow '

Kyle rubbed his hands together , intrigued .' Really ? '

' We don't need a reward for doing the right thing ' contributed Alex , honestly ,' you ought to try to Orbit rings and the milkshakes here are out of this world '

From the counter , Liz stopped the milkshake machine and watched their friends joke with Kelsi and Ryan feeling more at ease and lighter in spirit than she had in a long time .

Michael and Maria as well as Isabel hadn't returned yet from Arizona but Liz felt as if they had done something worthwhile in helping the young couple , that , for once, it hadn't been all some alien thing but a real people thing .

' It was the right thing to do , Max ,' Liz cut into his quiet mood ,' Kelsi told me a little bit of what had happened to her and what that sicko intended to do to her , it was good that you helped . Tess even surprised me using her mind warp like she did even if she did do it out of annoyance with us '

Max cracked a smile slid his glance from Liz back to the table where somehow Kelsi had managed to snuggle up to Ryan while avoiding his bum leg which was in a cast .

' Look at them , Liz . I know we just met them today but you can just see how much Ryan and Kelsi are in love with each other '

Her eyes grew misty with longing as she cast her eyes towards his .' They make it look so easy ..'

' Yes, they do '

It was anything but easy for Liz and Max where love was concerned .

*******************************Roswell *****************************

After the burgers and shakes were long gone , the conversation muted as everyone said their goodnights more than ready now for that shower and bed heading to their separate homes while Ryan and Kelsi had gotten rooms at the small motel a few blocks down which Max insisted upon driving them too .

They could pick up Kelsi's car after they had breakfast at the Crashdown in the morning before they headed back to Albuquerque .Ryan had reassured his parents that they didn't need the private jet and they would be fine in Roswell for the rest of the evening .

Ryan studied Max, carefully . He had this aura of strength and leadership around him and he had been really nice to him and Kelsi still the dancer couldn't help think to what they had witnessed in the woods .

' Max, ' asked a cautious Ryan ,' what was all ..all of that stuff back there in the woods ? '

Max smiled , his voice steady .' It was nothing but the light playing off the moon, Ryan '

Kelsi laid a hand on Max's shoulder , leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek .' It doesn't matter , Ryan ,' declared Kelsi for the both of them ,' what matters is that Max and his friends were there to help save us so we're both really thankful '

' Glad we could help '

With a wave , Max watched as Kelsi helped Ryan hobble up the walkway to their rooms before driving away . Liz was right about one thing , it felt good to help them .

Now if he could just go back to another ordinary day in Roswell , that'd be great .

.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer : I own nothing HSM or Roswell just playing in New Mexico .

It was finally over and for the first time in months , Kelsi felt as if she could breathe as all of the tension and worry faded from her mind . Thanks to the help from their new friends in Roswell, Maxwell Donovan was locked up in jail on a number of charges including kidnapping , assault , and murder due to his prior confession in front of them all in the woods earlier played a key part in locking the sick young man up for good .

Thanks to the quick thinking on Karen Baylor's part and the New York Detective who worked the murders of Maxwell's ex-girlfriend and the statement from the other student it looked as if the former director would also be on charges for their murders as well.

While the Donovan's were working diligently at getting the charges dropped on their sons , Vance Evans called in the best attorneys in the world to see that the charges stuck and that Max would pay for kidnapping Ryan and Kelsi and for the assault on Ryan .

Ryan and Kelsi were content to let the parents handle everything from here on in , just thankful to be alive and together . After all that they had been through recently they figured they wouldn't sweat the small things in their relationship anymore .

It was a Saturday afternoon and Ryan sat up in his bed , his leg in a cast , while an old musical played on his television while Kelsi cuddled up next to him , fingers entwined with his , listening to their friends chatter .Sharpay sat on the edge of the bed fussing with the stack of pillows underneath her brothers broken leg trying to appear aloft as if she hadn't been terrified for her twin while Zeke filled them in on the latest news .

' Turns out that Donovan thought he'd killed Ms. Darbus to you know get her out of the way ,' explained Zeke who had learned all of this from his mother ,' Don't freak, Darbus isn't dead . The neighbors heard the noise and saved her in the nick of time ..she'll be in the hospital for a while but she's alive '

' Oh thank God '

' This is all just unbelievable and horrifying ' expressed Gabriella , quietly ,' I never would have thought Maxwell capable of all of this but clearly I was very wrong '

Troy squeezed her waist .' Who would though , eh ? The important thing is that our friends survived and are back with us '

' Even though I got shot and am laid up with a bum leg ' grumbled Ryan with a half pout which he changed when his girlfriend slanted him a fixed look ,' which I would take any day if it meant that he didn't hurt Kelsi '

' I am fine ,' reassured Kelsi for what felt like the millionth time since they had gotten back from Roswell ,' you guys don't have to hover and worry anymore, I promise . '

' Well, you two were pretty brave is all I have to say ' this came from Chad , matter of fact . Who knew that shy little Kelsi and Mr. Choreographer could be so tough .

They were really kind of impressive if you thought about it .

Taylor placed a light hand on Kelsi's arm , hesitating on broaching a subject in which she wasn't sure would be well received at all by the couple but knew she had a responsibility as Editor of the school newspaper to at least try .

' I know you two are probably sick of talking about all of this ,' hedged Taylor , mindful of their feelings ,' however I was wanting to do a in depth story for the paper . I'd really love to interview the both of you to get your side of the story when your up for it , of course ..'

Kelsi and Ryan shared looks of trepidation .

Chad shot his brilliant but determined girlfriend a knowing look .' Let's leave Ryan and Kelsi alone for now , Tay '

' Just consider it , please '

' We will '

' I still can't believe all of this went on around us and we were clueless ' said Jason , dryly .

Martha shuddered .' Gives me nightmares just thinking about what the son of a bitch slimy bastard did to you two ! I'd like to deck the asshole myself '

It had slipped out during one of the interrogations with the savvy Agent Duff that Maxwell had been the one to tamper with Martha's brakes and no one had a clue . He had been boastful and proud of the fact so much as regretting that she hadn't died .

' Whoa, honey '

Sharpay sighed , loudly .' Well I am happy my brother and Kelsi didn't die either but with Ryan and his stupid bum leg messed up, our director and psycho locked up in jail and Ms. Darbus practically living at the hospital , what is going to happy to the show ? '

The diva was greeted by a loud chorus of protests and arguments from all of those in the room about her insensitivity and shallowness as Z eke placed a steady hand on her shoulder . If anything his girl knew how to shake up the room , that was true enough .

' The show can go on after Ryan and Ms. Darbus are better , Shar ,' stated Zeke , firmly ,' it wont hurt you to chill out from the stage for a little while '

Sharpay considered arguing that the show must go on at all costs but reconsidered . She might possibly be able to pull the show together all by herself but that was a lot of work .

Granted she was super talented but she knew her strengths and well, maybe Zeke was right this one time . She didn't want to get in over her head .

' Well I suppose I can manage rehearsals on my own until my brother and Ms. Darbus are feeling better ,' Sharpay sent Ryan a half smile ,' I do want them to get better , you know '

Ryan cracked a grin right back at her .' I know, Sis '

' Maybe we should get out of here ,' suggested Troy , shooting the whole gang a knowing look winking at Kelsi knowingly ,' give these two love birds some peace '

' Thanks , Troy '

After rounds of handshakes and hugs, the gang dispersed leaving Ryan and Kelsi blissfully alone as the credits rolled on Singing in the Rain , neither made a move to take the Dvd out of the player . Ryan smiled at her , his blue eyes gleaming as he moved his lips over hers in a long, lingering kiss and heard her sigh in his arms .

' I know they meant well but I didn't think they would ever leave '

Kelsi giggled ,' I know '

She grew quiet, thoughtful , as she moved out of his arms , ignoring his protests as she went over to get her portable keyboard before rejoining him . It had been a long time coming but finally the song she had been working on since the beginning of the year was finished . Kelsi was ready to share it with Ryan now .

' Kels, where are you going ? I'm getting lonely here ….I don't know how alone we'll be until Mom decides to check on us for the fiftieth time , sweetheart '

Kelsi shot him a teasing smile .' You've settled on the classic 'sweetheart ' for me , I couldn't help but notice '

' You didn't like darling …come here, Kelsi ,' pleaded Ryan giving her an adorable puppy dog expression that had her laughing and going all melty on him all at once ,' can you blame me for wanting to hold you after all we've been through ? '

' Honestly no but I want to play something for you, first ,' says Kelsi, surprised to find that she wasn't the least bit nervous at all ,' You know I've been writing a song for a while now ..actually since we first started dancing around in each other then I got kind of stuck with all the Max stuff happening but I finally finished it , Ryan . It's about you and how I feel about you '

She adjusted the keyboard , felt their shoulders brush, as she began to play, nimble fingers moving like magic across the keys , and letting out a breath, Kelsi sang the words of her heart and soul .

You

You're different

You go your own way

Come what may

You seem to do

What you should do

And nothing ever gets to you '

She thought about the first time she and Ryan's eyes met and locked over the piano at Lava Springs and the first tingle in her toes when his hand brushed hers over sheet music in a near empty dining room at the country club , it had been unlike anything she had ever known before .

You're special

They wrote a song just for you

Beautiful Dreamer

That's your name

And I want to be the same way, too

There had been the first tentative steps of friendship between both of them , the newness of discovering that they weren't who they thought the other were , of realizing they shared many common interests all the while the attraction , the playfulness bloomed between them , unexpected , natural , scaring and delighting them both .

Beautiful Dreamer

Share a dream with me

You, Beautiful Dreamer

Dream on and on

Through eternity

Ryan brushed a loving hand over her soft brown curls and joined in the song with her .

Some may call you foolish

But only those who don't believe

They cant conceive

That dreams can come true

But I do

Cause I'm a dreamer, too

Beautiful Dreamer

Share a dream with me

Kelsi's hands stilled as their eyes locked together , the air shimmering around them , and she felt a blush rising up her face , waiting for him to acknowledge the truth .

' Wow , Kelsi, just , that is amazing ' Ryan finally found his voice .

Kelsi lowered her lashes , suddenly shy, then lifted them , smoothing her lips , together .

' I love you, Ryan '

A wide , lopsided grin filled Ryan's entire face with complete happiness as he leaned towards her , his feelings clear for her to see , the last walls finally down .

' I love you too, Kelsi '

As their lips met in the most romantic of kisses , their dreams had finally come true .


End file.
